The Cerinian In Me
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: What if Fox's father had never died? What if Fox had instead joined his father's team to fight Andross alongside him? And most importantly, what if he met Krystal on a different planet? Namely, Cerinia. Fox/Krystal. Requested by lines22.
1. Chapter 1: Flight Academy

**A/N:** This request comes from lines22. It's set in an alternate universe where Fox's father, instead of dying, escaped from Andross and continued to lead the Starfox team.

**Sword:** And it's romance! Yay!

Yes. All characters, items, and places belong to Nintendo. I own Sword and Pen though. And the plot belongs to lines22 and myself.

**Pen:** I think I will put a stop to this romantic madness.

**Sword:** *puts on cool shades* Can't let you do that Pen!

**Pen:** Not this again.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1- Flight Academy**

"Gettin' scared McCloud?" the cocky voice taunted over Fox's speaker. He kept his hands tight on the controls of the Arwing, keeping it's nose pointed directly at the ground as he hurdled through the sky and atmosphere. The control was a little more stiff than the standard mercenary, or even military, ships, but the Cornerian Flight Academy could not afford the new models all the time. So, Fox was forced to make due with an older one, jamming the control stick harder than normal from side to side, much like the pilot flying nearby him.

He glanced out the window briefly to see the similar blue and white Arwing flying in the same direction as him and matching his speed. Just behind both of them was Corneria's capital city. Originally, the two pilots had planned to hold this little contest amongst the skyscrapers and traffic there. But after their last reprimanding from the school's administrator, with the threat of possible expulsion if they broke any more rules or protocols, the two had decided to keep it on school grounds. They were still crossing the line, but at least they were not putting anyone else's lives in danger besides their own.

"You wish Falco," Fox replied to his avian rival. He pushed the Arwing for all it was worth. The other did the same and as they neared the ground, they both pulled out of their spectacular dive, shooting off into the air with a barrel roll to top it off.

"Looks like we got ourselves a crowd," Falco said, alerting Fox to the gathering mass of students below. The vulpine silently cursed, knowing that he was in trouble now if anyone decided to tattle. "Before they turn us in, let's give 'em a show."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Chicken," the avian said, his casual demeanor undermining the dangerous offer. "Unless you're too chicken yourself."

Fox brought the ship around to face his opponent and set it to hover in the air. He tightened the gray straps of his seat belt and diverted all of the Arwing's power to the control and speed, making the flashing meters jump well into the green while the readings for the other systems died. The inner workings of the machine ran faster, bounding with whirring energy. "Yeah right." He gripped the control stick tightly, his hand twitching in anticipation to slam it forward. He waited for Falco's mark.

"Ready?" Fox watched his counterpart hover with both of their ships facing one another, prepared to meet head on. The engines rumbled noisily, sensing their pilot's anticipation. "Go!"

The ships took off in the blink of an eye, aiming directly at one another. The crowd on the ground gasped, screamed, and held their breath at the excitement. Fox would have laughed at such a range of emotions had he not been doing quick calculations in his head of how long Falco and he could keep this up before pulling out of it. And the avian's taunts of "Don't back out now Fox." were doing nothing to help his concentration. But just like his father had always taught him, Fox blocked out all sounds and focused on the ship. It's feel, the forces acting on it from both without and within, and on his own senses.

And just before they could crash, he let his natural reflexes take over. He expertly maneuvered the plane out of harm's way, copying Falco's motion of flipping the Arwing on it's side so that they passed one another without incident. Fox let out a sigh of relief while Falco whooped on the radio. "Man, they love us!"

The vulpine leaned over to scan the gathered students below. They were all cheering out their names, clapping, and a few girls were posing in lude positions, hoping to entice one of the two flyers. Fox was slightly embarrassed by his instant celebrity status and waved to the people below. However, he soon spotted two stern faces in the audience, glaring at the Arwings, and waiting for them to land.

"Looks like we're caught," he radioed to Falco. The other pilot swore loudly as a third voice came over the speakers, ordering them to land. Fox groaned and prepared himself for a long lecture and possibly being kicked out.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Fox was sitting in a blue waiting room in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs provided. He stared up at the white ceiling, leaning his head against the sky blue painted wall and tapping his boots against the tile, much to the annoyance of the receptionist behind the small alcove on the other side of the room. He ignored her dirty looks as he kept tempo with the wall mounted clock above him and glanced to the only other occupant in the room besides himself, a green frog sporting a red cap. Fox could easily read his frightened expression as the frog had the side of his head pressed against the wooden door leading to the administrator's office.

"Oh boy," the frog moaned, each echoing shout further racking his nerves.

"Calm down, Slippy," Fox told him, re-adjusting himself in his chair. "You won't be in as much trouble."

"Are you kidding?" the other nearly shrieked. His high-pitched and shrill voice drew more irritated glares from the receptionist, but neither of them noticed. "I helped you guys! I'm the one who bypassed the security they had in place and cut out the fail-safes to stop them! I'm a goner!"

"Look Slip, just calm down." At that moment, the door was thrown open, revealing a blue avian dressed in an azure, pressed uniform that ran from choking his neck tightly to the similarly colored pants that ended at his black boots. At the fringes of it's sleeves and collar were white stripes, matching those that were on Fox's and Slippy's outfits as well. It was the mark of a recruit for the flight academy.

The bird himself ran a hand through the feathers sticking up on his head in a nonchalant manner. He jammed them into his pockets as he walked away from the door and over to his orange, vulpine friend. He met Fox's questioning green eyes with his cool and calm blue irises before tilting his head in the direction of the office. "You're up Foxy. Don't worry. I softened him up for you."

"Gee thanks Falco," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You're a pal." He stood and headed for the office before turning around. "By the way, are you-"

"Expelled? Of course." Falco smirked and headed for the hallway. "I guess I'll see you outside of the school."

"Great," Fox muttered and continued on. The administrator's office was large and imposing, with a very high ceiling and everything in it seemingly created for some unknown giant. Even the awards that hung above the bookshelves and the framed pictures were at least twice the size that any normal person would expect. The only object in the room that was not super-sized was the chair for guests or students that rested on Fox's side of the desk in the center. On the other side was a large, black, leather chair facing the wooden wall and two rectangular windows.

"Have a seat McCloud," a voice from the chair commanded. Fox's fur began to stick with beads of slight sweat on his forehead as he did as he was told. Once he was sitting comfortably in the smaller chair, the voice continued speaking. "Comfy?"

He was a little perplexed by the question, but uttered an "I guess so."

"Good." The taller chair quickly spun around to reveal a grey badger wearing the standard red officer uniform of the Cornerian military, complete with badges, ribbons, and medals for decoration. His lip was curled into a nasty snarl and his red eyes bore into Fox's head. "What in blazes were you and Lombardi thinking?" he shouted, a vein in his temple throbbing with each word. "You could have crashed the Arwings! You could have injured someone! I don't care if you think you can fly and I don't care whether your father or the freaking creator of planes taught you! You don't fly without my permission!"

The vulpine sat there, taking the brunt of the abuse and drowning it out a little. He already knew where the lecture would lead. In some part of his mind, he hoped that Slippy would receive somewhat of a lesser verbal berating since Falco and him had gone first.

"If this was your only mistake- no, scratch that- even if this was your only mistake, you have crossed over the line that you can't even see the line anymore! I already gave you and Lombardi enough leeway with your other hi-jinks like skipping classes and being out of bed at all odd hours of the night. And let's not even mention the pranks." The student suppressed a chuckle." But just because your father is-" A firm knock rang on the door, turning Fox's and the administrator's attention to it. "Yes, who is it?" the badger growled.

The door opened to reveal the receptionist, who stood aside for a senior hare. He adjusted the thick glasses that rested precariously on the tip of his nose and pulled the white sleeves of his coat down a little. Thanking the receptionist, he hobbled into the office, his old age catching up to his bones, but not enough that he could not surprise people with the spry gait that accompanied his brisk walk, showing that he quite able to keep up with any young person despite moving on in years.

"Hello Gene," he nodded curtly to the badger. Then he turned to Fox and smiled warmly. "Hello Fox."

"Hey Peppy," Fox greeted.

"Hello Peppy," the badger returned the formality with a slight bow of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," the rabbit began to explain, walking carefully over to the desk, "my good friend James was informed of the situation a while ago courtesy of the school and I decided I would come over to have a talk with you."

"Then we can talk later if you would like."

"Actually, I would prefer now if that's all right," Peppy answered, disguising the thinly veiled order as if the administrator had a choice in the matter. He placed a hand on Fox's shoulder and patted it. "Would you mind giving us a moment of privacy?" Meanwhile, the badger had abandoned any protest, knowing full well that protesting against Peppy would most likely bring the general down on him, due to his fondness of the hare and his mercenary team, and possibly jeopardize his position at the school.

The recruit was all too happy to hop out of his seat for his friend and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind him. In the waiting room, he ran into both Falco and Slippy, their questioning faces waiting for some sort of answer.

"What?" Fox shrugged.

"Man, don't 'what' us," Falco shot. "What are the old men talking about? I was just about to head to my room when Pep comes in and tells me to wait up."

The vulpine briefly informed his companions of what had happened and how he knew about as much as they did. When he finished, Slippy glanced at the door. "Well what are they talking about?"

"I don't know," Fox answered. He watched Falco push past both of them and saunter over to the door, pressing the side of his head against it. After a few moments of straining to hear through the door, he spied an empty water glass on the receptionist's desk. He quickly snatched it, telling her he needed it for only a moment, and held the glass up to the door.

"You shouldn't be doing that!" Slippy cried.

"Shut it frog boy! I'm trying to listen here," the avian reprimanded him and continued eavesdropping.

"What are they saying?" Fox asked, moving a bit closer as the thought of finding out what was happening in the room enticed him.

"Well the old badger ain't happy about something. Sounds like Pep's fighting for you," Falco relayed the information slowly in trickling amounts. "Then there's something about your dad and someone named Andy I think."

Giving into his desire, the vulpine leaned his ears close to the glass, as did Slippy, and all three listened to the conversation in the office. Fox could only catch snatches of speech, mainly from the administrator, along the lines of "Can't afford to" and "Unknown enemy numbers" and "Andross", which was repeated the most. He could barely hear Peppy speak, but each time he did, the badger's voice would raise another furious octave until he was sure the administrator would only be heard by those with high-pitched hearing. But the hare's voice stayed soft and firm as always, determined in it's resolve to be heard without ever having to resort to shouting.

After several strenuous minutes, when the voices inside had stopped, and Falco's back could not withstand the combined weight of the other two, they ceased trying to listen in. Slippy looked between the others and whispered what they were all wondering. "What do you think they were talking about?"

The door to the office swung open, hushing all of them as Peppy walked out, a soft smile on his face that one would think would be the result of a pleasant chat with a friend if it had not been for the administrator standing in the doorway, nostrils flaring in rage. "Lombardi, McCloud, and Toad. Get out of my sight and go back to the barracks until your next class." And with that, the infuriated badger slammed the door to be alone.

They watched Peppy, waiting for him to tell them what had just happened. But all he did was chuckle and gesture to the door. "Well, you heard him. To the barracks."

With a disappointed groan, all three of them began to file out before the hare caught ahold of Fox's shoulder. "Not you," he added. "We need to talk."

Fox nodded to his friends, silently telling them that he would inform them of anything he learned while they were apart. Falco pushed Slippy out the door and down one way in the hall while the other was guided by his mentor down in the opposite direction. For a while, the only sound that passed between them were the quiet steps of their boots echoing in the empty hall. Classes were still in session and it was one of the few times Fox had ever seen the blue corridor devoid of life when it was usually full of marching recruits.

When they were well out of earshot of anyone, Peppy finally spoke. "So how did the Arwing handle?"

"Um, good," the other confessed truthfully. He narrowed his eyes at the hare, trying to deduce what the point of the question was.

"Good to hear," Peppy replied. "Because as Gene tells me, half of them were down for repairs. Faulty wiring systems that kept causing them to crash and all." The rabbit glanced at Fox, who lowered his head, ashamed and slightly nervous at the notion that Falco and him could have been killed. "Lucky you. But you shouldn't be pushing your luck like that Fox."

"I know," the younger answered. "I'm sorry."

"I don't say that just for your sake you know. Think of your father. You're all he has left. And I like to think of you as a surrogate nephew." They rounded a corner and continued their destination that was unknown to Fox.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry again."

"Good."

They continued on in silence for a few more seconds before Fox posed the question that he had been wanting to ask. "So what did you say to the administrator?"

"Oh I just reminded him how important our resources are," he stated, leaving it at that. They stopped in front of the large double door entrance of the school. Peppy turned to the vulpine and smiled. "Thanks for walking me out."

"Er, anytime Peppy," Fox said, spinning Peppy's words around in his head to figure out what he had meant by it.

The hare opened the door, but before Fox could leave, he grabbed his shoulder. "Hold on. Someone is out here to meet you."

The younger pondered on who it could be. He afraid for a split second that maybe he was being forced to leave the school and this had all been some cruel prank. However, he immediately dismissed that theory. He trusted Peppy and was absolutely certain that the hare would not do something like that. But he still could not fathom who it was.

He soon found out though. Waiting on the pale peach front steps, dressed in a white jacket and green fatigues, and covering his eyes from the bright sun with a pair of sunglasses, waited another fox. He stood at around Fox's height and even had the same distinctive stripe running down the middle of his head. He was more mature, but still fit, with strong arms crossing his chest. His face, while battle hardened, was not scarred like most military or mercenary types, making his charming good looks still have a noticeable impact on the opposite sex around him, which happened when two female students walked by, admiring him and giggling.

"Hey Dad," Fox waved. His father strode over to them briskly and looked down at his son through the glasses. Once again, Fox hung his head in shame. "Sorry about stealing the Arwing." He felt a hand clap his back and met his father's eyes.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson," he told him. "We can't do this for you again." He guided his son away from Peppy and down the steps. "So I hear tell that you and Falco pulled off a barrel roll."

Fox was shocked to say the least that his father had no more to say about the severity of the incident. But not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, he beamed and nodded rapidly. "Yeah, after playing chicken."

"Really? Well why don't you tell me about it?" James suggested as they took the long route back to the barracks.

**A/N:** And so ends the first chapter.

**Sword:** Aw.

Anyway, have any comments?

**Sword: **Praise?

Or critiques, then let us know. And I'd like to thank lines22 for requesting this and helping us with some of the stuff. Like making sure the title is right.

**Sword:** Bogey on your tail Pen! I got him!

**Pen:** Ow!

**Sword:** Oops!

**Pen:** You little- En garde!


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Landing

**A/N:** Heeeeeere's the second chapter!

**Sword:** *puts down the ax she was holding* Uh, sure! Yeah!...That's what I was thinking of...

All characters, items, and places belong to Nintendo except for Sword and Pen. I own them. Also, the plot is owned by lines22 and myself and the story is owned by me as well.

**Pen:** That should be all. Although why you would want to copyright this travesty is beyond me.

**Sword:** Everything is beyond you Pen.

**Pen:** At least I can read!

**Sword:** En garde!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 2- An Unexpected Landing**

It had been two years since the incident at the Cornerian Flight Academy. Since then, Fox and his friends had passed with flying colors, earning their wings and the right to protect Corneria. After completing several missions for the Cornerian Fleet, Fox's father had put in the request to transfer Fox aboard his mercenary vessel, the Great Fox, to replace the empty space that had long been vacant since Pigma's treachery where James narrowly escaped with his life (thanks to Peppy). General Pepper reluctantly yielded and allowed the boy reunite with his father, but had to release Falco and Slippy into James' custody as well since the three were inseparable and the young vulpine would not leave his friends behind.

For the trio, life was nearly perfect to them. They flew around to all sorts of different planets and locales, met a variety of interesting people ranging from races just like to them to one of dinosaurs, and were heralded as heroes on Corneria. And all within a matter of months since joining.

They had just finished one such mission on a distant planet in the galaxy and were on their way home. It had been an arduous and tough fight against the forces of Andross, an enemy Fox and his friends had only heard about, but never seen. The made scientist had been repelled shortly after declaring war on the Lylat System by James, Peppy, and the Cornerian Army, thanks to the skills and information provided by the former two. This had led to the inner planets' safety, but that did not stop Andross. He had turned his attention to the furthest planets from Corneria, slowly attempting to overthrow their forces and take control.

The team had been successful in repelling the attackers from the planet, but were sorely in need of supplies and recuperation. Although one would never know that by how the vulpine and his avian partner-in-crime were behaving.

The two of them had taken their custom-built Arwings out of their respective places in the hanger and were flying among the stars and around the Great Fox, dipping under and arcing over it while Peppy, James, and Slippy watched from the bridge. While the frog listened to the taunting banter Fox and Falco threw back and forth between each other, the hare turned to his old friend, and took a sip from his mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"He takes after you."

"You think?" the other questioned as his eyes followed some of the death-defying tricks Falco pulled off in front of them. "I always thought he was more like Vixy. He does have a soft side for his friends and cares for everyone close to him."

Peppy shook his head and raised the cup to his lips once again. "Maybe," he slurped. "But he also has that sense of adventure and love of flight like you. Not to mention your stubbornness," he muttered slyly, but James caught onto it anyway and they both chuckled jovially.

The alarms on the ship's computer cut them short and they raced over to Slippy and R.O.B., who was manning the helm. "What do we got?" James barked.

"Sensors indicate several ships fast approaching from the port side," R.O.B. answered in his monotone voice. His fingers tap danced across the keyboards that would have taken several men to operate, with nothing to say of his rapid precision that was unmatched by any organic being. In a few seconds he had more information for them. "Four ships in all. Signs that they may be hostile. Deploying shields to Great Fox."

"Dad?" Fox's voice called on the bridge's radio. "What's going on?"

"We got enemies coming from our port side," Peppy answered him while Slippy ran off to the hanger to ready the other Arwings.

"Let 'em come!" Falco interjected, itching for a fight. "I hope these guys can put up more of a fight than Andross' boys."

"Oh I'm sure we can accommodate you," a smooth voice replied on the radio. They had only a split second to wonder who it was before the four ships appeared. Each was designed similarly to the Arwings and could have been mistaken for one if not for the red paint that replaced the blue. They spread out and hovered in the air, waiting for their leader, who inched forward ahead of the rest, to let them loose.

"Star Wolf," James gritted his teeth. "What do you want?"

A snort that sounded more like an ominous chuckle came over the radio. "Oh we just wanted to see an old friend," the new person answered.

"Pigma!" James caught Peppy's eye, who silently gestured to him that Slippy had readied both of the remaining Arwings in the hanger. One of them was shared by the two since they were both reaching their golden years and did not have the energy, or strength, to go on every mission with the younger three. The hare bade his friend to go this time and took over control of the radio.

"What do you want Pigma?" Peppy inquired, hoping to distract them long enough so that Slippy and James could surreptitiously fly behind Star Wolf and enclose them in a pincer attack.

"To finish what I started before," the pig pilot told him. "Andross doesn't pay unless I deliver your heads. But don't worry, we brought some help this time."

"Bow, you foolish mortals, before the might of Andross and his nephew, Oikonny!" a shrill voice cried. And with that last threat, the radio connection cut out.

* * *

On the exterior of the Great Fox, the skirmish between the two mercenary teams was heating up. Two of the Wolfens had broken off from the formation to bombard the main ship while the two left behind held Fox's and Falco's attention. One was Leon, who traded shots with Falco as they both chased one another while Wolf, the other, led Fox further away from the fight and more toward the gravity of a nearby yellow planet, whose space was being occupied by the battle.

"Come on. Can't you keep up?" Wolf taunted the vulpine. Just as he assumed, this angered the other, just like it would his father, and caused him to push the Arwing to go even faster. All the while, Fox made sure to keep an ear out for any distress signals from his teammates. But so far, they sounded like they were handling each other well. Falco and Leon were on even footing while Pigma and Oikonny were no match for the combined might of James and Slippy.

Unfortunately, Wolf knew the situation as well. So when they were in range of the planet, he immediately yawed his Wolfen up into a semi-circle above the Arwing and shot at it's engines. Fox quickly spun his ship around, using the barrel roll to deflect the gunfire away from him and copied Wolf's action to take aim at his ship.

"Oh no you don't," Wolf growled, banking to the left and downwards. His pursuer followed, trying to obtain a lock-on and steadied his finger over the trigger, prepared to fire when the Arwing's computer told him to. However, the image on the screen suddenly veered off to the side, causing the targeting to fail and necessitating that Fox follow the turn if he wanted to obtain a chance to fire.

While he was trying to chase Wolf, he failed to notice that one of the other Wolfens was fast approaching with an Arwing in tow.

"For Andross!"

The strident battle-cry from Oikonny's ship was followed by a hail of fire into the back of Fox's plane, damaging the engines and most internal systems and sending him into a downward spiral.

"Fox!" Falco's shout alerted the other two Star Fox members to the situation. They broke off their attack of the Wolfens near the Great Fox to target the other two. James swooped in and hammered Oikonny's ship with gunfire. Falco joined in as well until it too was free-falling to the planet below, pulled faster each second by the strong gravity.

James watched his son's ship disappear the closer it got to the planet and prepared to go down there. But Peppy interrupted him by radioing that the other members of Star Wolf had already destroyed some of the Great Fox's systems and taken Slippy out of the fight, who had docked his Arwing once it could take no more abuse. Venting his frustration in a string of swears, he spun his plane around and directed his anger at the rest of enemy aircraft, disabling one of them with the help of Falco.

* * *

The warning lights flashed in all parts of the Arwing, harkening Fox back to his early days in the academy - the flight simulator. He had never actually experienced it and after the second try, he never had once had to deal with it in the simulator again either. This, conversely, was the real thing. And it was sending him into more than just a state of panic. Yet he never lost his cool like Slippy did and, true to his training, he concentrated on what he needed to do if he wanted to survive.

Engaging the failing engines, he angled the boosters down and fired off what was left in the tanks while pulling his control stick up. The combined power lifted the nose of the Arwing up with a sickening, straining whine. The ground was fast approaching and the inky darkness of space had been replaced by a daisy-colored sky and an assortment of oddly shaped trees. Fox thusly moved onto the next step and killed the thrusters and boosters after the plane was at a satisfactory angle. He pressed a button on the front console and a mechanized voice came to life. "Activating emergency shielding." He felt the rumble from the storage space on the bottom of the Arwing open up as a gold ring was spit in front of him; he promptly flew through.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief as the shield gauge on the computer began to climb, silently thanking Slippy for installing each of their Arwings with an emergency ring. But it stopped midway, followed by the voice continuing. "Shield malfunction. Shields at forty-eight percent." He frantically began pounding away at the console with his fist, desperately pleaing with the apathetic machine. He gave it one final smack and the meter jumped up to seventy percent, but still claimed there was a problem.

"Better than nothing," Fox muttered. He turned his attention to the cracked window and realized he only had a few seconds left. Hoping and praying that he would make it, he tightened his belt straps, held on tightly to the control stick, and braced for the sudden impact, which came roughly and abruptly and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"We'll be back!" Wolf vowed, circling his Wolfen around to follow his fleeing teammates, one whose wing was severely damaged and precariously close to falling off.

Normally, the Star Fox team would have celebrated with jeers at their retreating enemy and jubilation at another well-earned victory. But this time, James and Falco silently docked their ships on the battle-scarred Great Fox, which had been bombed several times by Star Wolf. When they both reached the bridge, Peppy was there to meet them. Slippy had left to go repair the damage to their Arwings.

"Well, he did head for the planet," Peppy said, answering James' question before he could ask it. "Whether or not he is alive, we can't tell."

"Well let's go down there then!" Falco said, psyching himself up for a journey onto an uncharted planet.

The hare solemnly shook his head. "We can't. We have no idea what that planet even holds on it or whether it's even habitable. And we wouldn't even know where to look for Fox."

"We can't scan it?" James inquired.

"Negative," R.O.B. told them from his control booth. "Scanners damaged at ninety-five percent. Along with several other systems. Engines at fifty-four percent. Lfe support at sixty-three percent. Shields at four percent. Weapons offline." And he continued to ramble off the checklist of the major components of the Great Fox, painting a vivid picture of how foolish it would be to mount a rescue for their lost comrade at this juncture. When he had finished, he looked up at the three. "Recommend repairs immediately."

"What? And leave Fox here?" Falco yelled incredulously.

"I don't like it either," Peppy said, trying to calm the avian down. "But if Star Wolf were to come back, we would be destroyed. Besides, with our scanners down, we don't even know where to begin searching for him." He turned to James, whose conflicting emotions between what was logical and what he wanted to do raged across his face. He could see that it would be up to him to decide what to do. "R.O.B. Set a course for the nearest repair station."

"Roger." R.O.B. followed his order while James headed for the door. Peppy hobbled over to him and caught his friend by the shoulder. His questioning eyes met the vulpine's shaded ones. Speech was unnecessary at the moment, as the silence and heavy gloom said it all. Peppy patted the other's shoulder reassuringly and let him go without a word.

**A/N:** And that's all for chapter 2. Comments?

**Pen:** Critiques?

**Sword:** Praise?

Then let us know. And thanks Chocovi for beta reading this chapter. He really improved the quality of the chapter I believe.

**Sword:** Uh-oh! Star Wolf has arrived! Do a barrel roll!

**Pen:** Great. Now I am going to have to put up with ridiculous quotes all day.

**Sword:** Press A to shoot!


	3. Chapter 3: The Plane! The Plane!

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews so far. We really appreciate them and we would like to thank our beta reader, Chocovi, once again for beta reading this. I'd also like to thank lines22 for giving us the idea and helping us with it. And I'd like to thank Mike Prower the Fox, bryan mccloud, Shadow Commando, dash456, Hopeless-Tyronos, smashbrawlguy, OhJay, and LightvsDark99 for their reviews and support.

**Sword:** *flies around* Neeeeeeown! Stay on target. Stay on target!

**Pen:** Are you just going to quote every famous science fiction movie line?

**Sword:** Game over man! Game over!

Would you then Pen...?

**Pen:** Fine. The author only owns the plot partially while having full custody of Sword and myself. All other characters are owned by Nintendo.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3- The plane! The plane!**

When Fox's consciousness stirred and he took note of the real world, his first instinct was to question why he was in the cockpit of his Arwing. But in a few seconds, the battle and his crash landing came flooding back to him, sluicing the dizziness from all recesses of his mind. Slowly cracking open one eyelid, his pupil swiveled around the damaged interior of the plane. The first part it paused on was the cracks running along the top of the cockpit, as if some invisible force was trying to pry it open.

"Breach in cockpit imminent," the computerized voice said, fizzling on some of the words. Fox quickly reached to his side, opening a small compartment nestled against his seat and the wall. Inside were several emergency supplies for just such occasions. The one that he grabbed was a black breathing apparatus, designed to cover the lower half of his face, and a cylindrical oxygen tank.

He fumbled around with the tube connected to his mask, pushing and jamming it onto the tank, and held the device up to his mouth while fitting the straps around the back of his head. Once the soft hiss like that of a snake could be heard, he opened up the cockpit, allowing the foreign air to fill up the Arwing. He stood up, positioning himself on top of the seat for a better look.

Fox was quite awestruck by the strange planet. The clear, daffodil-yellow sky could have very well fooled him into thinking he had landed upside down above a field of bright flowers—were it not for the lush, green grass below him, covering the brown and gray soil. From his position, he saw that he had landed on a narrow peninsula, surrounded by a bubbling pool of liquid that emitted foul-looking smog clouds. And to his rear was what could only be summed up as a forest. Winding, complex mazes of vegetation whose trunks and branches overlapped and twisted together formed a hardened patchwork quilt that impeded Fox's scope of anything beyond it.

After taking in his new surroundings, he sat back down in the chair and typed on the computer. All the while, he would keep on talking to himself. "C'mon. C'mon. Please still work…"

"Broadcasting signal working at limited range," the computer announced. "Speak when ready."

Relief dissolved some of his stress as he leaned forward into the console. "This is Fox McCloud, calling the Great Fox. Come in," He stopped for a few moments, waiting for any sort of reply. "This is Fox McCloud, calling Starfox and the Great Fox. Please acknowledge."

For several more minutes, he desperately sent out the message. Each time, he would fiddle with the controls to either broaden the area or to focus all power on one spot to increase the range. But the only response he received from any of it was more empty static until he expected that more than a living being's response.

"Maybe they're still engaging Star Wolf," he reasoned, glancing up at the sky. But in the back of his mind, pushed off to the far corner, there was the lingering dread that perhaps that the Great Fox had been too damaged to do anything. Or worse, that Star Wolf had won and the rest of his team was—

"No, can't think like that," he scolded himself, "I need to concentrate and get the Arwing up again."

Going back to the computer, he again began to type while softly whispering to himself. "Please say you can fly."

"Engines too damaged to fly. Fuel nearly depleted; power core damaged beyond repair. Unable to process command to depart," the metallic voice answered.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Fox racked his mind for an idea. The planet, in his eyes, was most likely devoid of any life beyond primitive animals and plants…meaning that there was very little chance he would be able to find a way off by himself. And since he possessed none of the skill (nor tools) to restore the Arwing to flying standards, his only option was to wait for rescue.

"Unless there is someone else here," he thought aloud, looking around outside. "Well, wouldn't hurt to at least check..."

And with that mental attitude, he reached into the compartment once again, fishing out the rest of the supplies that ranged from a first aid kit to his blaster. He also checked his wrist navigational and guide unit, usually dubbed a navi by the team. It held several different functions, such as a translator that Slippy had personally designed and installed on everyone's unit once the team had started to accept more missions in alien star systems. It allowed for the user to speak in the same native language as the locals after registering some of the speech and decrypting it for the wearer, so that, theoretically, one could understand any language.

"Might as well take that," Fox shrugged, stuffing it into a knapsack that was pulled from the box as well. "Never know when I might need this stuff."

He hefted out the rest of the green oxygen tanks, of which there was a paltry amount. The tanks were designed to a compact size, but held a wealth of pure oxygen. He weighed them in his hand and guessed that he had maybe enough air to last a week, perhaps less. At least he had a few days to figure out something before he would die of any of the planet's toxic fumes. But, a sudden idea crossed his mind that he nearly slapped himself for not exploring earlier.

"Air!" He nearly banged on the keyboard this time. "Is there any air?"

"Unable to process air particles," the computer responded. "Functions are at limited capacity. However, such limited scan suggests that the air is lighter than that of Corneria."

"Great," Fox slumped back into the seat. "So I basically have a week." Deciding that the more time he spent moping was less time he had to survive, he finished loading up his pack and swung it over his shoulder. Before leaving the safety of the ship, he placed a tracking device on the computer, and checked the built-in radar in his navi. He also recorded his distress message and left it running on the open channel, hoping that someone would discover it and come for him. He carefully climbed down the face of the Arwing, avoiding the slant of it that led straight to the noxious pool. After a minute or two, he finally reached the soft, slightly wet, ground.

Giving the sky one final sweep for any sign of his comrades, Fox headed into the darkening forest. Ducking and jumping over stray tree branches was hard enough in the dim-lit area, but there were several prickly plants as well. They held either barb tips that attached themselves to Fox's fur or sharp points that sliced small lacerations into his arms.

Despite this, he did admire the beauty of the plants themselves. There was a collage of red and purple leaves decorating each dew-dropped tree and the black trunks blended into the unlit parts of the unusual jungle. An assortment of flowers and smaller plants littered the ground, either just barely sprouting up with the promise to become awe-inspiring with time or defending themselves with small thorns, poised to strike any stranger. Fox could have sworn that he saw several of them move at times, almost like a Venus Flytrap, either attempting to gnaw at his legs or hurl an unsuspecting barb his way, no doubt laced with some sort of toxin.

Much to his relief, he reached a small clearing without much incident, having not run into anything except the jungle environment and the scattering noises of tiny creatures moving about the treetops. He pulled a compass out of his knapsack and tried to determine which direction he was heading in.

Just as he found his way, he heard a painful cry nearby, beyond the trees. Fox's protective instinct kicked into overdrive and he raced toward the sound, hoping he could find the source and prevent whomever, or whatever it was from an untimely demise. The pricks from the plants cut deeper than before and one nearly stabbed his eye, but the hero was running on too much adrenaline to be stopped by mere branches now.

Eventually, he crashed through a set of trees, falling flat on his face. Spitting out the leaves and dirt, he lifted his head. What he saw made his heart nearly cease beating.

In a larger clearing, one that housed a small lake of a clearer yellow than the first one he saw, was a dying animal. The closest creature he could associate it with was an ant-eater, except this new life form wore an orange coat of fur and its beady eyes rested halfway down its nose. It was lying on its side, crying for any of its brethren to aid it.

But Fox's eyes did not linger long on the creature. They moved instead to the person he saw kneeling beside it. She was a vulpine, similar to him, but painted a bluish indigo. Her matted purple hair swayed softly, revealing the beaded tiara she wore, with a red jewel attached to the center, or so he guessed. He could only see less than half of the girl's face. Her attire held an air of royalty to it, although it was simply limited to a bronze brassiere and snowy loincloth. Not that Fox was complaining about it.

He let his eyes examine every inch of her, from the white tattoos that stood out against the dark fur to the armbands and leg bands that she wore as a type of armor. His hands felt the yeuk to explore every smooth, athletic curve on her and Fox was desperate to commit her to memory, in case this was merely some hallucination brought on by the planet. The vulpine wanted to move closer, to obtain a better view, to smell her, to just stare at this amazing woman for all eternity. He was nearly mesmerized by how her bound tail moved gently back and forth, his entire head following it. "Wow," he breathed. "She's beautiful."

She picked up a staff that had been lying on the ground beside her and stood up. Muttering some sort of incantation to herself, she pointed the tip at the creature. Fox fished the translator out of his knapsack and jammed it on his head. It was small and thin, with a microphone attached that would broadcast the user's words as whatever language they chose. He turned it on and flipped the blue, visual display screen over his eye while tapping on the microphone and adjusting the device to comfortably rest on his ear.

The girl's staff glowed brightly at the end as she finished her speech. The translator only snagged the tail-end of it, so the display screen read that it had only decrypted one percent so far. "Better than nothing," Fox said.

He watched her point the staff at the creature and fire a red burst of energy, striking the wounded animal and ending its suffering. His mind buzzed with questions as to what kind of technology she must possess to do that. But, most importantly, he figured that if she had a staff that could shoot fire, surely there must be someway to fix his ship on this planet. Or, perhaps find another means of transport.

Still, Fox knew he should be wary of this stranger. Sure, she was bewitchingly stunning beyond all belief, but most of the planet had, so far, presented itself in the "beautiful, but deadly" light. So, as quietly as a thief after precious gems, he crept closer.

What he did not anticipate was her acute hearing. As soon as he began to move, she whipped around and rushed toward him. Jumping off the sides of the trees, she leapt and brought her staff down on his noggin. "Yeowch!" Fox cried, rubbing the sore spot.

But he had little time to react to her next attack. She twirled the blunt weapon and jammed it in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees, but returned to standing once again, ignoring the protests from his body and mentally berating himself for dropping his guard. Yet, it was almost like she knew where to attack and what he was going to do. The next blow knocked him back, into the pool, where he sunk like a rock to the shallow bottom. For a fleeting second, he hoped that if he acted unconscious, she would leave.

However, he had no such luck. His attacker stabbed his back with the staff, shouting at him in her unknown tongue. Not wanting to end up barbecued like the animal earlier, he popped his head out, wiping the water from his eyes, and was once again captivated. He could now see her face fully and it was nothing short of radiant. Her lustrous, turquoise jewels acting as eyes were hypnotizing and he could become lost in them if he were to allow himself to. And her white muzzle, not hidden with a mask like his and with those downturned, delicate lips, was so inviting that he wanted to reach out and—

But another rough jab brought his mind back to the situation at hand. He checked his display screen, surprised that it was water-proof enough to still work, and saw it only had registered three percent more. He held up his hands in surrender and matched the girl's intensity. "I come in peace!" he told her.

She cocked her head to the side, perplexed by his statement and asked him a question. Unable to understand, he shook his head. "I don't know what you're saying."

The last thing he heard was a loud _thwack_ as the girl let her staff connect to the side of his head. Fox silently hoped the translator had not been broken as his vision faded to darkness once more.

* * *

In another section of the forest, a large Wolfen jutted out of one of the discolored pools, slowly sinking into it. Its occupant, lying sprawled out on the seat, barely registered his predicament. His vision was blurred and his thoughts were disjointed and flew everywhere.

"Eh, Uncle?" the monkey pilot questioned. A jolt of the ship shook him out of it. Oikonny spun his head around the cockpit and realized what was happening. "No! Not good! My Wolfen!" he cried.

He kicked open the window and prepared to jump out. But one sudden idea impeded him. "Ack!" He clutched his throat and held his breath, unsure if the planet was habitable. Reaching back into his seat, his white gloves found the oxygen tank beside his seat. He attached it to his mouth, breathing easier and contentedly.

However, his relief was short lived as his boots began to make contact with the pool. The liquid sizzled and ate the red leather, enjoying it enough that it came closer up his leg. Oikonny ran up the length of the Wolfen and jumped for the nearest piece of land he saw. He dug his fingers into the soft earth, but that was enough for him to scramble up in his panicked state of mind.

Plopping onto the wet mud beside the pool, he pulled his leg into his lap, checking for any serious injury to his foot. Aside from some black scorches near the added hole in shoes, he was fine. He leaned back on his hand and watched the sky, relishing that he had just narrowly escaped with his life.

"They should have Star Fox beaten and be coming for me any minute," he declared. He trained his eyes on the empty heavens, scanning for the tiniest hint of his teammates. Having complete and utter confidence in his team, he patiently waited for a couple of minutes until he heard a rustling in some bushes nearby.

The primate wielded his blaster from his hip and aimed it at the leafy plants. "Show yourself!" he ordered, his voice quivering a little. "I am the nephew of the great and might Andross! And I demand that you—"

A repeat of his command, however, was unnecessary. At that moment, a large, scaled monstrosity stepped out from the bushes. More akin to a dinosaur to any lizard than Oikonny had ever seen, it stood on all four of its legs, doubling the monkey's size. Its black eyes swiveled back and forth, much like its spiked tail, for the source of the outcry. It pointed its snout at the gun barrel and slithered spindly tongue between its lips in response.

Oikonny eyed the behemoth and noted with dread that there were several, spotted eggs lying in the bushes behind it. Gulping nervously and carefully putting away his blaster, he smiled apologetically at the creature. "Eh heh heh. Sorry," he said, sidestepping it and edging closer to the forest. "I'll just, uh..."

The mighty roar from the foe set Oikonny's sympathetic nervous system into overdrive. He sprinted into the dense jungle, tripping over roots and trying to lose the creature in his frenzy. Just behind him, he could hear the thunderous cry again followed by the powerful slams of the trees being knocked over. All of this propelled him to run faster.

**A/N:** And that will do it for this chapter. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Originally we had planned to bring Oikonny in again in the next chapter, but we nixed that and just did it anyway to give you guys more. (And to make it longer.) We also tried to make Fox's meeting with Krystal originally like the Star Fox Adventures one as well.

**Sword:** *does Han Solo impression* Good job kid! Don't get cocky!

So, if you'd like to let us know where we can improve, or if you have some comments on the story in general, then let us know.

**Pen:** Ouch! Sword! En garde!


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To Cerinia

**A/N:** Guess what?

**Sword:** What?

It's the next chapter!

**Sword:** Yaaaaaaaaay!

**Pen:** *blows raspberry*

**Sword:** *knocks Pen out* The author owns us and co-owns the plot with lines22, who we'd like to thank for helping. All other characters, places, and objects are owned by Nintendo.

We also would like everyone to know that we updated a couple of plot holes and things that were not quite explained in the previous chapter. These were thankfully pointed out by the reviewers. So thanks goes out to OhJay, Hopeless-Tyronos, smashbrawlguy, and Mike Prower the Fox for their support and helpful critiques. Also, we'd like to thank Chocovi for beta reading the story for us. And now, enjoy.

**Chapter 4- Welcome To Cerinia**

Fox's view swam in and out of blazingly blinding light and complete darkness. The few times that he was able to discern anything other than those two colors, he could see a mix of purple and brown. He relied more on his other senses, as something underneath kept jostling him around every few minutes with the force of a knee to the gut. He could catch a whiff of some sweet fragrance and still hear the sounds of the jungle animals.

A few hours of this state passed before he finally regained complete awareness of where he was. He was staring straight at the ground, with his bound hands in front of him, and on top of something large and the color of mud. He tried to twist around to examine more of his surroundings, but could only wiggle about since some sort of rope had been used to strap him down. And when he turned his head, he could only see the straight, narrow path that his transportation was following. It was too clean and clear-cut, not to mention trampled, to have been created naturally, which to Fox meant it must have led to a city or some sort of civilization. Maybe his luck was turning around.

"Hello?" Fox called. He tried to roll himself around and off whatever he was on, but felt a hand catch hold of his back. "Who's back there?"

And there she was again. The same girl who he had been spying on walked around to face him. Before he slipped back into an amorous stupor that would wipe any thought from his mind, he quickly asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

She blinked questioningly at him, her large eyes almost curious in wonder. He grunted as he remembered that his talking must sound the same as her alien babbling. He gazed at his wrist, surprised to see his navi was still attached and even more amazed when he realized that his breathing apparatus was still on his face.

He checked the percentage on the translator screen and saw it had only climbed to ten percent. He admonished himself for getting his hopes up. Of course it would not be able to translate the language that fast. After all, the only person he had known that spoke it so far was this mysterious girl. But Fox figured that if he could get her to talk some more, maybe it could decipher enough to so that he could make her understand he had meant her no harm.

"Hey, uh, girl," he said, mentally smacking himself at how ridiculous that sounded. Fox had never been the most suave guy when it came to women. That title had been awarded to Falco long ago, the self-proclaimed ladies' man, who always knew how to play it cool around any woman.

But despite his unusual appeal for attention, the girl faced him again. His ears perked up and he kept going. "Uh, listen. I didn't mean to intrude on whatever you were doing back there. It's just that my ship crashed and I'm stuck here." He paused a moment, giving her a chance to butt in, which she did not take. "So, I suppose we're heading to a city?"

She began to speak her unusual language again, much to his delight. Even though he did not understand a word, he could detect some accent, which he found cute. And he found her voice quite soothing and as beautiful as her looks when he did not have a weapon pointed at his throat. He kept an eye on the gauge, watching it jump a couple of notches. "Yes, yes!"

But then she walked on ahead, out of his view. "No, no, no!" Unfortunately, she paid him no mind, so Fox was left to stew in silence as the blue screen of his navi taunted him with its mere thirteen percent. Growling in frustration, he averted his eyes from it and instead tried to figure out what the beast carrying him could be.

"Is this thing yours?" he questioned, trying to get the girl to come back. But she stayed up ahead of the animal. And since Fox could only really see its flat feet, with three long talons on each one, he gave up on his pursuit of naming what the creature was as well. All that was left to do for the next few hours was to wait and placate his upset stomach as the constant jolts when the animal would sense that Fox was just beginning to feel better.

So, after what seemed like an eternity to Fox, the beast slowed its stride while its master marched directly in front. Although she was out of his eyesight, Fox could still hear her speaking a little. He hoped the translator had registered it. But that, and his unbearable trip, was swiftly forgotten when the forest parted and gave way for a spectacular sight.

His jaw went slack at the sight of a large, white-washed wall. It was decorated with various symbols and shapes matching the tattoos that the girl sported. He craned his neck around, but the structure stretched beyond his vision. The middle, where they were heading, was comprised of a large, wooden gate of the same material as the trees. Two rock towers, with a wooden outlook on each, loomed over the wall, as if to let all travelers know that the very eyes of this place would be watching them at all times.

The girl halted at the gate, scanning the length of the massive wall and waited. For what, Fox soon found out. Up high, in the lookouts, two guards, who wore armor in a similar style and painted with multiple tattoos, appeared. She said something to them and they responded by shouting orders to the inside of the complex, accompanied by frantic hand gestures.

The gate was lowered, with the clinking of chains letting it down gently like a mother placing a baby in a crib, before hitting the ground with a resounding slam. Once the noise had stopped, the entourage continued forward. And though he had deemed the outside barrier most impressive, he was not prepared for the inside.

What stood out first were the buildings that melded indistinctly into the interior of the wall like they had both been built at the same time. Most were at least two stories, with a trapezoid bottom floor and an inverse brother of it forming the second floor. Like the barrier surrounding the city, they too were painted with different symbols, which Fox could only surmise told who lived there or what they were for. Unlike the walls, these structures were comprised of bricks similar to limestone, just like the ground within the city was.

Further inward, the architecture evolved into a more rounded design, with less sharp corners, but still held true to the original shape of its comrades near the wall. All the floors above the first supported a modest veranda to overlook the inhabitants in the streets, and several carved windows into the stone.

And then, residing the closest, were several stalls. Merchants of various indigo shades stood behind them, hocking their wares, food (whose spices and smell tantalizingly teased Fox's mouth, transforming it into a rivulet of saliva and passion for just a taste), and goods. Most were crowded by the pedestrians walking down the streets, some on the back of large monstrosities such as the one Fox was on. Finally getting a good once-over of it, the best way the vulpine could describe the creature was a large dinosaur, for any words that could do it justice to its description were replaced in his forethought by marvel at it. It was very reptilian in nature and appearance, with a flat snout, eyes on the side of its head, and dulled horns poking out near its ears. And at that moment, the entire situation became more surreal and Fox was unsure whether he had not hit his head and was merely dreaming back in the Arwing.

To say the least, he was awed by the sight. But what he really took in were the people. An entire race, similar to the girl, only marred by how deep or light their purple fur contrasted with hers and most lacking her toned body and muscles. A few wore decorative jewelry like her, but none of it fell into the same category of elegance that hers seemed to represent. By their simpler dress, which consisted of less armor, Fox deigned these to be the average citizens with some intermingling aristocrats, whose attire took a more regal approach with toga robes and longer skirts than their counterparts. Each sex's outfits of the commoners were identical with some wristbands and loincloths, sans the females' brassieres, designed more for the sake of modesty than actual protection though.

His hopes that he might be well received were quickly dispelled, in case the bondage had not already done the job. All the citizens threw strange, dirty looks his way and there were already gossiping whispers filling the air around him, growing louder than the merchants' sales pitches.

Yet, he decided to try and take the opportunity tossed his way and held the navi out a bit further, frightening some of the pedestrians, but still picking up the language on his navi. His heart and joy rose, along with the gauge, at the prospect that he was inching slowly, but surely, to communicating with these people. Already, bits and pieces of the language could be translated. Most of it boiled down to "stranger", "outsider", "threat", and possibly talk of a prophecy, although Fox could not be sure.

Even more curious than that was the tingling sensation working its way through Fox's nerves and mind. He had felt it before when fighting the girl. It had been like a soft hand, gently caressing the edges of his brain and strangely pleasant rather than the probing of blunt instruments that he felt now. The sensation was as if hundreds of grubby, inquisitive fingers were kneading and mashing his mind into a fine dough, analyzing it and trying to make sense of it. But the more he moved on, the less pressing it became until it subsided and only the faint echoes of it remained, residing at the far edges. Fox would have liked to scrub his head completely clean of the feeling if he could.

He continued to gather as much as he could, but did notice a peculiar behavior amongst the crowd that had perhaps stopped the probing. They were stifling the whispers and starting to bow on both knees, nearly kissing the ground in respect. Fox cocked a quizzical eyebrow, knowing full well it was not for him. That could only leave the girl then. Was she royalty or some sort of heroine?

Soon enough, he would have his answer. Their destination appeared to be the largest structure in the city, sans the wall. Unlike the others, this building sat high above the rest, surveying its dominion. It was rectangular in appearance, formed of several layers stacked on top of one another and shrinking in size the further up they went. Its walls were laced with intricate paintings, detailing what Fox believed to be wars with some other race and spiritual beings crowning a feudal bloodline of kings and queens.

The creature halted abruptly at the stairwell leading up to it. Like a beast's tongue, it waited for its next victim, its glands erect in silent anticipation. Fox was yanked off the beast by the girl and his legs were untied. Then he was forced to walk beside her, step by step.

He happened to let his eyes wander until they paused on another warrior, perhaps someone of a high rank than the guards, in a courtyard separated from the rest of the city. The warrior met Fox's stare head-on as he aimed a staff toward a dummy on the opposite end of the field. For a few brief seconds, all the warrior did was watch before effortlessly releasing an ice pick from the staff's tip, letting it sail and strike the dummy's head on the far end of the area with a faint _thip_.

Fox turned away, choosing to focus on the girl instead. She would throw quick glances in his direction, but continued on, not saying a word. He, once again, checked on his navi with the same persistence that one waits for their mail. It was only halfway up. But some of the words were starting to come through.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted by more guards wielding staves, even more heavily armored with full, burnished chest plates and helmets that sat like a cap, and two royal members, fashioned in the same garments and jewelry as the girl.

One was a male, tall and imposing, with his arms crossing his chiseled chest. His loincloth fluttered softly along with his short locks, revealing a thin, gold band with a red diamond in the middle. He was a deeper indigo than the Fox's captor, and his eyes held a thousand burning questions, most likely pertaining to him. Yet, unlike the guards with their hands hovering over their own staves, he did not look threatening…merely curious, as was the female at his side. Her head was cocked to the side, causing her longer hair to fall to one side and display a headband of jewelry much like the girl.

The female was to first to approach them while the male lowered his hand to the guards, signaling them to stand down. When the two girls were close enough, the newer one, who Fox thought must be a bit older, grinned and hugged the girl. The translator picked up some of the words of her greeting. He heard his captor, called Krystal, and something about where she had been.

Krystal? Well, Fox did think it suited her. It did describe her lovely appearance. He shook his head before his train of thought traveled down that track again and paid attention to the two newcomers.

The male was now standing in front of Fox, looking him over while the girl was whispering to Krystal. Eventually the male turned back to them and said something, causing the guards to move a little closer. Yet Krystal stood in front of her prize, shaking her head and said, "It's for them to decide."

"Who to decide what?" Fox questioned, less concerned that he had just understood a full sentence and more about what was going on.

The trio jumped backed and he realized that they must have understood him. Grinning broadly, the vulpine would have kissed Slippy for a job well done on the translator. Maybe now he could explain what he was doing here.

But, as he had become accustomed to, the next sentence spoken by one of them only interpreted a few words, one being "you" and the other "speak", ended as if asking a question. Fox nodded vigorously and pointed at his navi, hoping they would form the connection. "I don't understand your language," he explained. "This lets me communicate with you."

For a fleeting second, he saw some sort of realization in their eyes. But it quickly passed as Krystal turned back to the other two and said something. They nodded and left the guard detachment behind while she grabbed Fox's arm and pulled him along inside.

The archway of the entrance acted as a boundary between the impressive city outside and the majestic palace inside the building. He could scarcely believe his eyes at all the treasures and painstakingly grandiose interior. The sweeping, polished floor was laid out before them, with royal blue carpets trailing to all the different areas. The ceiling and walls were left unpainted and lining the hallways were torches, casting their bubbles of light on the floor and all those around them.

Fox half-expected to see suits of medieval armor placed along the corridor, but instead saw murals of the same outside design, showcasing an unknown history of the people and the different monarchies that had ruled in the past. He did, however, notice that the earlier paintings depicted only a queen while the ones mediating more toward the inner chambers displayed a king and queen. He wanted to inquire as to why, but Krystal did not slow in her stride long enough for him to raise his question.

During the course, they took several winding turns, up and down ramps and walkways until he was sure he would never be able to navigate his way out if he were to escape. And the whole time, they did not speak. The only form of communication that passed between them were silent glances, mainly from Krystal who had now taken more of an interest in him since speaking her language.

One particular wall they passed, when the air had begun to elicit a chill to a startlingly low degree with the few torches nearby, showed a painting of the entire city. At the top were two purple vulpine, one with an almost angelic glow behind him while the other was shrouded in a kind of darkness. They stood firm above the citizens fleeing in fear, and faced one another while explosions and winged machines burst around them in the sky.

Fox's gaze was quickly torn away when Krystal pulled him around a corner and said, "We're here."

Two guards, staves in their hands, stood aside, allowing the pair to pass through a large door and into a grand auditorium, like an amphitheater that Fox had once accompanied Peppy to so they could witness a radical new surgery. It had not worked out well and he gulped, hoping that these people did not have the same idea in mind for him.

However, there were only a few seats, placed up high in alcoves that were not already on the main floor. The sprawling rugs ended at the end of the chamber, letting the rest of the glossy ground be decorated with lights high above. And at the other side, across from Fox and Krystal, were several more soldiers, standing at their positions beside two, completely golden thrones.

In one seat was a man, a scowl already etched on his face and his fur becoming almost a reddish-violet at how furious he looked. He was constantly stroking the short, white goatee clinging to his chin, and drumming his fingers on the armrest of his throne, letting his extravagant, peppermint-colored robe droop over the side. His sallow cheeks and taut skin betrayed his true age and his mistrusting pupils burned into Fox's forehead.

The other chair was taken up by a woman, near the man's age, but with a kind, almost motherly face. Her inquisitive eyes resembled Krystal's and went back and forth between the girl and him. She too wore a matching red jewel, while the man possessed a turquoise one, except that these two were the largest Fox had seen so far. Stretching out a delicate hand from her own robe, similar to the man's, she beckoned them to move forward. Doing so, Fox was forced to bow down, as did Krystal.

Fox was still unable to fully understand the talking that went on, but the gauge read that it had nearly translated the language. And most of the unknown words, he was able to fill in for himself. He glanced at it once again as the man sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes in their direction, resembling a snake more than a fox.

"What sort of ghoulish rabble have you dirtied our chamber with?" he barked, noting the breathing apparatus and intoning that he was not in the best of moods at that moment; perhaps never, actually.

"A stranger," Krystal replied. "I found him in the forest."

"And you brought him here?" he hissed, leaning forward in his chair. "For all we know, he could be Gnarsh spy." A general, agreeing consensus of whispers traveled around the other nobles seated in the room. Off to the side, Fox saw the vulpine from the courtyard enter the room and stand stoic next to the man. He frowned when the man next to him continued. "You should keep a tighter reign on your daughter. Bringing in riff-raff to the center of our city."

"Now, now," the woman interjected. "There is no way of knowing who he is for certain without investigating further." While the man grumbled under his breath, she turned to Fox and his captor. "Did you find anything else?"

"Just this," Krystal answered, holding up the knapsack of Fox's belongings. When had she taken that? He should have expected it, since she had knocked him out. The bag was handed over to a guard, who presented it to the two royal members on a bended knee. They both nodded, signaling him to open it.

The first object the guard retrieved was one of the oxygen tanks. Praying that they would not break it, Fox watched the trio at the front study it, puzzled at its design and possible purpose. But they gave up trying to guess, not even bothering to ask him, and went for the next one. Of course, they would pull out the blaster, the one piece that could condemn his innocence even further. The man and woman's eyes went wide, thoroughly shocked at the gun.

"See? Do you all see?" the man's younger swiped the gun away and held it in the air, clear for all to see. "A Gnarsh weapon! Therefore, a Gnarsh spy!"

The murmurs were growing in volume, each one against Fox. He had to speak up. "Yes, that is my gun, but I'm no Nash or Narc or whatever you call it!"

"It speaks?" the man in the throne reeled back, as did the rest of the shocked crowd.

"Yes. Somewhat," Krystal added. She grabbed Fox's arm and held up the navi, displaying it to them. "I believe he said it had something to do with this."

"Then take it and him away, before he hurts the princess or learns anymore about us and reports back to his Gnarsh leaders," the younger vulpine ordered. At once, guards shoved Krystal out of the way, roughly holding Fox down and trying to pry off the device. "And take off that device on his face as well!" All the while, he kicked and flailed, managing to trip up two of the grunts, and down a third. But more swarmed around him, until one held a spear at his throat.

Fox looked up to see the vulpine glaring at him. His cold, dead eyes were out of place on his youthful face and dared the other to keep trying to escape. His spear edged closer, threatening to slice Fox open. "Don't move," he said, baring his teeth menacingly. "Unless you want you want to paint the floor with your blood."

"Stop this," the queen told the guards. Slowly, they backed away until it was just the vulpine, both staring each other down. The queen turned to the man. "Call him off."

Reluctantly, the man complied. "That's enough," he muttered simply.

The boy grunted and sheathed his sword, spinning on the heel of his foot and walking over to take his place at the man's side. "Yes, father," he bowed.

"Now," the woman continued as Fox stood back up, "the evidence of the weapon does indicate he may have something to do with the Gnarsh. But we cannot know for certain. After all, does he look anything like one of them?" The audience shrugged and nodded. "And Gnarsh disguises have never been this good. Besides that, he can speak our language, yet does not even look like us. The Gnarsh have never understood us, and I doubt they would be this stupid: to create a disguise that would never let them blend in here."

"But the weapon!" the man pointed out, once again winning over the waffling audience.

"I believe we should let him explain," she answered. Facing Fox, she motioned him to go ahead.

He cleared his throat and, after thanking the woman, who revealed herself as the queen and her more vocal, and rash, companion as the king, he told his story. Beginning with his most recent mission, he laid out every detail for the people present, up to the dogfight with Star Wolf and his crash landing. The part that caught their attention most was when he described the Arwings, explaining how they could fly from planet to planet and used them for defending their homes; he also reasoned with them that he needed the mask on his face to breathe.

"And then, it's like Krystal said: she discovered me and brought me here. I'm just trying to get back to my team," he finished.

"So these machines," the king said, "they can fly untethered? No assistance required?"

"Er, yes," he replied, not sure what trap he was being led into this time.

"You were right," the king's son said slyly to the queen. "He is no spy. He is the harbinger of our destruction!" Standing up and striding over to Fox, he jabbed his finger in his chest. "Flying machines that come from the sky? A sign of the prophecy! And he must be the vanguard for the rest of his race, who will come to wipe us out!" The king grinned just the slightest, almost proud of his son.

"Please calm down," the queen said, silencing the uproar that was beginning to overtake the room. It was a few minutes before everyone was calm enough for her to continue. "Now, in case everyone has forgotten, the prophecy says that the Harbinger will be one of our own; a fenrolt in yakas' clothing, if you will." She eyed Fox and closed her eyes. "This young man may look similar, but he is still different from us." Fox was inwardly thankful for a rational woman on the throne.

"But-" the younger vulpine began to protest, but one stern, and disappointed gaze from the king stifled him.

"Still, one can never be too cautious, so I decree that he be allowed to stay here for the duration until his team comes for him or until further notice."

"On one condition though," the king remarked. He retrieved the blaster from the knapsack once again. "If he will train our warriors to use these. After all, we do need to be on an even footing with the Gnarsh. And what better way than with a warrior already extensively familiar with it."

The queen's distress at the very notion was evident, but she knew that she would not be able to sway the audience's mind on this issue. They were already heartily applauding and agreeing with it. Sighing, she relented, agreeing to it and leaving Fox with no choice in the matter. However, he felt that he had garnered enough wrath today, so he did not object. He was lucky enough to encounter such a reasonable queen and get off scot-free, more or less. After all, he saw no harm in simply training this race to defend themselves, although they were pretty well-prepared already with their unnatural affinity with the staffs.

"Very well. Now who will escort him around?" the queen thought aloud.

"It will need to be someone capable of ensuring he does not escape," the king's son said, stepping forward. "I volunteer for the role."

"I would prefer if he was still intact and alive if his team comes back for him," the queen rebuked him. The son stepped back, but not before throwing Fox a stink eye, poisoned to the depths with vile venom and contempt that the vulpine did not know the source of. "No, I do believe Krystal should be the one. She has already proven that she can capture him if need be."

To Fox, she was less than enthused by the idea of babysitting a foreigner, but bowed anyway. "As you wish."

"As for you," the queen directed the next statement at Fox. "You are to stay in the company of her at all times. If you try to escape the city or Krystal, you will be hunted down and killed. Do I make myself clear?"

One glance at the guards' leery eyes convinced him to nod slowly. "Good." The queen's face broke out into a small, rather warming smile. "As for now, you are hereby designated as an instructor for our city's army. And we welcome you to our home of Cerinia. Go with Yehhwu."

* * *

Oikonny slipped back behind the fallen bark, pressing his upset belly to the crumbly ground. He had managed to give his pursuer the slip for the moment, but one eye over the log had shown him that the beast was still searching for him. Now, only a breadth of a hair separated the dome of his head from the creature's line of sight.

So he lay there, letting all manner of insects and smaller organisms crawl over his body, exploring his unique mass like a new land. He was having enough trouble ignoring the large, scarlet bugs with stingers traversing his hands. Now he was starting to experience several unknown kinds making their way into his pants, inching ever upwards.

The beast was nearing his hiding place, its snorts shooting out like engine releases, with an unrelenting tenacity to match the most stubborn vehicle. Its heavy breathing was right above Oikonny. He could feel the jets blow-drying his hair and buffeting the insects on him that tightly held on.

It was right then that he felt it. In his dire situation of life and death, the simian believed he could survive through it…until one of the vermin had wormed into his undershorts, positioning itself very close to his groin. It had tickled, then itched, and finally was sore—but not enough that it would force Oikonny to give away his hiding position. So, the bug had resorted to severe measures and had bitten, or stung, him, causing a sharp pain to travel from the region to his brain, eliciting a yell from the primate.

He jumped up, screaming in terror and performing an odd, ritualistic dance to shake all of the vermin off his body. Of course, he realized that the beast had seen him, and it confirmed this by roaring, its holler clearly saying "I have you now!"

Without thought or sense of direction, Oikonny fled, resuming the chase through the forest. But this time, he had the upper hand in a way, since the treeline was growing denser and the clutter was slowing down the mammoth creature. He checked behind him briefly to see that his pursuer was lagging behind. And he laughed in triumphant victory.

"Hah-hah!" he taunted. "You cannot catch the mighty Oikonnnnnnnnny!" The end of his sentence trailed off, as did the trail straight off a cliff. Down, down he fell, crashing through snapping vines and razor-sharp brambles in the branches, until he hit the water below.

He coughed and sputtered, spitting out the chlorine-colored water, and struggling to stay afloat against the rushing current of the river he was in. Unfortunately for him, the water won out and dragged him under once again. He surfaced only long enough to blame the bane of his experiences thus far. "Curse you, Star Fox!" And he dipped under once again, bobbing up and down like an apple avoiding the bite of a dunked person's head.

* * *

"You said that was called an 'ox-eh jen tank'?" Krystal asked Fox, looking at him to determine if she pronounced it correctly. They did not have any word for it in their language, only air, so saying it in Fox's tongue was a little difficult for her.

His head shot up in surprise. It was the first thing she had said to him after meeting with the king and queen. He had successfully been able to coerce the monarchy to return his knapsack and allow him to hold onto his breathing apparatus, the tanks, and his navi. Everything else had been confiscated, including his blaster and medical kits.

"Yeah," Fox replied, tapping his tank still attached by the tube. "Although Slippy says it's composed of more than just oxygen. That it has a lot of other gases as well." Despite all that had happened, he relaxed into the conversation starter quite easily. Sure he had just segued himself into servitude until his team contacted him, but with the life-threatening missions he usually partook in, it was a bit of a reprieve.

"Slippy? I take it he must be a member of your team?" she prodded while guiding them to the kitchen. It was already dark outside, by the illuminated stars seen through the carved windows, and it was deemed that Fox's demonstration of the weapon would be held tomorrow. For now, Krystal was charged with letting him eat some dinner from the scraps in the kitchen and then sending him off to servants' quarters for bed.

"Yeah. Him, me, Falco, Peppy, and my dad," he answered.

"You fight alongside your father?" Her disbelieving eyebrow cocked up high enough to reveal her intrigue. They had reached the kitchen's doorway, which was extinguished of most light, and headed through it. It was an ordinary set-up from Fox's peripheral vision, since he was maintaining eye contact with Krystal. It had the basic necessities such as cupboards and drawers stocked with silverware, dishes, pots, pans, and miscellaneous items. There were a few counters shoved in the corners and open grill, with a simmering fire, acting as an oven. And somewhere in the back, partially obfuscated by a low-hanging cupboard, was a dim pantry, whose contents he could only fathom.

"Yep. He's a great pilot," Fox stated, preparing to regale her in a tale of a recent crisis involving Andross that his father and him had attended to. "Just recently, we-"

He was instantaneously hoisted in the air by his jacker, swinging out and back in time to a pendulum. The vulpine was twisted around to come face to face with a rather large, burly fox whose irritated face loomed in Fox's entire vision as the grill flames leapt up, licking the bottom of the pot on top of it and brightening the room. The larger one gripped the jacket tighter in his paw and let his frustrations growl themselves out. "If I've told you guys once, I've told you a thousand times. If you're not a cook, then you don't belong in my kitchen!"

"Slim! It's okay," Krystal ran over to the large man. "He's with me."

The fox turned to her while Fox himself quietly attempted to wave her off, believing her to be crazy for standing up to this monster of a man. But the vulpine huffed and let the smaller one go so that he could be helped off the floor by Krystal.

"For the love of Cerinia, Krys. You know I hate others in my kitchen." He waved a fat hand across his domain of cooking utensils and materials. "You have your kingdom. This one is mine," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes at the joke and played along. "The pots runneth over with the soups of your conquered meals."

Slim laughed mightily and slapped one of his thighs as Fox stood back up. Krystal caught his eye and shook her head, grinning at man's antics. It was now that Fox could get a better look at the supposed chef, who still wore his stained, white robe, but no stereotypical tall hat.

"So what can I get you guys?" he asked once his guffaws had died down.

"Do you have any leftovers?" she questioned, thumbing at her companion and his rumbling stomach.

"Sure, sure." Slim rummaged through the cupboards and found a soup bowl that fit in his hand perfectly. He ladled some of his broth from the pot on the grill and thrust it at Fox, along with a spoon. "Eat up."

He lifted the silverware out of the bowl, letting the gooey, slimy "soup" drip back down like a string of saliva. And there were noticeable chunks in it that were probably pieces of fruits from the local wildlife. All in all, it must have tasted better than it looked, and Krystal confirmed this by grabbing a spoon of her own and dipping it in the pot.

She smacked her lips, nodding approvingly a little and turned to the chef. "I think it needs more spices."

"What?" Slim mock slapped his forehead incredulously. "Why it's perfect the way it is!" But his protests fell on deaf ear as she had already run to the pantry and come back with a small bottle in hand, poised over the pot. The large vulpine vainly waved her away. "No. no, no! That'll ruin-" But she poured it in anyway and watched it dissolve in the soup. "It."

By now, Fox was heartily eating his meal, enjoying the creamy taste. Since the apparatus lacked any sort of feeding tube, he simply had to hold his breath, remove it in a hurry to eat the soup, and replace it. But in his opinion, it was worth it. It reminded him of chicken soup back home, save for the color. He slurped away as Krystal lifted another spoonful out of the pot and held it up to Slim. "Open up," she said.

"After you messed up my-" Once again, she left him no choice and shoved it into his open mouth like a nervous, first-time amorous display of feeding one another. She let him savor the taste and watched him sigh in defeat and glance at Fox. "When she's right, she's right."

"Well I did learn from the best," she added, placing the spoon down and taking Fox's empty bowl and handing it to Slim.

"That you did. Maybe someday you'll surpass me," he remarked. "Of course, that day is very far off."

She elbowed his ribs good-naturedly and he slapped her back, propelling her forward in Fox's chest. Then he turned his attention to Fox. "What did you think?"

Not wanting to be rude, he blurted out, "It was great."

"He has good taste," Slim commented. Krystal turned Fox around and they walked for the exit. "I could get used to your little boyfriend there."

"See you Slim," she called a little too loudly, trying to cover up the last part. But Fox had already heard it and, just like before, his mind began to drown in an impassioned state like at their first meeting. Except, he took it one step farther this time, and imagined the two of them together, dating on some planet in the Lylat System.

"Just pick any of the spare beds," she told him, snapping him out of his daydream. Fox looked to see that they had reached another part of the building. And before him was a darkened room, housing several beds in rows with many occupants already in them. "I'll come get you in the morning. Good night and may Saeno give you peaceful sleep."

"Good night, and, er, may she do the same to you?" he braved, hoping he had done it right. One smile confirmed that he had and he watched her walk away until she disappeared around a corner. Fox sighed wistfully and smiled, looking forward to the next morning. He was beginning to think that he would like it here.

**A/N:** Ok sorry we didn't get this out earlier, but with school and everything, we tried to make it longer for everyone. Hopefully that helps.

**Sword:** *yawns and curls up in a ball*

**Pen:** That should not be possible for you.

Anyway, I personally think this chapter started out alright, but started to lose it around the king and queen part before dissolving into a bit of a mess. But let us know what you think. Have any constructive criticism, suggestions, etc? Let us know.

**Pen:** Or not. We do not really care.

Don't listen to him.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day

**A/N:** Salutations one and all.

**Sword:** Hi, hi!

We hope you're enjoying the story so far. We'd like to thank Oh Jay, InstigateInsanity, Mike Prower the Fox, lines22, A Stainless Steel Rat, and Hopeless-Tyronos for their support, reviews and for helping us by pointing out any mistakes we made in the last chapter. And we'd also like to thank Chocovi for continuing to beta read this.

**Sword:** The author owns none of the characters except for the Cerinian peoples and Pen and me. The others belong to Nintendo. And the author co-owns the plot with lines22.

**Pen:** Dispense the pleasantries and just finish this idiotic introduction already.

Oh right. Uh, anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 5- Training Day**

Blinking rapidly, Fox shielded his eyes from the bright sun while engines roared in the background. Squinting through his fingers, he saw he was on a racetrack, with thousands of adoring fans cheering widely from stadium seats placed on either side of the oval road. And surrounding him on all sides were vehicles of different colors, shapes, and types piloted by a menagerie of racers.

To him, it was all odd and he wondered how he had gotten here. But for some reason, he knew exactly what he had to do. He took a quick moment to catch Falco's eye, who sat behind the wheel of his own ship-transformed-into-car, and gave him a thumbs up, which the avian reciprocated. Then he focused all his attention on his own Arwing racecar and watched the red light above the starting line fade to be replaced by its lime brother.

Fox punched the gas, but instead of zooming forward like all the others cars, the pedal jolted the car around, shaking him up as well. He slammed his foot on it again, but received the same result followed by a transcendental call of his name. All the noise around the vulpine ceased save for the voice, which kept repeating his name faster and faster. He clutched the side of his head with both hands, trying to shut his ears from it.

When he opened his eyes once again, all he saw was complete darkness with a fuzzy purple spot in his vision. It took a few moments for his pupils to dilate and adjust to the absence of light and he realized he was back on Cerinia, in the servants' quarters, rows of empty beds surrounding him. The spot morphed into Krystal's face, who shook him once more. "It's time to wake up."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and rubbing away the last remnants of the strange dream (courtesy of the sandman) from his eyes, Fox glanced out the window. It was still dark outside, and the twinkling stars had not faded in the slightest. They still played their game of charades and pictionary, impressing any stargazers with the faux art class. He breathed in heavily, removing the final traces of any yawns or snores in his reserves, and studied Krystal's waiting eyes. "It's still night," he pointed out accusingly.

"Actually, it's a few hours from midday," she corrected him. Fox held up his navi and stared disbelievingly at it. She was right; it was well into the morning.

"Then why is it still dark outside?" he grumbled, removing the now empty oxygen tank from his mask and replacing it with a fresh one. He held his breath for a few moments, allowing the pure air to fill the mask before drinking it in with pleasure.

"It is the way of Yehhwu," she answered simply. She waited as Fox stood up and cracked the tightened joints in his back and neck. "If you're this tired, then be glad I did not wake you for the worship this morning. Now come on. The soldiers are waiting."

He followed unquestioningly, not knowing where she was leading him this time, but to him, all the corridors looked the same more or less. Instead he took the time to let his mind wrap around this surreal situation and ran through the list of possibilities of what could have happened to the team after he crashed. But he began to fret over some of the more severe outcomes and dropped the thought process, assuring himself that he was worrying too much.

So, Fox glanced at Krystal and allowed himself to dip back into the dreamlike stupor once again. He was attracted to her, which he knew for sure. He could not place his finger on whether it was the supple curves of her body or if it was her attitude. Or perhaps it was her personality or just the entire girl in general. It was as if he had stepped into a time machine, transporting himself back to the black and white serials of old, with adventures exploring ancient civilizations long believed to be dead, and she was the lovely damsel that said explorer would fall for. The only difference being that it was real and, in Fox's opinion, more preferred than watching an old film reel of it. Whatever the reason, he was drawn to her; he wanted to get closer to her, to know her better.

"So you're a princess?" Fox queried, initiating a topic to pique her interest. If nothing else, he could at least hear that divine accent of hers again.

"Yes," she hesitantly answered. "But I am not the next in line to rule. That would be my sister, who is a few years older." Krystal eyed him, slightly smiling at the fact that he was listening quite closely. "You met her yesterday."

He shut his eyes, recalling the events of the day prior. The only other people besides those in the royal assembly had been the couple in front of the palace. "You mean the girl with that tall guy?"

She nodded. "The very same. And that 'huge guy' is her betrothed. He is the son of the king." She noted Fox's display of disgust and quickly waved him off. "No, no, no. Their firstborns are not from one another, but from other people."

"And what about you?" Fox pushed, hoping the answer was no.

"I am the only one related to both the king and queen. I was conceived after they both took their respective thrones." He picked up on the subtle spat of the respective part, but let it slide.

"And are you betrothed to anyone?"

"Yes. If for some reason, neither my sister or her intended can fill the thrones, I will along with that man who accused you of being a spy."

It was just his luck, although he had dismally expected it. But before he could dwell on it, a dull throb echoed across his ribcage. Twisting his body slightly away from Krystal, Fox lifted up his shirt to see a large plum spot staining his fur. He had not recognized it yesterday and poked it, instantly spurring more nerves to alight with pain in his torso and shuddering at the sore tingles.

"That's a nasty bruise," the vixen remarked, tilting her head around to gaze at the spot. "Probably from that last blow yesterday."

Fox hastily pulled his shirt back down, slightly flustered at her examining his naked chest. "Er, yeah, right." They continued to walk in silence for a moment before he added, "You know I could have stopped your attack."

"I doubt it," Krystal countered, smirking at him. "It's no wonder your people needs guns and ships. You obviously cannot fight on the ground."

"Oh yeah?" Fox geared up, accepting the hidden challenge. "Then let's get to the courtyard now!"

"You don't want any breakfast?" Krystal asked, although the spark of excitement at another round was already visible in her eyes. He shook his head and ran down the hallway. She watched amusingly when he screeched to a halt and headed back just as quickly.

"Uh, which way is it?" he questioned, rubbing his neck embarrassedly.

She rolled her eyes and beckoned him to follow her and they both took off.

* * *

The sun had risen by the time they reached their destination, showing that the courtyard was about as large as Fox had pictured it to be. There was no sort of stadium seating surrounding the pit, just high walls with stacked limestone. Part of it used the city's barrier as a type of curtain wall, and it had a narrow walkway on top, lined with raised portions at varying intervals like those of a castle. The walkways themselves led to small guardhouses at any of the four corners, which held a stairwell that descended to the courtyard floor.

The inner pit itself was barren of anything except the fresh batch of dummies idly standing by one end of the wall, stiff with fright at the prospect of a new day of being stabbed, shot, and whatever other means of attack they were subjected to normally, and a cache of melee weapons on a rack. The selection ranged from some basic swords to really bizarre designs that Fox would have never thought practically sound, but appeared to work.

Both of them kicked up the dust in the yard as they paused in their race to beat one another senseless. Krystal searched high and low at one of the entrances, as if something was missing or off. Her companion arched an eyebrow and joined in.

"What are we looking for?"

"Who," she corrected. "He should be right-"

"Yah!" The shout was followed by a large weight dropping onto Fox's shoulders and smashing his face into the dirt. Immediately, the pressure was lifted off as quickly as it had come on, but the crick in his neck and the pain in his face remained.

"Oh goodness! I am so sorry," someone new said. They grasped Fox's hand and pulled him to his feet, where he saw that it belonged to his attacker. The new vulpine, a sickly shade of white and purple, and possessed a fragile frame that Fox had trouble believing caused the damage it did. His lithe sticks that he passed off as arms were dusting the orange one off as he continued spewing constant apologies and excuses. "I thought you might have been one of my recruits. Oh, but even then, I was too high and put too much muscle into it. Clumsy, clumsy me!"

"Hello Fter," Krystal said, holding back a giggle at his antics. The owner of the name gazed up at her and bowed.

"Oh hello princess!" he pleasantly greeted her. "What brings you here?"

"We are here to train the recruits in using the Gnarsh weapons," she informed him. "Or more specifically, he is." She waved her hand back and forth between Fox and the other. "Fox, meet Captain Fter, our drill instructor. Captain Fter, Fox McCloud."

"And I almost incapacitated him!" Fter yelped. "Not just an acquaintance of our princess, but the trainer! Oh, that would have been bad. Bad, bad, bad. Our king is already angry enough after I disposed of that one recruit. No! I should not be talking of our king in such a manner!" And he continued to ramble on while Fox edged closer to Krystal and leaned into her ear.

"Is he alright?" he asked, directing one of his eyes to stay on the worried vulpine.

She nodded. "Yes. Just let him get it out of his system."

The vulpine talked for a few more minutes, covering just about every topic that one could be apologetic for, before he finally breathed deeply and faced Fox and Krystal. Nodding to both of them, he asked that they follow him to the center of the field, which they readily complied to.

The three of them huddled together as Fter cupped his hand, jammed his fingers between his cheeks and teeth, and whistled sharply. Almost immediately, a small detachment of armored soldiers, all carrying assault rifles, sniper rifles, and other weapons of varying degrees with straps slung across their shoulders ran in. They formed orderly ranks in front of the trio and stood at attention, waiting for their next command.

"They're all yours," Fter bowed aside and stood nearby Krystal. Fox strode up to the first rank of soldiers and eyed their weapons and then the men and women themselves. He was unsure of what to do exactly, having never led or directed any group before, but he felt he should just do what came naturally.

"Alright, let's see how you hold the rifles. Everyone take aim at the dummies," he addressed. Each of them spun around toward the stuffed bags and trained their weapons on them, most, if not all, holding it correctly. The vulpine strode through the ranks, inspecting the guns for any sign of possible malfunction. Seeing none, he turned to the nearest soldier. "Fire!"

Fter and Krystal hit the dirt, followed by Fox and then all the soldiers after the shot was pumped off. The weapons were tossed aside in favor of their hands covering their heads. The laser rocketed off the wall above the dummies and bounced back and forth between walls before dissipating into the air.

Once the ricocheting echo had stopped and everyone deemed it safe to stand again, Fox dusted himself off, cursing his bad idea, and heaved a long, dispirited sigh. "This is going to be a long day," he declared.

"Might I suggest you demonstrate for them?" Fter piped up, decidedly nervous and twitching with fright at even raising the notion. But the orange vulpine nodded in agreement, alleviating his fears. He took one of the soldiers' guns, as did Krystal.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction, but the determined expression she displayed told him to drop the subject before even making it an issue.

"Watch what we do," Fox told the group. He sidestepped away from his partner, letting her have ample room just in case she was as inept at firing the rifle as the soldiers were. Walking them all through the steps and motions verbally and through demonstration, Fox hefted the rifle up to his shoulder. He focused one eye down the barrel, letting the weight of the weapon sink into his frame to become a part of him. He sipped in a breath of air and expelled it at the same time that he popped off several round into the dummies.

He glanced at Krystal and nodded approvingly as she copied his actions, hitting the wall just shy of the targets. But it was nonetheless impressive to the group and Fter, who clapped for them. "Splendid!" he complimented.

"How was that?" she asked Fox, slinging the gun over her shoulder. She misjudged the weight so that it sat awkwardly, but she made no effort to adjust it.

He grinned cheekily and stared out at the perforated targets. "Not bad for your first time," he responded. "Even if you did miss."

She tossed the gun back to its owner and sashayed her way over to him, getting awfully close for Fox to not blush beet red. Her eyes stared straight into his, glinting with mischief. "Well I know of something else we can do where I don't miss." The last words were almost sentences themselves with how she emphasized them in a suggestive manner. Or maybe it was the vulpine's imagination overflowing and drowning in the mass of blood rushing in and staying in his head.

"W-What did you have in mind?" he stuttered.

Krystal snatched Fox's gun and threw it back to the soldiers as well. "Well these guys need some time to practice what they have learned. And I still owe you a rematch, do I not?"

Fter interjected in the conversation, agreeing wholeheartedly with her. "Yes, yes! They should get the basics down." He faced his detachment and instructed them to the other side of the field, closer to the dummies. "Reform you ranks just as they are now! But please be careful going over there," he begged as they fell out. "Do not trip anyone and if you ate recently, do not double time it. We don't want anyone dealing with stomach cramps." He followed after them like a worried mother leaving her child alone at a house for the first time.

Fox watched, amused and perplexed, and voiced his thought without meaning to. "How did _he_ become the drill instructor?"

"He is one of the best fighters we have," Krystal answered. She led him over to the weapon rack and swept her arm over it. "Take your pick."

The vulpine lifted up one, which was shaped like a mace, except that it had two spiked balls chained to the handle. Deciding he could not use it practically, or without damaging himself, he returned it and watched his opponent pick up a double-sided spear. She twirled it around, testing its weight and handling.

"You're not going to use your staff?" Fox questioned, as he tried out a scythe. He pressed a button on bottom and was amazed when the blade grew a foot longer, curling around even more and was now wide enough to jam over someone's head.

"Well, you had the only weapon you know how to use taken away," she reasoned. "And since I only have a vague grasp on how to use some of these, I would say that puts us on equal footing."

"Why not just fight hand to hand?" He retracted the blade and searched through the other weapons.

"Because this is much more thrilling." Fox eyed her and they both chuckled. A thrill seeker after his own heart was all he could think.

He eased closer to her under the guise of perusing the selection of melee weapons. The indigo vixen had already selected her blades of choice: two small rapiers, reflecting the cloudy, yellow star in the sky that served as the planet's sun. She twirled both around, showing off and attempting to intimidate her opponent.

"So much for being on even footing," he muttered. Not wanting to keep her waiting, Fox finally chose a staff, with curved, semicircle blades on one end. Holes were bored through the steely material to allow his hands to fit into grooved spaces that allowed plenty of room. Holding it in front of his chest, he faced Krystal, who crossed her blades and batted an eye at him.

"Ready?" She stated it more than asked because the next second, she was attacking the vulpine with an almost unmatched speed. Fox was quick to shield himself from it, crossing blades with her, and she jumped back from him.

"You're quite nimble," he commented, circling around her while warily watching her feet to shift.

"I try," she smirked. "I wonder if you can keep up?"

"I believe I can," he replied, straightening his weapon.

"You may be too confident for your own good," she chided as she took a step closer, drawing one of the blades through the sand. She held the other up to her head so that it split her face into two equal grinning halves.

"You might be too."

And with that, they rushed one another. He swung his heavy blades at her legs, but the weapon was heavier than he had realized and required more power than he initially put into it. She merely jumped and brought the hilts of her swords down on his head. The pain was strong, but not enough that he could not still concentrate on the battle. He dodged the next swipe at his shoulder and rammed the vixen with his shoulder, enough to knock her backwards, but too light to put her down. Again, it felt like her presence was seeping into his mind and taking note of everything he was about to do.

They continued their uncoordinated ballet, both taking swings at one another, with only minor lacerations resulting from the blades nicking their fur. The rest of the time was spent either physically assaulting one another with the blunted ends of their weapons or with their own dangerous appendages. And the soldiers in the meantime, had long since dropped their guns and were now spectators of the feverish fight.

At long last, Fox swept his blade in a large arc at Krystal's ankles. She once again hopped over the rather clumsy attack, but lost her balance and fell to the ground. Immediately, he shoved one end in her face and grinned cheekily. "Looks like I was right," he panted. "You were overconfident."

Krystal's chest rose and fell as her eyes first narrowed on the tip of his weapon and then to the ground. Her face began to match Fox's, which unsettled the vulpine, but drew him in closer, like a serpent and its prey. "Maybe." She squirmed around on the ground, positioning herself for what Fox thought to be a second wind. "But you are still overconfident," she hinted before using her legs to trip him up.

He mimicked Krystal's fall, but held his double-sided weapon against his chest. And it became the only barrier separating the vixen from him when she climbed on top of his body, pinning him down and basking in the glow of her dirty victory.

"Looks like your kind can fight well enough after all," she said, grabbing his hands that still curled around the staff. She pushed it down further into his chest and leaned closer. "But still rather awkwardly and not well enough I'm afraid."

He struggled against her, but to no avail. Each of her appendages held down his quite firmly, and there was no foreseeable way out of the situation. "You might as well give up," she suggested. "Or we can stay in this position. I don't mind it." Her eyes narrowed in a chuckle. "And I'm sure you don't either."

It was true and it was not as if Fox was the most cryptic person to read. But it did spark an idea. It was a rather creative solution to the problem, one that she did not catch onto. Summoning every ounce of courage he had, he lifted his neck up and pecked her muzzle. His aim was a little off, hitting right above her lips, and neither could feel the contact through his apparatus, but the effect was nonetheless the result he wanted.

Krystal's mouth hung ajar, as if it had been broken by one of the punches from the fight, and her grip slackened. It was all Fox needed to turn the tides by pushing her off and repositioning both of them, with himself on top this time, pressing his weapon into her chest.

After recovering from the shock of the affectionate action and the retaliation that came from dropping her guard, she frowned bitterly for a brief moment, but it fragmented into a lopsided smile. "Touché," she remarked. "Although I don't like losing, I did enjoy this loss more than most others."

He barely heard it though as he was still recovering from the rather brazen stunt he had just pulled. His mind jumped to all sorts of ramifications that the act could have had, but after seeing that no one was rushing to arrest him as he had expected and watching Krystal smiling, he too settled down and chuckled his cares away into the empty battlefield. She joined in as well, adding her soft giggling, and they continued as both stood up.

"Why don't we get something to eat in the city?" Krystal suggested. "To celebrate your 'victory'."

The vulpine earnestly agreed, feeling the onsets of hunger setting into his stomach. They both left the arena, under the watchful eyes of Fter, the grunts he politely ordered to continue practicing with their guns, and one other: the king's second son.

He stood atop the rampart of the wall, having witnessed the entire fight and friendly display between his intended and the stranger. His blood was boiling and he ground his teeth hard enough to possibly crack them. But his mind was elsewhere besides any oral discomfort or the fact that his crossed arms were tightening, constricting his chest to hold back its fury. He was haunted and enraged by the simple, almost chaste kiss Fox had planted on the other.

Turning away, he stormed into one of the corner guardhouses, clenching and unclenching his fists and snarling to any of the soldiers who happened to be in there. One deadly glare from him spoke volumes to them that he wanted to be left alone. So they hurriedly left in search of other areas that they could patrol.

He faced one of the walls and punched it, imagining Fox's face painted on it, or even better, his actual head hung upon it like a punching bag. The bones protested and shrieked in pain, yet he did it again and again, alternating between each hand. Each time, he saw himself further destroying the face, while Krystal would watch and, in his mind, cheer him on. And that would urge his want to dispatch the vulpine even further.

"I should kill him while he's sleeping," he suggested to no one in particular.

"And bring the queen's, and everyone else's, suspicions down upon us?" a voice answered. "I think not."

He slightly swiveled his head to see the king, his father, standing in the doorway, still dressed in the same ornate robes associated with the throne, but that did not befit him at all. The scowl on his face was evident. Obviously, he had come to scold the younger some more, even after he had punished and chastised him for the outbursts yesterday.

"First, you cannot keep reign on your mouth," the king began, walking dangerously slow to his son, "and now you plot to murder?"

"Like father, like son," the younger shrugged, substituting the old saying as an excuse. He let his mouth twitch in a half-smile, hoping his father would join in on the joke.

But much to his poor luck, his father was in no laughing mood. He was instantly at his son's side, still quite agile and fast at his age, and backhanded him. "Are you an idiot?" he hissed. "No, you are an idiot. An imbecile! How many times have I told you that the very walls have ears?" As if that thought had just occurred to him, he gave the room a once-over, checking for any appendages that may have slipped through the cracks of mortar to listen in on their private conversation.

"Do you not think you are being overly cautious?"

The king turned back to him. "Overly? Hardly. If anything, I am not careful enough since I involved you into my plans." He sighed and rubbed his eyelids. "But I guess that is the price I pay for spending one night with a peasant, instead of a noble."

"Like my brother's mother," the son responded.

"Exactly. If only I had chosen someone else for his marriage, he may not have been swayed to the queen's side." The younger rolled his eyes bitterly, prepared to tune his father out in case he began to reminisce about how much better his older brother was. But the king halted at that point and returned to the matter at hand. "Maybe instead of attempting murder and bringing down the results of your incompetent actions upon my head as well, you could challenge the newcomer."

"Challenge?" The son's eyes flashed, betraying a trace of fear before hardening into confident orbs once again. "If that will please you father."

"Yes, it would," the king affirmed, pivoting to the exit and taking his leave. "If it will shut you up about him. Who knows? Maybe you will be useful for once Ollehto and kill him, ridding me of one more obstacle."

Once he was alone again, just alone with the cruel reminder of how inadequate he was seen by his father and with the mocking wall. He turned back around and smacked it several more times before his bloody knuckles could take no more. "Fine, I will challenge him," Ollehto resolved, wiping his hands off and preparing to leave. "I can defeat him. And when I do, Krystal will see him for the trash that he is."

**A/N:** Well that takes care of that chapter.

**Sword:** *plays with a lighter*

**Pen:** *snatches lighter* Now to give this story what it deserves.

**Sword:** Nuuuuuuu! *pounces Pen*

Uh, anyway, let us know what you think so far. If you have any comments or critiques, please leave them in a review. Don't be shy. Let us know about anything from spelling mistakes to OOC behavior. After all, this story is for the audience and we want to know how we can make it better for you guys.

**Pen:** Unhand me! Let me burn just the tip! I deserve that much!


	6. Chapter 6: The Other 'War'

**A/N:** And here we have the next chapter.

**Sword:** Wow!

Note the long hours put into it and the plaque near the bottom.

**Pen:** Hm. "The author owns none of the characters as they are property of Nintendo. All he owns is the plot, along with lines22." What kind of tour bus is this?

A fake one. And for helping to make this chapter what it is, we'd like to thank all reviewers so far, including A Stainless Steel Rat, Mike Prower the Fox, OhJay, notfromearth7, ForsakenDiablo, and FanFicDestroyer4. We'd also like to thank Chocovi for continuing to beta read this story. And as for everyone else, enjoy.

**Chapter 6- The Other 'War'**

The Great Fox lumbered wearily to the space station above the planet like a lost pet, days after wandering about lost, finding its way back home. The holes from the battle had grown larger in size and the engines were on the verge of failing. Still the great, white whale of a ship swam on toward its destination while the crew inside silently crossed their fingers.

"We are being hailed," R.O.B. informed Peppy, who sat in the bridge's main chair. The hare nodded for the robot to connect them to the station's security as Falco and James stood off to either side of him.

"State your destination and business," the station's security ordered.

"This is the Peppy Hare of the Great Fox. We need repairs for our ship," he informed the person on the line.

There was a pause before it acknowledged them, allowing the ship passage to one of their docks. Peppy thanked him before the line cut out. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the station had room and had decided to be hospitable. Most stations on the edge of the Lylat System held a less-than-savory reputation, usually infested with scum, pirates, and all manner of villainy where the Cornerian forces neglected to patrol or even enter. They were more inclined to focus on the inner part of the system, protecting their homes and certain planets from Andross' army, turning a traverse around the outer worlds into a harrowing and dangerous experience. So the fact that they could park their ship here instead of risking a trip further inward into the system greatly relieved the hare and everyone on board.

Peppy turned the chair around, facing Falco and James as R.O.B. effortlessly slid the Great Fox into the dock, filling every inch of the tight space. Once the engines rumbled to a halt, he announced that he was shutting down to recharge and would conserve his remaining energy by staying plugged into the ship's computer, monitoring it's systems and running diagnostics.

Once he had deactivated, the trio spoke more freely. The first to talk was Falco, his ounce of patience that he normally held all dried up. "So how long is this gonna take?"

"At least a few days," Peppy replied. The avian rolled his eyes and gripped an empty chair, squeezing its edge as a makeshift stress reliever.

"I'll go talk to overseer of the dock and try to get the repairs started," James said, thumbing at the exit. "I'd like everyone else to stay on the ship. We have no idea what kind of people are here."

"What?" Falco bellowed. "You want us to stay cooped up here and just worry about Fox in the meantime? No way." And with that, he left the bridge in his defiance.

James planned to go after the avian, but his friend held him back by the arm. "It's best to let him blow off some steam. After all, we are all worried." He saw the vulpine slowly nod, the only indication that he agreed. "I'll stay with the ship. I'm sure Falco will be back given some time."

He released the team leader, who continued to the exit but more relaxed in his stride. "Sometimes I wonder why you didn't become the head of the team Peppy," James mused.

"Well one of us old farts has to be the voice of reason amongst the team. And I lost the coin toss," the hare joked, eliciting a chuckle from his friend.

* * *

"Thank you," Krystal said, accepting the bowls of food from the owner of the stall. She laid a generous amount of coins into the shopkeeper's palm, whose eyes bulged at the sight before he tried to return the excess money. She waved him off politely and reassured him to keep it as a gift. He thanked her profusely as she walked away and over to a bench under the shade of an awning, where Fox sat, eyeing the meals.

"Here you are." The vixen handed him his bowl, containing strange, lumpy contents of what looked like shriveled potatoes mixed with parsley. But it did not matter to his rumbling stomach. "Be careful. It's-" but he had already ripped his breathing apparatus off and dumped some of the food down his throat. His eyes instantly watered and his mouth burned as if he had attempted swallowing fire. "Hot," Krystal finished.

"No kidding," Fox wheezed, fanning his tongue.

"Eat some more of the retuy. It will cool your mouth down." Fox gave her a strange look before she realized what she had said. "The green stuff."

He did so while she took a seat next to him and ate her meal much more slowly and delicately. The vulpine's burning sensation eventually simmered down and he was able to enjoy the rest of his food as well. Picking up one of the brown, potato shaped pieces and eyeing it warily, he popped it into his mouth, chewing it carefully.

"You seem to know quite a bit about food," he remarked.

She nodded and dug into her bowl for a few sprigs of the retuy. "Well growing up around Slim will turn one into a connoisseur of food. That and I like cooking."

He raised an eyebrow and bit into another of the lumpy pieces. "I guess there is more to you than meets the eye."

"As there is to everyone," she reasoned. Indicating the stall she had returned from, she explained. "Like the owner over there is not only a good cook, but is a single father, barely getting by to support his children. And in the meantime, he educates the general population on the correct dances for specific rituals. Under the watch of the priests of course."

Fox was genuinely surprised at her vast knowledge and she showcased it again by pointing in yet another direction. This time at a group of children, bouncing a rubber ball between them using only their knees. "And that boy wants to be an athlete, despite his parents having no skill in sports whatsoever."

"You're well versed in everyone's lives," he commented, setting aside his empty bowl.

"Well I must be. I am in line for the throne," Krystal replied. "Although I will admit, I'm only knowledgeable when it comes to the people. I feel more," she paused, searching for the word, "comfortable around them. My sister, thankfully, is the same with both them and the royalty and nobles."

"No love for bureaucrats eh?"

She chuckled at his jokingly, but true statement. "A little. But it's more like they have no love for me. Not many approve of my behavior."

Fox stood up, dusting the juice and bits of his meal off his hands before offering one to Krystal. She graciously accepted it, leaving her polished off dish, and strolling along with him. Various people bowed aside as they enjoyed the city's sights, minus the peculiar feeling the vulpine had felt last time. No stray prods of his mind were present, except the occasional one from his companion. He was still curious about it, and the staff powers, but decided to allow her to continue to speak her mind while keeping his questions at the forefront of his.

"You can probably tell that it does not run in my family," she said, gazing at the sky. "Neither the king or queen possess much interest in self-defense as I have."

"Is that what you call it?" he joked. "Seemed more like gladiatorial fighting to me." She giggled and they kept walking as he waited for her to continue. But he grew nervous when she did not. One glance revealed that a wave of bewilderment had crossed her lovely visage and her mouth hung open ever so slightly.

"What is it?" Fox asked, anxiety beginning to overtake him and have him believe he did something wrong.

She smiled and pressed on in her walk, shaking her head and locks back and forth. "It's nothing. I just was amazed at how easy it is to talk to you." As she eyed him up and down, he thought he caught a trace of red around her muzzle, but the vixen hid her head before he could make sure. "I've never been this open with someone I just met. But with you, it's like I can trust you. Maybe it's your fighting," she tried to reason more to herself than him. "Or maybe it's just you. I'm not sure."

Whatever it was, Fox was thrilled. In his mind, he now saw himself one step closer to possibly understanding how she ticked and finding out if her feelings could reciprocate his.

"As to your questions," Krystal added, "the first answer is because we have an ability that allows us to sense thought patterns and signs of distress. A kind of natural instinct, although some capable of it to a lesser degree than others." She had to chuckle at his flabbergasted face before providing an explanation for the second one. "I noticed your bewilderment at the prodding. And the staffs are imbued with the power from Yehhwu."

"So you can read minds?"

"No," she said. "Just sense the thought patterns. Sort of like noting your emotions."

"So in essence, a race of psychiatrists," Fox said jokingly. "Great."

"Psycho-what?" she asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

Before he could ask for further explanation, the vulpine noticed that the sky overhead was falling away from its shade of yellow into a nighttime black. He blinked his eyes, refusing to believe that so much time had already passed.

Krystal must have noted his reaction because she reassured him that he was not losing track of time. "Relax. Night is approaching."

"Yeah, but isn't it too early for night?"

She looked positively puzzled and he had to remind himself that this was not the Lylat System. Everyone here had always known this and it was natural for them. "Well it could be, but it usually comes around this time of day," she said. "It allows our crops to grow, we are showered with Yehhwu's blessings, and our energy to use our staffs greatly increases and recharges." She shut her mouth after the last part, afraid she might have revealed too much.

But Fox was still fascinated by the fast shift of the heavens. The change was so rapid that he could actually see the star acting as their sun set, bidding this side of the planet farewell for now, and the distant, dotted stars coming into view like diamonds breaking through the surface of a black sea.

They soon arrived at the front gate, where Fox had been brought into the city as a prisoner. It was much more detailed than the plain, sturdy side that was displayed to the outside world. On the inner part was curved metal, like brass, winding its way into serpent-like formations. And he could spot many more troops up above than the duo he had first seen.

Krystal continued walking toward it, seemingly oblivious to the guards leeringly studying the two. She halted when they reached it and smacked herself with the palm of her hand. "Oh, I forgot. You can't leave the city." She deflated, and turned around, leaving the gate behind them.

"Sorry," Fox said, hoping it would help.

"It's okay," she replied, straightening up a little. "If the queen wants me to escort you everywhere, then I am happy to serve." The last part sounded a little forced to him. She was not very good at covering up her disappointment of being unable to roam about outside. "Besides, I know of somewhere else we can go. I'll just arrive a little earlier than expected."

* * *

The jungle air was still and peaceful. Only the soft chirping of a native, small bird could be heard for miles. Strutting its gaudy orange and blue plumage, it perched itself on a tree above the riverbank. It cocked its head quizzically at a washed up figure, out cold and facedown in the mud.

Finding that its beady eyes could not discern who or what the creature was, it descended to a lower branch and then to the ground. It hopped on its spindly legs closer to the object, noting the slowly flickering tail. Clearly, whatever it was, was still alive. It inched forward some more and chirped into what it supposed was an ear on the side of its head.

That was enough for the head to shoot up, revealing an angry, simian face, covered by a loosely hanging mask. The creature gasped, gulping down air and scaring away the tiny fowl, as he shakily pushed his body up through way of his spindly arms. He spit out the dirt and foul water out into the mask before ripping it off and allowing it to empty out.

He held his breath and instinctively reached for his oxygen tank. Thankfully, it had stayed attached, despite the rushing waves of the river. However, it currently read that it was empty. For how long it had been like this, Oikonny had no idea. But he did know that his lungs were crying for air and attempting to expel the built-up pressure in his cheeks.

After wobbly propelling himself up into a standing state of alarm, he spun his head in all directions, as if he would magically find another source of oxygen. Before he could look long though, his lungs won the internal struggle and he inhaled every bit of air he could take. He bent over, holding his bony knees and expecting to fall over from asphyxiation or some sort of toxic build-up.

But none such action came to pass. In fact, all that happened was that he breathed slightly faster than normal due to the thin air and low pressure. He sniffed it cautiously, wondering if there was just a delayed reaction waiting. But he smelled no latent poison at work. To him, it was just thin.

If Oikonny had had the energy, he would have rejoiced in celebration, but all he did was discard the empty tank and breathing apparatus. The dead weight slumped off and instantly freed up his ability to walk a bit straighter. Now, the only thought on his mind was where to head now. The river must have carried him quite far, for his pursuer was nowhere in sight. But then again, neither was any sort of recognizable landmark or elevation of land that the simian could climb to survey his surroundings.

Giving up hope of finding anything in the immediate vicinity, he randomly selected a direction and began trekking his way through the forest. He paid no heed to any of the critters he nearly trampled underneath his heels and took out his frustration of being lost on the innocent trees. He wearily traversed in this manner for a few good hours, only being sped up by the growl of animals unknown in the thick of the jungle and what he could swear was cackling like that of a hyena.

And his predicament was not becoming any better the longer he traveled. The sun had already set and the monkey was hard pressed to escape the clusters of trees. He lamented over the fact that he had failed to bring any equipment save for the oxygen tank, which he now deemed useless.

Eventually, he emerged through the canopy of trees and into a clearing that acted as a sort of checkpoint between sections of the woods. In the middle, separating the ashy ground, was another putrid, yellow bog. Oikonny held his nose, discovering that this one nearly inflamed his nostril's senses and was very overpowering.

As he searched for some way across, he spotted something that he believed both raised his chance of rescue and spelled doom for him if he was discovered. On the other river bank, leaning awfully close to the water with a good chance of falling in, was an Arwing. But not just any Arwing. This was Fox McCloud's Arwing. If the insignia of the Star Fox logo had not given it away, the monkey would have recognized the damage he had done to it, with peppered blasts and uncovered parts of the engine poking through the normal blue and white exterior.

He perked up his ears when he heard a voice come from it. It sounded like his vulpine enemy and the simian was set to dash back into the thicket of trees behind him. But he waited and continued to listen, realizing that it was a recording of Fox, played on a loop and originating from the cockpit. He could not understand the message from this distance, but he was assured that it would not behoove him if his enemy were to be rescued.

Spying a narrow set of stones that were placed sporadically and led from his side to the other, Oikonny walked over to them and placed his life in them. Crouching down and putting his all into his legs, he jumped from the mud onto the first rock. It was rough and corrugated, but it stood firm. The same could not be said for its occupant, who flailed about, trying to retain his footing and balance. After a few moments of hapless fear, his desperation paid off and he righted himself on the rock.

The same routine followed for each subsequent stone, some worse than others due to their spread out distance. But still the monkey persevered, keeping his eye on the prize. And he did reach his prize when he finally landed onto the other bank, collapsing and falling face first into some mud. Once again, he spit it out and raised himself up.

Now that Oikonny was this close, he could hear that the replayed message was a call for help. He raced over to the cockpit, careful in case Fox had left any traps behind. But there was none whatsoever, leading him to believe the Arwing must be in a state beyond normal repair or that the vulpine was merely careless.

He pried open the cockpit cover and searched around. There was no sign of Fox, or any of his belongings. Just the message playing again on the dashboard computer and a small device that Oikonny recognized as a tracker.

"Hm, so he's planning to come back," the simian mused. He looked around the cockpit, wondering if any tools had been left behind. Luckily for him, they had been. His enemy had only taken the essentials.

Oikonny eyed the computer menacingly and chuckled gleefully. "You're never going to leave this place McCloud."

* * *

Slippy was beginning to regret insisting on accompanying Falco as much as the avian was of having agreed to his request. The frightened toad was clearly out of his natural element of machines and engine parts amongst the somewhat crowded air of the space station's interior.

He stayed quite close to his friend's side, much to the cocky pilot's chagrin, as they passed various neon lit bars, drunks on the street, and generally an unpleasant assortment of people watching them as they traversed the dirty street. One sneer from a member of a mercenary group sent fresh shivers up his spine and nearly had him cling to Falco.

"I swear, this is the last time I bring you anywhere," Falco muttered.

"Don't mind me," Slippy told him, separating himself a bit from his friend. "I can handle it." But he reverted back to invading the avian's personal space when one of the locals shouted at the toad for making eye contact with him. Falco sighed and pressed on.

They rounded the corner and stopped at the only bar on station. Unlike all the other establishments, this one lack any doors and was just an open entrance, leading to what the pair could see as an old-fashioned bar. The floor was notably off-kilter, lined with strips of wood like the walls, and the rest of the bar followed suit, using very little metal like most conventional ones. And further in, they could see the various patrons either bellying up to the bar, where they were promptly served by a greasy lizard flickering a cigarette around with his tongue, or falling flat on their backs, shouting and accusing the fallen chairs of spilling their drinks.

Slippy watched Falco comb the place over before walking in alongside him. Both took seats at the bar, where they only had to wait for a minute for the bartender, which they spent acting as spectators for a pool game in the middle of the place.

The lizard, even greasier than he had appeared from outside, slammed his green hands on the bar before wiping it down compulsively. The black slits in his yellow eyes briefly took in the two newcomers before he put out his small cigarette, only to stick another in his mouth with his tail and light it. "What'll it be?" he growled, paying more attention to a burn mark that he mistook for an insect.

"We're looking for some information," Falco began, but the bartender cut him off.

"What do I look like? Some freakin' info kiosk?" He towered over Slippy, causing the toad to squirm in his seat, but still hold his own, impressing Falco a little. "Go hit up the tourist center if you want free info."

"I don't remember a tourist center," Slippy whispered to his friend.

"That's because there ain't no freakin' tourist center!" he bellowed, flipping the dirty towel back onto his shoulder. "You want info? You order somethin'!"

The ultimatum left little choice to the two, so Falco ordered both of them some light drinks. The lizard ran off to fill their order, leaving the two alone.

"Nice bunch of people," the avian commented sarcastically.

They took in their surrounding a bit more, which earned them nothing but glares. Much to Slippy's relief, the bartender soon returned, sloshing the drinks only a little. He slammed them on the top, emptying about half its contents, and slid them over to each recipient. "Enjoy," the lizard grumbled before he started to clean up his mess.

"Maybe now you could help us," Falco prodded. He pushed his drink off to the side while his toad friend could only stare at it, contemplating whether or not to have a sip. "We're looking for three people. Maybe you've heard of them."

"Well I'd have to know their names before I could say whether or not I have."

"Star Wolf." Falco watched the lizard's reaction. He stopped wiping up the spills, craned his head up to the ceiling and closed his eyes as if he were enjoying a cool rain. After a few moments, his eyes snapped back open and he faced the avian, shaking his head.

"Nope."

Falco snorted, aggravated that he had just wasted time and money. But something told him that this guy was not being completely truthful with him. Still, with all the riff-raff around, he would rather not risk a fight. Especially since Slippy would be of no help. He faced the frog, who was taking small sips of his drink, and told him they were leaving. The frog hopped off his stool, but quickly ran back and downed some more of the drink in a large gulp, resulting in several hiccups, before he followed Falco out.

Once they were outside, the avian turned to his friend. "Well that was pointless." He tugged on his flight jacket and gestured to Slippy. "C'mon. Let's head back."

They began to walk toward their dock until he noticed that his shortecompanion was not beside him. He turned around to see the toad wobbly stepping slowly, tile by tile, sporting a half-amused grin. Falco shook his head, feeling the onsets of a migraine coming on at the predicament. "Great. One sip and that stuff went right to his head." He reluctantly bent down, wrapped one of Slippy's arms over his own neck, and half-dragged him along. "If I wait for you to do it on your own, we'll never get there."

Watching the scene from the only window to the bar was the lizard. He flicked the cigarette around a little before heading to a door in the back, all the while telling the patrons to keep quiet and that he would be back in a minute.

The door led to a small, empty room with a bathroom door on one side and a locked wooden one on the other. The lizard retrieved a key from his pocket and used it to unlock the door. He slipped silently inside to find three figures waiting for him: one was a wolf, standing proudly and impatiently in the center, while the other two, a lizard and pig respectively, were leaning in a chair and sleeping on the only bed.

"Well your 'guests' showed up Leon," the bartender snorted, waking the pig. "But I got rid of them."

"Good to know I can still count on family," Leon replied. "Thanks."

"You can thank me with cash." The other rubbed his thumb and forefingers together. "The bounty on all your heads is far too tempting."

"Don't worry," Wolf said. "You'll get your money."

"I better." And with that final note, the bartender left, leaving Star Wolf alone.

Wolf walked over to the door, checking to make sure it was shut tight, and faced the rest of his squad. "If Andross doesn't reply to our message soon, then we will leave and lay low elsewhere."

As if speaking his name could summon him, Wolf's pocket buzzed. He pulled out a small communicator, flipped it open, and laid it on the table, where a holographic head of Andross appeared. He twisted and faced each of them for a moment before focusing back on Wolf. "So you have failed and my nephew is lost."

"Hey!" Pigma retorted. "We managed to take out the brat!"

"So you completed one-fifth of the job then," the simian head said, amending his statement. "And the planet that this took place over?"

"We sent the coordinates to you already," Wolf said. "Other than that, we know nothing about it. And Star Fox is here on the station."

"That complicates things," their client grimaced. "If you can take them out, but make sure it stays quiet. I have plans for that station you're on and I do _not_ need any Cornerian forces intruding. As for the planet, it is nothing special," Andross replied. "I've had my scouts scanning all planets on the edge of the Lylat System and beyond and they never found any advanced civi-" He paused as his head spun around, looking at something in the background. He turned back to the group. "It seems I am being hailed by my nephew."

"He's still alive?" Wolf asked incredulously.

"Yes. He is quite like a cockroach that will not die. But he does have his uses."

"How can you be sure it's him?"

"Simple," Andross said. "I gave each of you a special frequency that only that person can contact me on. And Oikonny is using his. That or he is dead and someone is attempting to locate me. Either way, I will speak with you in a little while." And just like that, his head disappeared back into the communicator.

"Hmph," Leon snorted. "Nice to see how little trust he has in us to not give a unanimous frequency."

"He does think ahead though," Pigma pointed out before settling himself back into the bed to catch another forty winks.

Leon rolled his eyes and faced the silent wolf, who had pocketed the communicator and was standing there, contemplating. "What do you have in mind?" Leon asked.

Wolf turned to him and shook his head. "We wait for now. Formulate a plan for killing the rest of the Star Fox team. But get some sleep for now" He watched the lizard nod in approval before leaning back in the chair and shutting his eyes. Wolf decided to get some sleep as well, confiscating a chair of his own that was near the door. Uncomfortable as it was, he let his head lull to the side and was soon fast asleep like his crew.

* * *

Of all the places that he had speculated Krystal to take him to, this had not registered as one of them. Fox was quite surprised as a matter of fact, as at first glance, he had figured she would only come here every once in a blue moon.

He sat in a building that could be described as a cross between a government, licensing center and a daycare. Ragged, weary people stood in a line, waiting to be called to some back room while their children played in an adjacent room, with no wall to separate either. It was in this room where Fox sat in a small chair, as he watched Krystal play with and tell stories to some of the children.

She had explained to him that it was a help center that had been set up shortly after the war with the Gnarsh began. It catered to victims, widows, and orphans who had lost loved ones to attacks by the Gnarsh. Thankfully, according to her, there were very few orphans as usually one parent would only be drafted at a time. But there was a multitude of widows, most of whom were standing in the line while their children had some fun.

Fox had also learned that Krystal came here quite often, showing support for these people, which he quite admired. Back on Corneria, he had visited similar places maybe once or twice in his lifetime, but she came here at least once a week.

The vulpine glanced up to notice that she was calling him over, to which he obliged. As soon as he took a seat nearby her, one unafraid child hopped into his lap. He babbled incoherently to the unsure pilot while the vixen continued her story of how the stars were created to the other children.

Once she was finished, the little ones scattered, either running back to their toys or to their parents. This left Krystal and Fox alone as they watched the toddlers run around for a little.

"They like you a lot," Fox stated the obvious.

"Well I try to visit them as often as I can. To remind myself why I fight." He tilted his head, letting the unknown inquiry pass along to her, so she explained in more detail. "These kids have lost a lot to the Gnarsh. I can relate because I've lost family and friends in this war between them as well." She uttered the last part with a heavy sigh before turning to Fox and holding his eyes. "So I fight to protect them and everyone else."

"So the self-defense is just an afterthought?"

It was her turn to tilt her head and she nodded slowly. "Yes. I guess it is," she said slowly as if she had never seen it in that light before.

"Huh, and here I thought you just liked fighting and defending yourself." He recalled the few stabs of pain he still felt in his ribs.

She chuckled and focused back on the children. "Well if you have to do something, you might as well enjoy it."

"Yeah, but you don't have to fight. This city has an army after all."

"But not all of them can use staffs," she explained. She quickly changed topics before Fox could ask anymore about that new piece of information. "Besides, I can't explain it, but I it runs through my blood. I have to protect everyone."

She didn't have to tell him that; he knew what she meant quite well and told her exactly that. "I wanted to be like my father and protect the entire galaxy," he said. "To keep everyone safe from people like Andross. I almost lost my father once to him. If that had happened, I don't know what I would have done." She was listening with rapt attention, more so than he had expected. "So I try to make sure no one else loses their loved ones from a maniac like that crazy scientist."

They both just stared at one another when he was done talking, nearly nodding in silent agreement that the other understood them. Fox wanted to hold this position forever, just staring into those luminescent orbs, but she closed her eyes and turned away. His ears flattened disappointedly as he copied her.

"We should be getting back. It's late," she said.

* * *

While they had no more special, silent moments like they had had earlier, they did chat the whole way back, continuing their conversation in a way. Fox mainly going into more detail about some of his most dire missions against Andross and the planets he had to save while Krystal told him more about the war with the Gnarsh and the toll it had taken on people.

But it soon became a bit more light-hearted as the topics moved away from war and to their civilizations instead and eventually to today's events. He commented once again how he was surprised at how well the children had taken to her.

"You would do great if you had your own," he said as they neared the kitchen.

"Well someday I'd-" but she stopped and blushed, facing away from him.

"Like your own," Fox finished teasingly. He grinned at her tomato red face, to which she chuckled and kept looking everywhere else but at his face. "There's nothing wrong with that. You were very motherly after all."

"And just what are you insinuating?" Krystal said warningly, having regained her confident demeanor and passing the blush onto Fox. "Are you suggesting I'm old?"

"N-No!" he replied. "I, er, meant-"

"Course you're old Krys. But then that would make me ancient!" They spun around to see Slim exiting from the kitchen, shutting out the lights inside of his favorite haunt. He smiled broadly at the two of them and slapped Krystal on the back. "Hey, I'll take the guy off your hands and back to his bed. Besides, can't let you have all the fun torturing like that."

Fox caught the vixen's eye and was simultaneously sad and thrilled that she was rather disappointed by the proposition. To him, it seemed as if she still wanted to keep him company. But she relented under Slim's gaze and bade them a pleasant sleep, with Saeno watching over both of them. Slim repeated the courtesy saying, as did Fox albeit rather awkwardly, before they headed for the servants' quarters.

"Not sure if she told you, but that's the Chosen Yehhwu sent to watch our city's founder as she slept. Made sure she stayed safe during the night, taking the form of the founder's mother to comfort her," Slim explained. Although the smaller vulpine was less focused on their theology and more on Krystal and the day he had spent with her.

"So I take it you and Krys had a good day today?" Slim said, trying to initiate some sort of conversation. It worked as Fox was shaken from his thoughts and nodded. The taller one grinned and faced him. "Good for you. Mine was all right. Save for burning myself again." He lifted up his apron to reveal a horrible mass of burns, scars, and bald skin where fur should be, repulsing and surprising Fox. "I used to never wear an apron. But one too many burns in front of a stove can make one change their mind."

"Uh, yeah," the other replied slowly, not really sure what to say to that.

They arrived at the entrance to the quarters, where several snores from others drifted out into the hallways. Fox was about to walk in and plop down on his bed, but was held back by one of Slim's massive hands engulfing his shoulder and neck. "Hold on a minute," the cook said, pulling the smaller on away and off to the side. "I need to talk to ya."

Fox leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, and waiting for the other to continue. "Look, it's great that you're getting along with Krys. Heck, the Five know she hasn't had it easy and friends have been a bit hard to come by in her case," Slim explained, hinting at her rather rough exterior, which the other picked up on. "And it's good you got past that. But you have to be careful."

"I'm not going to hurt her if that is what you mean," the younger vulpine nearly snapped, a little outraged at such an accusation.

'You misunderstand me," the cook said, placating him. "Careful with other people." Fox cocked his head to the side, unsure of what the other was getting at. "Krys is already due to be married, but I expect you knew that." The slight downfall of Fox's ears told Slim he was on the mark so far. "Well not many people would be comfortable with an outsider getting so close to her, especially a princess of all things. Not to mention she has many enemies."

The orange vulpine stared at the other incredulously, as if to mock the very notion that the vixen would have to fret about that. But Slim sadly shook his head, showing that this was no jest. "It's the truth I'm afraid. Not just the normal kind of 'I don't like you', but because of the other 'war' going on around here."

"Other war?"

"If you haven't noticed it, you will soon," he simply answered. "Let's just say there hasn't always been a queen _and_ a king, and some people would like one or the other. And since Krys is only related to the queen, they would like to be rid of her."

Fox was quite shocked by such a statement. He had figured that she may not have been as popular as her sister, as Krystal herself had said, but to be hated because of some political struggle. But he was also interested in the last part of Slim's revelation. "What do you mean? I thought she was the daughter of the king and queen."

It was Slim's turn to look aghast, realizing he had misspoke and said too much. He waved the other's query away and walked off, all the while having staving off Fox's persistence. "Forget I said that last part. The only reason I said anything was for her sake. If you want to know more, just ask Krystal."

And he immediately took off in a sprint, throwing Fox off-guard. The vulpine was too stunned by how fast the aging, overweight cook moved to chase after him and by the time he regained control, Slim was already out of sight. He sighed and headed back for the room, deciding he would take the advice and pose the question to Krystal tomorrow.

As he approached his cot, surrounded by some of the louder sleepers, he felt a prickling sensation on his chest. It felt like a mix between goosebumps and water running over the hairs of his fur. He sat down on the edge of his bed and lifted up his shirt, nearly yelping in shock at what he saw and jamming it back down in case anyone else saw. After surveying the room to check if anyone was awake, he once again pulled it up.

There, where the normal bruise had been, was an even larger stain of purple. It had now reached the middle of his chest and was winding its way around his ribs and to his back. Fox poked it with his finger, but nothing happened. It felt normal, not painful like he had expected, leaving him to doubt his theory that it was an abnormal mass of blood underneath the skin. But that led him to wonder what exactly it was.

The memory of yesterday in front of the king and queen entered his mind, along with the one phrase spoken by the aging queen. "The Harbinger will be one of our own." The fact that the violet mass was now coloring his fur a similar color to that of the other Cerinians was not helping to put his mind at ease.

He dropped himself on the bed and pulled the blanket tightly over him. He would just have to keep this issue to himself and would explore it more tomorrow. "Perhaps they have a library here that would explain it," he reasoned with himself. "Or maybe I'm over-thinking it." Whether it was malignant or benign, his mind soon lost itself to the dark realm of dreams.

* * *

"Success!"

Oikonny threw his hands up triumphantly and leaned away from the Arwing's cockpit. Unlike his foe, he knew a few things about electrical engineering, managing to reroute the distress signal to his own communicator. Now the signal would focus most of its power calling for help for him while Fox's was reduced to a mere one hundred feet. Enough that it would seem normal to the vulpine if he did not inspect it with anything more than a passing glance.

"Now, just to wait," the monkey said aloud. But, no sooner had he said it then when he heard the voice of his uncle irritably growling his name. This prompted Oikonny to fall backwards, knocking his head painfully on the edge of the wing. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and greeted the face of Andross on the communicator.

"Hmph, so you did survive," the older one said unimpressed. "Well what have you to report?"

"My ship was d- er, destroyed," Oikonny answered, deciding it would be better for him in the long run if he did not let word slip of his embarrassing blunder. "I've located Fox McCloud's ship and changed the signal. Now it should not even penetrate the atmosphere!"

He watched the other's face for a moment, expecting to be congratulated on such a brilliant idea…or at the very least to be commended on surviving this long. And Andross' face did break out into a small smile, but his command that he gave shocked his nephew. "Put the signal back the way it was."

"What?" Oikonny screamed, causing a flock of birds nearby to scatter from their high branches. "But- But I-!"

"Star Fox is on a nearby space station with the rest of your team," Andross explained. "Now I've already told you that I need to use that space station as a recruitment area of sorts."

"Yes!" his nephew replied. "And I have followed your order: Do not tell Star Wolf about what you plan to do. Leave that to you to decide."

"Good," Andross said. "Now, it would be easier for all of Star Fox to be taken out if we lured them to James' son. That way, no one would be the wiser if they go missing and it would be better if Star Wolf was at full strength to destroy them. As for your position, I've already recorded it and will send it to Wolf."

"All right," Oikonny sighed, about to climb back into the cockpit to rewire his previous work. "What about Fox?"

His uncle's face paused for a minute, glancing off-screen at something before focusing back on his nephew. "Find him," he said, to which Oikonny nodded. "And kill him."

**A/N:** And that does it for this chapter. In all honesty, I felt that I might have put a tad too much dialogue in and that it got weaker as the chapter went on, but that's how I always feel. As for Krystal, I realize she may have been a bit too open, but I was trying to let the audience know a bit more about her character as early as possible. And this seemed like the only time I could really do it.

**Sword: **What's gonna happen next?

You'll just have to wait and see. But if you agree with any of those points or have any comments, constructive criticism, or just want to let us know if you like the story or not, then leave us a review telling us


	7. Chapter 7: A New Challenger Approaches!

**A/N:** *comes out wearing a red vest* Why hello there neighbors. It's wonderful to see you all again.

**Sword:** *is wearing a green vest* I think I hear the trolley coming along neighbors. *Picks up the letter off the trolley and tosses it behind her* Well I cannot read. But I'm sure that it says that we own none of the characters and that they are owned by Nintendo. And we co-own the plot with our good neighbor, lines22. And that it wants us to thank Chocovi for being a good neighbor to beta read this and all our other good neighbors who've reviewed the story, like we are the knights who say NI, Mike Prower the Fox, Hopeless-Tyronos, and A Stainless Steel Rat.

*Brings out a drill* We're just going to be doing some drilling into the characters' thoughts and such in order to bring a better story with better characterization. Enjoy the chapter neighbors.

**Sword:** *holds a replica of Fox's head under the drill* Ready!

**Chapter 7- A New Challenger Approaches!**

Throughout the training session next day, Fox was constantly distracted by the spot. While the breathing apparatus hid his upturned mouth, he tried to keep up his appearance that everything was fine. And despite Krystal deciding to join in on the training sessions, he was able to fool everyone by concentrating solely on teaching proper gun techniques at the moment. Not to mention the constant surprise that overshadowed any trepidation when he found that the Cerinians were quite adept at learning how to handle these weapons.

But the problem hidden beneath his shirt vexed him to no end. He only momentarily forgot about it when Fter led a new batch of soldiers in. This group was more segregated than the one from yesterday. They separated themselves into two distinct groups, refusing to mingle with each other and forcing Fox and Krystal to instruct one group while Fter relayed the directions to the other. The orange vulpine wondered if this was the sort of situation Slim had mentioned last night.

After a long morning of practice, Fter ushered his troops away while promising to bring a larger group in tomorrow. Fox barely heard him as he, with Krystal beside him, hurried into the city. She had to jog part of the time to match his long, hasty stride. After arriving into the city itself, she finally turned to him. "Gee, if you are _that_ hungry, we could have gone to get something from Slim."

He shook his head and looked around before replying. "Does this place have a library?"

She was taken aback by his sudden interest in literacy, but nodded. "Two, a public one and one in the palace. What are you searching for?"

"Medical stuff," Fox answered, dodging the question and concealing his true interest in the subject. "And history."

"Well both libraries should have those," Krystal told him, still eyeing the vulpine suspiciously. "We can check out the public one first since we're already close."

He agreed with that and let her lead the way. He tried to pull himself together, but one peek down his shirt brought on a fresh tidal wave of fret. The spot had climb higher, nearing his shirt collar. And it had expanded to envelop his entire abdomen. At least it spurred him forward to want to reach the library as soon as possible and almost as badly as wanting to hop into an Arwing. Almost.

Yes, while he had been grounded for his duration, the itch to fly had started to gnaw away at him. Although it had really started to kick in this morning, when he half-expected to wake up nearby a hanger. But alas, he had not even seen his ship for close to two days now.

Antsy nerves would have to wait in favor of dread and anticipation as they reached the library. Immediately, Fox set off into a hurried trot throughout the building, seeing as it was set up in the same manner as any library back home. However, when he realized that he could not read the book titles on the rows of shelves, much less the shelf markings, and that the Navi was of no use, he sheepishly returned to Krystal. She shook her head and took the lead.

Fox checked his new oxygen tank as she entered one section, pulling on books and notebooks brimming with hand-drawn charts of vulpine physiology. She turned to him after browsing through a couple. "It would help if I knew what you were interested in," she said. "Medically speaking."

"Uh, colorful stuff," Fox mumbled. Krystal raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I mean skin diseases," he clarified. She walked down the aisle a few more steps and ran her fingers over the rows of books. Meanwhile, he faced the other direction and removed a few of the notebooks to flip through.

Inside most of them were the normal skeletal drawings that one might expect. Although he could not read the Cerinian labels, he could recall a couple of the names from the basic medical class he had been forced to take back at the Academy. A few of the others contained more internal parts, vividly imagined in great detail by the artists. And one or two flaunted numerous pages of disgusting aspects of the body and various infections.

Fox replaced those before the images were burned into his mind's eye, albeit too late. He looked at Krystal, who had a few books gathered in her arms and was heading his way. He offered to carry some of them, and she gladly dumped a couple into his waiting hands. Then they both found an empty table, where they plopped down and cracked open the volumes.

He could sense that they were being watched and, sure enough, all the other people in the rows nearby and the tables were eyeing him. Thankfully, none of them were attempting to read his emotions, but he was still alert in case they tried. But just like the soldiers before, these people were mixed in their reaction, albeit they did not stand on opposite sides of the building from one another. Some respectfully bowed or nodded at Krystal or even smiled slightly at him. Others chiseled a permanent frown into their face, knitting their eyebrows together, and shooting hateful daggers from their eyes at the two.

The vulpine returned to his reading, trying to ignore the people. He paused and felt like slapping himself when he remembered that which he had already forgotten: the text was unreadable to him. He leaned over Krystal's open book, waiting for her to find something of interest to him.

Every once in a while, she would stop flipping through pages and focus on one paragraph. Then she would glance at Fox, shake her head, and continue reading. After going through the whole first book like this and setting it aside, she grabbed another. "Can you explain what this skin disease is that you're searching for? So far, you look healthy to me."

Now he had reached a crossway, or ultimatum, of sorts. If he showed her his chest, there might be panic. Or worse, she could report him to the king and queen and they would possibly isolate him in a jail cell or execute him. But if he did nothing, then whatever this parasitic coloring was would overtake him and then who knows what would happen? He was not even sure if this was only affecting his superficial body. For all the vulpine knew, it could be wreaking havoc internally as well.

Giving into his trust, and fear, he carefully pulled the neck of his shirt open. He hid this action from everyone else's view so that only Krystal could see. Pointing down it, he whispered, "Remember that bruise you saw?" She checked where he was pointing and inaudibly gasped. "It's grown larger."

She shut the books and stacked them off to the side of the table. "We need to take you to one of the healers then. This is no skin disease."

"It doesn't hurt though," Fox continued. "I can't explain it, but it feels fine. Almost like my fur was simply dyed."

"Still, it would be good to get a healer's advice." She stood up, taking his hand and dragging him out of the building. He was quite touched by the concern, but at the same time, he felt like his arm was being yanked out of its socket. So, he did his best to keep pace with her as she led him off to these "healers".

* * *

Just outside the library, sitting under a wilted tree, was a dark violet vulpine. His narrowed yellow eyes followed Krystal and her baggage in tow until they disappeared around a corner. A deep growl erupted from his throat, drawing a few eyes, but he paid them no mind.

Olletho stood up from the stone bench and headed in the opposite direction, having spent enough time spying on Fox and Krystal. _His_ Krystal in his mind, who was sullying herself by even touching an outsider like him. And he would have followed them all day if he could, but royal duty called. He had been assigned to patrol the forest with a small squad.

It had not been so long ago when she had held his hand in that manner. Back when they were first betrothed to one another and even before that. Frolicking through the crowded streets, causing trouble and having their own brand of adventures, and generally treating one another like the very best of friends. They had spent the days together, as young people in love would, getting to know one another- almost like Fox and her were doing now, which made him seethe angrily- and causing Olletho to fall for her even harder. Or maybe he was the one who had been infatuated and she had been putting on an act from the very beginning, never truly reciprocating his feelings. But then, he was confused as to why it had seemed so real and why she never refused his love at first. Did she ever love him at all?

He took one last look in the direction they had headed, noting it and reminding himself to have one of his lackeys follow them later. For now, he headed back to the palace, abandoning his memories before they overwhelmed him. It would do him no good on a patrol. He drew the cloak he wore around himself tighter so that he would not be recognized and slit his pupils more in an attempt to shove down the tears welling up in them. Whatever it took, he would regain Krystal back from that outsider.

* * *

When Krystal had used the term "healer", Fox had pictured something more akin to a witch doctor in a hut. Probably somewhere in a less prominent area of the city, with the interior being decorated with skulls of animals and shelves littered with unknown potions and concoctions. So one could imagine his surprise when all his assumptions were completely unfounded.

The healer's "hut", while not overly large or extravagant like the palace, was still rather impressive. The exterior was not much to admire, having been designed using the same brick and mortar set-up of everywhere else. But the inside was designed more like a traditional hospital, with white, sterile walls, a waiting room, and the back rooms, where a collection of different therapies and treatments were offered. These ranged from the normal cold table where the healers examined a person, such as what Fox had already gone through, to rooms like the one he was in now, which resembled a dungeon, complete with a dank, misty atmosphere that coated the dirt colored walls in condensation. A hot pool of water bubbled in the middle, waiting for anyone to enter it.

Fox had been instructed to stay in the water of the circular pool until they came back for him. Their reasoning had been something along the lines of "Water drawn from the well of Yehhwu, guarded by the Chosen Carudor" and had restorative properties. So he waited, submerging himself beneath the water while Krystal sat off the side and watched him.

She had been occupying herself with coercing the staff to not mention Fox's condition to anyone. They had, thankfully, agreed, seeing that they did not deem it a contagious disease. They were unsure of the cause for whatever affliction he had, but none of their normal methods of plant juices or prayers had worked so far, hence the resulting situation.

Krystal had opted to stay with Fox throughout the entire process, visibly concerned, but not as much as he was. He kept his anxiety to a minimum though so as to prevent her from being too worried, despite growing more perturbed by the unsettling fact that whatever strange disease he had contracted could not be cured by anything so far. And while he was touched by Krystal's gesture of being by his side, and it only made him view her in a more radiant light, he was considerably embarrassed when he had to disrobe with her in the room before entering the pool. Although he thought he caught her sneak a peek at his naked body before silently chiding herself for such an action.

So they had stayed in that room, for a good half hour by Fox's count, conversing lightly as he enjoyed the soothing heat of the water. After a while, he eventually brought up what Slim had suggested he ask her, selecting the inquiry about the "war" rather than the legitimacy of the king as her father. Recanting the library and the peculiar scene at the training field, he asked Krystal what had been going on.

She shook her head, but opted to disclose the matter to him. "You might have noticed that the king and queen do not see eye to eye," she said. He nodded, figuring that even a blind person could catch onto that. "This not only splits their rule, but the people as well."

Fox thought about that statement and the meaning of it dawned on him. "Oh," he realized. "You mean that some support the queen and the rest support the king?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'm also guessing that Slim informed you that there has not always been both on the throne." His nod signified her to continue. "That is true. Until the Gnarsh came about, we only had a queen. After the war broke out, a king was assigned from one of the male generals. The men had always been more concerned with fighting than the females had been, since we had only ever known peace. So they placed all their trust in this general by bestowing this position on him. Although all the title did was make him a figurehead and an icon to rally behind. In reality, he was still a general, but the title stuck."

She went on to explain that subsequent generations continued the practice, choosing a king to co-rule with the queen until it became embedded in their civilization and each monarchy had given the male more and more power until he was on even footing with the queen. She also detailed how their culture and society had changed from that of a large, open village of huts and farms to a walled enclosure around a city dealing in mass production of food and weapons. Apparently, as much as Fox could gather, the entire race had changed. Even prayers and services to Yehhwu were directed toward war, battle honor, and valor due to the kings rather than the usual desires of peace.

Krystal mentioned how it was much different than that of the far Outlying Tribes- tribes, she said, were more representative of how they used to be, but were far away on the outskirts of the kingdom. "But I'm getting off topic and this is probably boring you," she finished.

"No, I found it interesting," he replied sincerely.

She beamed and was rather glad that he was actually listening and had not drowned her out. Clearing her throat, she returned to his original query. "There's more to it in the history books at the libraries, but suffice to say that is the short version. And that is why the marriages that have been arranged are so important. The current king and queen come from two different bloodlines due to early deaths of the last ones. That has riled people up to support one or the other, hoping to rid themselves of one of the monarchs and have just a queen or king. Unfortunately, everyday the king uses underhanded methods to gain more support, but there are many who remain loyal to my mother. And is the importance of the marriages as well: they would unite everyone under one house, stopping the fighting for now at least."

He was unfortunately reminded once again that the beautiful vixen in front of him was due to be wed. Even though it did not sit well with him, Fox braved a smile before turning back to the pool. His hands were severely wrinkled and pruned from the long soak and his fur was permanently matted to his skin, exercising its heavy weight that tried to pull him in deeper. Deciding that he had been in the pool long enough, with no physical results, he told Krystal such and reached for his clothes.

But she used her foot to slide the pile away from him, having to stand up from her chair to do so. "Not yet. You should wait for one of the healers to come back."

Fox, not being one to back down, again tried for his clothes, stretching more of himself out of the pool. But he only came within an inch of them before she once again moved them.

Krystal walked a bit closer to the edge as he sank back in the pool. "Unless you want to come out naked, just wait. It's for the best."

He was not paying much attention though. His eyes had been drawn to the fact that she was standing on the lip of the pool. Hatching a plan to easily get his clothes, he swam over, grabbed her by the ankle, and yanked her into the water. She yelped in surprise and slid right under the water without hitting her head on the wall, which he was thankful for even though he had not seen that possibility in hindsight.

While she swam to the surface, the vulpine chuckled and swiftly snatched his clothes. Before her head emerged, Fox already had the bundle of clothes in front of him, pressed against his groin. He grinned as Krystal sputtered out the water in streams and removed her damp locks to glare at him. "I can't believe you did that," she said, going for an upset tone, but failing miserably once she saw his amused face.

He edged closer to her and leaned down. "Sorry, but I had to get out of the pool."

She wiped some more of the water droplets off and swam closer. "I'm sorry too."

"Eh, it's ok."

"Not for that," she grinned. "For this!" And she pulled Fox by his arm. The sudden motion threw off his balance and he ended up in the pool like her.

He soon popped up, equally as stunned as she had been. She burst out laughing at him while he flung the water off his head. Spotting a golden opportunity, Fox scooped some of the rocking waves in the pool and splashed her with them. Krystal almost instantly tossed water at him, and it soon devolved into a playful splash fight between the two, both turning their heads away and shielding their eyes while flailing their arms about in front of them.

It did not last long though. Someone standing at the entrance cleared their throat, letting the two know they were not alone. They both looked up to see a servant from the palace, wearing a modest robe, watching them.

"What is it?" Krystal questioned him as she climbed out of the pool with Fox staying in, covering his problem with the tumbling waves.

"I bring a message from Queen Kiahuacochil and King Vonketuma," he addressed her. "They have invited the newcomer to join his majesty and her highness for dinner this evening."

Krystal glanced at Fox, an expression of worry crossing her face briefly. He did not understand it though, but did not interrupt. "Very well," she said. "You may tell them that I will bring him."

The servant bowed and, after the vixen had him promise not to tell anyone what he had just seen, exited the way he came. Fox climbed out of the pool as Krystal faced the other way, her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squirming and sliding his wet legs into his pants.

"The water treatment did not work," she answered, still waiting for him to be fully dressed, concern still evident in her voice. She slowly turned around after he was clothed, to which he smiled and put on an optimistic face as a way to tell her not to fret about the spot. "And with this dinner, you cannot wear those clothes. We would have to get something that could cover your whole body."

Fox looked down at his clothes and noticed that they were indeed not fit for a royal dinner. His flight jacket was beginning to smell, even to him, and his shirt and pants were now wrinkled _and_ wet. Then again, he had been wearing nothing else for a few days now. "So what do you suggest?"

"A robe preferably." Krystal turned around and beckoned him to come with her. "Come on. We better start looking."

* * *

Oikonny climbed off the Arwing, muttering to himself and wiping the sweat from his brow. It had taken hours to repair the damage he had created, but he was finally finished, having worked well into the night and early this morning with little sleep.

Now more than ever, he wanted to rest. The thin air was beginning to get to him, constricting his chest at times and laying a fog upon his mind. But he shrugged it off, assuming he would be of use to the atmosphere soon. So, he opened up his communicator and connected to Andross' frequency while walking away from the Arwing and into the forest, leaving the ship alone in case Fox came back as per his uncle's instructions.

After a couple of minutes, his uncle's face appeared on-screen. He raised one of his thick, bushy eyebrows at the other, waiting for his report. "Damage repaired," Oikonny informed him. "I'm heading back into the forest."

"Good," Andross said, offering the slightest modicum of praise before relaying further orders. "Now, you are to wait-"

Yet Oikonny had stopped listening to his uncle in favor of something else. Or some_one_ else, that was coming just beyond the thicket and gaggle of trees in front of him. He swiftly dove behind a wide tree trunk and flattened himself against it. Andross had seen the strange reaction and demanded to know what was happening.

"I think someone is coming!" Oikonny answered. "And I don't have my blaster!"

"Impossible," his uncle snorted. "I sent multiple drones out to scan that planet. They never found any life save for the animals and plants."

"Then how do you explain-" And in the next moment, Oikonny had a stave aimed at his throat. The tip had a large icicle attached to it, either ready to stab him or be shot off. And its owner was a purple vulpine, speaking in some strange tongue and jabbing the threatening weapon closer with each shout. "This?" the simian finished.

He ever so slowly rotated his arm to allow Andross to bare witness to what he was seeing. Similar people, all of them brandishing staves as weapons, had now surrounded the primate. The one in the middle, who stood before him, was dressed in more royal garb, with a more thorough finish to his metal armor than his compatriots. Not to mention that his headgear was metal, unlike the others' leather helmets.

This one removed his headpiece, revealing his yellow eyes that studied Oikonny curiously. He crossed his arms and asked something in the native tongue, to which the simian looked to his communicator for help. "Hold on," Andross told him, typing on a nearby console at what the other would think was a deliberate snail's pace. "I have a translator program I finished quite a while ago. I could not be bothered to learn all the languages, so this instantly picks up and deciphers almost any foreign tongue in minutes at the most."

He uploaded the program to Oikonny's communicator while filling him in further. "Due to the distance, it may only translate vocally on your end, but it will present subtitles on your screen and mine as well."

As the vulpine continued speaking, the program began to change some of the words to their language. The simian, after reading through the question's contents and understanding that the vulpine wanted to know who he was, answered slowly. "I am Oikonny," he replied, astounding the group that he knew what they were saying. "I am the nephew of Andross, future leader of the Lylat System. And my Arwing was shot down." He used his hands to quickly imitate the battle that had taken place over the planet.

But that did not fly so well with the natives. At the mention of such a vehicle, some of them pointed their weapons, now doused in fire as well, closer while the others looked to the apparent leader for direction. The vulpine rubbed his chin thoughtfully before signaling his men and women to lower their weapons.

"So you come from the sky as well?" the vulpine questioned, making sure that he had heard correctly.

"Yes."

"He must be brought before the king and queen!" one of the soldiers reminded the leader. Oikonny did not like the sound of that, no matter how benevolent this monarchy was.

"Just so they can give him a free reign like they did to that other outsider?" the leader snapped, turning on the grunt who had suggested it. "I would rather-"

"Fox?" Oikonny cried. "You have Fox?"

That had been a mistake. He once again found himself pressed against the tree, with fireballs ready to let loose from the staves and already singing his white fur. Even the leader had joined in this time, snarling at the mere mention of the vulpine's name. "What do you know of him?" he spat.

An opportunity was what the simian saw; an opportunity to possibly gain a powerful ally and his followers. "I know," he began, trying to remove himself from the fire, "that I despise him as much as you probably do." At this, the leader lowered his weapon, along with the other following suit. "And I know that I would be willing to help you get rid of him."

The leader pondered this offer for a few moments before ordering his men to bring Oikonny along. "Bag his head and keep him out of sight! Secure his weapon too"

As the primate's head was covered and his blaster was removed, he heard the same soldier protest again. "But prince Olletho, your father—"

"Is ill-equipped to handle this," Olletho replied. "The queen would either pass this one off as safe as well or allow him to roam free and possibly go to the Gnarsh." His voice moved closer until Oikonny was sure the prince was right next to his face, staring at the burlap bag being used as a blindfold. "Well I shall judge him first. If what he says is true, then he prove to be an asset. If he is lying or not as helpful as he claims..." and he allowed the dangling sentence to linger and fill itself in with the imagination of his prisoner.

"But-" Yet that was all Oikonny heard from that particular grunt again. His voice suddenly transformed into a cry of excruciating pain that lasted for several moments before dying down in hisses and pitiful sobs. At this point, Andross' communication had cut off as the aging primate had instructed his nephew to inform him of what happened later on. It was dead silent in the immediate area, leaving the blindfolded primate to wonder if the prince had done something to the others as well.

His wondering was answered when Olletho said loud and clear, "Does anyone else have any objections?" Again, there was no sound. "Good. Move out!"

* * *

"Hm, turn around," Krystal told him. Fox stood in front of her, sporting a scarlet robe that was two sizes too large for him. It dragged on the ground as he complied, threatening to trip him should he step in the wrong spot. He constantly tried to roll up the sleeves, only to have them fall back down to droop over his hand, leaving his fingertips to stick out.

"I think it's a bit big," he said.

"Quite right," the owner of the store they were shopping at agreed. She brought over two more robes, a small viridian robe and a navy blue medium one. She thrust them into his arms and shooed him back into the dressing room in the corner. "Try the green one first."

He carefully walked back behind the curtain to disrobe once more, although Krystal and the store owner heard a crash that sounded like someone fall against the bench placed in there. "I'm fine!" Fox's voice was a bit muffled, but he seemed all right.

As they waited, Krystal turned to the store owner and thanked her once again. "This will really help," she repeated from earlier.

"Think nothing of it princess," the store owner blushed at the praise. "Anything to prepare for a royal banquet. Just remember where you can get great clothes for these formal events!"

Krystal had neglected to inform her of the real reason for their shopping, allowing the owner to believe it was simply for the dinner. So far, they had been through several different designs, each one either deemed the wrong size or just not appropriate for not only the dinner, but normal use as well. She had pointed out that, after all, Fox would need something practical for daily use as well.

The vulpine emerged from behind the curtain again, wearing the smaller viridian robe that left nothing to the imagination. It was taut across his torso, displaying his fit body and causing the two women to blush furiously.

"Maybe I should try the blue one then?" Fox suggested. Krystal nodded and he turned around, allowing the store owner to tilt her head and fantasize at the backside, which was stretched tightly as well.

"I must say," she said to Krystal slowly as he disappeared, "I quite like your friend. Is he taken?"

That threw the vixen off-guard. She did not know how to answer exactly. She knew that he was single and she herself already had a fiancé. But for some strange reason, that answer made her disappointed, fearful, and insanely jealous all at once. It was a bit of a shock for her.

But thankfully, Fox came back out once more, saving her from having to say anything. He held up his arms, smiling and very satisfied with the choice this time. The blue robe, more akin to a toga due to it only covering one shoulder, was a perfect fit- neither too long to drag or too short that it would cut off circulation. He nodded his approval and the owner led them over to the counter to ring it up.

Krystal handed over a handful of gold and silver coins, each with cubed holes cut into them, over to the woman. She deposited it into a small drawer and offered a bag to them. "Would you like to wear it or have a bag?" she asked.

"I'll wear it," Fox replied. "Might as well get used to it. But I could use that for my other clothes."

"Here you are," she said, handing it over to him. He stuffed the wet pile consisting of his pants and flight jacket into the bag and turned to Krystal. But before they left, the owner leaned over the counter and whispered into his ear, "Don't be a stranger cutie."

His ears became as red and hot as his face and, unfortunate for him, Krystal had heard it too. She resisted baring her teeth, resorting to grinding them irately, and shooting daggers at the woman with her eyes. All of this resulted in her yanking his arm and shooing him swiftly out of the shop and back to the palace.

* * *

When the sack was finally removed, Oikonny found himself in a stately room that signified royalty with all of its lavish furnishings. He was sitting in a chair with a wooden, woven back and a plush cuhsion while the prince stood in front of him. He was now out of the armor he had been wearing and wearing more a more casual robe. How he had managed to sneak the primate into this place, Oikonny had no idea.

The prince pointed to the communicator and spoke to him. Oikonny did not understand at first, so the prince repeated the phrase, tapping the screen. It dawned on him what the vulpine wanted and he quickly connected to Andross, who had been waiting for his call and already had the translator set up.

"Olletho," the prince pointed to himself.

"Oikonny," the primate introduced himself and then indicated the screen. "And the great Andross."

"Now that the pleasantries are over with," Olletho said, pulling up another chair to sit across from the monkey, "in what way would you be able to help me rid myself of that vermin?"

Oikonny kept a watchful eye on his uncle's face, gauging any reaction as a measure of what information he should disclose. "Well my team," he began, checking to ensure that the face was still stoic, "is set to come get me. They are near this planet and could be here soon to help."

"As could his team at any moment," the vulpine countered.

The other held up a finger, smiling surely. "Ah, but that is where you're mistaken. His team's ship won't be repaired for several more days. Not only that, but there are several mer-" He paused, instinctively reaching for his forehead as a wave of lightheadedness hit him. Doubling over, Oikonny held his nauseous stomach as a retching sound escaped from him.

"What's wrong?" Olletho said in alarm, standing up and moving away from him.

The primate steadied himself and leaned back in the chair, visibly shaken and a wiping cold sweat off of his forehead. He groaned audibly and focused his eyes on the floor in front of him. "I'm not sure. I feel...dizzy."

"It must be the atmosphere," Andross commented, making his presence known once again. "You need more oxygen. Otherwise it could progress, causing either asphyxiation or brain damage and then you would be useless to me." Oikonny relayed all of this to the prince, sans the last part.

"All right," Olletho replied, mentally devising a way to sneak into the servants' quarters and swipe the breathing apparatus and oxygen tanks Fox used. "I'll go get the outsider's equipment. I assume you can work it?" The monkey, now gasping heavily, nodded. "Good."

He turned to leave, but heard a familiar voice outside the window. Rushing past Oikonny, he leaned out and, much to his chagrin, was immediately incensed with a violent rage at the sight below. Walking hand in hand and chatting like friends- or dare he think, close lovers- was the object of his desire and the object of hatred. Both were heading into the castle and he would have been perplexed at Fox's change in attire if he was not trying to stem his tide of fury by digging his nails into the stone.

"You'll have to wait until tonight when he has fallen asleep," Olletho said slowly, trying to maintain a calm composure. Although Andross could see through it and assumed it was Fox. "Then I will retrieve the mask for you. But so far you have not convinced me otherwise that I cannot handle this on my own. As for now," he turned his back to the window, "I will decide what to do with you later. Until then, I have more pressing matters." And on that note, he left Oikonny alone with his uncle.

Once Andross was sure that no one else was in the room, he glared at Oikonny. "Calm down and breath deep." He waited a few moments, allowing his nephew to collect his thoughts and his breath. "Now, is it true what I saw? Those staves had fire emitting from their tips?"

"Ye-Yes," the other gasped, not wanting to waste an ounce of air.

"Good." He heard his uncle's computer keys clacking away as he turned his attention elsewhere for a few moments. Once he was done, he faced Oikonny. "Wolf and his team will bring more oxygen for you when they arrive. I had planned for them to take care of Star Fox either on the station or when they arrived on that planet. But this new development...changes things."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want those staves," Andross stated. "This race's power is remarkable. Not to mention that they would be useful against General Pepper and the rest of the Cornerian Navy. Which is why I want you to get close to this prince and, possibly, the king, queen, or whoever is their ruler. If we can sway them to our side, then this will go smoothly. If not," he smiled his greasy, unnerving toothy grin that sent a shiver down Oikonny's spine despite being far away, "then I think a coup d'etat is in order."

* * *

James, restless and unable to get any shuteye, had taken to wandering the hanger and watching the slow, meticulous process of the mechanics patching up the Great Fox. Although it had only been a day, he was already impatient. Unlike Slippy, who had the task of repairing their Arwings to keep him busy, or Peppy, whose equanimity allowed him to stay content, James had no such luxury. Always itching for something to do or somewhere to go, this was eating away at him. And not just the idea that his son may not have made it, but a niggling in the back of his mind that had blossomed into a strange wondering about his current situation. Though he had not entertained it much and had busied himself with finding something to do.

He had offered the mechanics his help several times. Each one was rejected politely, or as polite as the station held. Falco had invited James to go with him into the inner parts, searching for any word on Star Wolf. While tempting, the vulpine felt that his place was with the ship and to be ready to go rescue his son as soon as the repairs were finished.

It was due to this anticipation and barely controlled energy that he failed to notice a figure approaching him. Just behind the stack of mismatched crates that James sat upon was Pigma. The overweight traitor chuckled, his laugh coming out in snorts much too loud for him to ever consider a stealthy career. He brandished a blaster from his side, crouched as low as his girth would allow, and took careful aim at his old teammate's head.

"Goodbye James, old chum," he sniggered. Before he could pull the trigger and rid himself of the pesky vulpine, his communicator rang. Hiding behind the crates, as James turned briefly to the noise before resuming his original position, Pigma opened it. On the screen was his leader's face.

"What is it?" he snapped irritably at Wolf. "I was just about to put one right between James' eyes."

"Change of plans," the other explained. "Oikonny is alive and Andross wants us to take out Star Fox in a different manner. I'll explain more when you get back." He ended the connection, leaving Pigma to stare at a blank screen.

The would-be assassin clucked his tongue in annoyance and holstered the blaster. He gave his target's head one last look and suppressed the urge to just end it then and there. "Guess you'll get yours later," he muttered, slipping away silently back to the door he had come through. "Don't worry. I can wait."

He left just in time as James' head swiveled around, sure that he had heard something. But he was distracted when Peppy took a seat next to him. Both of them sat in silence for a few moments before the hare initiated a conversation. "Repairs are going along smoothly."

"Mmm," the vulpine grunted, still letting his shades show that he was looking elsewhere and that his mind was on a different topic altogether.

"So what's on your mind?" Peppy said, deciding to skip the small talk and cut to the heart of the matter. "Besides Fox."

"What makes you think there's anything else?" James retorted. But one solemn stare from his friend made him shrug and sigh. "This really isn't the time for it. We should concentrate on Fox."

"We are," the other assured him. "But if something's bugging you, you need to let it out."

The vulpine was silent for a few brief moments, opening his mouth once or twice, but closing it again to organize what he was going to say. Peppy patiently waited until he was prepared. "You ever get the feeling that you shouldn't be here?" he questioned, not really looking at Peppy.

"What do you mean?"

"Like your life should've already ended or that your luck has run out?" James lifted up his sunglasses with one hand and rubbed them with the other. "It's hard to explain, but ever since Venom, something hasn't felt right. Like I shouldn't have left. Almost as if I was supposed to die there."

Peppy was taken aback by the sudden confession, but let him continue. "And just now, I felt it again. I feel like my luck's run out. Like my time is up or something." He chuckled and glanced at his friend. "Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Maybe," the hare replied slowly. "Maybe not. Perhaps, in another time and place, you could have died on Venom. But you didn't. As for your luck, I wouldn't be surprised. Heaven knows you've pulled some pretty crazy stunts. Like the time you were flying on fumes against some of Andross' forces at Fichina and you engine was freezing over."

"As I seem to recall, you were right there alongside me in the same situation," James pointed out. They both laughed at the ancient memory, drawing several stares from the dock workers.

After settling down a few minutes later, Peppy added, "If Fox got even half of your dumb luck, then chances are he's perfectly fine."

The vulpine grinned, the first one that the hare had seen in days, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he muttered. He turned to the other as he was patted on the back. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

If the air of the dining hall was any thicker with tension, Fox was sure he would have suffocated on it. Queen Kiahuacochil had greeted him warmly and openly, brining him in to sit next to her and her husband. Her, Krystal's sister, and the sister's intended were very hospitable and amiable people and had welcomed him like a member of their family, including him in their discussions and listening attentively whenever he was prodded for information about the Lylat System, Corneria, and his own exploits in the far reaches of space.

Yet across from Fox were King Vonketuma and his other son, both narrowing their eyes. The king himself was choosing not to engage in conversation or even acknowledge the foreigner's presence and simply removed himself from his surroundings by concentrating on quietly eating his food. Olletho was a different matter. His lip was slightly curled, despite his attempts to resist it, and he had already bent a piece of silverware when he realized how much attention Krystal was giving Fox.

"So what happened next?" Krystal's sister, whom she had introduced as Princess Nirtana, inquired. Fox had been regaling them in a story of one of Falco's and his misadventures when on one of their first missions. Not only did it break the ice with the others, but it meant he did not have to keep picking at his food while looking around, unsure of what to do before meeting a nasty glare from Olletho.

"Well he dove into the thick of it," Fox continued. "And managed to take out five of them before being shot at from all sides. So I did the only logical thing." He stopped for dramatic emphasis. "I dove in after him. Needless to say, our Arwings barely made it back to the Great Fox. In fact, they pretty much fell apart when we docked, much to Slippy's dismay."

There was uproarious laughter before Nirtana's fiancee, Rupiul, commented, "Sounds like it was quite the fight."

"Yes, but how good are you on your feet?" Olletho muttered under his breath. He caught the attention of his father, who sternly glared at him. He promptly shut his mouth and continued to dig around in his food, not really eating any of it.

"So what do you think of Cerinia so far?" Kiahuacochil asked once the chuckling had died down. She folded her thin hands together and rested her head thoughtfully on them. "Give me your honest opinion."

Fox took a sip of one of his drinks, of which there were four laid out for each person, each with a distinct color and aroma to them, and licked his lips. "I like it. Your army is impressive with their powers, the city itself is magnificent, the food is delicious and to die for," he grinned, indicating the various platters on the table that consisted of the local wildlife of freshly prepared plants and cooked-to-perfection meat of smaller animals.

"It's beautiful overall." At this, he snuck a peek at Krystal, who happened to do the same, and both blushed slightly.

"Glad to have your approval," the queen joked, eliciting some polite chuckles from the others.

Olletho stood up at this point, slamming his open palms down onto the table and spilling his own drinks, whose contents streamed down to the other end and toward the others. Before anyone could question his actions, he pointed an accusing finger at the orange vulpine. "I've had enough of this and of you!" he stated, his voice drowning in venomous hate.

"Wh-"

"Shut up!" he cried. "I will not sit by and let you ruin this city!" He looked down for only a moment to quietly whisper to himself, "Or ruin her," as if needing to remind himself why he was going through with this. "I, Olletho, son of King Vonketuma and prince of Cerinia, challenge you!"

**A/N:** Whew, that chapter went on for much longer than I had planned to neighbors. Originally it was not going to have so much, but things like the conversation between James and Peppy and the scenes with just Olletho or Olletho and Oikonny were expanded upon. Even the scenes with Fox and Krystal were lengthened to longer than we had anticipated. Well, at least we finished drilling.

**Sword:** *holds up drilled heads*

Hopefully the characters are- well, in character. But let us know what you think neighbors. Also, if you have any constructive criticism, comments-

**Sword:** Or praise.

-then let us know. Goodbye neighbors. *plays soft, melodious music*


	8. Chapter 8: We'll Do It Your Way

**A/N:** Brought to you courtesy of us, here's the next chapter. Thanks goes to Chocovi for beta reading this and to our reviewers, like notfromearth7, bryan mccloud, Mike Prower the Fox, Hopeless-Tyronos, Halo Fan 4256, Starjamlegend, and we are the knights who say NI. As usual, all the characters belong to Nintendo and we co-own the plot with lines22. So-

**Sword:** *runs in and hides* Get down!

Huh? *hears explosions destroy the house* What's going on?

**Sword:** I was pretending to play Front Mission for real with some of the neighborhood kids. But they built real robots! And Pen joined them!

Oh great. Looks like we'll have to take care of this. In the meantime, you guys enjoy the story.

**Chapter 8- We'll Do It Your Way**

Olletho was careful to avoid the moonlight that spilled on the floor of the empty, dark hallway. He moved using that little bit of it available as a light source while keeping his hand on the wall for a guide. He cursed himself for being thoughtless enough to not bring a torch, since the ones on the walls had been put out for the night or were given to the guards for their patrol.

His challenge at dinner had, to say the least, caused quite the uproar among everyone. The queen, in all her wisdom, had her hands tied, since no one was allowed to involve themselves in the dealings of a challenge save for the participants themselves. All she and her husband, who had been immensely proud of Olletho for a brief moment, could do was enforce a ruling based on the results. Which would not come anytime soon since he had scheduled it for a week from now, taking the honorable route and giving his enemy time to prepare. They would finalize the details tomorrow.

The reaction from his brother's fiancée and his brother had come without surprise. They both tried to persuade his "foolish idea" and could not fathom as to why he would go through with it. However, he knew they could not understand at all. Unlike him, they had never been this close to losing the one they loved.

What had shocked him was Krystal's reaction to the ordeal. He had figured that she would look up to him and admire his courage for deciding to challenge the outsider. But all she had done was glare at him with contempt and disdain before excusing herself and Fox from the dinner table. They had not been seen or heard from since.

Back in the hallway, Olletho shook away the unpleasant memory of her face and replaced it with a kinder one from his mind. He returned to his current mission of holding true to his word to Oikonny. He had to retrieve the mask. Last time he had checked on the simian was about an hour ago and it did not look good.

He rounded one corner and heard someone approach. He hid between the pallid-lit windows and held his breath, and tried to keep his thoughts clear so as not to be discovered. The footsteps became louder and he strained his eyes in the darkness to see who it was, curious as to who else would have a cause to be here this late. He reached out with his thoughts, trying to read the other's mind.

Much to his relief, and joy, it was Krystal. She was just about to pass him by, but halted. He could feel her sense his thoughts and she turned to him, the same scowl still plastered on her lovely face.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Just taking a stroll," Olletho lied, locking away his true motive into the dark recesses of his mind. "What about you?"

"I was just escorting Fox to bed."

His jaw locked at the name, but he resisted from grounding his teeth together. "Oh," he replied simply. Knowing he did not have much time, not to mention that Krystal's glare was turning the situation into an uncomfortable, he tried to end the conversation. "Well pleasant dreams. Good night and may Joyolzauggui watch over you."

"Hold on," Krystal said, stopping him. "Just what are you hoping to accomplish with this challenge?"

"Getting rid of _him_ of course," he answered as if it was obvious. "To protect you and everyone else." He puffed out his chest a little, proud of his selfless reasons.

She sighed and shook her head. "First off, I don't need protection. You should know that by now." She smiled as he grinned sheepishly, but became serious once again. "And secondly, I do not know where your preconceived notions came from, but Fox is not evil and is not associated with the Gnarsh. He's a kind hero. You should give him a chance."

Olletho almost laughed that off. The very idea of buddying up to the man attempting to steal his woman was ridiculous. And the fact that she was even suggesting something like it led him to wonder if the outsider had not bewitched her in some way.

But her steadfast conviction and strong gaze convinced him otherwise. Not to mention that this was Krystal after all. He knew her and knew how strong-willed she was. There was no chance of Fox brainwashing her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Cancel the challenge and please give him a chance. I do not want to see anyone get hurt."

Cancel the challenge? There was no way he could do that. Not only would his father be disappointed in him, but there was likely to be a social stigma to go along with such a decision. People would jeer and taunt him behind his back, in the streets, and everywhere he went.

But true to her nature, Krystal had already formed a solution for her peaceful resolution. "Just explain that you two settled your differences. Or whatever you'd like to say." When Olletho did not answer, she dropped her arm and walked off into the darkness, turning back only briefly to say, "Just think about it at least. May Joyolzauggui watch over you."

There was no need for her to suggest that though as he was dwelling deeply upon it as he continued down the hallway. He wondered why she so adamantly defended this stranger. Was he misjudging the orange vulpine or was Krystal so infatuated that she would say anything at this point? He assumed it more likely the latter and that spurred him onward.

He finally arrived at the entrance to the servants' quarters. Loud snores and grunts greeted him, which he was thankful for since they would mask his footsteps. Carefully, he crept through the rows, finding the task of locating Fox more difficult than he initially believed. There was no light to distinguish one face from another and he did not dare risk pulling out his staff and lighting its fire.

Eventually, he happened upon one bed whose occupant wore a white garment. A pure white robe to be precise. Olletho grinned victoriously and ever so slowly removed the breathing apparatus off his adversary's face and stowed it into a bag he had brought along. Once it was gone, Fox snored exceptionally loudly for a few moments, frightening the prince, but his breathing soon regulated and he turned to his side, revealing the lump underneath his garment that was the oxygen tank and tube.

Olletho waited, assuring himself that Fox was still asleep, before he lifted the robe so that he could see the equipment. He pulled out the oxygen tank and stuffed it into the bag as well, then repeated the same action for the tank's holster and the remaining oxygen tanks located underneath the bed. Guilt gnawed at his insides, as he was a man of honor and, now that he had dwelled upon it, this was felt cowardly and dishonorable. But Oikonny needed it, so he brushed away his unsure sentiments for now.

He was about to slip away like the reverse doppelganger of St. Nick before something about Fox caught his eye. He lowered the bag to the floor and studied the fur on the other's torso. From the little part revealed, it looked purplish, while other sections were still the same burgundy orange. In fact, if he were to peer closer, the fur was nearly identical to Krystal's, lacking only her characteristically soft hairs in favor of coarse, rough ones.

"What in the world...?" he whispered to himself. But he was broken from his thoughts when he heard someone coming down the hallway. Olletho snatched up the bag and stumbled about in the darkness, making a swift, though clumsy, getaway.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he made it out of the quarters with time to spare. The person intruding upon his thievery appeared at the end of the hallway. It was, much to his displeasure, the overweight cook, whom he was sure would be nosey and wonder what the prince was doing here this late at night.

And sure enough, as soon as Slim had reached him, he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Prince Olletho?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a nightly stroll," he answered, moving the bag behind his back. The hall was still dark, so he was banking that Slim had not seen it at all yet.

Both of them just stood there for a few moments, staring the other down until the cook let his arms drop and nodded. "Very well. Have a good night Prince Olletho. May Joyolzauggui watch over you," he said stiffly, no sincerity in his voice for the other whatsoever.

"And may He watch over you as well," Olletho replied, equally as mendacious. He watched Slim head into the very room he had just escaped from. Once he was out of sight, the prince dashed away in a speedy walk, careful not the jostle the contents of the bag around lest they break or attract unwanted attention. He just hoped that once delivered, Oikonny would prove some sort of use.

* * *

When Fox awoke the next morning, unwillingly swallowing the pent-up morning spit in his mouth, and discovered that not only was his oxygen tank gone but that the remaining tanks and his breathing apparatus were missing as well, it was understood why he tumbled out of bed. He pulled apart the sheets from the mattress and nearly upended the bed, not bothering to think things through rashly. All he knew was that the air around him was thin and he was having trouble breathing. However, that could have been due to his panicked state.

And that is how Krystal found him. She had come to take him to the practice field so that he could start training for the challenge. The queen had given him this opportunity, stalling any further training of the Cerinian soldiers, so that he could focus entirely on the challenge. But when Krystal saw how much of a mess he had made, she wondered whether or not he had lost his mind at the thought of facing Olletho.

"What in the name of the Five happened?" she exclaimed. He had not only ruined his bed, but several nearby ones as well. It was only then that she noticed he was not wearing his mask. And, despite the situation, a part of her was kind of glad. She had found him handsome already and being able to see his full face only confirmed her feelings.

"My tanks. My masks. All gone. Can't find them," Fox mumbled in short sentences, trying to conserve what air was left in his lungs.

"Yet you are still breathing, so you must be fine," Krystal pointed out.

"But for how long?"

That question she did not have the answer to. So she decided to distract him by taking him to the practice field. "C'mon. Training will take your mind off it and you need to practice for the challenge anyway. They'll turn up." She lifted him up by his arm and he reluctantly followed her down the hallway.

* * *

Oikonny's head was clearing and he felt more down to earth, than the delirious high he had been experiencing before. He languished in the chair, enjoying the cool cross breeze coming in from the window. Meanwhile, Olletho stood by, only his fur ruffling from the wind as he stared at the ground several stories below.

Eventually, the simian's curiosity piqued and he lifted himself out of the chair to see what the prince was staring at. But the vulpine held him at bay. "Fox is out there," he warned. "If he sees you, things could get complicated."

Nodding in an agreeing manner, Oikonny lowered himself so that he could peer through the banister's gaps instead. He saw his enemy and Krystal below. He had to privately admit that he could understand why the prince was so entranced by the girl. He still found it foolish, but he saw the reasoning.

But what really caught his attention was Fox's slow movement. It could not be the weight of the armor, which he had exchanged his robe for, since it was light, flexible, and consisted of only the bare necessities of a leathery breastplate, arm and shin guards, and a loincloth. Both he and the girl were supposedly sparring, yet he was just not into it. He failed to block several attacks and his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"He's worried about the mask," Olletho explained solemnly. He leaned onto the railing, studying his rival intensely. "Not that I like it. I would rather fight on even footing."

"Fox! You need to concentrate!" they heard Krystal tell him.

Then the orange vulpine did something that surprised the two onlookers. He blew up at Krystal. "Stop with the training!" He threw his weapon to the side and balled his fists. "For all I know, I could die at any time! Finding my oxygen tanks is more important. So just cut it out with the stupid sparring! I don't want to hear anymore!"

Before the two could recover from their shock, Krystal folded up her staff and turned on her heel. "Fine!" she yelled before briskly walking away. Olletho could sense sadness and hurt emanating from her along with a vast amount of anger. Fox was left in the middle of the field, his shoulder sagging and rubbing his eyes. The prince did not even need to use telepathy to know that the vulpine was frustrated.

Olletho turned to Oikonny and smiled broadly. "Well that turned out better than I could have expected." He walked back into his room, a slight skip in his step.

"Where are you off to?" the simian questioned.

"Why, I have a fiancée to comfort," he answered, heading out the door while humming merrily to himself.

The simian was left alone in the room. And while he felt wonderful that he had indirectly devastated Fox, he knew that if this path kept up then the prince would not need Andross' help. And if his uncle was not needed, then they could not gain access to the powerful staves. And if that did not happen, then Oikonny knew he would be in a world of hurt when his uncle found out. He needed to figure out a way to fix this before he had to report in and fast.

And he believed that he knew just how to accomplish that, although it would mean helping Fox, which he gagged at the thought of. Gathering up a maroon sheet off the bed, that could double as a robe, and a red hat from the prince's wardrobe, Oikonny donned these garments. He hunched low so that the brim of the hat masked his face and pulled the sheet up to help cover it before exiting the room.

* * *

Fox wandered the town alone, after returning the armor, dressing back into the robe, and having searched the palace high and low for a few hours for the tanks, but coming up empty-handed. He did not look where he was going, nearly bumping into several passerby as he became further lost in the city. Not that he cared anyway. His thoughts were clouded with too much worry about whether or not he would soon run out of air, along with pieces of regret for taking out his frustration on Krystal. And that was with nothing to say that now he had no one to train him for this "challenge".

It was the first time in days he had been alone, but it did not feel right. He felt lonely, having grown accustomed to her company in such a short period of time. Not only that, but her presence had prevented the citizens from prodding his mind with their varying degrees of telepathy, which they were apt to do now.

All in all, the atmosphere was now one of gloom and doom as he shook away his feelings of Krystal and concentrated on where his missing tanks could be. He tried running through a list of suspects who would steal them, but after eliminating everyone except the prince, he scratched that name off his list as well. Even though Slim had informed him that Olletho had been skulking about last night and most likely was the culprit, the prince's eyes held some sort of warrior honor, even if he did accuse Fox constantly and watch him for anything he deemed unacceptable. Besides, even if Slim's hunch was right, there was little Fox could do with pitting the cook's word against a member of royalty.

In short, it was getting the pilot nowhere. So he took a seat on a nearby bench that was up against a wall, where only a couple of people had been sitting but immediately moved aside for the vulpine. He did not care about them as much as he did possibly dying from the air poisoning. He was already turning purple just from being on this planet. Who knows what would happen in just a matter of hours without oxygen.

But what was really nagging his brain, more so than the telepathic citizens, was how he had directed all his pent-up anger at Krystal. His agitated state of mind, already vexed by being stuck on this planet with no way home, had just blown a gasket somewhere and had to let off its steam. Unfortunately, she had been the closest one around for it to hit and the more he replayed the scene, the more guilty he felt, sure that even if he were to apologize that she would never forgive him.

"Ssssssomething wrong, sonny boy?" a crackly old voice questioned, whistling and drawing out their S. Fox turned to find someone in a rather stand-out get-up, consisting of a velvety robe that covered their entire body and a cap that was much too large and hid the stranger's face. He could only see the tips of the pink person's fingers as they adjusted the cap, but he took no heed to this odd change from the normal citizens. The newcomer took a seat next to him.

"You could say that," he replied, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. He wanted to be left alone in his supposed final hours to stew in his dreary regret for yelling at Krystal and for losing his tanks, which he now had given up on as they could be anywhere.

"It's a woman, isn't it?" the old person guessed. The younger turned to the other, who chuckled heartily. "I can see it in your eye. I've been around long enough to know when love is part of a problem."

"Sort of. Yeah," Fox answered, plopping his cheek into his hand. Figuring his might as well spill it, as he did not care who knew now and was sure this old man would not stop pestering him until he confessed, he continued. "I lost something important and took it out on her."

"Why not go up and apologize to her then?"

"It's not that simple. I mean I lo- er, really care about her," he corrected himself quickly, looking over to see if the old man had noticed. To Fox's relief, it appeared he had not. "And I don't think she would forgive me."

"Are you two close?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Well if she cares about you as much as you do her, she'll accept a sincere apology," the man sagely said.

"You think so?" the younger inquired, his spirits rising slightly with someone else believing the situation could be salvaged.

"I know so," he reassured him. He stood up, leaving Fox to dwell on that thought and bidding him farewell. "It's time to go take my pills." And with that, he hobbled off down the street until he was well out of sight to where the vulpine could no longer see him, but he could still see Fox.

Lifting the cap up ever so slightly, Oikonny revealed the slits of his eyes that eagerly watched his enemy stew in his thoughts for a few moments. Then he saw Fox stand up, a renewed passion in his eyes as he headed for the palace.

Meanwhile, Oikonny chuckled low in his throat. "The fool couldn't even tell I wasn't speaking Cerinian. So you're in love, eh Fox?" he jeered. He turned around, taking a different route to the palace. "Well love is powerful. And for you, it will be your downfall and will wipe this pitiful kingdom aside for Andross' empire." He pulled the cap back down, laughing maniacally to himself on the inside.

* * *

"Krystal?" Olletho called out, again searching a room and coming up with nothing to show for it. He had been trying to find her for hours and was quite sure she had come down near lower levels, which housed the dungeons. As to why, he could not fathom. Perhaps to be left alone or to wait for someone close, like him, to find and comfort her. But he had not seen any sign of her yet.

His search led him past the damp and rather vile smelling cells. They were not used much, except for the odd deviant murderer or the rare times they captured a Gnarsh. Olletho briskly walked past them, not focusing on the foul odor emanating from the decomposing bodies left in there, along with the chill from the emptiness of the dungeons, and instead keeping all his thoughts on Krystal.

Or at least he was until he passed a mural nearby. It was a painting of the very event he sought to prevent: the destruction of the city. Above the fires and crumbing buildings in the picture were two purple vulpine while winged machines, similar to the one Oikonny had described coming in, zoomed around. That knowledge, coupled with his discovery of Fox's violet fur, only solidified his belief that the outsider served only a malignant existence while here…one that he must cut off before it spread.

Yet, at the same time, Krystal's words from earlier came back to forestall his certainty in his decision. He trusted her with all his heart and normally would have given up whatever she asked for. But on this matter, knowing that Fox could have seduced her or worse, he did not know what to believe. All the evidence he feared would lead to corroboration of this horrible event was pointing to Fox as the cause in his eyes. Yet at the same time, part of him wanted to try Krystal's advice. He was at an impasse as it were.

It would be just his luck then that his brother, Rupiul, appeared down in the room with the mural. His face broke out into a relieved smile at finding his younger brother as he strolled into the room. "So here you are."

"Here I am," Olletho confirmed. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk actually," he said, his face growing serious. "About you possibly canceling the challenge."

The younger brother crossed his arms defiantly and glared accusingly at the other. "Did Krystal put you up to this? Or your fiancée?"

"No, although I did see Krystal heading to her room. She seemed upset over something." He noticed that Olletho was starting to move away at hearing that. He caught a hold of his shoulder and held him in place. "Woah, the challenge."

"What about it?" The younger struggled to get free so he could go comfort his girl.

"Please cancel it. What good will it serve?"

"A lot more than you realize."

Rupiul let go of his brother and glanced at the mural behind him. A knowing light shone in his eyes and he looked back down at him. "Is this what you think will happen?" Olletho did not answer. "I've been around Fox. He is nothing like what the legend proclaims the harbinger will be. He is not in cahoots with the Gnarsh or anything. If you would only spend some time with him like we have, you'd see that."

"You're the second person today to tell me that," Olletho muttered.

His older brother placed both arms on his shoulders and half-grinned. "Just consider canceling it, will you? At least for Krystal's sake."

The younger was about to answer until their private discussion was interrupted by the one person that could ruin it—the king. He walked into the room, followed by a couple of servants on either side, and turned his attention to Olletho. "Is it true? Are you going to cancel your challenge and bring disgrace upon your name and the family?"

The prince turned away from his father's stern eyes and met his brother's sympathetic blue orbs. He stared hard at the floor and veiled his own eyes as his face twisted up in slight anguish and despair. His insides were battling to please both sides and, despite seeing the logic in his brother's words, the other half that wanted to do as his father commanded was winning. "No, father," he finally answered, much to Rupiul's disappointment.

"Good," the king said, his tone a bit lighter. "Then you should probably be up in your room studying. The challenge is not all physical you know."

Olletho nodded silently and took one last downtrodden look at his brother before walking out of the room, leaving Rupiul to stare down his father. The king simply shrugged off the disgust aimed at him and left the room as well, confidently in front of his servants and humming a tune to himself. The older prince sighed despondently, frustrated that he had been so close to convincing his brother to abandon the fallacy that Fox was evil. But all he could do now was wait for it to play out.

* * *

Fox had never known that the palace had so many stairs, especially the ones that led to the bedrooms for each member of the royal family. Yet his desire to see Krystal had been strong enough to motivate him to climb them to the top before leaning against the stone wall for support. He was now regretting running from the palace entrance all the way to here, for he was panting hard. Or maybe that was the effect of the atmosphere kicking in. And if that was the case, he needed to see her now.

And, if the guard he had asked was telling the truth, then the corridor ahead of him, which led to Krystal's room through a door on the left and Nirtana's room on the opposite side and a dead end on the far wall. Speaking of the devil, her sister walked out of the door on the left, turned, and was surprised and overjoyed to see him.

She rushed over to him as he stood up straighter and bowed briefly before her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, er," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "I came to apologize."

"Thank the Five for that!" Nirtana exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. "She's been so upset since you two fought! Don't tell her I told you so."

"Really?" He was both saddened by her distress, but secretly thrilled since it must be a sign that she did care about their relationship.

"Yes. I tried calming her down, and it has helped some, but not enough." She stepped closer to him and covered one side of her mouth, lowering her voice to a mere whisper. And it was then that he could really see the slight similarities between her and Krystal faces, proving their consanguineous bond "Between you and me, whatever you did must have really hurt her. There have been very few times I've seen her this down."

"Should I just give her some space then?" Fox asked, eyeing the door uncertainly.

"No, not at all. I know my sister and the one thing she could use right now is your apology," she explained, stepping around to push him to the door. "Whether you know it or not, she does value her time with you. And she enjoys it. You should see her when she's not around you, happy and going on and on about how much she enjoyed-" Nirtana covered her mouth and shook her head. "Oops. I've probably said too much. Anyway, just get in there," she gave him one final shove that nearly made his face smack into the wooden door, "and be gentle. She's stubborn and you need to handle it delicately."

He nodded and lifted his hand to knock on the door, taking a deep breath before doing so. "By the way," Nirtana added, catching his attention, "she was right."

"About what?"

The small vixen giggled and trotted off down the stairs, calling back the answer. "You are cuter without that mask on."

He visibly blushed, thankful that she had not stayed to see his ear tips even turn red. Now his thoughts were scattered as he tried to focus on what he needed to do, but was too distracted by wondering if Krystal had really said that. He knocked on the door, just hard enough that one could hear it.

At first, there was no reply and Fox feared that maybe this was the wrong way. Maybe he should let her blow off some more steam before trying to apologize. But he was already here and she could most likely sense him from within. He could try to escape- "Come in," she said, breaking his mulling over what to do with the invitation.

Whenever he entered, he was taken aback by the relatively modest setting of her room. Instead of trying to turn each visitor into a Lilliputian and lesser person with its trappings, it was filled with a large bed with curtains, as the norm, a dresser and wardrobe, and two seats facing the only window in the room, which she gazed out of, watching the breathtaking sunset. As he crept closer to her, he could see that the vixen's normally lovely face was set in stone as much as the walls. Any sanguine feelings Fox had had left were instantly dashed.

He approached the other empty chair and struggled with himself. He wondered whether or not he should stand there, respecting her space or if he should take a seat. He might seem to stand-offish and cold in the former, but following the latter might be seen as coming too close too soon. And it could drive her off. So, deciding to play it safe while doing both, he came closer until he was nearby the chair, but stayed standing.

"Hey," he greeted. He wanted to slap himself. He knew he should have started out with a more formal hello like "Hi" or "Hello" itself. And when she did not respond, this only further confirmed his doubts. But it was too late to fix it, so he pressed on, determined to think things through before speaking from now on.

"I came to apologize," he continued, nervously gripping and drumming his fingers on the back of the empty seat. "I shouldn't have yelled and taken it out on you. It's not like you stole the tanks. Can you forgive me?"

That had not been as difficult as he initially thought, since he rarely had reason to apologize and he had been worried he would lose his composure in front of her. She turned to him, eyeing him up and down before turning away again. "You had no right to yell at me like that," she spoke slowly.

"You're right," he agreed, remembering Nirtana's words. "And I'm sorry."

"Most other people would be punished just for yelling at an official, not to even mention a royal family member."

"'Most other people'?" Fox repeated. "Does that mean I'm an exception?"

"Don't let it go to your head. I could still have you thrown in jail," Krystal reminded him.

He took the opportunity to take the other seat. "Well I know I screwed up. That and you're the only one who can train me for this challenge."

"Oh ho! Now I see your true intentions," Krystal declared, leaning forward to him and eyeing him smugly. "You came all this way just to get me to come back and help you?"

"N-No," he protested again. His alarm masked his perception that she was about to let loose a torrent of laughter at his alarm, her lower lip quivering like a balloon's end freshly covered in saliva, untied, and ready to spray its intended victim. "I felt bad and I really did want to say sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"So this is all about how you feel?" He began to speak up, but her giggles got the best of her and she smirked. "Two things you can do," she answered, holding up her fingers. "One, don't do what you did again."

"Of course!" he readily agreed as if that were blatantly obvious.

"And the other," she trailed off and pecked his lips. She quickly pulled back to catch his pinkened cheek and twitching ears. A chuckle escaped from her once more before she let her head fall back down again. "I'm sorry too. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"That you will fail," she confided, looking down at her open palms. "I don't want to see you get hurt or worse. That is why I have been trying to focus so much on training you. I guess I just lost it when you were not focusing, even though your lost mask is a big issue. I should not have yelled at you either."

He was touched, but regained his composure. "I'll do my best," he vowed. "I won't fail. And I forgive you as well."

"We better get back to training. The challenge is not all fighting." She caught his confused expression and assured him that she would explain on the way. She stood up and gestured to the door.

He followed suit and was about to walk to the door, but she pulled him back, intertwining her fingers in his. She did the same with his other willing hand and suspended their arms between their bodies. She grinned a little shyly, looking down a bit. "Thanks," she said.

Fox did not need to ask what for. He merely ducked his head low and boldly captured her lips with his in a short kiss, similar in fashion to hers. She was the one caught by surprise this time and wrapped her slender arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He slowly did the same and slightly nestled his chin in the crook of her neck, just enjoying the contact before going back down to the field.

* * *

"Everything is going well. Nothing to report," Oikonny lied to his uncle's face. Ever since returning from his trip into town, he had relayed all available information and his thoughts on the situation to Andross. Including the feuding love triangle that was shaping up to bring both Fox and Olletho to a head in the near future. A detail, which he had already pointed out, could prove useful as "The prince will do anything for Krystal's affection and to protect her".

"Excellent," Andross commented, ending the recording of the report to be saved and possibly used for later. "And since you have done so admirably given the situation, I believe a reward is in order."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. The simian had never been granted anything extra for any job beyond what his uncle had already stated. So he leaned forward to his communicator, eagerly waiting for what it could be. "I will divulge my plan for conquering these people and their power," Andross answered his questioning face.

Oikonny stayed silent, letting the other continue. "As we speak, I've ordered Star Wolf to recruit every mercenary, pirate, and anyone else foolish enough and easily swayed by money to join us. From their last report, they should arrive at the planet within a week, ahead of Star Fox. From their count, they have around thirty men."

"How can thirty people take over an entire planet?" the younger asked disbelievingly. He immediately clamped up at Andross' stern glare for his doubt and interruption.

"That is where you come in. If you can persuade the prince to take over the throne and join us, then we can split their race in two and help that side for the moment. Once the detractors from the ruler are defeated, we will kill most of the others and capture the ones we need to study more in-depth in order to obtain their power. That is why it would behoove you," he pointed at his nephew, "at least from what I've gathered in your reports, to pit Fox against the prince and use his love for the girl to ascend the throne. He will naturally kill all opposed to his absolute authority for fear of someone taking him away from the girl and to impress her. Or use the king. It makes no difference as they can both be manipulated."

"What if it doesn't work? Why not hold off and wait for reinforcements to wipe them all out?" Oikonny inquired. The thought of starting a revolution of this magnitude frightened him, as he was unsure about the whole idea. He could possibly be killed just for suggesting such a plan, since the prince did not consider him trustworthy.

"Because Star Fox will have their repairs done soon and I don't need any interference," Andross explained in a thunderous voice, rankled at having to put up with an incompetent weakling. "And if you can kill Fox, that would be even better. He can be just as annoying as his father. As for reinforcements, my forces are engaging the Lylat Navy at several different planets that would prove useful. There is no chance they would get there in time." He settled down and folded his aged hands together. "No, no. This falls to you. Get it done."

"Yes sir," the younger saluted as the communicator went black. He had nary a moment to himself to formulate a strategy because Olletho chose that exact time to enter.

The simian rose, greeting the rather downtrodden vulpine, who took the previously occupied seat. He rested his lolling head on his hand, his eyes betraying his failure that Oikonny guessed. "Couldn't find her, eh?" he commented, walking over to the window and gazing out of it.

"No," the other replied.

"Too bad," the monkey shrugged, turning his head to meet the other's eye. "Personally, I believe that she deserves someone like you."

"You think so?" Olletho lifted his head up slightly. "Everyone else says I should back off. That I'm going about this all wrong. Even Krystal."

"They're mistaken," the simian declared, taking one last look outside and smiling before turning his attention fully to his host. "She deserves someone like you. Someone who isn't afraid to take control and fight for what they want. Someone, like you, who would someday be one of the greatest, if not the greatest, rulers Cerinia- no, the galaxy, has ever known!"

And during the uplifting pep talk, Olletho's spirits raised. He nodded in agreement with each word until finally a sliver of a smile crossed his face. "You are right. I should continue to look for her."

Oikonny stood back from the prince and glanced outside again. "Did you think to check her room at all?" he hinted at ominously. He broadly grinned as he watched the vulpine stand from the chair and come over to the window. His face became horror-struck and his jaw hung open when he saw, across the tower from his, Krystal- _his_ Krystal- kiss Fox before they both stood up. And then, just to further add insult to his now injured heart, he returned the gesture of affection and they embraced.

The simian watched all of this, quite pleased with himself. He could see the moistness of Olletho's eyes welling up and threatening to cascade down his face. But the prince shut them and turned away from the window. Now was Oikonny's time to strike.

"You know," he leaned close to the other's ear, "it's just not fair. You do all of this for her and yet he comes along and swoops her up." The proud prince breathed raggedly, but did not answer. "Let me help you. I could tell you some of his weaknesses that you could use for the upcoming challenge. I could even train you to use my gun."

The vulpine lifted his head slightly. His inner turmoil was beginning to come to a close. As much as he wanted fight fair and with honor, he knew he would be defeated if he continued to do so and could not disappoint his father by bringing such shame to his heritage and family legacy. And despite how much he wanted to believe the others and Krystal, actions did indeed speak louder than meaningless words. And right now, her actions were shouting in his skull for him to accept Oikonny's proposal, which he did by muttering a soft "All right".

"Good," the grinning monkey said, pulling up a chair and patting the other for Olletho to sit down, which he did. And Oikonny began to divulge any potential weakness that could be used, while the prince cooked up a scheme of his own to use the tucked away discovery about Fox's fur. He would use it in due time and, hopefully, rid himself of the vulpine.

**A/N:** Ready Sword?

**Sword:** *climbs into robot's arm cannon* Ready! Fire!

*shoots Sword at other robots* Oh hi again. Let us know what you think of the story. Whether you liked it or want to point out any out-of-character moments. Please, we'd like to know about any comments you may have.


	9. Chapter 9: The Challenge

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. We're back.

**Sword:** And more insane than ever! *laughs maniacally*

Uh, yeah. Would you guys?

**Sword:** None of the characters belong to us except any originals. And we'd like to thank the reviewers so far, including bryan mccloud, Kilo 'E' Prowers, Smarty and the Geek, Hopeless-Tyronos, Mike Prower the Fox, Halo Fan 4256, Womboman, XxSanitariumxX, AKissAndAGunshot, and The mace v.s The sheild. All Star Fox characters belong to Nintendo.

**Pen:** Unfortunately, we co-own the plot with lines22. Although she can have it as far as I am concerned.

**Sword:** Enjoy!

**Chapter 9- The Challenge**

The next several days leading up to the challenge were grueling and tested Fox's abilities. For not only was there a one-on-one duel that he would have to contend with, but two other tests as well. One of cunning, which translated to navigating routes throughout the city from one end to the other in the fastest time, and the other of wisdom, which meant more studying in a library on all manner of subjects that he had ever taken part in at the academy and even some that he had not. So it was with great relief that he took advantage of the offer when Krystal gave to let him rest and recuperate the day before the challenge. With all the training he had endured, he felt confident in his abilities to succeed, even without having his breathing apparatus. In fact, instead of feeling weaker with the lack of air he was used to, as he had predicted, he had grown accustomed to it and inhaled it freely as if he had been used to the Cerinian air his whole life.

Their day they spent like most others when they were together. Either getting to know one another better or taking part in the various activities around the city. Krystal even showed him some of the outlying hunting outposts, which outnumbered the handful of farms, from the city wall, explaining that they had come to rely more on meat than plants due to the city's size and the quick availability of animals to eat. They also enjoyed a street show of acrobatics and a slap-stick comedy routine that, according to his guide, was normal before events like a challenge. It was a shame that the day ended all too quickly for Fox- and, he hoped, for her as well- and he was soon in bed, enjoying a deep sleep consisting of lovely dreams with a certain purple vixen.

These were interrupted early in the morning the day of the challenge. Krystal had opted to wake him early to bring him to their temple where they worshipped each morning. Less because she thought he would actually believe in the blessings the priests would bestow upon him and more for "good luck". Or so she said.

So, after making sure that his robe covered his entire body, he made his way with her to the rather impressive, trapezoid-shaped temple. On the outside, the surface was rather smooth, with thin jutting strips that could have acted as stairs to reach the triangular top. It was composed of the same material as each of the other buildings, just with elaborate paintings matching those of the palace, some of which Krystal summarized for him as stories of the Yehhwu, the Chosen, and part of Cerinia's past.

They followed the crowd inside, who gave the princess a wide berth, and headed for the front to sit with her parents and the rest of the royal family. The scent of candles burning and other special fragrances permeated the sanctuary and floated off through the open roof to the heavens, hoping to please the people's deity they believed was above and watching over everything. Once everyone was seated, the service began and it seemed, to Fox, typical of most other religious worship services. A priest, followed by several younger ones, led the mass in holy prayers and scripture readings from a large book, all of which the vulpine tried to follow along with for Krystal's sake.

Near the end, he was surprised to hear the priest call forth Olletho and him. Fox eyed his rival for the day, who refused to reciprocate the acknowledgement, as they both climbed the few steps to the stage where the elder priest stood. The elder lifted his hands into the air, shaking his arms and his white and gold robe, as he called for blessings to be upon both the contestants for the challenge. Afterwards, Olletho quickly left the stage and the service came to a close.

Just as he was about to file out with the rest and prepare for the event looming before him, Fox's shoulder was pulled back by none other than the queen. She stared at him straight in the eye.

"A word, if you would not mind?" she asked, giving him no real alternative as she started to guide him away from the crowd and toward another exit. He caught Krystal's confused head tilt and mouthed that he would meet up with her soon.

The door she led the pilot through opened to a small courtyard, hidden behind the temple. Surrounded on all sides by columns and various flora, it housed a fountain in the middle on a raised platform. There were various statues and carvings on the wall in the same style as the temple's exterior. The silence, save for the water's gurgling chatter, helped exude some sort of holy aura about the place. Fox surmised that it must also be an area to worship.

The queen stood in front of the fountain, savoring and taking in the tranquil setting for a few moments. "Do you feel confident about today?" she questioned.

"Very," Fox replied assuredly. "Your daughter prepared me well."

"I know," she said, leaving him to wonder if Krystal had been reporting to her mother on his progress. "She is a very good fighter as well, is she not? She gets that from her father," she added, not letting him reply.

"I never took his majesty for a warrior," Fox mused aloud, standing next to her. When she raised an eyebrow in his direction, he quickly corrected himself. "Although in his younger days, he could have been."

She looked back at the fountain and heaved a sigh. Sweeping her hand at the fountain's lip, she bade him to sit down, which Fox obliged to, and she sat next to him, careful to avoid sitting in any wet patches from the water. The queen folded her hands and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in her velvet robe. Fox could see the indecision and inner processes of her mind working hard in preparation for what she was about to say, so he stayed silent and still, save for his tail flicking out of the way of stray water droplets.

Finally, she spoke. "To tell the truth, she does not get it from the king." She widened her eyes, staring straight into Fox's as if she were speaking in some code that he should know. However, the vulpine pilot was confused as to the hidden meaning of her words, eliciting another sigh from her. "I mean that the king is not her father."

That threw him for a loop more than a blast to the back of his beloved Arwing.

"What?" he sputtered. "Wait, what? Then that-"

"Do not act so surprised. After all, rumors do originate from some form of truth," she explained. "Yes, the rumors are true," Kiahuacochil declared with a sad smile. "Most likely my husband let it slip amongst the people when he himself discovered it."

Fox was reeling in shock, nearly falling back into the water, and she noticed this. "You are probably wondering exactly how this came about," she continued. His only response was a dumbfounded nod. "Well to keep it brief, I fell in love with a man before I ascended the throne. However, our lives took different paths: mine to a royal marriage and his to the army. But we still saw each other on many occasions in secret."

Before an accusation on monogamy was raised from the orange vulpine, she held up a hand. "This is not unlawful among royalty. In fact, it was widely practiced when there was only a queen and she had many suitors. Even multiple husbands were allowed. Whatever it took to increase our population and produce heirs to lead against the Gnarsh. It is mostly frowned upon these days and we usually refrain from the act. But it is still technically legal. After all, the king does the same thing behind my back still to this day. Yet I know my love for him instead of the king does not forgive my infidelity. Nor does the king's lust forgive his own."

"So who was he?" Fox inquired.

"That-" but the queen bit her tongue and steered the conversation in another direction. "That does not matter. All you need to know is that he was an exceptional soldier. And once the king found out about our affair, my love was sent to the front lines to fight a Gnarsh hoard. He did not survive." Here she took a deep breath as if the event had only recently happened and the pain of it was still fresh to her soul. "But my husband was too late to stop him from leaving a part of himself behind. Krystal was several months later and, to bring our houses together, we claimed she was the king's as well, to hopefully unite everyone as had been intended of us."

"That didn't work?"

"No. The king only wants power, not unity. And he will take it at any cost. That is why he let it slip that Krystal was not his child. And that is why my daughters' marriages are so important. Do not let Krystal know about this. I have kept it a secret from her these many years, afraid of how it would affect her. I would rather her just think of it as some rumor."

It was quite the reveal to take in, especially before three consecutive events that were sure to test his every limit. But there was one part of this conversation that had been bugging the young vulpine from the outset. And that was "Why tell me this?"

"Because I see part of myself in my daughter. Even in her actions and her choice of company," she referred nonchalantly to Fox and Krystal's time together, to which his fur took on a tinge of red. "Not that I will condemn her, or you, for it. However, if you are going to invest into the situation still as you have been doing, I thought you should know what you are getting into. That you know that things can go either way at the moment."

He could not deny it. He was very much attracted and, more or less, head over heels for Krystal at that point. And even if she chose Olletho to marry and tried to establish a peace between the Cerinian people, he knew that his feelings would not change. Perhaps, if that came to pass and he was not picked up by then, he could be her soldier- just without the death- in some way. And then there was the possibility she would forsake all her duties and choose him, to which he would be ecstatic and do anything to protect her and show his love for her.

Fox grinned at Queen Kiahuacochil and stood up. "I understand," he replied. For despite what was to happen, he knew that Krystal felt the same way about him. He was sure of it. He was convinced that it would all work out in some way. And on that delightful thought, he bowed to the queen and left for the training area, where the first event was to start.

Meanwhile, the queen stayed behind, glancing back at the fountain. "Your daughter is just like you," she whispered to the falling drops that struck the water's surface, making nary a sound. "I think she has made the right decision. Those two will face some tough times, but I think they will be fine. Although, Yehhwu watch over her. If you could watch over them too, I would appreciate it." A stray mist of water kissed her cheek, broadening her smile. "Thank you, Maarkus."

* * *

An hour later found Fox in the middle of the training arena, clad in a leather breastplate, grieves, and bracers that barely covered the purple spread. He had foregone wearing a cap, as it had been bulky and limited his vision. He stood parallel to his royal opponent, who was outfitted in the same attire, but had chosen to don a cap. Both stood barefooted on the sandy ground, staring up into the portable booth above them, which had been set-up just for the occasion and housed the king and queen, as well as their children.

On all other sides, the whole of the city had been crammed into as many seats as the pit would allow, all cheering and shouting for their favorite- mainly Olletho. Still more were outside, making as much noise as their inner counterparts, as if they themselves were inside the arena as well. It was nearly deafening, but Fox did hear a few people cheering for him all the same.

King Vonketuma soon stood up from his chair, leaned over the railing of the booth, and addressed the crowd. "Today, we are here to witness the challenge issued by Prince Olletho of Cerinia," he paused and swept his hand to his son, which threw the crowd into another frenzied roar, "to the outsider, Fox McCloud of Corneria!" He half-heartedly repeated the gesture, matching the lesser applause and cries. "This challenge will be a best out of three competition!"

Fox looked to Krystal for support, and she affectionately smiled down at him. Olletho did not fail to catch it, and clenched his fists, all the more prepared to start. "The three tests," the king continued, "will consist of the Test of Cunning, the Test of Wisdom, and the Test of Courage!" He lifted his arms high above his head, signaling the crowd to once again roar in admiration. "Let the first test begin!"

The first test, which the officiator of the contest explained, was a race to test the two participants' cunning. Not content with just a normal lap race, they had instead opted for the race to be throughout the city, where the two vulpines had to reach the entrance gate, and then charge their way back to the arena. They were allowed to take any route possible, whether on the ground, on rooftops, or wherever they felt like. They just could not impede one another.

They lined up at the exit of the arena, while the referee of this event stood at the unmarked line and all the spectators leaned out of their seats- some even coming close to falling. Olletho and Fox each stared one another down and, if not for the fact that a Cerinian needed to have a staff to unleash elemental powers, one would swear that sparks were igniting between the two.

As soon as the referee waved his arm for them to start, both were off like a flash of lightning. The orange vulpine, being the lover of heights that he was, immediately scaled the nearest building, apologizing for knocking over a market stand, and leapt from roof to roof. Not to be outdone, Olletho climbed one of his own and followed suit, catching up to Fox in moments.

The citizens, still in the streets, having been unable to obtain any seats in the arena, marveled at their acrobatic abilities as they jumped, swung, and gracefully kept pace with one another in a perfect fashion. Despite Fox not knowing the exact way to the city gate, he stayed parallel to Olletho, letting the prince slightly lead, even though his Academy training made him the better athlete in this event.

Unfortunately, Olletho knew this and pushed himself to go even faster, nearly tripping several times and cursing his feet rather loudly. He eventually left the rooftops, deciding to lose himself in the crowded streets and leaving his opponent to navigate his own way.

But this occurred too late to make much of a difference. For less than a hundred yards away, Fox could see the goal. He pumped his legs as quickly as they would go, flying across the buildings and smacking the gate with his hand a few seconds before the other. As soon as he turned around, he shot off down one street while the prince took another.

The orange vulpine was confident in his supposed lead and allowed himself to breath a little easier. He was so confident in fact, that he failed to notice the person in a maroon robe who just crossed his path. He crashed into the person and tumbled over, falling into the wall of a nearby building. His vision spun and he hardly noticed the person he bowled over come to check on him and offer a withered paw, which Fox took and was hoisted to his feet. Maybe, he thought, he should have worn the cap.

"You okay there, sssonny?" the man asked, with a slur to his 'S'.

The pilot nodded and slipped past him, not paying attention to him since he had caught sight of Olletho smirking up ahead, now in first place. He would have to hoof it to catch up now. His heart pumped blood even harder through his veins as he took off.

"Take care!" the man called after Fox, as he sped through the crowd, taking care to watch his path this time. As the robed man walked away, he grinned and chortled softly to himself, checking his white fur for any injuries. "That should take care of this event. Now the rest is up to Olletho." He headed for the palace, resisting the urge to rub his pink paws together.

* * *

It was clear who the winner would be when they were about a hundred feet from the arena. Unless Fox suddenly gained the power to fly, he could not catch up to Olletho at this point. He lamented his misfortune at not watching where he was going as they both re-entered the arena, him trailing behind the other. The prince raised his arms to glorious applause as they walked back to their respective places in front of the booth to await the next event.

After the king formally declared the winner of the race, which he did with a proud smile aimed at his son, he gave way to the queen. She stood at the forefront of the booth with as much authority as her husband, silencing the crowd before speaking.

"The next test will be the Test of Cunning," she announced. "I will pose a riddle to each of you. The first one to answer it correctly will be the victor." She stared at each, earning a set of nods before she said, "How many birthdays does the average person have?"

Of all the things she could ask, Fox had not been expecting that. He had not even considered that they celebrated such events, but once he slowed down and dwelled on it, he supposed that birthdays were a universal thing. He was no anthropologist of the Cerinian people and had no idea how long these people lived though. For all he knew, the king and queen themselves could be twenty years old. (Although he seriously doubted that)

He eyed Olletho, who thankfully seemed to appear just as confused. The orange vulpine supposed he could just make a random guess, but what if he only had one shot at this? He could not waste it and he decided that his time would be better spent dwelling on the question's answer than asking about the particulars of this test.

Several minutes passed, with each contestant now sitting in the dirt cross-legged. Fox scratched his scalp several times and glanced between the booth, Krystal, and his opponent, who was now counting on his fingers and keeping track of numbers in the dirt. But the pilot was on a different train of thought from the other. He had come to the conclusion that the answer must not be what he initially thought. This could not be a math problem, but only a riddle posing as one. But that still did not bring him closer to satisfying answer.

"Birthdays," he murmured to himself. He tried thinking of it slowly and comparing what he knew about everyone's age. He himself was in his early twenties, as he guessed Krystal was too. And so were his friends, while his father and Peppy had each celebrated their birthday this year already. One near the beginning of the year and one-

And that is when Fox jumped up in ecstasy. The answer flashed through his mind and he wanted to smack himself for not realizing it earlier. With as much enthusiasm as he had just displayed, he boldly shouted at the queen, "The average person has one birthday! They're born on that one day and celebrate it the rest of their lives!"

Dead silence rang in the arena following his outburst. And for a moment, Fox was afraid he might have been on the wrong track, especially since Olletho started to chuckle softly. However, when the queen stood up, grinned widely, and announced that he was correct, he felt the weight float from his shoulders and he fell on his back into the dirt. He did not even pay heed to the fact that he had impressed some of the audience and swayed them to his side; for they now cheered his name.

He could only imagine what was going through the prince's head. But from Olletho's deadpan expression that slowly beginning to crack and morph into one of hate despite his efforts, Fox could make an accurate guess.

The king replaced the queen and took the center place in the booth. Once the uproar had died down from the crowd, he faced the two contestants. "The last event is the Test of Courage. You will both duel with your weapon of choice." He pointed out the massive racks of weapons that had not been there before. "However, Prince Olletho has made a special request." The king snapped his fingers and a guard rushed over to the prince, delivering a small package on bended knee.

He took it, dismissed the guard, and unwrapped it, revealing it to be Fox's blaster. Said owner immediately gulped, unsure if he would be able to face his old weapon of choice down with one of the armaments laid out to the side. But then the oddest thing happened. Olletho flipped the gun around and held it out to him.

"Take it," he commanded. Fox looked unsurely at the blaster and then to the booth, where everyone's faces were painted the same as his. The king, meanwhile, smirked in a most slimy manner.

"Let it be known," Olletho spoke up, staring round at the people in the seats, "that I will forego using my staff, but will let the outsider use his weapon!" A smattering of polite applause and general murmurs of the sportsmanlike conduct of the prince swam through the crowd.

It was then that Fox understood what he was up to. The orange vulpine turned on his heel and walked over to one of the racks, picking through the double-bladed staves that he had been practicing with. He would fight his opponent on even terms and defeat him fairly, not with a handicap. And this refusal to give in annoyed the other greatly, for he threw the gun aside, setting it off- where the laser blasted into a wall near several guards- and lifted a large mace-like piece from the rack. The end was cylinder-shaped with tiny spikes that, on their own, would only prick a person, but together would spell instant death.

Both hefted their choices over their shoulders and walked back to the center, their eyes never breaking contact. When they reached the middle, the king lifted his arms and chopped through the air harshly, bringing them down to his sides as he shouted, "Begin!"

Fox immediately held his deadly staff in front of him, positioned in a defensive manner while spreading his feet slightly apart. It was good timing too because as soon as the king had let them loose, the prince charged, dragging his mace through the dirt and bringing it into an upward slash at the other. But due to its weight, it was a slow attack and the pilot nimbly dodged it and knocked the end away with one of his blades.

Olletho's mace hit the ground with a dull thud, throwing up dust. He snarled and turned around, swinging horizontally this time and aiming for the other's head. But once again, Fox ducked out of the way and rolled to the side before charging with his own. The prince kicked him in the gut, knocking his opponent away before holding his mace like a battering ram and jamming it into the same spot, forcing Fox to the ground.

"Give it up," he sneered, breathing a bit heavier than normal, but speaking loud enough that the other could hear over the frenzied audience. "You are just a lowly, pathetic outsider. There is no way you can best me." His tone was quite self-confident and, to a lesser person, would have convinced them that he was right.

Yet that did not deter Fox. He had not trained all that time and come this far to simply give up after a couple of hits. And when he looked up at Krystal and saw her smiling and mouthing "You can do it", then he regained the strength to rise.

Olletho once again caught the silent conversation between them. And, forgetting any notion of honor he was desperately clinging to and any of Krystal's affection he hoped to regain, he kicked a handful of dirt into the other's eyes, blinding the pilot as he rose. And while Fox tried to remove the painful pieces, the prince took the opportunity to attack, kicking the leg and using the butt-end of his mace to smack the left rib followed by the right. "How dare you even look at her!" His eyes were livid and merciless. He paid no mind to the majority of the crowd now booing his bad form and unsporting conduct.

Thankfully for them, Fox did not put up with it for long. He grabbed the stick before it hit him again and stomped into Olletho's knee on the side, causing his leg to buckle and give way. He used the chance to smack the other's nose with the middle of his own staff, shattering some cartiledge and leading to a definate nosebleed.

The enraged prince cried out in pain, gripping his face in such a way that Fox was sure was doing more harm than good. He watched the other wipe some of the stray blood away and growl menacingly. He gripped his mace with his hands, revealing the now crooked nose and roared like a wounded animal. "You'll pay for that!"

His next attacks were a flurry of wild thrusts and swings, each one with more power than the last, but lacking in accuracy in each subsequent one. Due to this, Fox was able to dodge most of them and this only fueled the blind rage more, as Olletho kept at it, having abandoned making any sort of understandable threat and resorting to thunderous cries of hate, intermixed with winces of hurt when his opponent hit his nose again and then his ribs as payback from before.

The violet vulpine was down temporarily, but sprang back to his feet. They resumed their clash, creating a tornado of orange and purple that spun around in a wild dance of destruction. Olletho's furious attacks complemented Fox's swift, accurate strikes. When all was said and done, it was the prince who slowed down first, allowing the other to overtake him with a bash to the skull, slicing the cap, and having his feet yanked out from underneath him by a flick of the weapon at his knees.

Fox held one of the blades at his opponent's throat while breathing heavily and blinking away the falling sweat and dust from his eyes. But there was no need since Olletho lay there, his eyes veiled by the failing helmet and choking on some inhaled dirt that he had kicked up with his collapse. He was in no condition to fight. That much was obvious to everyone.

Which was why, when the king failed to do anything and could only gawk at his son's defeat, the queen stood up and took charge. "The winner of this event, and the challenge, is Fox McCloud!"

The audience was slow to react. Even though some had been rooting for the pilot to win, none had really expected him to best their prince. But Krystal started clapping, which led to Nirtana and Rupiel to follow suit, and eventually the people. She led them from a slow beat to an excited all, all while training her eyes on Fox, who smiled in her direction.

But all was not well. He failed to notice Olletho crawling on his belly, clawing at the dirt and soon standing up on wobbly legs until it was too late. The prince had undone Fox's armor, letting it fall from his torso and reveal the dark stain, which had surprisingly grown since he had put on the breastplate yet had not been noticed. It made everyone gasp and scream, while the royal family members, sans Krystal, looked on in wonder and confusion.

"Here is his true form!" Olletho declared, walking around in front of Fox, who tried to cover up, even though he knew it was futile. As he did, the other continued, turning to the queen. "What was it you said? 'A fenrolt in yakas' clothing', I believe? Here is your fenrolt!" He spat and pointed accusingly at Fox, disdain swimming through his voice and fingertips to be aimed at the one who just bested him.

As he looked up at Krystal's worried expression, which had dissolved her happier one like a simple solute, he knew that this would not end well.

**A/N: **I know. This is a bit shorter than some of the others, but we wanted to focus on the challenge rather than padding it with extra stuff. The next one should be longer.

**Sword: **Let us know what you think!

**Pen: **Or not. I really could care less about this trash.

**Sword: **That's cause you're mean! En garde!


	10. Chapter 10: Better Than McQueen's

**A/N:** Hi again, every- What are you two doing?

**Sword:** I get to play the part of a cannon ball! Pen said I could. Now I just gotta get covered in Jell-o.

I'll have to talk with him about that. Anyway, all Star Fox characters belong to Nintendo while original characters belong to us. And I own Sword and Pen. We'd also like to thank our reviewers like Smarty and the Geek, Halo Fan 4256, Wandering-thoran, twilight dragon god, Mike Prower the Fox, lines22, Starjamlegend, and Filth Hound Lupine for their feedback. Also, thanks goes out to Chocovi for beta reading this chapter.

**Sword:** *bathes in green Jell-o* And we co-own the plot with lines22. Hurry up Pen!

Enjoy the chapter while I handle this.

**Chapter 10- Better Than McQueen's Trousers**

Fox stared into the dark abyss of his cell, every once in a while shaking his head and muttering how stupid he had been to not pay attention. He should have been more careful. He should have tightened his armor. Hindsight, in his case, just left him feeling miserable.

As soon as his armor had been pulled off and his body was exposed, that had sealed his fate. It had taken little effort from Olletho to convince everyone that Fox was the "Harbinger of their destruction", what with the mismatched fur color, and was up to no good. The king had ordered guards, shouting over Krystal's protests, to throw the victor in the dungeon. And they had, as well as stripping him of all his personal possessions, _again_ and including his navi this time, and left him with nothing but a dingy, torn robe. Then, they violently threw him into the cell, (quite literally) as the vulpine had sailed through the air and crashed into the other wall, where he now sat.

There was not much to his confined quarters. A square of light, cut into three equal pieces, shown on the floor from the barred peephole in the door. There were empty meal trays, coated in dirt and grime, and rusty chains attached to the brown walls, which Fox shuddered at the thought of being used for him. The ceiling was as dark as could be and, considering that there were no windows in the cell and with how long it had been since he had seen anyone, the ceiling could very well be the night sky for all he knew. But even if it was, he had no strength to climb out.

The only thing he could hear was the voice of the jailer down the hall, who taunted him in the foreign language as soon as he arrived, his sagging face wobbling with guffaws. Or so Fox guessed by the tone of the voice. He was more focused on escaping and, if it were possible, seeing Krystal one last time before hiding and waiting for his team.

A slam of a heavy door in the hallways rattled his thoughts. He heard the jailer start to snarl, but immediately bite his tongue and stumble over his words. It must have been the boss or someone equally important.

Fox was not far off. For at the door appeared the sickly, yellow eyes of the one responsible for him being in here. And even though he could not see the smile, Olletho's eyes were squinted by his cheeks, conveying the same message. He said one word, as a question, and laughed.

"When I get out of here-"

The prince interrupted him again and held up the navi. Fox knew it was no use to try to swipe it. It was too large to fit through the bars. Olletho tossed it up and down like a ball as he continued to go on for several more minutes, really only talking to himself as the other had long since stopped listening and was now worried about Krystal, since he heard her name several times. The purple vulpine eventually sneered and pointed at nemesis directly before leaving the caged pilot alone again.

* * *

It was at least several hours later before Fox had another visitor. In that time, he had received some old, crusty bread on a plate and, from the scant amount of light, a questionable, sludgy drink that had the appearance of tree sap and was as viscous as it, courtesy of a slot that opened underneath the door. However, it was food, and was better than nothing.

He had not just been busy eating though. He remembered his training, somewhat vaguely, at the Academy. So the first step, after calming down, was to test the walls. He tapped on each block to see if there were any hollow spots, or if he could wedge the plate that he still had. Halfway around, the plate had snapped in half and he had thrown it against the wall. Yet, he was surprised it had actually lasted that long.

After finding no spot in the wall, he had thoroughly examined the slot and the chains. Neither provided a way out. The slot would barely fit half his head through and he would need something large as leverage to put it to any use. And the chains did not reach far and stubbornly clung to their bolts, refusing to help as if to say "We never did it for anyone else. Why should we for you?"

Much deliberation later found Fox sitting in the middle of the cell, rooted to his spot when the next visitor came in. The orange vulpine was barely visible from outside the cell and he perked up his ears when he thought the visitor sounded familiar. The person argued with the jailer, refusing to back down and, eventually, causing the heavyset owner of the cell keys to relent. He did not want to get his hopes up, but he dared to believe this new visitor was-

And it was. Krystal was there, standing outside the cell and peering inside. Her shimmering eyes were like a warm, comforting glow that could light up the whole prison. She muttered to herself in her own language before calling his name. "Fox," she hissed. "Fox?"

Like a pet runs to its owner with unmatched speed when it is called, so he ran to her, pressing his face against the bars and gripping them tightly, as if ready to yank them off. Only his fingers could slip through, so she gripped them with hers as he assured the girl that he was fine. Both had a similar welcome wave of relief wash over them, along with a pair of smiles erupting on their faces. She began to talk to him and it was comparable to a delightful symphony of angels for his ears. But she paused a few seconds later and chuckled, pointing at herself and shaking her head.

"Yeah. Unless you learned my language, I need the navi back," Fox told her. "Olletho had it last." A light of understanding passed through her eyes at that part, prompting her to say something else before looking away for a moment and down the hallway. He strained his head around the small opening, trying to see whatever she did. But she turned away, said something else, and continued to hold his hand. How he yearned for the bars to be slightly wider so he could have adorned her with a chaste kiss on her cheek at that moment. But the brief contact was good enough. He was soothed by how delicate and warm her purple paw was in his now matching one, yet how strong it was when she squeezed it before leaving.

And then, as before, he was alone, left by himself to either wait for rescue or to find a way out on his own. Even though the plate was broken, waiting was not his style. So he went back to the wall and began to feel around each stone, checking for anything he might have missed.

* * *

"We have to help him," Krystal pleaded. She clasped her hands together desperately, turning from his sister to Rupiel. After her visit with Fox, she had gathered both into her room, where they could discuss a plan without prying eyes or ears. Mainly, as she had put it, those of the king or Olletho. And she had been trying to convince them for the past half hour that they needed to act tonight. She paced the floor, jumpy and ready to act as soon as they consented. They both rested on the bed, listening and mulling the idea over.

Rupiel glanced at Nirtana, hoping his fiancée would have some insight to her sister. But she was silent and deep in thought, turning over what Krystal had relayed so far. That Fox was deep in the dungeons and she wanted nothing short of an escape plan. Which, he had already said, "It is impossible. Even if you were to get the key from the guard and free him from the dungeons, you would never make it outside the palace, much less the city."

"We could. We just need a distraction," she argued. "Please, I implore you. Help me."

At that, Nirtana finally decided to come out of her trance and speak her peace. "Look at me," she said. Her sister was puzzled, but complied. And in her eyes, she saw worry, hate, caring, and something else she had suspected, but could not remember Krystal ever showing openly. "Love," she murmured.

"What?"

She shook her head and turned to Rupiel. "We have to help her," she stated, leaving no room for question or any altercation from her future husband.

He looked at her bizarrely, and then to Krystal, whose eyes were set in determination and gratitude now, and sighed, defeated. "All right," he said, rubbing the growing throb in the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps some sort of fire to the barracks or the weapon room might do it. But it would be extremely dangerous."

"I will do it," Nirtana volunteered. "They might need you to fight," she pointed out before he could raise an objection.

"Thank you," Krystal said with a sigh, her unease evaporating somewhat. "We also need to grab his things. Like that 'na-vi' device."

"We can do that," Nirtana said again, pointing to herself and her sister. "Do they not hold all Gnarsh objects in the armory? We can slip in there and then I can head for the barracks."

"We'll have to move tonight then," Rupiel added. "Whenever there is a guard change for all positions. I'll take care of the replacement and stow him somewhere. Then I'll fool the other guard and, by then, you should be down there Krystal with the outsider's things," he pointed to her, "while Nirtana then sets the barracks on fire."

"Sounds like a plan," his fiancée grinned. But then she furrowed her brows and pouted her lips in thought. "Where will you take him?" she asked her sister."

Krystal glanced out her window and saw the walls of the city, with the ramparts running along the top. "We can use some rope from the armory," she thought aloud, tracing the path with her eyes to one of the towers diving up the walking sections, "and then climb down from there. It is dark after all," she noted how the paths were barely lit, compared to the torches surrounding the towers.

"We should get started then," Rupiel said, standing up. "The change is in about an hour."

* * *

Being princesses, not to mention very alluring and temptingly beautiful, the two sisters had no trouble bewitching the guards of the armory to let them in. And since there were only two, they easily clubbed them from behind with their own staves once in the armory. Nirtana liberated the ring of keys that had dangled from one's waist, while Krystal began digging through the rows of cabinets kept there.

It was a medium-sized room, lined with such cabinets and racks of weapons. Even though most of the soldiers kept their weapons in the barracks, this one housed spares just in case. And, since their contact with the Gnarsh, any foreign object that had yet to be tested and deemed safe.

It did not take long for them to ransack the room. They located Fox's knapsack and a few of his supplies, including his flight jacket and uniform along with some coiled pieces of rope, but there was no sign of the navi or of Fox's blaster. Determining that Olletho must still have the navi, Krystal hefted the knapsack onto her shoulders and decided that it was time to leave. She rushed out of the room, after embracing her sister one last time, and bid her farewell.

She reached the prison in no time, where she found Rupiel outfitted in a typical guard's armor, yet he was removing his helmet and muttering how it was too small. At his feet lay the heavy jailer, his jaw slack, as he was unconscious. The prince removed the keys from the small table that the guard had been sitting at and twirled them on his finger.

"What happened here?" Krystal asked, looking from him to the body and back to him. "I thought you were just going to fool him into thinking you were the replacement."

"He saw through my disguise," Rupiel replied, stepping around the crumpled lump on the floor. "I have no idea how."

Krystal could. The jailer may have been old and not the sharpest sword in the armory, but anyone could see that the prince was much too tall and large for the armor he wore. Not to mention that his face was completely exposed, as were his white markings, and he still had pieces of royal jewelry clinging to his neck.

She shook her head and beckoned him to follow her, knowing the way to Fox's cell.

* * *

Fox perked up his ears. It had been a while since Krystal's visit and all he had heard was the snoring from his guard that reverberated off the walls until it was a booming echo. He wished he could have plugged his ears, as the sound was enough to drive one insane. But the best he could do was flatten them as he continued to work and search for a way out.

Yet his ears perked up because the sound abruptly stopped. Instead, he heard someone new approach and the jailer had greeted him at first, but started to raise his voice. He was instantly silenced and for several long, agonizing minutes, the vulpine heard nothing.

Then the door slammed open when someone new came in. And he recognized that voice. It was Krystal, and she was talking to someone else. Eventually, their voices got closer and closer to his cell. They eventually appeared on the other side of the bars. Her and Rupiel, who handed her a set of keys, which she used to unlock and throw open the cell door.

Fox's unease and tension at being locked up dissipated into a cloud of joy, which propelled him out of the cell to embrace Krystal. They stood there, enjoying one another's warmth for what could have been an eternity for all they cared, but was cut off far too quickly for his liking. The third vulpine, who had let them have their moment, roused the two from their reunion to remind them that they were not out of there yet.

So, after she handed him his clothes, allowed him to change, and returned his knapsack, they all darted out of the prison. Rupiel led the way down the twisting and turning corridors, taking them higher and higher while Krystal tried to fill the pilot in on their plan of escape. She resorted to using hand gestures, hoping to communicate in that way and, for the most part, he understood the gist of it. Now they just needed to avoid being seen until they reached her room.

* * *

"Why?"

Olletho's head drooped, his eyes downcast, as he slumped in a chair in the private study upstairs. He had foregone going back to his room, knowing that someone would try to find him there and cheer him up. And at the moment, he wanted to be alone, to stew in the muck of his dishonor for having lost. Even though his opponent was in jail, he would never live this down and wanted to withdraw into his own mind, away from the rest of the world. Yet he was forced to bring Oikonny along, lest someone find him, so he had retreated to this room, locking the doors tightly and drowning himself in thoughts of Krystal.

"Why? Why does she still care for him?" he moaned like a baby animal that had lost its mother. He rolled Fox's navi around in his hand, wanting to crush it, but lacking the will and strength to. All he could do was let it drop from one hand to the next with a _plop_.

His simian companion sat across from him, on the other side of a table, with Andross' face displaying fully on his navi. Both smiled sinisterly at one another, having hatched an idea almost simultaneously, proving that their blood was the same. "Because he defeated you," Andross said. "Women, like her, love power."

"No, not Krystal," the prince remarked, despondently shaking his head. But the unsure waver of his voice was evident and gave room for the two monkeys to press their attack.

"Of course she does," Oikonny chimed in. "But there is a way to fix all of this."

"How?"

From underneath the wooden table, the monkey produced Fox's blaster. After the prince had it returned to his own room earlier, Oikonny had picked it up and decided to hold onto it. It gleamed in the light of the torches around the room, begging to be handled and used for its sole purpose. It called out to the prince and, he very nearly took it, his hand poised over it before he withdrew and once again let his head lull from side to side as if shaking away cobwebs from his mind.

"What's the use?" he questioned. "The outsider will be put on trial tomorrow. He will most likely be convicted and executed. Krystal will blame me and nothing will change."

They were losing him and needed to act fast. Andross took his turn. "How can you be sure? What if they don't convict him?" he smirked at Olletho's wave of anxiety. "What if he escapes or Krystal is still in love with him? Would this not set a finality to the whole thing? Take care of him now before either of these things happen. She may still blame you, but she will get over it in time."

His words slipped surreptitiously into the prince's ears, nestling themselves into his mind and working their dark magic. Corroding his logic and reason, they slowly convinced Olletho that he only had one option. That Andross was speaking the truth and there was only one path left before him to fix it. He turned to the blaster once again and, wetting the roof of his dry mouth, grabbed it by the handle as Oikonny briefly explained that he pulled the trigger to shoot. He let the navi in his hand drop onto the table with a solid _clunk_.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted them. There was no time for the monkeys to hide as it was slammed open the next second, letting in one of the last people Olletho wanted to see at the moment: his father. The king strolled over to the table and his son, unaware of the other two as a nearby shelf hid them from view. He paused several feet away, a mixture of revulsion, disappointment, and a twinge of hate on his face, mirroring how his son's had looked for several days.

"You," he said, letting the word drip like a drop of poison from a vial. "You have brought much disgrace on me. How could you let an outsider best you?" He did not wait for his son to answer. "You were supposed to be the best! I gave you everything a warrior needs and everything a father can give his son. Training, discipline, endurance, strength, knowledge," he continued to tick them off as he pointed to the various bookshelves around the study, "and still you fail me."

"Father, I-"

"No," King Vonketuma held up his hand and walked closer. "You will stay out of my sight until I know what to-" Now that Oikonny had come into view, he had lost his train of thought and could only think of one thing to say. "What is this?"

Oikonny stood up and introduced himself and his uncle, who proceeded to study the king. Meanwhile, the older vulpine had rounded on the younger, his lips curling into a snarl. "What is this?" he nearly shouted. "Following in your fiancee's footsteps? Are you that attached to that silly girl that you will do anything to please her?"

"If I may," Andross spoke up, catching everyone's attention. He faced the king and smiled as sweetly as possible. Yet in his case it came off appearing more like he was about to be violently ill. "I can see you are a king of great standing and power. Might I offer you a proposal?" He only let the man consider it for a moment before he continued. "Your son has told me the troubles that you face, especially from your queen and all the fools who follow her. I command a vast army and would be willing to help you deal with this troublesome outsider and her."

"No!" Olletho stood up suddenly, knocking over several chairs and running around the corner to be closer to the navi. "You said you would help me! You said you would help me win Krystal and prove my power!"

"Hah! After today's sad display?" the king barked with laughter. "You have no power." He ignored his son's pitiful look and mulled over the thought of ridding himself of his nuisance of a wife. And the more he did, the more his own grin began to match Andross'.

Olletho had had it though and raised his clenched fists to slam them down on the table. But that was when he noticed that he was still holding the blaster. He looked to the navi, where Andross gave him a sideways grin and instantly their interrupted conversation replayed in his head. Over and over he heard "There is a way to fix this" and "Take care of him now", all while turning the gun around and inspecting it. He did not even register his father agreeing to the proposal and asking his son what he was holding. All that swam through the torrent of emotions welling up inside of him was that he needed Krystal and he was fast losing options on how to achieve that.

The next thing the prince knew, his arm was raised and the blaster felt warm. Too warm in fact, like it had just gone off and kicked his arm upwards with a mighty and unexpected thrust. It was aimed straight at the king's chest, which now held a burnt wound, already singe away the fur and eating through with its directed fire. Vonketuma stood there, his mouth hanging up as if his jaw had come unhinged, and his pupils dilated disbelievingly. His hand instinctively reached for his chest to cover the hole, but all it did was sizzle and scald the flesh on the underside.

Vonketuma fell over, crashing against the table which supported him only for a moment, before losing his balance on it and collapsing to the floor. Olletho could only stand there, shocked and unable to put together what had happened, even though the scene and evidence spoke volumes about his deed. The only one who said anything was Andross, who, while his nephew gaped at the dead body on the floor, congratulated him on taking the initiative.

"It would seem you do have the qualities of a ruler in you," the scientist lauded. "Excellent."

Ruler. That word broke through and jettisoned whatever weight had tied the prince down to one spot. He sprang over the table and rolled his father over, praying to Yehhwu that this was all some sort of nightmare. The listless, blank eyes that were no longer knowledgeable of the world which continued without him and smell of burnt fur and skin of the late majesty said otherwise though, as he was easily flopped around by his son.

"Come now Oikonny," Andross said. "Don't just sit there like a lump. Congratulate the new king." His nephew whatever small amount of saliva was in his mouth and gave a barely audible, half-hearted reply that sounded like a "congratulations", but no one was sure. "Now you have all the power you need. The throne and my forces," the scientist continued. "Together, you have the ability to win Krystal and seize control of the planet."

And it was at that moment, the central piece to this entire event burst through the door into the study, startling the two, especially the prince since he was used to normally sensing who was coming, but had been so focused on the situation that he had forgotten to do so. In front was Rupiel and trailing behind him, bringing up the rear, the very vulpine the two simians had been trying to sway the prince into dealing with.

"Come on!" Krystal shouted behind her, unaware of the other three until it was too late. When they did notice, they skidded to a halt at the other end of the table, taking in the scene of what had happened and unable to believe what they were witnesses to.

Rupiel was the first to speak, shouting "Father!" and running to the king's side, pushing his brother aside, who took the brunt of the hit and just knelt on his knees a few feet away. The older prince rolled over the corpse only to turn away briefly when his senses were hit by the foul smell. When he did examine it, his eyes welled up, not wanting to believe that his own father was really here and that this was some twisted joke. He repeatedly muttered "No, no." under his breath, while Krystal looked on, pitying him and still shocked that the king was dead.

Fox, on the other hand, had taken to staring down his age-old opponent from Star Wolf. "What are you doing here Oikonny?" he snarled, baring his teeth menacingly.

"Just chatting with the prince here," the monkey replied, letting it dawn on the vulpine who the orchestrator behind some of the events that had happened during his stay was. "And with my uncle."

The pilot's eyes widened and even though his fur was nearly half and half of two very bright hues, a bit of the color drained from his face at the realization. He had heard countless stories about Oikonny's uncle, yet had never met him. He was unprepared for this and would man up to the admission that there was a twinge of fear that echoed through his now chilled veins. But he would face this encounter head-on and be brave, not wavering to anything. "You mean your uncle is-"

"Here," a voice spoke from Oikonny's navi. The young simian turned it over to reveal the face of Andross smiling widely, which caused every muscle in his face to pull at his skin, creating more wrinkles than should be normal. His wisps of gray hair were flattened against his head and he stared at Fox with his eerily red and orange eyes, both belying any sort of trustworthiness his words and grin might try to convince that he had. In truth, all the vulpine saw in those eyes was pure evil in its rawest form, just as the countless stories from survivors of Andross' massacres had described.

He was relieved that the scientist was not physically in the room with them, but did not show it. He just glared while the face on the navi continued. "Fox McCloud. Finally we meet and I must say that you are a real pest, but for the most part I am unimpressed. Then again, you are your father's son. A nuisance and nothing more In fact, you look just like James. I'll be sure to inform him of that when I destroy him and Star Fox. But first," he nodded to his nephew, "we'll start with you and your compatriots."

In one quick motion, Oikonny snatched the blaster away from Olletho and turned it on Fox. He fired off several shots, all which the vulpine evaded by ducking under the table. When that failed, the simian turned the gun on Rupiel, who was still grieving over the king, but could not pull the trigger before the pesky pilot hopped out of his hiding space and kicked Oikonny's hand. Then, grabbing Rupiel by his waist and Krystal's hand, he tore through the room, bringing them around a nearby bookcase to hide.

The blaster kicked several more time, masking Oikonny's cursing, and destroyed parts of their hiding spot. But he was stopped by Olletho, who, even in his unbalanced state of mind, still wanted Krystal to be spared.

As the other two were distracted, Rupiel patted Fox on the back, thanking him and then peering out around the corner. The other two waited patiently, rocking back and forth on the heels of their feet in case they had to make a break for it. The older prince said something about Fox's navi, which drew protests from Krystal. The orange vulpine could piece together what Rupiel intended to do, but before he could join the princess in her decrying of the plan, the prince had rushed out, heading for his brother.

He snatched up the navi, its metal dragging against the hard wood and attracting the attention of the gun and its owner, who raised it and threatened to shoot. Rupiel tossed the prize over to the bookshelf and held up his hands in surrender and slowly turned around.

Meanwhile, Fox had easily received the gadget and slid it back onto his wrist. Tapping several buttons to check its functions, he was relieved to find that it was undamaged. But that only lasted for a second, as the next thing he heard was Olletho calling for them to come out. "I have already shot my father," he said hollowly. "I have no qualms over adding my brother's life to the list I have taken today." He sounded empty, just like the threat itself might have been if not for the body of the king still lying on the other side of the table. So Fox was unsure what to believe.

He turned to Krystal, looking to her for guidance, but she was just as lost as he was. She was unused to this new side of her fiancée as well and it, quite honesty, left her at a loss of what to do as it did Fox. That was when they both heard Rupiel as if he were still next to them and had never run out to rescue the tiny gadget. "Run, now! I can handle them!"

"But-" Krystal began, but the gun wielding vulpine interrupted.

"You have five seconds."

"Go, now!" Rupiel told them, loud enough that he may have physically shouted it for all Fox knew. The orange vulpine clasped his hand with Krystal and they both shot out from behind their cover, as several blasts flew by his head. They exited the same way they had come, deciding to find another way back to Krystal's bedroom.

Oikonny made to go after them, but paused when Olletho stayed rooted to the same spot, pressing his fingertips against his temple. Before the simian could question what he was doing or remind him that their target was getting away, he heard the prince's voice echoing in his head and everywhere around him. "Guards! Guards! Get up here!"

Instantly a frantic reply came back with the same reverberation as the prince's. "Prince Olletho! Someone has set fire to the barracks! We-"

"The king has been murdered," Olletho cut him off. "by the prisoner! And now he has kidnapped Princess Krystal and brainwashed Prince Rupiel! He probably set fire to the barracks as well! Get up here now and find that Harbinger!"

As he lowered his hands and started for the door, Oikonny could only nod and grin, saying, "Oh, he's good." On his way, he walked behind his brother and struck him in the neck with the blaster, knocking him out and letting him fall to the ground.

* * *

Krystal and Fox pumped their legs, willing the appendages to move as fast as possible. But even mental powers could not help, yet they hurried along as quickly as they could, having heard the false claim that the prince had announced to the troops. She had suggested they try to stop and convince them otherwise, but he had disagreed. After today's events, no one would believe anything good about him.

Luckily for them, they reached Krystal's bedroom without running into anyone else. Running inside, Fox pressed his body against the door and locked it while she ran to the window and began to lower the rope. As this went on, a panicked series of knocks came from the door.

Looking over at Krystal, who had paused with the rope still in hand, he switched places with her. He let the line slide from his hand, nearly reaching the parapet below, as she answered the door. He heard her ask as nonchalantly as she could, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" a high-strung voice answered. In rushed Nirtana, out of breath and with sweat covering her brow. She pulled a handkerchief from her outfit and mopped away the stray droplets while glancing around. "I heard what Olletho said and rushed back up here." Before either of the other two could say any more, she took in the room one more time and noticed that something was missing. "Where is Rupiel?"

Choosing to not answer the question, Fox finished lowering the cord and tied it off to the post of Krystal's bed, figuring that it would hold. Meanwhile, the younger princess explained to her sister what had happened, prompting the older one to head for the door. Asserting that she would find him and hide him, which she used to try to mask the worry and fear written on her face, she left before Krystal could stop her.

Fox, having waved away any thoughts that had popped up about Krystal's bed and him being near it before she could sense either, walked over to the princess. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently squeezed it and said, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

She nodded. "I know," she answered and used him to pull herself up as they headed for the rope. Concentrating on the task at hand, they held it tightly as she hopped over the window sill and began climbing down, closely followed by Fox. As they lowered themselves further, the orange vulpine looked around and did not need telepathy to know that the palace was in an uproar. Shouts bounced off the walls from inside and out and, in the distance, he could see the faint flames still trying to lick the stars in the sky as soldiers surrounded the burning barracks and tried to put them out. Some accidently fanned them higher, as if sending smoke signals while others doused it with water and ice from their staves.

When they finally reached the bottom, Krystal let the cord to dangle uselessly as she unraveled another one. This time, both of them threw it over the wall and lowered it to the ground. And he dared to believe that they were going to escape without any trouble.

Of course, being that they were not out of the woods yet and that trouble followed Fox like a loyal pet, they heard shouting behind them. Looking down to the courtyard, several soldiers were gathered around, aiming their staves at the two, while some were climbing the stairs to the parapet itself. But that was the least of their worries. It was what came from the sky that caused dread to spread itself through the pilot as quickly as the fire through the barracks.

For up above zoomed several Arwings, none of them painted with friendly colors. And one hovered above the two escapees, keeping them in its sights. By now the soldiers were firing large fireballs that barely missed, but lit up the color and insignia of the Arwing, enough for Fox to see the red and black and realize that it was a Wolfen. However, it was not just any Wolfen. It belonged to Wolf himself.

Knowing that they would not have enough time before the Wolfen fired, or before the soldiers, who had already reached their level, surrounded them, Fox turned to Krystal. "We have to jump," he remarked

The expression on her face, under normal circumstances, would have been hilarious. She seemed to fear him more than the imminent doom encroaching upon them. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," he answered. "But do you see any other way?" He positioned himself at the edge of the wall, glancing down shortly to see that he could only make out the dark outline of the treetops. The dirt floor was invisible and he could not begin to gauge how far down it was. He looked back over his shoulder at Krystal, who nervously chewed her lip, searching for some other alternative. It was almost cute in a way. He reached his hand out toward her and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She stopped in her wandering gaze to meet his eyes full on. Then, staring at his outstretched and gloved hand for a moment, she wrapped hers in it. Squeezing it gently and nodding quietly, she affirmed her trust in him and stood beside the vulpine, letting him wrap his other arm around her waist.

"On three," he said lowly so only she could hear him. "One." He felt her squeeze his torso tighter and, perhaps subconsciously, so did her cloud soft tail. "Two." The Wolfen sounded like it was warming up its weapons, but he could not be sure. To their side, the guards had reached the roof and were ordering them to cease and desist or they would use forceful measures.

"Three!" Fox leapt off the parapet, his feet swinging widely in the air, as he pulled Krystal along. Their descent was rapid and it was all Fox could do to close his eyes and hold her close to his chest, not wanting to be separated and preventing anything sharp branches or thorns to stab his eyes. Back on the wall, he heard several blasts from staves and the sound of laser fire from the Wolfen, along with numerous shouts and threats rounding out the cacophony of noise. And the next thing he knew, the sounds faded away and they were thrust into the awaiting arms of the trees.

**A/N: **So hopefully everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Let us know what you think. Bonus points to anyone who can catch the reference in the chapter title or what Fox said near the end.

**Sword:** All lathered up! *climbs in a cannon* Ready!

**Pen:** Heh heh. *lights it*

*ducks* We'll see you next time! Look out!


	11. Chapter 11: Talk of Legends

**A/N:** Thank you all for the feedback so far. We really appreciate and are happy that everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks goes to AKissAndAGunshot, The Lonely Fox, ultimateCCC, Smarty and the Geek, Starjamlegend, bryan mccloud, Womboman, Halo Fan 4256, and Mike Prower the Fox. And thanks also goes to Chocovi for continuing to beta read this.

**Sword:** We don't own the characters, except for us and the original characters. All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. And we co-own the plot with lines22!

**Pen:** No crazy antics this time?

**Sword:** Well if you insist. *drives out a steamroller with a V8 engine and followed by clowns on elephants* Let's go!

**Pen: **No, no, no!

I'll handle them. Everyone else enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 11- Talk of Legends**

The first sense that alerted Fox that he was not dead and was very much alive was the ability to even process a thought. Once that thought was understood, the feeling from his head to his toes came clawing back, carrying a heap of pain to dump upon his already weary muscles and bones. But after that, he was once again able to sense the world around him, opening his eyes and ears to his surroundings.

Hovering in his view, which led him to briefly believe he might be mistaking this for heaven for a moment, was Krystal's face. She was shouting something at him, but it was muffled due to the nerves in his ears still recovering from their death-defying feat. Around her lovely visage he could make out the dark trees and the galaxy beyond in the sky, but with no light source there was no way to tell what may have lurked among the jungle canopy or slithered on the ground.

"Fox!" His hearing was returning, and now not only could he hear Krystal attempting to gain his attention, but far-off shouts coupled by a zooming engine overhead. Perking his ears slightly, he guessed that there were dozens of them, all led by the faster mechanical one. Their calls to one another fell into a steady rhythm broken up by the _swish-swish_ of leafy branches pushed aside and stomps and _thwacks_ for heavier obstacles that impeded them.

Despite his pain, he felt the cool air trying to almost sooth his skin. But it was slowly dying and giving way to an unknown heat source. It felt and smelled like fire. Its ashy taste and smoke worked its way into his senses, nearly gagging him. And there was a lot of it that it was all he could smell. Even Krystal's normally strong, nature-filled scent was masked by it.

"Fox!" she tried again, this time her voice coming in loud and clear for the vulpine. His ear rang a little and the motor overhead, which he had identified as an Arwing, did not help. She shook him by his shoulders, rattling his eyeballs and his already throbbing brain before he answered her.

"Krys! I'm fine! I'm fine!" he assured her, holding her own arms firmly to halt her from jouncing him around like an eight ball. "Where are we?"

"Outside the city! Now move! They're coming!" she answered quickly in short breaths. She tugged on his arm, helping him to stand and cursing under her breath his bulk and any force working against them. He assisted her by pushing off the ground, nearly falling head first into her torso, but righted himself.

"Move!" she ordered, already taking off at a sprint into the woods. He was quick to follow, knocking aside tree branches and tightening his mouth to prevent any of the ones that smacked into from jamming their leaves into his cheeks. Up above he heard the Arwing turning around to come back for another pass. And behind them the sound of the men and women shouting was growing louder. If they did not hurry, they would soon be caught.

Up ahead, Krystal glanced back for a moment at him. "Watch your step! This place is sl-Agh!"

"Krystal? Wh-Woah!" Whatever she had tripped and fell into, he had done the same. As far as he could tell in the dark, it was a small, thin river that spanned the width of a person. Both of them had fallen into it and were now careening down this water ride downhill and at its mercy. Their terror overrode any thought that they were now escaping their pursuers at a much faster rate. Instead, they desperately searched their dark surroundings in vain for some way to stop themselves.

Up ahead, even though he could not see it, Fox could hear more water building and coming together. It could only be a larger river, the size of which he could not fathom, but with its crashes and rushing speed, he did not want to find out. He grabbed hold of Krystal's hand and both of them reached out wildly for anything on the bank that may help them.

It was Krystal who found a large trunk overhanging the water like a bridge. She was unprepared for it and her hand slipped off its mossy surface, but she pointed it out to Fox in time. He took a crack at it and succeeded, pulling her back like a bungee cord so that they both had their arms wrapped around it. Together they pulled themselves up and onto it until they were straddling the log.

They sought to catch their breath and slow their heart rate. Fox had not even noticed that he no longer found the air thin and gladly gulped it down. He looked up the way they had come and then where they had been heading. Then he surveyed what little his eyes could pierce through the darkness. On either side of the river barreling down beneath them was muddy dry land that led into more thick growths of trees.

"I think this is the Marola River," Krystal stated, looking around like he was.

"The Marola River?"

"Named by our ancestors because it sustains the city and gives us water. Some people call it Cloud River, since the Chosen Marola also provides us rain with Yehhwu's blessings."

Fox turned around, hearing a faint shout that then died away. He faced Krystal again. "So which way?" he asked, wiping away from water from his eyes.

She jerked her thumb behind her, pointing to the dense trees. She spun around on the log and, since it was still too slippery for their liking, pulled herself along it. He repeated this, scooting along behind her until they reached the end, where they hopped off and rushed into the forest that they could only hope would keep them safe…at least until they planned their next move.

* * *

"Slippery devil got away from me," Wolf growled. "Almost as crazy as his father. _Almost_." He emphasized, chuckling at a past memory.

But Oikonny was in no mood for laughter as he talked to his leader through his communicator. He stood the throne room, which had been cleared of its normal rows of guards in favor of some of the mercenaries Wolf had brought along. They were some of the most cutthroat and bloodthirsty men he had ever seen and they eyed the simian with little love and only a sight set on money. Some checked their blasters while others complained under their breath that the pay had better be good for making such a trip. But they were all itching to return to searching with the rest of the party and ending this as soon as possible. Unlike Oikonny, the mercenaries and the rest of Star Wolf had forgone wearing masks after they scanned the planet to find that the atmosphere was just thin. Oikonny had simply not been able to handle it, which the monkey was rectifying by breathing with his mask for periods of time like he was at that moment.

At the thrones was Olletho. It had not taken long for him to rally the people and dispense of the queen to the dungeon for treachery, which he would falsify some evidence to prove it later. He sat on his father's chair, shivering only a little when he could almost feel the deceased's spirit cold gripping him from the seat and had to remind himself several times that it was all in his mind.

In front of him, chained and shackled together- "Since they wanted to betray the kingdom together", Olletho had reasoned- were his brother Rupiel and Nirtana. Both had been mistreated and paraded around like animals for the past couple of hours for their misdeeds, and there was no use denying their actions since there were several guards to testify against them. Once Fox's blaster had been presented as the murder weapon, everyone had then sided with the younger royal member.

After they had confessed, the prince on the seat of power had used every threat imaginable to pull the information he needed from the two. Yet nothing from time in prison to the blaster in his hand had persuaded them to tell him where Fox and Krystal might be going and he was too furious to concentrate well enough to try and locate her. He did not have the power anyway since Krystal was better versed in telepathic powers than he was and would simply hide her presence. His only option was to resort to extreme measures.

Calling Oikonny over, before the simian could scold his team leader on how flippant he was toward the gravity of Fox escaping, he asked him how to work the blaster once again to confirm that he knew how to. Then, speaking through Oikonny, he ordered one of the mercenaries to stand his brother up, who had been on his knees.

He lifted up the weapon and aimed, looking briefly into Rupiel's sad, pleading and tired eyes before reminding himself that this was the man who conspired against the prince with his enemy. And not only helping Fox disappear, but Krystal as well. His brother had to pay. With that in mind, and letting the pure black venom of betrayal and hate replace itself in his blood, he fired, hitting Rupiel head on.

There was a moment of silence before Nirtana cried out. The cry was followed by a howl of pain as her fiancee tried to grip his leg, but was held back by the short chains. A dark burn ate its way into his upper thigh. A bit higher than Olletho had been aiming for, but he still hoped he had crippled the traitor. He had to keep that thought in the forefront of his mind lest he show any compassion and have his trust broken again.

Walking over to the vulpine rolling on the floor in agony, he held the blaster up to Nirtana. She did not even notice nor care as she only focused on Rupiel. "You helped the outsider steal my love from me," he accused, not bothering to check if his brother was even listening. "Perhaps I should do the same to you." He slipped his finger over the trigger once again and started to pull it back ever so slowly.

"No!" It was unclear at first if the wail from the prince was another cry of pain or not. But they soon saw it was the latter when he struggled to crawl in between the tip of the blaster and her head. "Please. Shoot me instead," he begged.

Olletho watched his brother's fiancee wrap her arms around his neck, weeping softly into it. In return, Rupiel touched her hand, patting it and whispering that it would be all right. And in this endearing moment, the gun-toting prince saw himself and Krystal replace the two for a brief flash and it only reminded him even more of the gravity of what his brother had done.

Wanting Rupiel to suffer as much as he was, he lifted the blaster and slammed it into the side of his brother's face, surely breaking something with a sickening crack. The vulpine went down to the side, a trickle of blood escaping through his lips as Nirtana fell on him and tried to pull him back up. Olletho turned to one of the mercenaries and jerked his head at the pair. "Take them to the dungeon. Put them in opposite cells close by so they can sense each other wasting away. I will decide what to do with them later if they have not died."

Oikonny relayed the message and once they were dragged away, the prince faced the rest of the men and women. "Find the outsider and Krystal. Anyone who does can have their pick of any royal treasure they want. Just bring him here! Alive if possible. If not, then that's fine. But do not harm Krystal or I will make you suffer." Again, Oikonny interpreted for him and the mercenaries were only too happy to get back to what they did best. Olletho watched them go, praying to Aiomphotl that they would find the fugitive and his beloved soon.

* * *

The rising sun found Fox and Krystal still on the run, but at a much more considerable distance away from the city. They had put a lot of space between them and their pursuers. And when the distant voices had begun to fade away, they seized the opportunity to sleep for a while in shifts. After that brief stint, they were off once again, following the twisting, yellow river.

Thankfully, the morning light lit the way and they reached a clearing where the water emptied out into a large lake before continuing on at the other end. In fact, it was the very same lake where Fox had had the misfortune of meeting his current companion in one of the worst ways possible. His scalp stung in remembrance of the pain and he rubbed it tenderly.

The vixen walked forward, bending over at the lake's edge to scoop up some water. She buried her face in it, scrubbing away the mud and dirt vigorously. Fox took the time to examine his own person and saw that he too was covered in mud from the earlier misadventure. It was caked well into his fur and he doubted any amount of washing like she was doing would help.

Apparently she had the same idea. She stood up and unhinged her loincloth, instantly giving him a heart arrhythmia. She dropped it and he discovered that she was wearing a very thin pair of undergarments that definitely did not leave anything to the imagination.

Krystal glanced in his direction to find him turn away from staring at the newly exposed skin and looking anywhere else but her direction. "What's wrong?" she inquired, her large orbs watching him curiously and amusedly.

"Uh, i-it's just," he stuttered, trying to point out the obvious, but becoming tongue-tied. "W-What are you doing?"

A light of understanding dawned on her at what the problem was and she had to jam her fist against her mouth so that she would not laugh. "I was going to get some of this dirt off," she explained.

"Ah yes. Of course," he replied, still refusing to meet her eyes. Although he did watch her from the corner of his eye as she turned around and dived in gracefully, barely creating a splash. He waited for several moments before he saw her shadow form in the water and her eventually emerge seconds later. She had a relieved smile on her face and her hair was matted down in front of her eyes. And her fur had a sleek, somewhat enticing allure to it that made Fox want to jump in with her.

She must have sensed his thoughts. "Come on in," Krystal invited. "The water feels great."

She and he? Alone, with no one else for miles around in an area off the beaten path and surrounded by thick, impenetrable foliage? Nearly in their birthday suits? Logic dictated that he should politely decline and sit as far away from the lake while she finished. But logic could be a killjoy and a spoilsport. After all, the situations he had been in so far had thrust the vulpine into doing rather bold and brazen things. And the more he did so, the more he enjoyed it and felt it was right. So he might as well throw an armful of caution to the wind and act already before he was pushed into it anyway.

He was quick to discard his clothes, which he hoped she would not think was too fast, and was left in his own undergarments. He walked to the lip of the lake, hesitated for a moment, stepped back a few feet, and took a running leap, curling his legs up to his chest and holding them with his arms. Once he hit the water, the liquid splayed his appendages out as he started to sink to the bottom. Fox righted himself and pushed upwards, breaking out above to come face to face with Krystal.

"That does feel good," he agreed, wiping away some of the stray water around his eyes.

She nodded and the two of them swam lazily about, every once in a while, splashing the other with a handful of the vast reservoir of water. But for the most part, their nice reprieve was spent either resting on the side or floating on their backs while watching the sun travel its never-ending journey across the sky.

Krystal seemed to have no problem just completely losing herself in the lake's embrace, allowing it to pull her where it wished. Fox, on the other hand, chose to stay against the wall after a while. He dug his head into the grass, using it as an anchoring to resist the easy current, while he stared at nothing in the air. The past day had been replaying in his mind over and over. Yet one thought overrode all and stood out the most.

Harbinger. That was what Olletho had constantly labeled him. It was a name that had ended with his imprisonment. And although he had figured out a few key points of it, he still did not understand the whole thing. It was weighing heavily on his mind what the Harbinger could mean for the Cerinians when Krystal approached his side.

"Something on your mind?" she asked. He could not tell if she had already sensed it or not.

"Yeah," he answered. "What is the Harbinger? What is he, they, it supposed to do?"

She took the same pose as him, but turned to continue to look at the vulpine. "How much do you already know?"

"Not much. Start at the beginning."

"You have seen the mural on the wall of the palace, correct? When we first brought you in, the one that had two Cerinian-like creatures standing over a ruined city with flying contraptions in the background?" She waited for him to nod. "That was a depiction of what will happen when the Harbinger appears. It was predicted ages ago that one who looks like us and will try to hide amongst us will betray the planet and cause its destruction."

"So that's why-," Fox trailed off, pointing to the benign spot, the cause of all his anxiety and trouble. "That's why this was an issue?"

"Yes. Olletho believed you were the Harbinger and that you would bring in evil forces that used machines similar to the one you came in."

"Do you believe that?"

She paused and raised her eyebrow, smirking at him and shaking her head. She let it linger how ridiculous that question was before she answered. "Do you think I would have helped you escape if I did?"

"No, I guess not," he murmured, sinking his head into the water to hide his embarrassment. "So how do you stop this Harbinger of death and destruction?"

"There is another, according to the legend, who will born as a Cerinian," Krystal answered. "And he is destined to marry a princess. That is why we have sought for that one for so long. But so far, we have not found him. Yet the people believe, again as dictated by the ancient text, that the Harbinger's time of appearing is near and that this Savior must be coming soon or already among us. Olletho believes he is the one, as do others, while some say it may be Rupiel."

"What do you think?" Fox raised his head and looked up at her.

"It could be anyone," she said, shrugging her shoulders and turning her eyes skyward. "But if it is one of those two, I would rather it be Rupiel. I don't feel like marrying anyone except someone I choose."

He was more than satisfied with that answer and leaned back to gaze at the crawling sun. Even though it did nothing to explain his condition, he was a little happier in the fact knowing that he still may have some form of a chance. Little did he know that she snatched quick glances at him with the trace of a smile working its way across her face now and again.

* * *

A couple of hours later found the two dressed again, dry, and at the abandoned Arwing. Fox had insisted on checking it in case anyone had come or anything had happened. But it was the same as he had left it, with the looped message still playing and no sign of any previous tampering from a certain simian. Instead, they only found it slightly overgrown with the mossy substance and shaded by drooping tree leaves, as if they forest was planning to engulf it and bring it into its fold. He had cleared away most of this and now pondered as to their next move.

Once they had this moment to actually dwell on the situation, it became apparently clear to Krystal exactly what may be happening to her family. She wanted to believe that Olletho would not hurt them, at least for her sake, but she could not be sure. She never let Fox know, but he could tell. He had seen that desperate, worried look before on countless soldiers and their loved ones, which is why he reassured her that they would find some way to rescue them.

"We're going to need help," he added. "After all, Star Wolf is here and they have working Arwings. Not to mention that Olletho has probably turned the entire city against us. So we need to put our heads together and think of something."

It did not take long for the vixen to suggest an idea. She proposed they go to the Outlying Tribes. "The nearest one is only a day or two's journey from here. And it is the only encampment of the Outlying Tribes that I know of." Supposedly there were five major groups, but Krystal had no idea where the others were.

While he was a little apprehensive that he may be called out as a Harbinger by the tribes too, Fox saw no other choice. So, after re-checking all the systems on the Arwing and recording a new message that chronicled his adventures to this point without letting anyone know where they were heading, he hopped off the aircraft and followed Krystal as she led them to the edge of the jungle.

* * *

The first thing that Rupiel was aware of was that he either could not see or that it was very dark in whatever dank and dirty place he had been placed in. The only light that barely illuminated his immediate area was the faint glow of a source outside his door and far away. It was impossible to even see half a foot in front of him.

Secondly, he noticed that he was completely along. Nirtana had been whisked away from his side and his younger brother was not standing over him, prepared to harm a second time.

The prince wanted to jump up and immediately search for his fiancee, but that was when he became acutely alerted that his body was in no shape for it. As soon as he tried to spring up, he writhed and fell back down in a cry of agony, which did nothing to speed the healing process of his broken jaw. The injuries suffered earlier at the hands of Olletho had sensed his return to consciousness and, figuring they had left him in peace long enough, came back in spades.

After a few minutes, the initial sharp pains subsided into dull thuds and he was able to move, which was a good thing since he could not focus on the light tapping sound he had heard as soon as he had fallen. The intense suffering that he was experiencing and his refusal to yell over them again had prevented him from paying attention to it. But now he could and he realized that they seemed to be in a pattern.

He counted the taps, straining his ears to hear them. They were coming from the other side of a wall nearby, but it was hard to tell exactly. This place- he guessed it was a cell- had poor acoustics and muffled the sounds as well as threw them around the entire place with constant echoing. Yet he was able to count the taps and, once he had the six numbers of the taps, he discovered, after some thought and a repeat of them once again from the unknown cause, that they equated to the letters in his name.

Whoever it was, he reasoned, must be a person. Rupiel lifted his hand, taking great care to not push himself too hard, and tapped back a reply. When he was finished, the other started up in a rapid pace. He had more trouble counting the beats this time, but he thought they it said "This is Nirtana".

Overjoyed that she was there, he fought against the pain and hit the wall louder than before. "Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Just fine," she responded. They paused as a shadow shunted the little light from their cells. A pair of patrolling eyes looked in on Rupiel, searching for anything out of the ordinary before heading back to the normal post at the entrance of the dungeon. When the guard was gone, Nirtana started up first. "Are you fine?"

"Could be better," he grinned, rubbing his knuckles after he tapped it out. He could feel small lacerations that had already clotted with small bumps, some of which were knocked off with this form of Morse Code.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You should not have done that for me. Now you-"

"I had to," he cut her off. "I will not let anyone hurt you. Even my own brother."

There was a few long seconds of no answer and Rupiel believed he may have been losing his hearing due to his injuries. But a shaky reply soon came. "I love you."

He smiled and closed his eyes, heavily replying before his wounds overtook what was left of his energy. "I love you too."

* * *

It was slow going to the jungle's outer ring. Krystal did know her way there and while she had suggested it would only take a day or two at the most, neither had taken into account that they were still being searched for. Overhead, at all hours of the day, they could hear the faint roar of Arwings circling high, scattering the forest animals into hiding with their noisy engines. Their biggest danger was from the weapons each possessed. They were only close to being spotted once or twice, which forced them to lay low and hope that the aircraft would pass, as it eventually did after double-checking the area.

Yet as they moved outward, the trees lessened and in turn, so did the cover. At one point they sought refuge in a burrowed hole, obviously dug by a large animal that was not at home at that moment. In all, it added an extra day to their journey, but they did make it, losing the scouting ships that were determined to turn over and root up every inch of the jungle in their search.

Once they exited the jungle, Fox felt like he had walked onto another planet entirely. There was nothing except sand for as far as the eye could see. It was a desert devoid of any life, animal, plant, or otherwise. The sun in the sky, though starting to set in the distance, let loose its full force, beating down heavily on them now that there was no shade to protect them. The air was dry and stole any possible moisture it could find compared to the lush, wet jungle environment they had just left. It was such a stark contrast that Fox momentarily forgot that there was a mass of trees and cool air behind him.

There was no sign of any encampment or landmark in the distance. However, Krystal seemed to know where she was going. She strode in one direction while he took in the view for a few more moments before catching up.

Already sensing his confusion over the sudden change, she gave a brief summary of the history of this desert. According to their history scholars, when the first Gnarsh had appeared and eventually caused the split between the Outer Tribes and her people, many battles had been fought between all three factions, especially between the two Cerinian ones. It had destroyed much of the land, transforming it permanently into what they were standing in now. And since then they had come to terms with the separation of their comrades and called a truce, promising to leave one another alone to their own desires. After that, they had limited communication, for they still did not find it necessary to seek out each other for anything other than for the occasional alliance against their common enemy- the Gnarsh.

"So how do we find this tribe?" he inquired, taking off his jacket due to the heat. He swung it over his shoulder and wiped away a bit of tears his pores were shedding over the intense heat. "Use your telepathic skills?"

"Unfortunately, no. It is not that simple," she explained, keeping her eyes on the sun, whose tail had begun to dip into the shadow of the horizon. "They hide from others by putting up mental blocks. So, if I remember correctly, we need to follow the sun until we reach a landmark they have set up."

"Which is?"

"A large pit that has a sapling in it. A blue-brush wood as I recall."

They walked on for a few moments more before Fox posed his next question. "You can use mental blocks?"

"Yes. Most of us can in some form or another. It is one of the earliest techniques we learn and uses little power."

"Could you teach me?"

"Afraid I might learn something too private or a big secret?" she suggested. The sun had nearly disappeared and this prevented her from noticing his blush.

"No. I just thought it would be useful."

"Hmm," she answered. She returned her focus to the sky, but this time on the stars. They halted for a few moments as she picked out a couple of them that would keep them going in the right direction. Once she had, they continued. "Sure, we could try. It may not work as no one who was not a Cerinian has ever tried."

Their journey continued in mostly silence, stopping every once in a while so that she could ascertain their position and check their progress by the stars. Fox had dug into his knapsack and, luckily, found a flashlight to brighten their path, which Krystal was fascinated by. The vulpine had quite a few chuckles as she turned it over and examined it like a curious cat. She tested it on all manner of surfaces while he led the way, having noted the stars she had been using to follow.

Several hours later, they reached the pit that Krystal had described. Or what they could only guess was the correct hole, for there was nothing else like it for miles around. Fox took the flashlight from her and lit up the bottom with it. Though very deep and hard to see, he thought he could just barely perceive a trace of royal blue, outlined in the shape of tiny leaves on a sturdy and stout stem.

The vulpine eyed the vixen and she nodded, signifying that this was the right spot. Before he could ask what they needed to do now, she pulled out her staff and shot a jet of frost at the plant. Fox kept his flashlight on it and watched in awe as it twisted and started to shrivel before regressing and shooting into the air. Its two limbs spread and sprouted more appendages that wrapped around each other into tight bundles. Its trunk grew in length as if it had merely been buried under the ground. Once it had stopped, the tree stood at least ten times above their own height.

He glanced at her for some sort of reasoning to this strange phenomenon. "Blue-brush wood retreat into the soil when it becomes too hot," she said. "When it becomes cold again, they grow. If they have enough of a cold environment, then this happens."

So his eyes had not deceived him. That trunk _had_ risen from the ground. The only thing that even remotely came in connection with such a thing was an iceberg. Then again, an iceberg did not shoot out of the water when it was blasted with a temperature change.

He turned to Krystal, but she was gone. He shone the light at the pit and saw her sliding on the loose sand down to the base of the tree. Not wanting to be left behind, he hopped in too, figuring he could follow in the same fashion. However, he overestimated his balancing skill compared to hers and ended up rolling down. When he reached the bottom, he scrambled to his feet, breathing a sigh of relief that Krystal had been too preoccupied with the tree trunk to notice his blunder.

Fox watched and waited as she touched the base, looking up into the hanging branches of the tree. She stepped back and, winding her staff up like a baseball bat first, struck it, shaking loose a few leaves and something else that rolled down. It uncoiled as it neared the ground and he realized that it was a rope ladder.

The vixen put away her staff and grabbed hold of it. She yanked on it a few times to test it before turning to Fox. "Coming?" she asked before she scurried up it with lightning fast speed.

"Yeah," he replied, still slightly dumbfounded at what he had witnessed only prior to this. He too took hold of the rope ladder and tested it in the same manner. He breathed deeply a couple of times and followed her up as swiftly as he could.

Once he reached the top, he found her waiting for him. She offered her hand and helped him up. They had reached a meeting spot for all the branches. It was a sort of hub or a nest for them to connect to their root. It was pretty far off the ground, he realized, taking a quick peek over the edge. Yet it felt much cooler. A cross-breeze drifted in, giving the branches a good shake to wake them up, and adding to the moist air in the tree's center.

"Now what?" Fox turned to her.

"We wait."

He did not bother prying further. She was already lost in her own mind, on the lookout for something in particular. So he walked near one of the thick branches and nestled against it, plopping himself on the ground and allowing his legs to stretch out in front of him. The vulpine leaned back and knew that he could get used to resting here for a little while.

But more important matters were afoot than his relaxation. Such as the familiar prodding sensation that started up in the outer rim of his mind and wormed its way inward, dissipating his hypnagogic state. He jumped to his feet immediately and found that there were eyes peering out at them from the darkness. Whatever creature it was, they were very silent and had as incredible balance as Krystal did, for they tottered on the edge of the tree's center.

The glint of weapons was apparent, as were the staves they held in their hands. Carvings that were similar to the ones he had seen were etched into each stick, giving individuality to them. One was pointed straight at Krystal's chest and edged forward from the rest. When Fox moved to stop it, the vixen held up her hand, telling him mentally that it was fine.

The owner of the staff continued forward, stopping when the tip was a foot away and it would not be easy to miss Krystal. They jiggled it in her direction and spoke, indicating that she should be the one to speak. "For whom do you seek that you have found and how did you come to be here?"

"Yehhwu bade us come in our time of need and provided for us," Krystal answered plainly.

"As he does for all of us," the stranger nodded in the darkness. As she stepped out into the light, that was when Fox understood that it had been a password system. The others came out of the shadows, each wearing tribal face paint and other body tattoos in the same tone as Krystal's people, that stood out from their violet fur, and armor that covered the same parts as ones he had seen so far, but were constructed of leather. Comprised of men and women, they were all warriors by the looks of them, expertly keeping their weapons at the ready just in case. Particularly at him as they still poked about in his mind.

"Princess," the one who had spoken before bowed slightly. She spoke with a different dialect than what the city people had, leaving the navi to miss a couple of words here and there. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"The city has been attacked. My people have been betrayed internally. So we fled to seek help."

"And he is?"

"A visitor from another world." She walked over to him, easing any hostility the others felt as they lowered their staffs and other armaments. "I feel I should warn you beforehand about one thing. As you can no doubt see, he has contracted a strange disease that seems to only affect him and it not adverse in any way." She pointed a claw at his jaw, leaving Fox to assume that it had spread to his face. Krystal informed them that it covered most of his body as well. "Will you take us to the tribe?"

She looked from Fox, or more specifically his jaw, to Krystal, and back before turning to one of her men and whispering to him. He nodded and signaled for the others to move. "Yes. We can arrange a meeting with the elders when we arrive. But he must appear before both them and one of our healers when he arrives. They will have the final say on if he can even stay."

Krystal smiled at Fox reassuringly as the stranger led them down the tree via the ladder. Once on the ground, they began their twisting and long trek to the hidden village.

* * *

It did not take that long to reach the village. Maybe half an hour at the most, which was most agreeable with Fox's feet. Nonstop running from their pursuers paired with searching for tiny plants in the desert had worn them out. How he longed to be in the air again, flying and using the two appendages built onto his ship rather than his natural ones.

He tried to forget that and focus on what he saw before him and, to be quite honest with himself, the village was something like the one he had pictured. The rising sun brightened the small hovels that people were exiting to either carry about their business or gawk at the newcomers. There was no gate or wall to it. Instead, the homes and places of business were arranged in a protective circle, with a larger opening than the rest used as the entrance. Just outside, in their close vicinity, was a gaggle of trees that created a small forest. And lying in front of them was a pool of sparkling water.

This time the people did not pry into his inner sanctity as much, relieving the vulpine greatly. They marched straight through the inquisitive eyes and up to a larger center hut, still led by the woman from before. One of her troops came out of the hut, nodded at her, and took off to assume some post elsewhere. She pulled aside the flap, comprised of some animal skin, and stepped aside for them to enter. Krystal thanked her and went inside, with Fox following suit.

It was warm, but not stifling, inside. On the wall were extinguished lamps, which Fox assumed had been put out in favor of conserving their fuel and using the sunlight shining in through the windows instead. The walls were decorated with unknown, white markings and symbols and made of a tough, leathery material. At the far end of the one-room hut were five chairs, each of equal height and all occupied by three elderly vixen and two vulpine just as old. All had the palest shade of purple that he had seen so far, likely betraying their true age in some way, and wore a long gown similar to a white toga.

They did not stir when the pair entered, having already had their attention fixed to the door. The elders, which is who Fox guessed they were, waited patiently until Krystal and him sat on the hard dirt floor in front of them.

"Princess Krystal," the woman in the middle addressed her formally. Yet Fox could detect a sense of remembrance and familiarity. "We welcome you to our village."

The addressed bowed her head. "Thank you. I only wish it were under different circumstances."

"Yes, we have been informed of the matter. And that you seek our aid." Krystal nodded and waited for them to continue.

The man on the far right spoke up next, breathing raspily as he talked. "As you already know, we have few men and women to spare. And we have not been in contact with the other four tribes in quite some time. Our old alliances with them are dead."

"You would need their help and support to even hope of gaining access to the city, much less achieving a victory to reclaim it," the vixen on the far left pointed out. "We have sent messengers to ask for their support already. Whether or not they decide to help is a matter we will have to wait on. A day or two at the most," he finished, answering Krystal's unasked question.

The woman at the middle's left hand turned to Fox. "You are the one with the purple spot, yes?" When he nodded, she commanded him to show them. He looked at Krystal, who urged him to go ahead. He removed all his top clothing and boots for their examination.

"So it is true," the middle murmured at a tone that he almost did not hear. The change in fur color had wrapped itself around his entire torso like a violet snake and slithered up to the side of his head. Its tail end peeked out on his feet, licking at the cuticles of his toes. He could only imagine what it had done underneath his pants.

Yet while it worried him, now that he had time to fret about such things instead of impending death from Arwings, the elders were fascinated by it. Rather than comment on his foreign attire or from whence he came, all they could whisper amongst themselves about was the color. He once again let his eyes meet Krystal's, but she appeared just as lost in what they found so important about it. They caught a few snatches of "After all this time" and "Is it true?" from the ones up front.

Eventually, the young vixen cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the older ones. They separated from their huddle and allowed Fox to re-dress himself. As he did, Krystal posed her and his question to them. "Why the interest in his condition?"

"We believe he is important in some way to the ancient legend. The one about the Harbinger," the middle answered. There was that unavoidable story again and Fox tensed up, prepared to grab Krystal and run if they were to accuse him as well. "Surely you know of it by now."

"Yes," she said slowly, her face unsure if she should have even brought him here. "In which way?"

"We cannot say for certain," the man on the middle's right replied. "Tonight, you will attend dinner with everyone else. We shall have our Sihra examine him there. For now, you may roam about the village and explore it to your heart's content."

The pair stood up and Krystal bowed, inclining her head for Fox to follow her lead. He did and they both bade them farewell. "May Yehhwu watch over you and guide your decisions."

"And may he watch over you so that you may prosper under his glorious gaze," the middle elder said, bending as much as her brittle bones would allow.

* * *

Taking their advice, Fox and Krystal did take in the sight of the village. While it was quite obvious that it was nowhere near as large or monumental as they city, it was impressive nonetheless. There were no walls surrounding it at all. It was an open, inviting change, with the only protection coming from a couple of short towers scattered around the outer ring and the buildings fronts facing the interior.

They did not talk much, only every once in a while observing aloud some of the scenery they were soaking in. Unlike the city dwellers, the people here did not ogle Fox like a zoo exhibit. Rather they stared at him in a more praising light, which he found even more curious. And he saw each one point at the purple marking on him while whispering to one another. When he turned to Krystal to ask for her opinion on the strange situation, he was met by the same perplexed frown that most likely adorned his own face.

Night was quick to fall and soon they found themselves in a large dining hall. Everyone was gathered at two large lengthwise tables like some very extended family and being served by a few harried workers, rushing back and forth between the cooks in the kitchen and the tables. Everyone was chatting to their neighbors next to either side, whether they were on friendly terms or not. Fox once again noted that it was much different from the palace. The food consisted mainly of colorful plants and other groups of nature's bounty, prepared in such a way that caused Fox's stomach to yearn for them.

At the head of each table were the elders, who invited Krystal and Fox to sit near them. Once everyone was seated and all the food had been brought out, the middle elder from before led the people in a prayer to the gods and goddesses for blessing their followers with such a meal. Afterwards, everyone dug in, and Fox was delighted to find that the plants and food tasted just as great as they looked.

But the meeting before still weighed on his mind and he saw that Krystal was eating little. She was staring at the middle elders, who turned to a short, stout person sitting at the other table next to one of the elders. She leaned over and whispered into this new person's ear, causing them to stand up and walk over to Fox.

Once he got a good look at this person, he was unsure whether it was a male or female. They walked with the grace of a woman and had curves that any man would find appealing. Yet the face was a little too hard and the body was not lithe and feminine enough to rule out it being a vulpine either. Just like the elders, the face had some wrinkles like dried clay that betrayed their age. Yet the rest appeared youthful and full of a energy unseen in the others. The unisex toga they wore was neither too tight to cling to the body nor too loose to trail on the floor. When they spoke, it was a tone that hinted slightly at a female. "This is the one you wish me to examine?"

"Yes Sihra," the elder said respectfully. "Tell us: is he the one?"

The chatter died down, carried off on an invisible wind to be replaced by complete silence and anticipation. Every eye in the dining hall watched the Sihra place her hands on Fox's temples and pressed hard against them. He closed his eyes, feeling as if someone had taken his brain in their hand like a pound of dough and was dropping it from one hand to the other, searching for anything unusual or odd. Eventually it stopped, only for the hand to create a crevice in his mind, that allowed whatever invisible eye was examining it to peer inside.

The hand must have been satisfied with what it saw, for Fox opened his eyes to see the Sihra smiling at him. The elders were intensely waiting for an answer, which the Sihra gave them. "Yes. He is."

"What? What am I?" he questioned, still oblivious to what had just happened.

The middle elder turned to Krystal and him, answering before the thunderous applause and shouts of joy in the hall became too loud. "You are the Savior, destined to rescue us from the Harbinger and bring an age of peace to the planet."

**A/N:** Whew. I think this is our longest chapter yet. It kind of got away from us about three-fourths through I think, but let us know your opinion.

**Sword:** Don't get rid of the elephants Pen! I need them!

Thanks again for all the support and critiques you guys have given. We hope you're enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12: The First and Penultimate

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for all the reviews you have written so far.

**Sword:** You've made us happy. *starts to fingerpaint all over a white wall*

**Pen:** My room!

Er, we co-own the plot idea with lines22. All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. Also we'd like to thank Chocovi for beta reading this. And we'd like to thank our reviewers who have supported and critiqued the story, like bryan mccloud, Smarty and the Geek, Womboman, Grand Helios, Halo Fan 4256, Starjamlegend, srx, Stainless Steel Fox, Malcuir, and Mike Prower the Fox. Please enjoy.

**Sword:** Stop Pen! I'm not done painting your wall!

**Chapter 12- The First and Penultimate Tests**

It was an hour after dinner and most of the village had drifted off into a peaceful slumber, extinguishing all lights in the huts. All save for one, which housed the elders, the Sihra, Fox, and Krystal. Needless to say, with the revelation at dinner, the vulpine had more than just a couple of questions and he wanted them answered straightaway. But at the moment, his stunned mind was still trying to process what he had been told. _He_ was the savior? How was that even possible?

This was part of the reason why Krystal assumed to play the part of the interrogator. "How is Fox the savior? He is a foreigner. He was not born as a Cerinian like the legends say."

Standing next to the elders, who were once again seated in their appropriate chairs, the Sihra sighed and shook her head. "That is one of the problems that comes with distancing yourself from nature in favor of the city life. The truth of old becomes lost amidst the new."

Krystal raised an eyebrow, understanding the statement no more than Fox did, who had started to pay attention. The middle elder, which he had learned was called Ryusa or "Eldest" as it was translated, cleared her throat and spoke up. "The legend does not say that the person will be born as a Cerinian . It says that the person will be born _again_ as a Cerinian."

It was funny how one word could change the entire meaning of a statement. And that is exactly what it did, shocking Krystal more than it did Fox since she had grown accustomed to her interpretation after so many years. The elder's face was stoic and serious, not even hinting that she may have been joking. So they could only believe that they considered this the truth, although the younger vixen still seemed a bit skeptical. Fox could understand; after all, it would be foolish to turn your back on something you had thought to be true your whole life just because someone else said otherwise.

"I mean no offense," she started. "Let us suppose that is true. What then?"

"Then he must face our three trials to obtain his own staff," Ryusa replied.

Another set of tests? Fox was convinced he had had enough of those for one visit, perhaps for even a lifetime. But he figured that he did not have much of a say in the matter. Still, it could not hurt to ask.

"Why must I face these tests? How can you be so sure that I'm the one?"

"It was told that the savior would turn into one of us and be born again. That he would be from someplace far, far away. And the only one who has matched that description in these many years would be you," the Sihra answered, reminding everyone of their presence. "You will need to leave tomorrow morning and begin."

"Tomorrow?" Krystal cried incredulously, ready to start an argument over what was such a ridiculous notion to her.

"If you hope to save your people, the sooner he starts, the better," Ryusa explained, backing up the Sihra. "Besides, if our messengers can successfully convince the leaders of the other tribes to join us, they will need to see proof that he is the one."

"You mean you already told them?"

The elders nodded. The one on the far right chose to speak up. "When we heard about your companion, we knew it must be the savior. Everyone has been expecting him for a while now. The timing was right according to the legend. So he must complete the tests and earn his staff."

Fox could see that there was no way out of this. Then again, he was not exactly seeking a way out. He was more than willing to risk his life to save the city and help bring about some peace where there only seemed to be backroom dealing and covered-up murders. The only thing that bothered him was Krystal's reaction. It was as if she was the one searching for some other way than allowing him to face these trials. Would this not be a good thing? He could help out in more ways than before if he could pass and obtain his own staff.

The pair conceded to the elders' wishes and agreed that Fox would leave in the morning. Krystal offered to accompany him, although Ryusa reminded her that she could only go so far. That he must accomplish this on his own and no one else was permitted to join him once the first test started.

When he asked what the tests entailed, Fox was given a very cryptic answer compared to the city's physical and mental ones. According to the elders and the Sihra, he had to complete the tests of the sun, the moon, and the heavens. They offered little information beyond that he must be prepared for any and everything and that he would be tested to his limits. As for any more detail, Krystal mentally reassured him that she would explain it once they left the hut.

Just before they were set to depart from their presence, he posed one more query about how they planned to take down Wolf and his band of mercenaries when they had Arwings. After briefly explaining what the Arwing was, for they were quite puzzled by the word, the elders simply replied that the gods would provide a way for them. And that in the meantime they would brainstorm while he was gone. Fox thought about mentioning his father to them, but was unsure if he was even on his way and did not want to get their hopes up. If he did, they may choose to rely on their arrival and not devise a plan of their own. The young vulpine would rather not bank solely on that, so he kept his mouth shut.

Once the particulars of when he would and what direction he should head in were clear, the young pair bowed and exited the hut, backing out slowly and respectfully. Although as soon as the flap shut and sealed their view of the elders, Krystal immediately turned her back on it and briskly walked to her designated hut, putting as much distance between the elders and herself. Fox had to half-jog to keep up with her.

"Something eating you?" he inquired. She gave him a puzzled look, causing him to rephrase his question. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," she said, now understanding what he had meant. "No, it- well, yes- I mean, I just think they are being too hasty in sending you out to complete these tests," she remarked, finally spitting out her scattered thoughts and slowing her stride.

"You're probably right, but what else can we do? If this saves the city-"

"I know!" Krystal cut him off, nearly shouting. She took a moment to calm herself, pausing in her hurried stride for a moment before continuing on. "I know. It's just that the tests are extremely dangerous. Nothing at all like the ones Olletho put you through. Some never make it back alive from attempting to acquire their own staff."

That did not ease his already growing dread of facing these tests tomorrow. "I just-" she started, but stopped when they reached the hut he was staying at.

"Just what?"

"Nothing," she said, looking at the small lodging next door that she was staying in. Krystal turned and faced Fox, coming very close to him and staring into his eyes, never once blinking. "Promise me you will come back alive, whether you retrieve a staff or not."

The request astounded him, as he would have thought that she would want him to obtain it no matter what. But as he looked into her pleading eyes, he believed that he knew the reasoning behind it. It was the same as when he faced the trials against Olletho. There was something in those sparkling pools that caused a giddy feeling to well up inside, knowing that she cared this much. He nodded and told her that he would. "I promise."

She visibly relaxed, if only a smidge, and bade him a good night's rest in her usual manner. What was unusual was that before he could even head to the flap for his own hut, she pecked his cheek delicately. He was unsure if it had even been a pair of lips until he caught sight of her red cheeks as she quickly trotted off to her own bed. And he watched her enter through the flap, a grin growing wide enough to cover his entire face.

* * *

The shrill squeaking of the prison door, followed by the banging clang of his own cell opening was the only thing that woke Rupiel. He shirked away from it, the high pitch splitting his ears. At least he could be sure that those were undamaged in any way. He picked himself up from the floor as best as he could, half-kneeling and ready to stand up fully before he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Your highness, you need to rest," a deep voice said. He glanced up to meet the broad face of the palace's cook- Slim, if his memory of Krystal talk served him-, who had brought a cart of food for the prisoners here. "Just take it easy and I'll get ya your food."

"I do not care about that," the prince breathed heavily, finding it very hard to actually talk. It felt like his lungs had been knocked around as much as his head. There was a very cold, constricting feeling in his chest that worsened with each word, yet he continued anyway. "Nirtana." He coughed up what could have been dried blood for all he knew. "Is Nirtana all right?"

"Princess Nirtana is fine," Slim answered. "Given the circumstances anyway. I just delivered her food. She's doing a whole lot better than you."

Rupiel nodded in understanding, closing his eyes and allowing his tense muscles to ease up. He heard a bowl being set near his feet and the wheels of the cart start to roll away. He called out to Slim, asking him if he could do him a favor, to which the cook replied that he would try.

"Can you get her out of here?" he inquired. "Please. I beg you. It would be easy with one person. I will stay and take the blame, but please help her escape. Do it for Krystal. She has always helped you." He sensed that strike a nerve. He was not above using guilt if it meant someone could be safe, and he knew plenty about Slim and his sister-in-law's relationship from her and Nirtana's talks. He would use everything in his artillery if it meant his future wife would be safe. And that was what kept him going: his want- no, _need_ for Nirtana to be far away from here in a secure location, free from harm.

With Slim standing in the doorway and blocking the bit of light coming in, the prince did not see the indecision on the cook's face. The larger man looked like he wanted to help, that much was evident. But he would be risking his own life for someone that he had little contact with.

"By the Five Krys, you're rubbing off on me too much," he sighed. He leaned out the door, checking on the guard who sat lazily by the door. "All right, fine. But I'm doing it for Krystal. She's always made sure I had a job here and been nice. Least I can do for her sister."

Rupiel nodded and laid back, allowing himself to listen to Slim leave his cell and roll away the cart. But his head shot up when he heard a commotion from down the hall. It sounded like the cook had slammed the guard against the wall and then thrown him and the cart down the hallway. While the prince had not counted on the escape happening now, he supposed that the sooner the better was in their best interest. At least he could breathe easier knowing Nirtana would be out of here soon.

* * *

The sound of clangs and crashes and the most unpleasant noises of bones cracking jolted Nirtana awake. The vixen had no bed to fall out of, having fashioned a makeshift blanket and pillow out of a few bits of cloth and rags strewn in her prison. She sprung to her feet and tried to peer out of the tiny door's outlet.

Nothing appeared for several seconds. Then like a gargantuan apparition, a broad face swallowed up any of the light outside, staring into her eyes. She stepped back as this person opened her cell and realized it was the cook. He nodded a cordial greeting as if this was simply a house call and stepped back, beckoning her to come out.

As she did, she noticed a food cart tipped over on its side and pressed against the wall. Lying over it in a tangled mess was a soldier, groaning and arousing from his head-on collision like a drunk late at night. He began to form coherent words, his voice becoming slightly louder until the cook walked over, yanked off the man's helmet and punched him squarely in the side of his head. Once more he was out like a light.

"Your highness," the cook bowed and pointed down the hallway to the now unprotected exit.

"Thank you, er-"

"Slim," he said. "We have to hurry."

"Wait," she touched his arm, stopping him before he could take off. "What about Rupiel? We need to free him too."

"His concern was you and only you. He only wanted me to get you out. Like he said, it'd be easier to get one person out than two."

Yet she was unwilling to accept that answer and stood her ground, refusing to budge. Slim sighed and, unable to think of any other way in the moment, hefted her up over her shoulder. Despite her protests and pounding uselessly on his back, he took her and ran down the hallway and out the door. Eventually she relented in her shouting, mainly because the cook pointed out that if she did not stop, they would be caught and they, Rupiel included, would in a world of trouble.

Once they had climbed to the first level of the palace, he set her back down on her feet and lead the way to the kitchen. His reasoning was that they could evade any detection in his own domain and then sneak out through the training field. Their only significant problem would be the need to pass through the lobby at the entrance. But he had a good feeling that it would not be guarded heavily, if at all.

Slim soon learned the value of caution and a healthy skepticism though. For when they blew into the large chamber that was dubbed the foyer, they ran into a multitude of soldiers and a few mercenaries. Both parties looked shocked that the other was even there. The opposition regained their composure quickly and began to bare down upon them, ordering them to stay where they were.

The larger vulpine knew there was no way out of this, for himself anyway. But Nirtana could still make it, which is why he mentally told her to run as soon as he moved. Before she could question what he meant, he glided forward, almost as if he were floating, and elbowed one of the soldier's noses. Then, just as deceivingly fast for his size, he grabbed another soldier by the shoulders and swung him into two comrades.

During this, the mercenaries had begun to fire their blasters as him and Nirtana, who was still stiffly standing there. Slim faced her briefly and shouted, "Go!" before punching a guard who had whacked him in the back with a staff. She did as he ordered and took off in a sprint, dodging lasers and fire blasts, and disappearing from view.

Slim watched her go, which was what threw him off-guard. It left an open opportunity for one of the soldiers to jam him in the gut before another one tripped him up. He fell to the ground, crashing and shaking the floor like a large boulder. Two pairs of arms lifted him up, only to have a blaster lodge itself into his chin.

Its owner was a lizard, staring at him in a disgusting manner and an all-too-happy smile. He seemed to relish in this and his slithery, almost serpentine voice, confirmed it.

"Finally. One of you slipped up. Now we can have some fun," he grinned, squeezing the trigger ever so slowly.

Slim briefly noticed that he wore a device similar to the one Fox had. He could only assume that all the foreigners had somehow created their own. The lizard followed his eyes for a moment and held up the device on his arm. "Like it? Our contractor made it especially for us to use so we could understand you vermin," he leaned over, whispering so only the two of them could hear. "Not that it'll matter to you in a minute."

A beeping sound interrupted his enjoyment and the lizard hung his head, swearing rather loudly under his breath. He stood up, ordering his underlings to keep hold of Slim while he answered the call on the device. He greeted the other person with a terse, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," a deep voice responded. "Andross is on his way here."

The reptile's eyes bulged more than they already did, risking the possibility of falling out and dangling from their sockets. "What?" he hissed. "Why?"

"Just get up here now and we'll fill you in," was the reply before all sound died from the device.

Slim heard the lizard curse under his breath momentarily before turning back to him. "Looks like it's your lucky day," he remarked. He jerked his head to the men holding him up and they dragged the cook away and toward the dungeon. "And find that girl! Hop to it!" he barked.

* * *

Nirtana heard the struggling coming from Slim and cries of pain that she could only hope was the cook's adversaries. But she did not dare to stop and take a peek to confirm her suspicions. If they overwhelmed him, which was most likely, they would be after her next. And though she wished she could help him and Rupiel, she would be throwing away their efforts to set her free if she did.

What she could do was find Krystal and report it to her. Hopefully she had found help. She rounded several corners and headed for her bedroom. As she reached the door and had her hand set on it, she pulled back as if the knob had fried her inner palm. What if they were waiting in there to spring a trap? They might be searching her room this instant for any sign of her.

So she dashed down to the other side of the hall, hoping Krystal's room was still unlocked. It was, but she found it to be occupied by none other than Olletho. He sat on the princess' bed, staring out the open window and muttering to himself. She could sense a lot of despair and fury swirling around inside his mind, but she did not linger long to delve deeper. He was too lost in his own thoughts and it would be best to leave while she still could.

She quietly shut the door as best as she could and made a break for the other tower where the princes' bedroom were. One of them must have a window that she could climb out through and make her escape.

She decided to try her fiancé's room first. Mustering up the courage, she pushed the door open and saw nothing. No sign of anyone ready to wrestle her to the ground and bind her in chains. No royal members waiting to blow the whistle on her. No hired goons ready to bring her back to their boss for more cash…just an empty room with the largest pieces of furniture being a modest dresser and a large blue bed. It was just how she remembered it.

Before she could slip silently inside, she heard voices coming from the room at the other end. Olletho's room. Obviously, since the prince was lamenting and scheming in her sister's room, this piqued her interest. Who could possibly be in the mourning prince's chambers? Although she should brush it aside and concentrate on escaping, she could not help but feel that it may be important somehow.

Leaving the safety of the room, Nirtana crept over to the door like a thief in the night, but prepared to steal information rather than goods. The door was shut and she knew that they were heavy doors that create some noise when they open. So she pressed her ear flat against the wood, sensing the minds of the beings inside.

There were four of them. One was the simian she had seen before with Olletho, whispering advice and lies into his ears that poisoned his mind, killing reason and possibly being a cause of all this. Another was the reptile that Slim and she ran into. By his manner of speech and irked, though relaxed, manner, she guessed that he must have captured Slim. She prayed that the kind cook was still alive.

Two more bodies occupied the room. They were more relaxed and were completely unknown to her. One was authoritative and appeared to command some leadership over the group while the other only had greed on his mind. All four of them were focused on something, with the simian directing their attention to it; perhaps something on his person that she could not see.

"This is why I called you here," the monkey proclaimed. A few seconds passed as he waited for some response.

"To show us your translator?" the greedy one grunted. Several chuckles and guffaws followed from him, each accompanied by a deep snort.

"No. That Andross is coming here."

"Why?" the leader asked. "Does he think we can't handle it?"

"That's not it," the simian explained. "He wants the power these people have. The staves they carry and the abilities within."

"So what does this have to do with us?" the leader prodded.

"Well, one is to let you know, to keep you in the loop." Nirtana felt a wave of doubt sweep over the other three and was quite sure they all caught each other's eyes. "And second, so that we can round up all those who can wield these weapons and have them teach Lord Andross how to use them."

"Why not just put a gun to that prince's head and force him?" the greedy one suggested. "If not, then pop a couple rounds in his head. That'll set him straight." He cackled, much to the disapproval of the monkey.

"It isn't that simple. These people keep their secrets closely guarded. If we can gain their trust even briefly, then we could have them tell us how they use it and where they get it from. I'm so close with the prince. I can feel it. I just need a little more time."

"And some more empty promises," the reptile chimed in.

"So what do you need us to do?" the leader asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"Just help me win the prince's favor by finding those rebelling and locating Krystal. And I'm sure Andross will double your pay." She could sense the too large smile covering his face. And there was a hint of treachery in his voice that lead her to the festering thoughts of betrayal in his mind. But she could only wait there patiently as he directed his next statement to the leader. "Besides, if you find Krystal, then you find Fox. Wouldn't you like that Wolf?"

The leader, who now had a name attached to her perceived characteristics of him, relented and agreed, as did the others. The princess did smile inwardly at the prospect that the people were up in arms over the change in rule and that they might be able to aid them in some way. But she would have to find her sister first, especially before these men and their thugs did.

She was so lost in her planning that she did not hear the group moving toward the door until they were opening it. In the nick of time, she jumped into a nearby corner that was a little dark and hid as best as she could. She stayed absolutely still, not even daring to breathe.

The first one out of the room was the lizard, slithering out like his snake brethren. Right behind him was the stout, piggish creature with his greasy smile and fat hands that he rubbed together.

Bringing up their rear was Oikonny and the leader, Wolf. Nirtana could sense a strong command emanating from him as he gazed around the hall with his one eye, the other being covered up by a mechanical piece. Even though it was the only thing on him that was made of that material, it sent uneasy feelings through the princess, wondering if underneath his gray fur was more machine instead of bone.

Wolf followed his two underlings, leaving Oikonny alone in front of the room. When the others were out of sight and could not possibly hear him, he chuckled low in his throat. "Oh yes. Andross will double everyone's pay. Too bad no one will be around to use it. Or no one who doesn't obey him. For he will rule over all and I shall be at his side!"

At that moment, the device on Oikonny's arm rung. He tapped it and Nirtana heard the most malevolent voice she had ever encountered. "How did it go?" the unseen person asked the primate.

"Very well," he replied. "They're leaving to find Fox and the others now. Although the people here might be in on helping them. We've already caught the cook helping the princess so some of the more righteous," Oikonny frowned at the word, "soldiers might soon follow."

"Then you need to keep those ones in line," the other said. "You need leverage that, if threatened with death, will force them to obey. Like their family."

Oikonny grinned. "I like your thinking uncle. I'll get Wolf to help wh-"

"No. Don't involve Star Wolf. I don't trust them. Use someone else," his relative commanded. "One of the more morally bankrupt mercenaries. And involve as few people as possible. If this spreads around and you're found out, it will be a problem." Oikonny nodded at the screen before tapping it again.

He turned in Nirtana's direction, looking her straight in the eye. The princess was afraid she had been discovered. But all Oikonny did was muse quietly to himself. "Strange that Olletho hasn't caught on yet with his powers. Guess he's too worried about other things," he said, writing the prince off and chuckling to himself, which slowly grew into riotous guffaws.

Nirtana watched the simian head back into the room, tossing his head back in laughter. Once he had shut the door, she nearly flew through the air, diving back into Rupiel's room and shutting the door behind her as swiftly and silently as possible. She examined her surroundings and caught sight of the window. That was her route! And this time she needed to vacate the palace and not be bogged down by any more distractions. This information had to reach Krystal and Fox.

Gathering up the sheets off the bed, she fashioned a rope, tying several knots here and there for her to hang onto. She wrapped one end around the bedpost and threw the rest out the window. Bracing herself for the far climb, she stood on the window sill, backed out of it, and slowly made her descent down. Gripping the sheets very tightly, she nearly slipped a few times, but reached the ground safely.

"Now to find my sister," she said to herself, pushing forward into the jungle.

* * *

Fox and Krystal set out on their journey to where the trials were to take place early in the morning, although for him, that could have been any point. He still had not become accustomed to the weird day-night cycle, but just took her word for it. They packed a few provisions before leaving, only taking what little was allowed- food, water, and the clothes they wore.

He had expected the trials to take place somewhere in the middle of the vast desert. Instead, they headed to the nearby forest, which struck the vulpine as unusual. Surely there would be more dangers and risks involved out in the middle of nowhere, thereby ensuring that only those worthy would complete the tests. Setting it in a large gathering of shady trees and a peaceful, tropical atmosphere seemed to defeat that.

Yet one look at Krystal told him that he should assume nothing. With each step closer to the area, her frown deepened and he could see the increasing worry. While he knew that it would not ease her mood, he inquired about the nature of these tests, hoping to draw as much information as he could so he would have a vivid idea of what he was about to face.

According to Krystal, the first test was the Test of the Sun. This was merely bypassing any and all jungle obstacles to locate the tree. He had until the end of the day to complete it or he would fail. When asked if he could take it again if that happened, he was told no. It was a measure implemented to ensure that everyone was on even footing and so no one would know the layout of the forest. It prevented unworthy people from gaining a staff or hindering those trying to complete their own test. Not to mention that most of those who dared to take the tests did not survive due to the dangers in the jungle, lost their way forever inside, or succumbed to insanity by the hallucinations brought on by unexplained ethereal and supernatural projections that one could witness in their search. The few who did survive did so by barely escaping during the first test. Anyone who had passed that one, but failed the latter two had not been heard from ever again.

The second one was the Test of the Moon. If the challenger found the tree by sunset, then he would have to find the entrance that led to the center. Apparently, this tree was massive, yet was not visible from outside since it resided in a pit. The center was carved deep into long ago and the path to it could only be seen by moonlight due to the inner part of it lighting up. Something to do with the walls, she explained. Lights placed by the gods to guide chosen ones, which Fox assumed were more likely natural crystal formations or another similar phenomenon.

The last test would be the Test of the Heavens. All she told him was that his heart and soul would be judged. He was given no more information than that, partly because she was not allowed to and partly due to the fact that they had reached the jungle's edge.

"This is as far as I can go," Krystal informed him, her voice wavering a bit. "Are you ready?" She pulled out a knife for him to take along on this journey, which he pocketed.

He hefted his knapsack with his food and other supplies. "As I'll ever be."

"Then good luck," she said, pecking his cheek and blinking rapidly. She turned away and took a sudden shine to the sun overhead. "I'll wait here for you until you finish. You had better begin. The sun is already high in the sky and Yehhwu will keep it moving."

He agreed and donned a brave face, marching into the middle of the trees in front of him. Krystal soon disappeared from view and he was left looking down two dirt paths, both going in opposite directions. Choosing randomly, he started down the left path, which soon brought him to another fork in the road. One was wide and well-worn into a dirt path while the other was still overgrown with vegetation and the local plant life. So he chose the former, believing that it was taking him to the center.

He stayed on it for several minutes before he heard a rustling up above him. Pulling out the short knife, he held it in front of his face with the curved edge facing whoever was in the trees. Fox watched each of the branches and leaves, waiting for one of them to move again. A few minutes passed and nothing happened.

"Just my imagination," he reasoned, returning the knife to its holding place. "Guess Krystal had me spooked a little."

And he would have gone on believing it to be just that if not for what happened next. He heard that distinct dancing of the leaves, being waved about like pom poms by brancy arms. And a slimy, rubbery cord wrapped itself around his leg, lifting the vulpine upside down.

Fox yelped as he was slowly pulled into the air. He looked at the red, tongue-like cord that held onto him tightly and followed it up to its source. In between a few thick branches was a yellow flower pod. Its petals were closed around the cord, which kept retracting further into itself. But before he could reach into his pocket to grab the knife, the petals opened, revealing rows upon rows of sharp, yellow-stained teeth and a disgusting inside that showed muscle, tissue, and perhaps a few organs.

It let out a horrible, yawning sound as it stretched its petals wider. It was a fascinating and horrible creature that others from afar may have been content to leave it alone and study it. But Fox was in a dire situation and was inching closer to its "mouth".

He finally reached his pocket and pulled out the knife. Gripping it in one hand and trying to pull himself up by using his other to hold onto the cord, he swung away at it. Its yawns turned into ear-splitting screams as he kept cutting through the red tissue, which spurted out bits of clear juice in his face. He did not stop until he felt its hold loosen and his own body falling back to the ground.

Fox flipped over on his back and hurriedly unwrapped the cord still around his leg. He threw it to the side, watching it shrivel and dry out into a black lump of its former self, before turning his attention back to the plant. It still cried out in pain for a while before retreating back into the foliage it called home.

The vulpine stood up, dusting himself off and taking one last look at his attacker's hiding place before pressing on. "Never did have much of a green thumb." He wiped the sappy fluid off the knife on the side of his pants. He nearly returned it to his pocket, but remembering Krystal's words and the threat he had just faced, he decided it would be best to have it out at all times.

Even though he was now on high alert for any future foe, the next couple of hours passed by uneventfully. Fox lost his way a time or two and found that he was walking in circles at one point. This jungle was proving more difficult to navigate than he had initially thought. And with the trees blocking off the sun from his view, he could not tell which direction he was even facing. Not to mention that it was eerily quiet, as if a soundproof dome had fallen over the entire forest of plants, silencing the wind, the creatures, and even his footsteps against the solid soil on his path.

Eventually, he resorted to climbing one of the thick trees to see if he could determine where the center was, or even his location. After the plant incident, he had avoided it for fear that there may be other nasty predators in waiting for him. But at this point, he saw no other way. "Maybe I'm not even going the right way," he muttered, stopping in front of a wide tree.

Setting his knapsack against the base of his selected climb- so as not to hinder him-, he jumped for a low branch and pulled himself up. Thankfully, they were not coated in something slippery and provided a good grip. Not to mention that they were nearly as thick as some other trunks. He lacked the grace and agility of Krystal, but was able to work his way to the top slowly.

When he reached it, all he could see miles around him was the treeline of the jungle. And he was certain that the the area looked larger than before. Almost as if the jungle had grown in size within the past couple of hours. The sun sat a little off to the side, closer to its setting position. Unfortunately for the vulpine, there was no sign of the center at all, just more tree-tops similar to his.

"This doesn't make sense," he said to himself, swiveling to and fro. "It must be my mind playing tricks on me."

He was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind that whipped through him and pushed with all its might against him. It was a contained blast and Fox looked up to see where it was coming from. As soon as he did, he instantly wished he had not and regretted this ascent to the top. For above him was a massive bird.

It was dark, with no eyes or features whatsoever. In fact, it appeared to be more of a gaseous apparition than a flesh and blood avian. The only way one would even be able to tell it was such, not to mention where its head and other supposed parts were, was that this swirling black mass took on such a form. Its shape stayed the same, but its body appeared to constantly be moving, like turbulent water trapped within an oddly shaped container.

The talons stuck out most to him, since they were nearby and threatened to close around his neck. Fox went for his knife, swinging at the bird's feet. But, as he should have expected, he may as well have been trying to cut an atom with it for all the good it did.

The avian made no sound. It just kept blowing up torrents of wild winds with its mighty wings and edged closer to Fox until it was right on top of him. Seeing no other choice, the vulpine dropped down from his perch, latching onto branches every several feet or so, but mainly remaining in a free-fall to put as much distance between him and whatever that thing was above.

Needless to say, he landed hard on the jungle floor. His fall was slightly broken by a couple of shrubs, which were now broken as well. Once again, he found himself searching widely upwards for any sign of anything out of the ordinary. But it seemed like the bird, ghost, monster, or whatever it was, had let him be for now.

Fox wiped away the sweat from his face. "Just when I think I've seen it all," he commented, trailing off and walking around the tree to retrieve his knapsack.

What he found instead was an empty spot and a small creature that looked like a mix of a capuchin monkey and a lemur a few paces away. It was holding his bag and rooting around in it, pulling out various bits of food, taking a bite, then dropping it back in. Its wide yellow eyes took in Fox very quickly before losing interest and returning to the food. Its black tail, which matched the black stripes on its white fur, flicked happily back and forth with each new taste it experienced.

Not wanting to scare it, Fox slowly inched forward, one foot in front of the other. With each step, he crouched lower and lower to the ground until he was on the same level as the small mammal. It gazed up at him with curious eyes and he tried to smile in as friendly a way as possible.

"Hey there," he said. "Mind giving me back m-" But the animal tucked the knapsack under its arm, turned, and fled.

"Hey!" Fox called after it, running in the same direction. The jungle was too thick with plant life for him to actually see it or even where he was running, so he followed the chattering sounds it made and its tiny paws beating the ground hard in an attempt to get away.

A shadow to his side gave away the creature's position and Fox dove for it, stretching his hands out before him. Something soft made contact with them and he ensnared it, holding it above the ground. He looked up to confirm that it was the little beast he had captured and it still held onto his bag, all the while struggling and slapping his hands.

"Not until you give me my bag," he answered its grunts and cries. It finally threw his knapsack a few feet away, causing Fox to let go of it and scramble to his prize before the creature took it again. He checked its contents, noting that most of the food was still in there.

The monkey still stood there, eyeing him warily, but with his ears downcast and arms wrapped around its white patch of stomach. The vulpine felt a little sad for it and reached into his bag, pulling out a couple of pieces of small fruit. "If you would have asked, I would've given you some," he said, holding them out to the frightened animal. It regarded him with suspicion at first, but hunger must have overridden any survival instinct as it dashed at the food and gobbled it up.

"You were very hungry, huh?" Fox chuckled, petting the monkey's head. But his laughter caught in his throat when a rumbling growl pervaded the area, followed by an earth-shaking stomp. He looked up, feeling his pupils dilate and blood run cold when a creature similar to the one before him stepped out from amidst the trees. Yet this one was mountainous compared to the other, which ran up the new arrival's arm, chittering in its native tongue to it. The whole time, the larger one squinted fiercely at Fox, its teeth barely showing through its frown.

"I was just, er, feeding h-" the vulpine tried before his voice died. He waited a few moments and spoke to the smaller one instead. "Yeah, tell him I gave you food." When the little one stopped talking and pointed at Fox silently, the pilot felt it was a good time to start backing up. "You're not still sore about me chasing you, right?"

The monstrous one roared and beat its massive chest, each one a solid _thump_ like a large drum. "Not good," Fox uttered before turning tail and sprinting this time, not even bothering if branches slapped him or thorns tore at him. That gorilla would do worse than bits of wood would. And he could hear the trees and other plants falling easily to and being crushed underfoot by the mammoth creature's size, something which Fox had no desire to have happen to him.

The ground agreed with him, as the next moment he found himself tumbling headfirst down a steep slope, crashing through solid roots and building up a mound of dirt inside his open mouth. When he landed at the bottom, he gagged and spit it out, coughing out chunks and debris of who-knows-what buried in it. He glanced back up the hill he had fallen down and saw the beast stand at the very edge. The fall down had been longer than he realized and there were plenty of sharp, thick branches and others thickets of brush that could have killed him, yet luck had been on his side once again.

Up above, the gorilla snorted and walked away, the small creature perched on its shoulder lazily. Fox stood up, dusting off his hands before proceeding to sweep the rest of the dirt out of his mouth. He turned around and nearly gagged on his finger by the amazing sight that he saw.

He had found the tree and it was gigantic. It would take nearly one hundred people to wrap themselves around it and it reached high into the heavens, ending in a flat, green plane that bordered the edges of the pit he was in. The roots snaked their way up and through the ground, leading Fox to wonder if the other jungle trees were perhaps part of this one instead.

Noting that the sun was no longer in view and night was falling, he assumed that he had found it in the time limit. Now the only question was where the center would be and how he would get there. Putting on the bottom would be too easy, yet he saw no way to the upper areas and the branches. The lowest bit of bark that stuck out was a small growth from the trunk, which itself was broad and flat in an imposing manner, challenging him to solve this next test.

Within a few minutes, he had his answer. The few stars he could see poked through the leafy jungle roof and a bright light emitted from the tree's upper trunk. It was pure white, with multiple beams scattering out from its inner convergence like a holy chorus of celestial beings waited inside.

The vulpine set his knapsack down and rubbed his chin. Still, no clue had shown that could have helped him reach the light. And all he had on his person was the bag of food and the knife. He pulled out the small weapon and walked over to the tree. He twirled it around his fingers, slowly looking the tree up and down.

"Maybe I could carve some footholds," he wondered aloud. But he was afraid of any possible repercussions. Everything here was alive in some way or another. And for all he knew, the tree may try to stomp him or something.

But just as he lifted the knife to give it a shot, a sparkle to the left caught his eye. He lowered his arm and walked over to where the glitter had appeared on the tree. Staring intensely at it yielded nothing; just plain bark. He made to move away and saw it again. Keeping his head at the same angle and level, he moved it to the side, watching it shine again and again from time to time, like a gaggle of fireflies lost from their group.

He reached out and touched where it had been. His hand landed on a smooth, flat surface just a few inches within the trunk. Running his hand along the semi-circular interior, he realized that it was a pre-cut foothold. And when he looked higher, he caught sight of another brief sparkle.

"Hidden holds," he gaped for a few moments before grabbing his knapsack and shouldering it. "Saves me the trouble." He slid his paw into the first one and then reached high for the next, taking it slowly, not only because he had more time, but also to mentally and physically brace himself for whatever waited at the cave.

Off in the distance, the shrill cry of the bird from earlier raced into his ears. He nervously glanced around before increasing his pace. Fighting it while clinging precariously from invisible footholds would not be to his advantage.

* * *

"This one," Oikonny ordered the two sleazy degenerates following him. The trio faced a small hovel against the wall and quickly checked that the street was clear. Once they felt secure, one of the mercenaries kicked open the door to the home, rushing in with his blaster ready. The other followed, standing on the opposite side of his partner, and Oikonny trailing in behind them.

Inside, a sturdy vulpine stood in front of what could be assumed was his wife and a small child. They were all terrified, but the male was whispering words of comfort to his frightened family all while keeping his eyes on the intruders. Behind them was a table, already laid out with a hearty lunch lovingly prepared.

"Hello," Oikonny smiled, his lips curling upwards to follow his raised gun. "We're here to invite you to a little get-together at that palace. Families are invited," he chuckled, aiming the blaster their way. "We'd hate for you to miss it."

**A/N:** Man. I thought we'd get more out of this chapter. And I must say, the hardest part to write so far has been Krystal. It's really hard balancing her personality and mood and we're afraid we may screw it up. But let us know what you think and if we're staying accurate with everyone.

**Sword:** All done! See? It's a big smiley face.

**Pen:**...

**Sword:** What are you doing with that shovel?


	13. Chapter 13: Family Reunions

**A/N:**Hello again. Let's just get right into it, shall we?

**Sword:**All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. We co-own the plot with lines22.

We'd like to thank our reviewers Smarty and the Geek, Stainless Steel Fox, Calamity Coyote Rookie Genius, bryan mccloud, Womboman, Mike Prower the Fox, InsaneRussianBastard, Mewone, and Halo 4256.

**Sword:** You guys gave us over hundred reviews! Thanks! And we'd like to thank Chocovi for beta reading this! *puts on climbing gear*

What are you doing?

**Sword:**I'm gonna climb up something big like Fox is doing.

What are you gonna climb?

**Sword:**Pen's ego!

**Pen:**I heard that!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 13- Family Reunions**

What little light had guided Fox before was now completely gone, leaving him to continue his arduous climb by touch. And with the cry of that unearthly monster coming closer every second, he was frantically scrambling up, nearly falling at some points, to make it to the top.

He was only several yards away from the gathering light up top when a force sped by him, whipping the wind into a frenzy. It was here and the vulpine needed to really move now. He took more daring leaps of faith and bypassed several of the holds, reaching for ones well above him. He came closer and closer, nearing the goal and just a few feet shy of ending this harrowing experience.

Unfortunately, the bird took another pass at Fox, this time causing his grip to loosen and one hand to let go. He flung about wildly, turning and smacking his back against the trunk while digging his claws into the bark with the other hand. The strain was killing him and it was difficult to latch onto the tree with his free hand again. But, through sheer will and untapped strength, he did. And by the grace of whatever was watching over him, the vulpine climbed to the top, pulling himself into the cavern and collapsing on its floor.

Outside, his pursuer cackawed, infuriated and beating its wings and bitterly watching him before flying off. Fox breathed a sigh of relief and took the chance to look around, getting a better sense of this new environment and for some clue of what awaited him in here.

The inside was far too bright to make out clearly. From what he could see, the walls were littered with natural-forming gems and rocks of a light blue, giving off a faint hue of their color. And they painted the path before him, which led forward toward the middle before circling downward in a spiral, the same.

At the center of the turning walkway was a thick beam of light that shot up, rebounding off the walls and creating the brilliant light that blinded Fox. And by using that, he slowly walked on the path, following it and hoping that it brought him to these fabled staffs.

But one question had been plaguing him from the start of this whole endeavor. What was he supposed to do if he obtained the staff? Lead the Cerinian people against Olletho? He was unsure of whether or not he could do that. Sure, he had led a squad or two into battle before, but he had never had a commanding position of this magnitude. He was meant to be a savior, but the more he pressed on, the more he felt like that title was unbefitting to him and that this was some sort of mistake.

The winding, smooth staircase of what appeared to be wood mixed with clay, took him down deeper into the farthest recesses of the tree. Time lost meaning as he passed level after level while taking this one path. And, from his perspective, he was no closer to the bottom than before. Then again, the light was still shrouding everything in its glory so he was barely able to see the walkway.

After what may have been several minutes or hours, given how sore his legs felt now, the path leveled out into a flat floor. This new section appeared similar to the one up top with one key difference: the light's base was now revealed to originate from a brass circle placed in the middle of the floor. Its edges swirled around into tight curves and its center was cut into smaller circles, that were hidden from normal view due to the beacon in the middle, still blasting through up to the top. So it only appeared to emit from the circle, when instead it came here from elsewhere and bent at a sharp angle due to the brass plate.

Fox circled around it, perplexed only for a moment until something else caught his eye. There, on the opposite side of where he entered, was a raised platform with some stairs leading up to it. And on a small altar was a staff jammed into the stone. Just behind it was the source of light, shooting through the staff's jewel and using it was a prism of sorts to widen itself into a larger cone before reaching the brass circle.

He walked over to it, climbing up the stairs and noting that the staff's shape and design was akin to Krystal's. Yet it had its own carvings in it and a different color jewel; a greenish blue. It stood there proudly, completely still.

"Is this the one I'm looking for?" Fox asked aloud. He looked around, as if expecting someone to show up and answer the question. After a few seconds, he shrugged off his knapsack and reached for the staff tentatively.

"That depends," something in his head answered. "Are you worthy of it?"

Fox spun around, searching for the new person, but there was nothing behind or to the side of him. The place was still empty. And he realized that it was just in his own mind. "Take it if you are worthy," it seemed to say. He gazed longingly back at the staff, the situation bearing down on him. Was he worthy? Was he the one?

Again, he let his eyes roam the entire room, but all that was there was the blaze of light keeping the entire tree lit. A crazy notion passed through his head: maybe the person speaking to him was in that cone of light. Though he was ready to laugh that off as silly and childish, he could see no other alternative. So he slowly walked back down the stairs and over to the beam, cautiously approaching it one step at a time.

He saw nothing inside, save for the light. Was it all in his mind? Had he finally snapped and was now starting to hear things? Or could it be something more supernatural and he therefore could not see it. Whatever was happening, he had a mission to complete. He was just unsure if he could do it.

As he stood down there, wondering if the voice in his head would speak again, he noticed some markings in the gem-laden walls. At first, Fox wrote it off as pieces of the tree poking through or just smudges. But curiosity got the better of him, prompting him to examine them further. And what he found shocked him as much as if he had been hit by a thunderbolt.

Inside each of the jewels was a small homunculus in the shape of a vulpine. Each one was the size of a gnat, making it hard to determine any physical features. But something told him that they were Cerinians who had tried to pass this very test but had failed, which led him to ask aloud, "Will that happen to me?"

It would not be completely farfetched. After all, weirder things seemed to abound on this planet, so who was to say that failure would not lead to imprisonment in some jewel. As he gazed at it though, he could barely make out the faces, which looked a bit happy. Maybe he was imagining that as well, but the people inside were content and at peace, as if they were in some frozen state and experiencing a pleasant dream within. Or maybe these were only ghosts of what they once were, here to warn others of the dangers this test posed, while in reality, they were elsewhere, perhaps in some heavenly paradise.

Fox turned back to the floating staff, weighing the matter over in his mind. On one hand, he may have a chance to end all the suffering. A plight and an evil that he shuddered to think of, but had sworn to defeat when he first enlisted at the Academy.

The other side of the argument stared him down from the gems around him. He could easily end up as one of those, forever trapped in another plane of existence if they truly were others before him who had failed. Or something worse could happen. Again, the thought sent chills through his bones. How could he even be sure that he was the one meant to lead these people to peace?

He was interrupted by a familiar cackaw in the air. He quickly ducked, hitting the ground and just in time too. The ghostly bird that had dogged him most of the time was now back with a vengeance and was not about to let its quarry escape a third time. It swooped for both of the vulpine, missing by mere inches, before circling in a sharp turn and trying again.

Fox did not question why it had suddenly come in. He only knew that he had to get away from it. He tried to dodge again, but this time its massive talons cut into his arm. He clutched the wound in pain, leaving himself vulnerable for the bird to tackle him to the ground, holding him there and biting at his face. The pilot moved his head left and right, turning this way and that, and seeing only the crystals, which merely reminded him of the fate that possibly awaited him after he fought off this creature. He turned away from them and focused on his foe instead.

But as he shied away from staring at the crystals on the wall, their very word brought a face to his mind…a kind, caring, beautiful face that was still waiting for him to finish. And he was not going to let her down, whatever the cost. He had promised to help her and these brave men and women who came before as his witnesses, he was going to. Savior or not, leader or failure, he was going to try for her at least.

The devilish creature and Krystal's face encouraged him enough to take the gamble. So the pilot, renewed with hope and conviction, ran up the steps, throwing up silent prayers. This time, he firmly snatched the staff from its resting place and shut his eyes, expecting to be crumpled into a ball and shoved into the wall at any moment. But when nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes to see his prize held high above his head and the beam of light glowing warmly, as if it was congratulating him.

He lowered it, marveling that he had actually been able to take it. Did this mean he was the savior? He guessed so. It would be the only sensible conclusion. And now he had his own staff, which he immediately tried out by attempting to cast out an elemental force. Yet nothing happened. No fire, ice, or any other such power of nature shot forth at his command.

The beast cried again and Fox leapt away from its attack. The bird smacked into the wall, wobbly falling to the ground for a few moments. "Maybe I'm doing it wrong," Fox mused, turning the staff over in his hands as if he expected to find instructions on it. When he found nothing, he looked up and his eyes were drawn to the beam of light once again. It was the only thing in the room that appeared to have any sort of function or use. "Perhaps I have to use it?" he said to no one in particular. He rushed over to it. He held the staff out to it in the palm of his hands, pondering on whether or not he should bath the weapon in the glow fully or keep it on the outer vestiges as he was currently doing.

All of a sudden, Fox's staff began to vibrate violently and hover just above his fingertips. An eerie, incandescent shine surrounded it, as if whatever being inside the cone had created a godly hand to hold it up. The light around it became brighter by the moment and Fox could actually feel the power being imbued into his new item. It was overwhelming all his thoughts and senses to the point that all he knew was the staff and what it held. He knew that he could not keep this up for much longer, as it felt like not only was the staff being overwritten with this energy, but his very soul was as well.

After a final bright flash, it was over and the staff was lowered back down into his open palms. It did not appear any different from before, but the pilot felt some sort of tempestuous force inside that wanted to be let loose and show off its ability. He knew that such energy could be both destructive or helpful, depending on his intention and ability.

"Did that do it?" he asked himself. He was not sure. How could he even let loose any force at all if it did work.

Something told him to stand closer to the column of light. He was hesitant to do so, but followed the inclination, standing as close to the light as he dared. As soon as he did, he witnessed several images flash through and burn themselves into his mind. All manner of ways to unleash the elements within the staff were now permanently etched into his memory, as was understanding and respect for the potential each power held.

When it was over, he fell to his knees, gasping at the intensity of what he had just experienced. Fox looked at the staff still in his hands and, once his head felt a little clearer, he stood up. His pursuer was up and ready to fight again. It lurched forward, screaming in his face, its talons outstretched. He positioned himself with one foot behind the other and thrust forward. A blast of flames emitted from the staff's tip, engulfing the creature. His foe and the flame quickly died out, leaving the vulpine a little drained, but nonetheless satisfied that it worked.

"Time to go," he smiled. He was unsure, but he had the feeling he would not remember any of this. That maybe the reason why Krystal had refused to tell him what the tests would entail was not because she would not out of principal, but could not due to some form of memory loss. Again, he was not sure. It was just a feeling he had.

As he began to climb back up to the tree's top, he heard a gust of wind roll in. And on the tips of it, nearly drowned out to the point that he had to strain his ears, he swore he heard that same voice from before say, "Well done."

* * *

True to what he had anticipated while inside, as soon as Fox left the confines of the tree, all knowledge of what had happened was wiped from his memory like a sponge might wash away grime. The only remnants were the skills he possessed via the staff and the feeling that he had been in the presence of some great force down there. If it had not been for those, he would have believed he had never entered the tree. The first he confirmed by testing out the weapon once again, nearly burning down a nearby tree and then quickly dousing it in ice. The other notion he simply waved off, forgetting about it.

His return trip through the forest yielded no new creatures or any of his old pursuers. Perhaps they sensed his new power. Or maybe they were busy. Whatever the reason, he soon reached the outer edge and Krystal, who was only too happy to see him return alive.

She wrapped her arms around him and began babbling in her language, prompting Fox to hold up a finger as he turned on his translator again. "You did it!" she repeated, just as excited as before. "You are the savior."

"Guess so," Fox shrugged. "And I was taught some neat tricks." He had her stand back as he showed off several complicated attacks and released untamed gusts of wind and shards of ice. He grinned cheekily at her shocked expression and twirled the staff around. "I'm just a natural," he boasted.

"No one has ever been granted these powers or taught how to use them when they have obtained their staff. Everyone else has always had to learn through years of training under masters, who bestow the elements through special rituals. And it takes a long time to master one." She stared at him thoughtfully, crossing her arms and searching for an explanation for this unheard of phenomenon. A light dawned in her eyes and she walked closer to him. "Did you happen to speak with Our Grandmother, Duatlique?"

Fox stopped in the middle of trying to manipulate the ground and scratched his head, tilting it up at an angle as he thought about it. "I don't think so," he answered truthfully. "I have that something was down there."

"Maybe she taught you in some way?" she suggested. "It had been speculated that Our Grandmother will grant the savior all the power they require." He shrugged again, not ruling out the possibility. "At any rate, we should head back and inform the elders. They will want to know about this new development."

"Before that, I have a question," he said. "How does the staff determine who is worthy?"

"It judges their heart. Or at least their heart at the time is all we can surmise."

Fox crossed his arms and nodded slowly, understanding that the explanation satisfied his next question on how Olletho had even obtained such a powerful weapon. Krystal understood that that had been his next inquiry. "It does not judge what someone may, or will, become."

"I see," he said. "But if the gods give you these staffs, why not don't they use their powers to help out directly?"

"Legends say that they did once and it nearly destroyed us and the planet," she replied. "Since then, they have vowed to never interfere personally in whatever events befall us. But we have to get going. We must report back to the elders. I'll tell you the story on the way or at some other time if you wish."

Fox nodded and followed Krystal back to the village in the distance as the sun rose higher in the sky.

* * *

When they entered, there was a large commotion occurring at the elders' hut. Everyone in the village it seemed had gathered around it, pushing and shoving each other aside to peek at the inside. Everywhere else was abandoned, so whatever was happening must be really important. And that spurred the new arrivals to the crowd, eager to discover what was happening.

Failing to draw any information from the talk amongst the villagers or asking them pointedly what was going on, Krystal turned to her telepathy to aid them. Fox waited for a minute or two while she searched the minds of those around them. When she was done, she briefly informed her companion that four new people had come just this morning shortly before they did.

Fox inquired as to whom they were, but she had not gained that much from her probing. All she could ascertain from everyone else was that they were foreigners and part of a team. And that they consisted of an amphibian, some avian creature, an aged hare, and-

"A fox with sunglasses?" Fox finished, the excitement in him welling up.

"Yes," Krystal replied, unsure of what sunglasses were, but assumed they were the strange eyepiece that the foreigner refused to remove. "But how-"

The vulpine was already gone. Pushing through the crowd and, at times, using his newly acquired staff to blaze a trail by moving more stubborn ones aside, he tumbled into the hut, catching his balance before he fell. He did not care if he had embarrassed himself or just interrupted anything important. For all he saw before him was the team. His team, kneeling before the elders while guards stood behind them and pointed staffs at their back.

Slippy was the first to turn around to see who had just come in. He cocked an eyebrow, confused by the violet vulpine, who looked far too happy for the situation. But then he squinted, noticing something familiar. The eyes and the uniform definitely belonged to someone that he knew. "Fox?" he ventured.

One of the soldiers behind him jabbed their staff into the frog's back, earning a shout of protest from Fox. "Hey! Leave him alone!" he reprimanded, taking out his own weapon and pointing it threateningly at the offender.

"So, I see you succeeded," Ryusa said, nodding approvingly in his direction. "Now if you would please leave us to deal with these intruders-"

"But this is my team!" Fox revealed. "They have the same flying machines our enemies do! With their help, we could assault the city and take it back."

When none of the elders responded, he turned off his translator and squatted in front of his team. He looked each of them in the eye, noticing that, save for a few bruises suffered from their capture, they looked rather well. But they were all staring at him uneasily. Even his own father, who had failed to recognize him as Fox looked.

"Took you guys long enough to come get me," he joked, letting the corner of his mouth twitch upwards into a grin.

And with that, it became apparent to the team. Slippy was downright excited that Fox was once again in front of them; Falco looked ready to make a snarky comeback; Peppy was grateful and visibly relaxed; and his own father was taking in his son's new appearance. The first thing out of them came from Peppy. "Fox, if you want to rebel against your father, there are less subtle methods."

By that time, Krystal had walked in and the vulpine waved her over. She too squatted down in front of them, looking at the each member of the assorted group in turn. "This is Krystal," Fox introduced before flipping his translator back on and naming off each of his team for her.

After a cordial hello was passed between them, Falco ribbed Fox both physically and verbally. "Oh I see why ya changed your color now. Nice catch there, Foxy."

"T-That's not it at all," he said, shooting it down quickly even though Krystal had not understood it. "I'll explain later. First, we gotta get you guys out of here and there's only one way."

* * *

Once he had explained his relationship to his captured friends in front of the elders and everyone else present, they had been let go. Of course, they had also been pressed into aiding the Cerinians take back the city from Olletho, which was still easier said than done. But at least they had some heavier firepower now and at this point, Fox would take any assistance that he could get. It also helped the villagers accept his team into their fold.

Yet he was not able to spend much time reuniting with them after he gained their freedom. The elders said they had important business to discuss with Krystal and him alone, not trusting such matters to the rest of the Star Fox team just yet. So the vulpine, after briefly confirming that they should retrieve their navis from their Arwings, that he would meet up with them later, and that the atmosphere was indeed safe- to which Falco had snorted and made a comment about the connection between the planet and the supposed safety and how he did want to take any chances-, bade them farewell for now. They did linger a few moments more on their way out, still ogling his new fur color as if they expected it to wash off at any moment and that it was just some elaborate prank.

When the last member had exited the hut and all the spectators from earlier had been cleared away, the elders began to question him. The first query they posed was how his tests went and what had happened. Fox recounted as much as he could remember, losing his recollection of events near his entrance to the tree. But he did detail to the best of what he retained from the unknown memory wipe, such as how he was granted powers and allegedly trained immediately in their use.

The elders accepted his story at face value, which surprised him to say the least. They did ask for a demonstration of his new abilities, which he showed off much like he did in front of Krystal, but being careful to not set anything on fire.

After several more inquiries asking for more in depth details of each part of his tests, they were satisfied. They also took the liberty to inform Fox that their messengers had returned, along with many warriors and the masters of the other tribes, all led by their respective leaders. Each able-bodied man and woman had been gathered to fight apparently, leaving only a couple in the other villages as guards.

"But it is still not enough," Ryusa added. "According to our source, the enemy is overwhelming in number and firepower. We would need more help or some kind of miracle."

"What source is this?" Krystal asked.

"Your sister," another of the elders answered. "Our scouts found her earlier this morning, collapsed in the desert. They were only able to draw a rough estimate of the number of enemies there before she lapsed into unconsciousness." She waved off the princess' worried expression, shaking his head. "Do not fret. She is fine. She just needs plenty of rest. Her escape was quite harrowing and her journey was long. Though you may visit her in the medical hut if you so desire."

Krystal said that she would and left immediately, bowing quickly as she left, leaving Fox alone with the elders before him. They granted him permission to go and catch up with his team for now. And they instructed him to master each of the techniques of the staff and the elements from their respective masters, which they directed him to in the different areas of the village. For, according to them, he only knew the basics and would need to have his power molded into a true fighting form, of a Cerinian warrior and their savior.

"We shall discuss what course of action we will take concerning our small number of troops and how best to attack the enemy," Ryusa said. "For now, you should rest and reunite with your friends. And when you are up to it, seek out the masters and train."

* * *

Hands. Large, groping hands were what Nirtana saw in the cold darkness, reaching out for her. She ran, but either they were faster or she was not moving at all. And they were getting closer, as large, black weapons materialized in said hands, the same kind that the foreigners had been using.

As the hands made their way into the unknown source of light that lit her up, their faces were slowly revealed. It was the group of men from before. They must be here to kill her! That was all she could think. Their sinister smiles only confirmed her beliefs and she tried in vain to pump her legs harder, thrashing about and trying to scream for help.

A deep voice pierced through the dark. The princess was unsure if it was coming from the ones chasing her or some new foe ready to attack. It called her name in a despondent, lackluster manner. "Nirtana."

"No," she cried, turning and trying to run to the side.

But the voice came from that direction as well. "Nirtana."

It was louder. It could only mean it would soon be upon her. "By the gods, leave me alone!" she shouted at it.

Suddenly, her hands were locked in place, held in the air by an invisible force. And her entire body was shaken like a child's plaything. "Nirtana." It kept calling her. The more she shook and the more she resisted, the more a bright light began to break through the tenebrous dimension until-

"Nirtana!" In front of her, Krystal's face swam into view, colored with worry and concern. "Nirtana! Are you okay?"

The princess could not remember a time when she was more relieved. She embraced her sister, locking her arms behind the other's back tightly. She allowed herself to rest her chin on the shoulder as Krystal returned the gesture, patting her back softly. "It is alright. It was just a nightmare," her younger sister cooed, shushing her before any oncoming hiccups or tears came.

But Nirtana would show neither. She had to be brave for her sister and the situation after all. Besides, as she put it, "I am the older one. I should be comforting you."

"Nonsense," Krystal replied. "I imagine it was quite the ordeal to escape from the city."

"Not with Slim's help," she said. At his mention, her eyes became downcast and she looked away. "At least, until he was captured."

The younger one followed suit, saddened to hear that report. But she was glad that her sister was here, and she told her so. Nirtana said that she was happy to have found the village. Then a sudden urgency fell back down on her as she remembered the conversation she had overheard before leaving.

"Oh! I need to inform the elders of something!" she cried, jumping out of the bed and barely landing on her pair of wobbly legs.

"Woah!" Krystal scolded, scooping her up from behind and dragging her back to the comforts of the bed. "Whatever it is, it can wait. You need some rest."

"No! It can't wait!" Nirtana protested.

"What could be so important that it has to be relayed to them now?" The younger princess stared at her superior, waiting for an answer. Eventually the older one relented and beckoned the other to come closer as she proceeded to fill her in on Oikonny's plan to back stab Olletho and everyone else.

* * *

So far, Fox had yet to find any minute for a good rest as he had been instructed to do. His comrades had been waiting for him outside, bombarding him with countless questions when they first laid eyes on him. Peppy was curious as to the staff he had tucked away on his back; Slippy was running through all the scientific possibilities that could have led to a color change for Fox and if the air was as tolerable to them as it was to vulpines, since they had been captured as soon as they landed, unable to put on their masks; Falco was still wolf whistling and jostling Fox over landing a "babe" like Krystal and managing not to screw it up.

James was the only silent one, taking in his son's new appearance through his dark sunglasses. When the others had settled down and Fox had answered their questions to the best of his ability and knowledge, his father came over and put one hand on his shoulder, then the other, before turning locking his arms around him.

Fox reciprocated the gesture. No words were needed between the two and the rest of the team was respectfully silent for them the whole time. After a minute, James broke it off and clapped the junior's shoulder once again. "Guess those survival courses came in handy, huh?" he chuckled jokingly before adding, "You did well son."

"Thanks," Fox replied. He could tell it was his father's own way of saying that he was glad he was alright. Neither of them were very good at moments like this, especially in front of others.

Luckily for them, Slippy knew nothing of tact and special moments between family members. He butted into the conversation, typing in some commands on his own navi. "Have you eaten anything weird here Fox? Or drank the water?" The vulpine said that he had and questioned him why that mattered. "Because I have several theories on what may have caused this, all relating to the melanocytes. What you ate could have caused them to churn out more melanin or the air could contain some bacteria that did the same. It could even be the sun darkening the melanocytes in your skin, giving your fur a darker color. Whether it's eumelanin or pheomelanin, I can't say just yet."

"Er, right," Fox said slowly, not understanding all of what the frog had explained. "Well you get on that. I need to go find the masters."

"Masters?" James asked. "Masters for what?"

His son figured it would be easier to just show them. So while he explained what the masters taught, he took out his staff and began to show off the different elements contained within. After he had given a sufficient demonstration, he stared at their impressed faces and told them briefly how he had come by such a staff and the reasons why.

Once he finished, Faclo was the first to speak up. "So let me get this straight," he said, an almost disbelieving smile crawling up his face. "These guys think you're a savior and you agreed to help them liberate their city? And you volunteered us for it? And we're gonna be taking on Star Wolf and Andross, as well as a bunch of other baddies?"

"Basically."

"Well count me in!"

Fox grinned at his friend's enthusiasm, but informed them that they were apparently outnumbered by a vast amount still. "And there is no one else on the planet except..." He trailed off, a grin creeping onto his face as an idea formed in his head that, depending on what the elders thought up, may or may not be accepted. He would wait and hear their ideas first, as his was more of a last ditch effort.

The others waited for him to finish, but he shook his head and told them he needed to find the masters. So he left them alone, as they headed back to their Arwings, discussing their ace pilot's new look and the situation.

* * *

The masters that Fox was supposed to learn from had proved a little more difficult to find due to the influx of newcomers that had arrived in his absence. The other tribes- each worshipping their own primary god or goddess as the one here did with Duatlique-, as usual, had different markings and tattoos. Their dress was similar, with slightly different dimensions that could only be spotted up close.

Eventually, the young pilot did find the four teachers he was searching for. They were huddled in a private congregation, discussing something amongst themselves. When he approached, they looked up and took notice of the staff he carried, and then he.

One of them stepped forward and crossed his arms, staring down at Fox. "You are the one?" he asked. The younger said that he was and wondered aloud how he had known. "The elders told us to keep on the lookout for a beginner who looked lost. Like a newborn yakas separated from its herd," he grinned cheekily before holding out his hand, waiting for something to be placed in it.

Fox assumed he must have wanted to examine the staff. He handed it over, allowing the master to search it for any flaws. The older one ran his hands up and down the length, peering closely at any notch or drawing on it. Once he was satisfied, he returned it. "Duatlique has indeed embedded her power of life and the elements into it. That would normally take years, learning from each of us in turn," he said, pointing to his comrades. "Count yourself lucky that you get to skip the most arduous step and move onto the fun stuff."

"I would not joke about this," one of the others, who sported a redder purple coat compared to the first one's lighter one, spoke up. "It is very important and he must have discipline as well."

"Of course, of course," the first waved him off before turning back to Fox. "Like I said, Duatlique did grant you the powers. It courses through your staff and the imprints on your staff say the same. And from what we have heard from the elders, you can already use the powers somewhat, correct?"

Fox shot out a small flame from the tip, giving that as a silent confirmation. "Excellent. But though you may have them, you are not adept at controlling them. You must learn the ways of each elements and their creators- Tludic and her flow with the water; Semacyli and his burning, red hot flames," he pointed to the vulpine that had recently interjected with his opinion; "Clauecopli and the way she speaks to the earth," he indicated a woman with a deeper shade of violet next to the reddish one; "and Prejitl and how he scurries with the wind." He nodded to the last in line, another woman with nearly albino fur that held just a tinge of grape to it.

"I'm ready to begin," Fox said, after taking them in each in turn.

"Good," the water master said. "Then let's get started."

**A/N:**Whew. And there's Chapter 13. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it. We had thought about planning to have Fox travel to each village previously, but that may have taken to long and been a bit repetitious. But let us know what you think if you would. We also had to re-write part of this to edit out something, hence the longer than usual wait.

**Sword:**I got my own staff! *grabs a head rail with blinds still attached * Fear my power!

**Pen:**Ack! Stop that! I order you!

**Sword:**Never!

**Pen:**That does it! En garde!


	14. Chapter 14: The Lesser of Two Evils

**A/N:** So thank you everyone for pointing out stuff in your previous reviews. And we'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one, but we aren't promising anything. As usual, we co-own the plot with lines22 and all Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. We'd like to thank Chocovi for beta reading this for us. We'd also like to thank Mewone, bryan mccloud, Smarty and the Geek, Mike Prower the Fox, and twilight dragon god for their reviews

**Sword:** I'll be back in a bit. All this Star Fox talk makes me want to wait for the 3ds version!

That doesn't come out for months.

**Sword:**...So?I'll take Pen with me!

**Pen:** What?

**Chapter 14- The Lesser of Two Evils**

The training had been more intense than Fox had imagined. Due to the late time that they began, he only had a small taste of it, sparring with each of the masters so they could determine exactly how much he knew. Needless to say, he had been humbled before them completely. But the one who represented the ways of Tludic- who called himself Poil- had congratulated him on what he did know, saying that he lasted longer than most others did.

That little lift left a smile on his face as he left, seeking out and finding the Star Fox team, who he accompanied to the evening meal. They had already gathered all their necessities from the Arwings, which they had hidden cleverly nearby the forest in case Star Wolf was flying around.

As they walked, they also answered Fox's questions about what they had been up to ever since they were forced to retreat after their battle over the planet while he sent the information of the native language to their navis so they could understand them better. After refueling and repairing the ship, the team had come back as quickly as they could, first scanning the planet's atmosphere for any possible ships and then the planet itself. It had taken a few days, but after much tracking, they had eventually found Fox's Arwing and the message he had recorded.

However, they had also picked up frequencies from Andross' forces, causing Peppy to suggest they move more cautiously around that area and eavesdrop on them. By listening in to the frequencies, which were changed every day to prevent such spying, they discovered that the young vulpine had hit the trail, leaving the big city they had picked up and headed away from it as far as possible. On the way, they had radioed General Pepper, informing him of the situation and requesting any assistance available. But the general could spare no troops, effectively leaving them on their own in this predicament.

Before they resumed their search, they had retrieved Fox's Arwing, giving Slippy ample time to work on it while the others searched. Yet the mechanic had not fully repaired it, but assured Fox he would when they had some free time. Again, they scanned the planet for another couple of days before finding this village and one other. After confirming that the locals were far behind on technology and that one of them had mentioned Fox by name, James and Slippy had landed on the planet heading for the village. The villages had not been as friendly as they assumed, capturing James and Slippy, whose loud mouth gave away Falco and Peppy. Or, as Fox interjected in the story, maybe they had read his mind. Either way, they had used the navi on James' wrist to get in touch with the other two, who had translated it on their end. The natives demanded that the others come or they would kill their hostages.

They were left with little choice, which is how all four of them had ended up in the position Fox had found them in. They had landed and hidden the Great Fox before surrendering themselves. Slippy was quick to chime in, thanking Fox for pulling them out of that jam. "Who knows what would've happened!"

"It was better than sittin' around all day, watching little lights blink every few minutes," Falco retorted. "I'd rather be captured and have something be going on than just keep hearing a computer say 'Nothing detected'." He had apparently had enough time to perfect his imitation of ROB during that span of searching.

"That's all behind us now. We're together again," Peppy said.

"Yeah," James agreed, patting his son's shoulder.

When they arrived at the dining hall, both of the tables were abuzz with today's events. Half were pointing out Fox and exaggerating his abilities or what he had faced. The others had already spread rumors about the newcomers and their "flying birds that could destroy a city". It all made for a good laugh for the Star Fox team, who edged around the crowd room to take seats near the head, where the elders were inviting them to once again.

Already waiting for them were Krystal and Nirtana, who Fox introduced once again to the team. He noticed that Nirtana seemed visibly shaken and wondered what had happened. Falco, on the other hand, noticed nothing of the sort and was quick to lay on his boastful charm. "Falco. Ace pilot," he grinned as he presented himself rather than let Fox do it for him.

The princess said it was nice to meet all of them before the entire hall was hushed by the elders. The Sihra was there once again, next to Ryusa, who stood up and looked out amongst the sea of curious faces. She began by welcoming the newcomers and thanking them for volunteering to assist them in their struggle against Andross' forces. Next, she congratulated Fox on completing his trials and announced that the gods and goddesses had indeed chosen him to be their savior.

But her pleasant smile at this good news dissolved into an ominous frown to introduce the next bit of information she had to share. With Krystal's help, Nirtana had informed them of what had occurred in the city since Fox and Krystal's departure and it was not pretty. She skipped the details on the oppression and violence that Oikonny was imposing on the citizens- which Olletho allowed since he was preoccupied with finding Krystal and Fox- and stuck to the facts: that Star Wolf was aiding them with about thirty strong pilots at least in their own planes and that Oikonny controlled some soldiers in the city who could help them by holding their families hostage in an unknown location and threatening to execute them if for any disobedience. Not to mention that Andross would soon arrive and take over everything there. There were rumors of a small resistance that was only losing ground and troops. But even with their help, Ryusa believed that they were in no position to assault the city.

"With its impenetrable walls and those flying machines, which we can neither reach nor harm with our powers before they would destroy us, we have no hope. We must stay here and wait for a message from Duatlique," she finished.

There was a loud commotion following the announcement. Some were shocked, having believed that they would liberate the city now that they had a decent sized army of their own. Others approved of Ryusa's decision, saying that it would be suicide if they had gone.

Fox was one of the more vocal opponents and he stood up, finally gaining everyone's attention by trying to speak over them. "What if we were to match their technology and numbers?" he suggested quite loudly.

That calmed everyone down and they sat back, turning all their eyes to him. Peppy could see that Fox had the inkling of a plan in his mind. He urged the young vulpine to continue with a nod, as did the elders who exchanged confused glances with each other. "What do you mean?" Ryusa queried.

He pulled out Falco's blaster from the avian's holster and lifted it high in the air for all to see. A light seemed to dawn in the Sihra's eyes, as if she knew where he was going with this. Everyone else was still in the dark. "Who else on this planet owns such weapons?"

"That would be the Gnarsh," Krystal answered before her own eyes widened. "You do not mean-"

"Yes," Fox nodded. "What if we were to ally with the Gnarsh? They have technology like this you said," he reminded Krystal. "And they probably have a lot of troops as well."

If the volume after Ryusa's decision was loud, then this one was thunderous. Many shouts and insults at their sworn enemy were hurled in his direction while a small group of vocal supporters backed up the idea. Both the princesses and the elders were shocked by the suggestion, the older ones questioning the sanity of an individual who would propose any idea. And the instigator of the uproar sat down next to his team, who were out of their element and wondering who and what the Gnarsh were. To which Fox merely replied that he would tell them later.

It took longer the second time to regain control of the hall, but everyone eventually quieted down. As soon as they did, the elders all gave a unanimous disapproval to his plan. "We would never ally ourselves with those barbaric murderers," they stated, to which many others, including Krystal and her sister nodded in agreement. "They have destroyed and butchered countless villages and would never help us anyway."

"What other choice do we have?" Fox countered. "Olletho could be on us at any moment. And whatever the Gnarsh have done, Andross will be worse. We know him. He has conquered and destroyed _planets_! If we don't act, that could happen to Cerinia as well!"

A general murmur swam through the crowd as they all exchanged worried and unsure looks with one another. Some stared at the elders for their guidance, but they were just as indecisive. That is until Ryusa declared that they would hold a meeting after the dinner to discuss it, giving Fox a glimmer of hope.

"Sounds like they don't like these Gnarsh guys," Falco whispered. "I hope ya know what you're doing."

* * *

Two horrible sounds were joined together in the dark, lonely cell where Slim sat, staring at the dirty bricks. One was the rusty squeaking of the hinges on the door, which he had grown accustomed to when he delivered food. But now noticed and shirked at it every time, for it only meant someone new was coming in to verbally or physically abuse him in some fashion.

The other was a string of hisses that one could only assume were triumphant guffaws. In front of the despondent prisoner stood one of his captors, Leon. "Wakey, wakey," he called the larger one out of his stupor by kicking his body lightly. "Got your food here."

He dropped the tray onto the ground, the violent clatter knocking some bits off. "It's not as high quality as yours, but I'm sure you won't care." He watched gleefully as Slim started to eat the food off the tray, but frowned when he noticed the vulpine was merely nibbling at it. "Not hungry enough? I could just take it and come back later. Or are your standards too high? We'll change that you useless as-"

"As much as I hate to interrupt your verbal abuse," someone oinked behind the lizard, "Oikonny needs to see us. Something about Andross calling again." Pigma walked up to the tray, scooped up some of the slop that had been served, and chowed down on it momentarily before spitting it back up all over the tray. "Oops. Sorry about that," he sneered.

Slim glanced up at them half-heartedly before hanging his head once more, still nibbling at the food. Once they were bored and had left, he let his hunger pangs overtake him, directing his mouth toward each bit of food, whether on the floor or tray, or whether it had already been chewed or not. And somewhere, in the back of his frenzied and animalistic state of mind, he hoped that Rupiel had been fed too and was still holding on.

* * *

It did not take long for Oikonny to explain the grievous situation that had him shaken up. His uncle had just called to inform them that the Great Fox had headed for Cerinia and should have already arrived. And since Star Wolf or anyone else had not picked them up, it meant they had given them the slip and were already on the planet.

"Which leads me to believe they must have taken refuge somewhere. Any ideas where that could be?" he turned around, addressing the prince, whom he had included in this meeting. "Is there any place they might be hiding?"

Olletho stroked his chin in thought for a few moments before responding. "Unless they wanted to take their chances with the Gnarsh or the jungles, the only other places would be the Outlying Tribes." After seeing their puzzled faces, he quickly explained who they were and why they had separated from the Cerinians in the city.

"The princesses may have also fled there," Wolf pointed out.

Neither the prince nor Oikonny had considered that. Though the simian was quick to jump on the opportunity to volunteer himself, the others, and a few mercenaries to fly over there and check it out. He reasoned that they could look for Krystal and any of the others and be back soon, to which Olletho had him promise not to harm anyone out there. "We've already had enough bloodshed and they are still our people. I want them treated the same way as the citizens here. However, you may make an exception for Fox and his team. But I would prefer to have him here alive so I can deal with him."

"With pleasure," Oikonny said, bowing low and exiting the room with Star Wolf. They headed outside to their Wolfens, rounding up a few stray men along the way.

"Kill anyone who resists," Oikonny informed them, causing the mercenaries to smile a bit too widely. "If the prince wants them treated the same way as the people here, then that's what we'll do."

* * *

Fox debated long into the night with the elders, with many of the villagers staying up to listen in on what the final decision would be. The Star Fox team chose to back up their teammate, detailing and explaining how impossible it would be to defeat Andross and his forces without extra help. The elders stubbornly refused at first, but as the night waned, they began to come around. No one was sure whether it was out of finally being convinced or throwing in the towel so they could rest.

The whole time, the princesses had stayed on the sidelines, both of them agreeing with the two sides. They detested the Gnarsh as much as the elders, but could not deny that Oikonny and his troops had proved very strong already. Maybe they would require outside help that used similar technology.

They managed to persuade Ryusa and two of the others to grant them leave to find the Gnarsh and at least try. Deciding that Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal should go, they gave them as much information as they had on their enemies, only knowing that they were in the north and near battle-scarred lands where nothing grew. When asked why they had never been there by Slippy, Ryusa replied that "We are their boogeymen. They fear our 'odd' ways and we fear their ruthless nature. It works out for both parties."

James and Peppy had volunteered to stay behind in case of trouble. Slippy had elected to do the same, but Falco had pointed out that the mechanic was the only one proficient enough with the navis to help them translate the Gnarsh language in a timely manner. Fox agreed, not wanting to have to be carried to their home in the same manner the Cerinians had done. Nirtana was also confined to the city, being deemed by Krystal and the elders as not yet recovering all of her strength.

After gathering enough supplies and weapons to last them the day's journey- as well as the teachers showing Fox a few techniques he could practice-, they left bright and early, hoping to reach them that evening. Peppy had also supplied Krystal with a navi of her own for translating the Gnarsh language, rather than having to pick out pieces and guess at it like most of her people had done over the years. He also reminded the team that they would be out of radio contact, as the navis did not have as large a communication range as their Arwings or the Great Fox.

Slippy led the way, having brought a scanner that they hoped might pick up any life forms and help them find their destination, while reminding each of them that they would be out of radio contact with the others after a few hours. Falco also stayed nearby, not only so he could check the device every few minutes and release an irritated sigh when he saw nothing, but so he could cheekily grin back at Fox and signal to him to chat up Krystal while he had the chance.

The purple vulpine looked at her and noticed she was deep in thought. He did not want to disturb her, so he turned his head forward again. Although she must have noticed, for her concentration broke and she stared at him. "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered, not sure what to say. "Just wondering what you're thinking about. Er, not to pry," he quickly covered. "What I mean is, uh- how you doing? Holding up?" He wanted to slap himself and, from Falco's curt glare, he could tell the avian wanted to do the same.

"Fine," she replied. "I will be better after this trip is over and we can go back to the village."

"You guys really hate the Gnarsh, huh?" He waited as she merely nodded and continued. "Would you mind telling me more about it? All you've said is that they came and a war broke out between your people."

Krystal glanced at him, then up ahead where Slippy was still trying to detect anything. She decided it would pass the time and indulged the interested vulpine, starting from the very beginning. She also made a special mention that this was all she had gleaned from history books and from stories handed down by the aged citizens of Cerinia.

When they still had one monarch ruling over them instead of two, the Gnarsh had appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Some claim that they fell from the sky, much like Fox had while others believed them to be evil incarnations of spirits who had, from the dawn of time, plotted and attempted to overthrow Duatlique so they could rule. Whatever the case, they had struck first without any provocation. In fact, the Cerinians had only tried to greet them and ask where they were from when they lashed out. The small scout team that had been sent ahead were slaughtered, save for one who came back home. He crawled in, having suffered a few bullets wounds and had been gored by some sharp instrument. He uttered one word before dying. That word was Gnarsh.

Naturally, they retaliated for this uncalled for attack, prompting the Cerinians in the city and the Outlying Tribes to unite. And since then, both sides had been at constant war with one another. Neither had tried to call a truce, for whenever one went near the opposite side, they were sure to be killed.

Once she finished, Fox believed he had a better grasp on what exactly they were in for. He began to wonder if this was the right course of action. His mind was steeled though and determined when he remembered that Andross, Oikonny, and Olletho had to be taken down though. If that meant risking a meeting with the Cerinians' sworn enemy, then so be it.

It did not appear as if he had to worry about that anytime soon though, as Slippy had still not located one single life form in their vicinity. They walked along in silence for a few minutes afterwards before Krystal posed a question of her own. "What is this Andross like? You speak of him as if he were Vuctranpicutli himself, out on a murderous rampage to fill his underworld chamber to the brim."

"In a way, he is," Fox responded, guessing at the supposed role of the new god mentioned. "He desires only power and has killed many people to obtain it. And with his scientific background, he has been able to create horrible machines and build bases faster than we can demolish them. He is a threat to the entire galaxy, perhaps the universe."

That piece of doomsay left a heavy silence in the air for a few moments before Krystal turned the discussion in another direction. "I know it is a little late to ask this, but do you have anyone waiting for you at home?"

"No," he assured her. "The only people from home that are important to me are the team and General Pepper and a few friends as well." He thought he sensed a bit of relief lift off her shoulders. Perhaps he was gaining psychic powers as well.

The rest of the time they chatted about little things, delving into each other's lives and becoming more acquainted with one another. Up ahead, Falco could only continue to grin as he saw the connection strengthening between them. The avian was also alert to silence Slippy if the frog talked too loud and reminded the vulpines that they were not alone, which happened quite often.

It was well past sunset when they finally approached charred ground that smelled suspiciously of laser fire. Fox pulled out the spare blaster he had been given as Falco did the same with his own. Krystal retrieved her staff, extending it from it's compact, pencil length to normal size and pointed it in front of her. Slippy fumbled with the scanner, picking up on their tension and becoming nervous himself.

"What's the scanner say?" Fox hissed, causing the amphibian to spin around and search for anything in their area.

After a few moments, he shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing is showing up."

That still did not put them at ease. The scent that overwhelmed the place was still fresh. Perhaps they had been out here earlier practicing with their guns. Whatever the case, they knew they were close. Not a single sign of green vegetation was found. Further in, the land only became more cracked and blacker than the night. It was as if they were standing on the source of all darkness itself.

Judging by the technology he had seen of this unknown race, Fox would not put it past them to be cloaked and in hiding. He also would not be surprised if the ground they stood on was laced with mines or other booby traps. He asked Slippy if they could find any of that with the scanner, to which the frog replied that he could adjust it to find anything in the ground. But as for anybody out there, the scanner was too weak to penetrate a cloaking veil.

They allowed him a few minutes to tweak the setting and he gestured to them when he was done. They huddled closer to him as Slippy led the way once more. But, according to him, there did not appear to be anything to worry about. "There are no traps of any kind Fox near here," he said in a low voice. "I think you're just-"

Suddenly, several figures sprang from out of the deep darkness around them. They could not see any features save for the large guns they held in their hands and pointed at the group. "Not worrying enough," Slippy corrected himself as one barrel was pointed at his forehead.

Fox stood in front of Krystal, raising his hands high while Falco was looking for any opportunity to gain an upper hand and possibly shoot their captors. But they left no weakness in sight and simply pushed the group along, further into the darkness and grunting orders at them. It could only be the Gnarsh, and their suspicions were confirmed when Krystal telepathically told them it was. One relieved them of their guns and staffs, stuffing them into a sack they he carried.

Thankfully, they had surreptitiously set their navis to begin translating this new language. The Gnarsh had not noticed so far. They could only hope it would stay that way.

* * *

Up ahead, Oikonny and the others had located their target. On the vestiges of a forest lay one of the villages they were searching for. In fact, they had taken to circling it while the simian declared their demands for Krystal and Nirtana, promising the spare everyone else if they let them go and handed over any of the fugitives they were pursuing. He had been answered by blaster fire, greatly shocking him at first until he realized that Star Fox was on the planet and at least one must be down there. Following that were several various missiles of elements that nearly took him out.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Oikonny ended the outside communication and radioed the other Wolfens. "Level the place! Show them who runs this planet!"

The two other mercenaries who had been brought along were only too happy to comply with that order. They dove in, scaring the villagers into hiding with laser shots while Star Wolf focused on putting as many holes into the huts as possible.

It was complete carnage, but none of the attackers seemed to mind. At least until one of the mercenaries shot into a crowd of people, killing a few and burning several others. That was when Wolf halted in mid-air and launched into a fit against them. "Hey, be careful with your aim! We were told not to kill the villagers! And we don't harm innocents, got it? We're here to kill Star Fox and only Star Fox."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments before Oikonny butted in with his own reply. "What does it matter? Andross will rule here soon anyway, so these insignificant vermin will die sooner or later anyway. Besides, my uncle is paying you good money. Just do your job by whatever means."

Wolf wanted to refuse to do so, but on an open line like this- and not knowing the rest of his team's opinion on the subject- he stayed quiet for now, lest he be betrayed and shot down for money. He continued to attack the village structures and watched as Oikonny led the two hired hands to drive the locals into a tight-knit circle.

Once he felt that they had demonstrated enough of their power, Oikonny landed, but commanded the others to keep flying and train their sights on the villagers in case things got out of hand. He approached the frightened group, smiling broadly at them and reveling in their fear of him. Though he did notice that a few of the older vulpines looked more furious than afraid, leading him to guess that they must be some sort of leaders for this tribe.

"Greetings," he dipped his body insincerely and rose back up. "I am Oikonny, nephew to the great and mighty Andross. Where may we find Princess Krystal and Princess Nirtana?"

No one answered him, causing the simian to shrug and pull out his blaster. "I won't ask again," he said testily, pointing the weapon at several people before letting it stop on a young teenager. "Where are they?"

"They're not here!" someone in the middle shouted. Oikonny turned away from the frightened vulpine, who ducked into the crowd, and aimed his weapon away, searching for the source of the person who answered. He did not have to look long, for they made their way to the front of the group. And the simian was quite surprised, not to mention pleased, that before him stood the leader of Star Fox, complete with his flight jacket and sporting his charismatic sunglasses still.

"Such a shame," Oikonny chuckled. He pressed the barrel of his gun against James' temple. "How about the rest of Star Fox?"

"They went with them," he lied. "Out into the desert."

"All alone?" The monkey gazed out at the empty wasteland that James was staring at. "What for?" The vulpine refused to answer. "It doesn't matter. Probably just went to find some more help from tribes like this, eh?" He nodded at the cowering villagers. "Won't make any difference if they find anyone or not. We'll just wipe them out too. Or maybe the desert or those so-called Gnarsh will do it for us."

His captive refused to comment. "Doesn't matter. I'm sure Andross will be happy to see you behind bars again. And this time, you won't escape." With that assurance, he butted James on the back of his head, knocking him out before radioing the mercenaries to come help him.

"What should we do with the villagers?" one of them asked.

Oikonny looked over at the herd of vulpines. "Leave them. I think we've proved we're not to be trifled with. After all, what can they do against our might? I do believe they should witness my uncle takeover of their pathetic planet. Besides, they may still be useful later on as slaves in Andross' empire."

He shut off his communicator and saluted the villagers. "Enjoy your freedom for now! Soon, you will come to know of Andross' might!" He laughed maniacally as he headed back for his Wolfen to call Olletho while the mercenaries landed to transport James. And in the air, the rest of Star Wolf kept the villagers from trying any daring rescue by keeping their weapons trained on the ground around them.

* * *

Olletho hated the stench of the dungeon. Of course it emanated from the prisoners and their lack of any hygiene. Since they were only given meager amounts of food and nothing else, he could blame no one, but himself. That still did not mean that he liked coming down here. He had just received word that Krystal was nowhere to be found. He decided that another approach was in order.

Down in the prison, away from all the rest, was a particular person whom he had made a special effort to keep confined. He passed both Rupiel and Slim on the way, staring down his nose at the two pathetic masses, before reaching his intended cell. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, the old, rusty key threatening to snap off in the lock at any moment.

Pushing open the heavy door that was devoid of even a window like the others, he stepped inside, allowing only a little light to shine upon his prisoner. Said person looked up, realized who had come to visit her, and turned away as much as she could, though the chain clamped onto her ankle did not allow much movement. Her starved body was not helping either.

"Hello, Queen Kiahuacochil. Or should I say ex-Queen," he sneered. He had not allowed anyone to lay a hand on her for fear of possible reprisal from the population or Krystal. But he had taken measures to ensure that she was too weak to use telepathy or anything else to let people know she was trapped here, much less escape. He honestly did not want to hurt her, but she had let in Fox. In a way, she had caused all of this. Now he was paying for it, as was Krystal, who was possibly in danger somewhere.

"What do you want?" she said weakly, trying not to look at him.

"Krystal and absolute power," he answered playfully, attempting to lighten the mood. "But mostly the first. She is missing and possibly in danger. We have yet to find her."

"And you want my help locating her?"

"Precisely. I will move you to better quarters," he offered, giving her dirty conditions a once over, "with plenty of food and anything else you need. All you have to do is try to reach her. Tell her to come home."

She did not even pause to consider it before whispering, "So she will be pressed into marriage with you and forced to stay here? No."

"What are you talking about? Are you daft? She was going to marry me anyway!" he shouted in her face. "And you were fine with it!"

"That was before she found love."

His face scrunched into itself as his ears flattened on top of his head. That was one thing he had been denying and still refused to listen to…which is why he was quick to leave, vowing that he would find her and eliminate Fox from the equation. He slammed the door, leaving her in complete darkness once more as he punched the wall, wanting to convince himself that the tears welling up in his eyes were due to the pain in his hand rather than his heart.

* * *

Fox was beginning to grow weary of entering every new territory as a prisoner, escorted by armed guards, troops, or whatever lived there. But that was wiped away by his shock at the home base of the Gnarsh. The rumors and speculations that they were from another world must be true, given where they lived.

There was no grand city surrounded by imposing walls that dared invaders to attack. Nor was it even so simple as huts that allowed a more open line with nature. No, the Gnarsh were more practical. Sticking up, with its nose in the ground, was a large aircraft. Its dimensions spanned more than that of the Great Fox, yet it had years of disrepair attributed to it. Holes revealed the underlying skeleton mesh while the wings and engines were bent at odd angles or completely broken off. In fact, the only thing that seemed to still be intact and working fine were the turrets mounted on the sides, which swiveled in their direction as they approached, carefully following the lead Gnarsh who guided them through a maze of hidden traps.

When they reached a door on the side, Fox noticed a camera above zoom in on them. A piggish voice grunted, "Identify yourself."

The lead one's speech was still a little indecipherable, as their navis had not translated all of it yet, but he gave his name and said he was delivering prisoners that their leader would want to meet. The lens of the camera faced Fox and the others each before righting itself. The door slid up, letting in a small amount of charred sand.

They were shoved inside quickly before it shut on them again. Now they could see even less, though Fox guessed it was similar to most other ships he had seen. If he had to guess, he would peg them as having entered a cargo bay of some sort. It was quite large, but felt empty at the moment. The only light came from some red emergency bulbs highlighting the doors and the small lights attached to the soldiers' guns, which they turned on and shined at the group.

"This way," the leader bellowed, heading for one of the eery red others shuffled along, shoved at times by the butt of rifles, to which Falco nearly started a brawl over. The corridor they walked through was a little slippery and angled down, leading them closer to the nose of the ship.

At last, they arrived at the control room up front. There were long forgotten monitoring stations and steering wheels covered up by sand that poured in through the broken windows. Whatever was not buried was coated in dust or home to some foreign creature. The lead Gnarsh led them through, heading to a wall on the right that was scorched just like the land outside.

He gave it three sharp raps followed by two intermittent ones. The wall slid away to allow another figure to step out. The two huddled in whispers for a moment before waving over their comrades. Again, the group was forced into another long hallway that lay behind the hidden door, filing in one by one. This time, it was hollowed out of the sand and underlying rocks. And it had a gradual descent that twisted and turned for a good while.

When they hit rock bottom and the path leveled out, Fox was once again taken aback by his new surroundings. For once again, he found himself in a city he had not expected. It was dank and somewhat dark, but lit up enough that he could see that the Gnarsh had taken rocks, sand, and anything else they could dig out of the planet, and built homes with them. They appeared more practical than what the Cerinians had and were lined with defensive measurement, like rocks sharpened into spearheads along windowsills or nets over doorways that were ready to catch intruders, as he saw for himself. Other than that, they were modestly tall and varied from weapons dealers and other merchants to storied apartment-like buildings. There was not much room down there and they needed to use every inch possible.

Due to the light in the area, the vulpine could now properly see their captors. It was not a pretty sight. They did bear a resemblance to Pigma, but were more foreboding and larger. And that was before he noticed they were all a sickly to faded green color. They were covered in warts and had large bottom teeth erupting from their jowls that rose up and met horns coming out the side of their noses. Rather than possessing multiple layers of fat and skin like Star Wolf's team member did, this race was built more heavily with muscle in addition to rotund bellies and faces. And almost all of them were armed to the teeth, dressed from head to toe in battle gear and holstering guns of all kinds. Some even brandished melee weapons, like clubs and large hammers.

Krystal took the liberty of telling them, through telepathy, that the Gnarsh valued honor and battle prowess among anything else, not to mention being extremely proud of their race and those two values. And while she found them savage monsters, she did relent that they would not do anything to sully those pillars of their culture. Fox took it to mean that as long as they were respectful and did not lie about their intentions, there should be no problem. It still did not mean he was not on edge for any sudden change or unexpected circumstance to crop up.

He did not have much of a chance to gawk at the underground city though. Pretty soon, they had reached the tallest building there and were pushed inside. A few wooden doors later and there were face to face with the largest Gnarsh Fox had seen yet. He sat back in a captain's chair, spinning himself back and forth between the four outsiders brought before him. The one who had been leading the way the whole time was whispering into the seated one's ear, who stroked the stray hairs on his chin in silence. All around the room were other guards, barely illuminated by bulbs connected by wires running along the stone walls. A small, blood red carpet was laid at the chair's edge while a console of unknown function was built into the far wall, displaying all sorts of screens and numbers.

After his soldier was done, he turned to Fox and Krystal and gave a thumbs down. Fox knew that could not be a good sign. He was right, for several hands snatched up Krystal and himself, pulling them out of the room and back into the hallway. "Wait! Wait! I need to speak with you!"

The soldiers dropped him, their eyes widening in surprise. When Fox looked up, he noticed that the one in the chair was equally astonished. "A Cerinian who speaks our language?" he rumbled lowly in his throat.

The purple vulpine picked himself up, offering a brief explanation. Slippy helped him translate it, as his navi had deciphered the language faster than the others. "I'm not a Cerinian. This just happened while I've been here." He waved to his whole body before giving a curt bow. "My name is Fox McCloud. And we have come to ask you for your assistance. My team," he pointed them out, "and Princess Krystal of the Cerinians." He nodded at her, noticing that she was still being held by a couple of guards.

The old, battle-scarred man looked between them for a moment, shutting his eyes so that a large gash that ran down his left side looked as if it were a replacement eye. Suddenly, he burst into uproarious, slapping his knee and pounding the arm of his chair. "Oh this is rich!" he declared in between snorts and fits of guffaws. "You mean to tell me that after all the Cerinians have done, they expect us to help them with a problem?"

"This is a matter of great importance!" Krystal spoke up. "If you would just listen and aid us, we-"

"I'll do nothing of the sort," the Gnarsh interrupted, cutting off his own laughter. "I'd rather see you all put out of your misery! It's no less than you deserve after you attacked us first and started all this!"

"We attacked?" Now Krystal was kicking at the men still holding her. "You attacked us! We sent emissaries to greet you and you murdered them!"

"Lies! We came peacefully, but you came with spears, ready to kill us! You killed our people first!"

"How can you understand us?" the old man asked. "We pride ourselves on knowing our enemy. How else can one defeat someone that they know nothing about?" he explained briefly. "It is one of our battle tenets. We have studied their language for years and try to teach at least a few phrases to everyone we can. But how can you speak ours as well as you do?"

Slippy showed off his navi and informed them of how it had translated their speech for them. "Though it does contain some root words to our own."

"That makes sense. We do come from this galaxy. Perhaps even near you. Many years ago, we crash landed here and have been unable to leave. We might've been able to repair our ship and go home much sooner if not for these filthy, haughty dogs attacking us!" he shot at Krystal.

"Why you inbred, barbaric-"

"Hold it!" Fox interjected loudly, stepping between them, putting up a hand in Krystal's direction to silently plead with her to hold back any more insults or accusations. Before she could protest mentally or verbally, the vulpine let her read his thought, where he reminded her that they needed the help. He turned to the Gnarsh and continued. "I don't know what happened between your people, but the threat of Andross is not confined to just this planet. He'll destroy the whole galaxy if no one stops him."

"Andross?" the old man stroked his beard once more. "We have picked up communications mentioning an Andross. Usually in hushed whispers that one uses while looking over their shoulder. More recently, we have been detecting a large influx of ships roaming the planet's atmosphere."

Seizing the chance, now that he appeared interested in the subject, Fox divulged all information to him. How the ships were Andross' hired guns and more would soon be here. He also re-told what had become of the Cerinians' city and how this incoming army would need a combined might to take it out.

Once he finished, he waited impatiently for the Gnarsh leader to speak. When he did, he was relieved to hear that they would consider it. "However," the old Gnarsh raised his stubby finger, "only if you are willing to prove that we should help you." He could see the confusion on their faces and cleared his throat. "Those who are weak deserve no help, unless they offer something useful in return. And since you come bearing nothing of the sort, you must prove your strength. For all I know, you could be exceptionally weak as could this Andross and we wouldn't need your help at all. So show us how strong the Cerinians and you outsiders are."

"We could help you repair your ship! Or give you energy to raise it!" Slippy said, ticking off suggestions on his fingers. "Or transport you-"

"And how long would that take?" Fox cut him off. "We need their help now. So whatever you want us to do, just name it. Let's just get it over with as soon as possible."

The Gnarsh leader nodded to the one that had taken their weapons, who dropped the bag and opened it. He lifted his large girth out of the chair, showing how much he stood out among his people by his size and strands of white hair on his chin. He waddled over toward the sack, reaching inside and pulling out a blaster. "You say you come in peace, but you bring weapons," he mused, causing the group to glance warily at each other. "Very fine weapons at that. I think I'm beginning to like you, Fox McCloud and team," the Gnarsh leader grinned, showing just how many teeth he had lost over the years. "As such, the challenger may have whatever weapon of their heart desires. Now who will step up to the challenge?"

Without a moment of thought on his part, Fox volunteered. Figuring he had already danced with the devil enough times to qualify as a permanent dance partner, he was ready to risk his life yet again to protect everyone else. He thought about picking up his trusty blaster as he strode over to the weapons, sure in its capabilities. But since he was not sure of any rules that would come into play, or where they would be fighting, he decided laser blasts may not be the best idea. So he picked up his staff instead.

This earned him curious looks by the Gnarsh, particularly the leader, who questioned why he would choose that. "I thought you said you were not a Cerinian."

"He is not a Cerinian," Krystal explained, looking at the vulpine. "He is special." She paused before the last word, smiling gently at him as he did to her.

"I was planning on having you fight Lor'tare, one of our strongest warriors," the leader said, pointing at the one who had led them to the city. "But if you are really as special as to wield Cerinian weapons with none of their blood in you, then I want to have the honor of fighting such an interesting opponent."

"Very well," Fox agreed. "What time?"

"In an hour," the leader replied. "You shall have the rare opportunity of facing Kah'ret Ular, champion of the Gnarsh!" Kah'ret turned to Slippy and walked over to him. Before the frog could shirk too far away, he asked, "Did you create that device?" He pointed at the navi. When Slippy nodded, he continued, "Do you know anything about engines or ships?"

"Only about everything you can imagine," Falco muttered.

"Then maybe you could assist some of my mechanics. We have reached a dilemma with our repairs to our main vessel. Not that we've had much of a chance to repair her so much as fortify her defenses. But the sooner this problem is resolved, then the sooner we can leave."

"Sure!" Slippy replied, excited about the chance to study something other than standard aircraft that he saw on a day to day basis.

"We will be watching you though," he warned. "We'll send for you when the battle begins. Until then," he waved over one of his men and instructed him to lead beaming mechanic to the source of the problem.

After Slippy left, the others were allowed to roam free for the next hour as well. Kah'ret said he would summon them as well when it was time for the battle. This left Fox with both Krystal and Faclo questioning his actions in there. Falco was wondering whether it was wise to let the frog go off on his own. "After all, he's not exactly a fighter," he reasoned. To which the vulpine had replied that anything that helped them get in the Gnarsh's good graces was worth it. Not to mention that the Gnarsh did not want to be there, something the Cerinians could say they agreed with their enemy on.

"So why not help them out with that? Besides, Slippy seemed more than willing to go."

Krystal was much more worried about the fight. From the way she detailed it, the Gnarsh were extremely brutal. They were exceptional fighters, rivaling the Cerinians and possibly better than them. While the Gnarsh may not have been the best tacticians or had the grace of supernatural powers like the Cerinians did, there was no doubt that in a head-on fight with one, the challenger was most likely destined to lose. That was why most of her people choose to attack in a surreptitious manner or lay traps for them instead.

"And there is the matter of their pride. This battle will not be like the one with Olletho. They will fight to the death or until you surrender, in which case they may just decide to kill us," she finished.

Before Fox could inquire if there was any "good" news, Falco spoke up with his own thoughts, "Who's to say that they may even help us? If you hurt their pride, maybe they'll just refuse and off us anyway."

"No, I do not think so," Krystal said, shaking his head. "They are proud, but also honorable. But a loss may dishonor them to the point of feeling they cannot help or choosing to wallow in shame. Or it may cause a coup, causing them to think Kah'ret is weak. In that case, they may try to choose a new leader and that will take too much time. Though this is all speculation. I am unsure of how they will act."

So now, he had to contend with not only winning and saving their skins, but he had to avoid wounding the pride of Kah'ret as well. He gazed upwards while his two companions continued to offer worrying advice and pondered on what his father would do in this situation.

**A/N:** Another one down! Let us know what you think!

**Sword:** C'mon Pen! We have to get down there!

**Pen:** I said no!

**Sword:** *ties him to the hood of a car* To the store!

**Pen:** Aggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh !

So, have any comments, critiques, or anything else? Leave a review and share your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15: At Last

**A/N**:Thanks to everyone for their support so far. We'd like to thank Hopeless-Tyronos, bryan mccloud, 800M23, Smarty and the Geek, Mike Prower the Fox, and James R. O'Neill for their reviews. Hopefully this chapter fixes some of the problems that you people pointed out, like a lack of dialogue. And we'd like to thank Chocovi again for beta reading this. So here is the next chapter. All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo.

**Sword**:They didn't have Star Fox 3D. So I got Dead or Alive instead!

How is it?

**Sword**:I dunno. Pen won't stop using the photo mode.

Er, ok then. Please enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 15- At Last**

For the better part of the hour, the trio had entertained themselves by exploring the underground city. Not that they had the chance to see much. Most of the Gnarsh looked too unwilling or too intimidating for them to wander into any of the shops or public places in buildings. So they resorted to sampling the culture via the few stalls and sights on the outside.

If there was one thing Fox could tell, it was that the race valued battle as much as some of the Cerinians did. Weapons of all kinds were for sale in many stalls. He even saw children practicing with lethal instruments, trying to bludgeon one another's head in or put various holes in their bodies. Krystal gasped at the shocking nature of it all, continually throwing out every word she knew that meant barbaric in some fashion. Being an outside observer, Fox merely found it interesting to note how some of the culture was the same as Krystal's. But he did find the whole situation dangerous as well.

Falco left them after a while to go find Slippy. Although Fox suspected there was another reason, he did not complain, as it left him some time alone with the beautiful vixen beside him. The avian left Fox a bit of money just in case, figuring the Gnarsh would accept it since they were from the same galaxy.

She was currently leaning over a nearby stall, staring curiously at what it had to offer. Fox walked over as well to find that it sold a few bits of strange food and some foul-smelling chemicals that were being passed off as drinks. The liquids did not even appear desirable, sloshing around in warped bowels and appeared as if someone had poured several coloring dyes into each.

When the Gnarsh running the stand grunted irritably, Fox offered to pay for some drinks with some credits of his. "Do you take credits?"

"Credits. Racma. Whatever you got. If it's money, I'll take it."

The vulpine looked questioningly at Krystal, who pulled a few bronze coins out of the armlet she wore on her right wrist while he handed over the credits. Counting out a few pieces into her other hand, Fox listened as she explained it was her currency. He nodded as he took their clay cups and handed one over to her. They thanked the Gnarsh, who snorted once again, and walked away.

Although he still found it disgusting, he sipped some rather than spit it up in front of Krystal. He coughed several times, finding it hard to choke down as they kept on walking through the streets.

"Almost seems like your home," Fox pointed out, as a gaggle of children ran past and they headed into a busier section Gnarsh who were wheeling and dealing with one another.

"In a way," she agreed, swirling her drink around. He thought he could sense her past prejudices giving way only slightly. "In any case, I never thought I would actually be here for anything else than to kill the Gnarsh. It has been a bizarre and wild week."

"It has been a wild week," Fox nodded. "But if it's any consolation, I'm glad I crash landed here. And I'm very glad I got to meet you."

"I'm happy I was able to meet you as well," Krystal replied, her eyes suddenly deciding to look elsewhere, as were his. "I have never met anyone like you. To tell the truth, I cannot even picture how it was before you arrived or how it will be when you have to go." The vixen looked up for a moment, both of them noticing the uneasiness they had felt over a topic that was bound to come up sooner or later. After all was said and done, he was still a mercenary and she was still supposed to rule her people. Neither could intermingle and expect to still work.

"I have loved our time together Fox. I've loved our talks and this adventure. I guess what I am trying to say is that I-"

"Yo, Fox!" Falco's untimely voice shattered the void that they had been treasuring.

The vulpine closed his eyes, sighed, and leaned his forehead against hers as his teammate reminded him that they had to head to the battle. He wished that he could just stay like this, feeling her warm breath mix with his and have her there. It was perfect and their lips were so close.

"Maybe I should tell you later," Krystal suggested, letting out a breath of disappointment as well.

He nodded in agreement and they both parted, still holding hands between their longing bodies. "Promise to tell me if I win?" he asked.

She grinned and rubbed his cheek with her delicate hand. He nuzzled into it affectionately as she said, "I promise to tell you when you win," she corrected.

* * *

"James McCloud."

The leader of the Star Fox team had only ever heard his name uttered in such a manner once before. His stomach twisted in knots as he both refused to believe yet knew that, displaying before him on Oikonny's own communicator, was the true face of Corneria's number one enemy: Andross.

"Such a pleasure to see you again, James," the simian grinned, folding his hand together underneath his chin. "When I heard from my nephew," Oikonny thrust out his chest a little, "that you were on this planet, well I had to let you experience only the best of my hospitality."

"I see it hasn't improved much from last time," James returned, shaking the shackles on his wrists and ankles. "You never were a very good host."

"Such a smart aleck. Perhaps it was your tongue that earned you your freedom. But no matter, we can catch up later. For now, let's discuss your son and the rest of the Cerinians…specifically, where they are."

"What concern of it is yours?"

"Just that your son has the same penchant for being a thorn in my sides as you do. I will take over Cerinia and the rest of the galaxy, James. Make no mistake of that." Andross waved a gnarled finger like a parent at the chained vulpine. "You and your son can make this easy on yourselves. And perhaps I will leave you out of the massacre to follow."

James stared down at the floor for a moment, giving the impression that he was weighing the decision over. When he looked back up into Andross' toothy smile, he grinned. "We're going to be a thorn bush in your side from now on. My son will stop whatever plan you have, I guarantee that."

"If that is how you want this to work, then fine." The simian nodded to his nephew, who ordered the other mercenaries in the bedroom to take James into another room and beat some answers out of him. They were only too happy to do so as some of them had been caught or pursued by the Star Fox team in the past. Once they had dragged the leader out of the room and the sounds of kicks, punches, and pained groans reached Oikonny's ears, he turned back to his uncle.

"I want their plan stopped. We may have the advantage, but Star Fox usually hinders my goals from reaching fruition. I cannot ignore them as I have in the past. For too long they have impeded my progress. They must be dealt with swiftly and made an example of."

"It might also destroy Corneria's morale," Oikonny added, to which Andross concurred.

"Find his son and the rest of the team before I arrive, by any means necessary."

The younger monkey proudly stated that he would before Andross signed off from the communicator. Oikonny looked around the room at the rest of the mercenaries and Star Wolf before ordering everyone to get to work. "You heard him! Find them now! Half of you search the villages! The other half search the city! Report anything back to me! And try to find the princesses. Especially the one that Leon lost!"

At once, most of the men left. Wolf and his subordinates were about to go as well before the simian stopped them. "Hold on. I want you guys to go back to the village we got James from. Perhaps they were in hiding there. Do a thorough search of it."

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked.

"Tend to his majesty," Oikonny replied sarcastically. "But take one of the mercs with you. You!" He called out to one of the last men leaving, who turned around to face them. "Go with Star Wolf and help them search the village."

The mercenary nodded and followed Wolf and the others, who made their way down the stairs of the tower. The whole way down, Leon complained about about the flak he had caught ever since Nirtana had escaped and having to follow orders from "that scrawny, useless ape." Pigma was in agreement, questioning why Wolf even bothered himself to put up with it when he normally would have put Oikonny back in line. "Not that I mind getting my hands dirty," to which Wolf shuddered a bit at the torture they had rained down on helpless citizens.

"Because the pay is good," their leader answered. "And Andross is the one paying us. So I'd rather just go along with Oikonny for now."

"Doesn't seem like Andross really cares about Oikonny though," Leon pointed out.

"Maybe, but let's not push it. Besides, he's right. We need to find the rest of Star Fox. And the sooner we do, the sooner we can get paid and not have to deal with following orders from Oikonny." He personally was not up for some of the more brutal acts the monkey had forced them to engage in. He may have been a hired gun, but even he had morales and a code of honor, however skewed it might be.

Letting the other Star Wolf members grumble amongst themselves, he turned to the new person that was coming along. "How well can you fly?"

"Very good," the person breathed out like more of a whisper to a lover than a response. He was a tall, rather imposing dark panther, with bright yellow eyes that seemed to stare into a person's soul.

"What's your name?"

"Panther."

* * *

Fox had declined the use of any armor for the match while he waited by the gate to enter the Gnarsh arena. Not only had it proved too large and sweltering hot underneath the confines of the plated helmet and breastplate, but cumbersome as well, limiting his movements. He had thanked the attendant who had offered them, but decided he would take speed over protection.

As he pulled out and extended his staff repeatedly in anticipation, the solid, wooden gate before him lifted like the jaws of a hungry animal waiting for its next meal to make the foolish mistake of stepping inside. The purple vulpine did just that, holding his head high so as not to betray any fear he had to this race.

Rather than cheers, he was met with stamping of feet and piggish grunts. Kah'ret already stood on the other side, gripping an axe in both hands that would have taken at least two normal men to lift it. He had opted for the battle armor, covering himself in all that had been offered to Fox as well. Yet it did not slow the Gnarsh champion's stride as he walked for the center.

Behind Kah'ret's side was a barely noticeable platform extending over the sand of the arena below. Up there was Lor'tare, still garbed in his scouting uniform of leather armor and some side weapons, with his larger gun slung over his back. He raised his arms, silencing the cacophony of stomps and snorts. Pointing to Kah'ret, he cried, "Your champion and leader, Kah'ret Ular!" At this, the leader was cheered on once again by what sounded like a stampede.

Lor'tare calmed them once again before pointing to Fox. "He has been challenged by an off-worlder and friend of the Cerinians. Fox McCloud!" Again, they trampled the ground underneath their feet, but with less enthusiasm than before. Somewhere in the crowd were Falco and Krystal, but he could not pinpoint them among the quick glance of the sea of spinach-colored faces. "This will be a duel to the death or until one of the contestants surrenders or is incapable of fighting back."

"No surrender!" Kah'ret shouted, lifting his weapon high above his head to the chorus of grunts.

"Let the battle begin!" Lor'tare declared.

Fox turned to face-down his opponent, gripping his staff at the ready. When neither side made the first move and only circled one another, the vulpine lost his patience and struck first. Using the technique he had first learned, he cast a fireball, albeit a smaller one than he could have done if he had could concentrate better without this pressure.

Kah'ret easily took the blow, bashing through it with his shoulder. "Is that the best you got? C'mon! I've seen baby Cerinians throw around bigger fireballs!" He swung his axe horizontally, nearly cleaving the vulpine's neck.

Fox was able to duck low and tuck himself into a roll to get behind his opponent. Uncurling out onto one knee, he turned his head around to see the other still in the middle of the swing, completely exposed. It gave the pilot an idea. "Maybe I can slow him down," he muttered, aiming his staff at the base of Kah'ret's feet.

By the time the Gnarsh turned around, Fox had already initiated another technique he had been briefly taught before leaving the village. The result sent a mist of visible, freezing air out of the tip that encircled Kah'ret's legs before solidifying into a large block of ice that molded itself around the appendages. The vulpine watched happily as his opponent was stopped in his tracks, unable to move.

"That is a most lovely trick," Kah'ret chuckled. "But don't think it's enough to stop me." He squatted and held his breath, struggling hard against the ice. And, much to Fox's abject horror, the leader broke one foot out and then the other. Cubes of the frozen water still clung to his thighs but he was mobile once again. He was lethal once more, this time hitting the staff end against Fox's staff before swinging for his feet.

Again, Fox was able to dodge the attack, but Kah'ret brought the axe up high, hitting the pilot's chin with the dull side. It had hit some nerve just right for he was stunned enough to fall onto his backside, staring up at the girth of the Gnarsh towering over him. "Do you surrender, offworlder?"

He was too dazed to respond. Yet given his stubbornness, it was doubtful that Fox would yield anyway. His current tactics were just not working. He had to approach this situation from another angle. Eyeing up Kah'ret and his size, he figured he would have the advantage in speed. And the ice that must have been causing some sort of frostbite would slow the Gnarsh down even more. He had to use all of this in his favor somehow.

Kah'ret shrugged and raised his axe above his head, causing it to gleam in the stadium lights that focused on them. Then he brought it down fast and hard, but only succeeded in kicking up some dirt. Looking around bewildered, he saw that Fox was already behind him once again, this time jamming his staff into the leader's backside before tripping him with it using that momentum of the painful push.

This gave the vulpine a few moments to plan out his next move. Taking in his surroundings, he saw nothing, but flat, smooth walls surrounding the sandy battle area. And they were far too tall to be of any use. In fact, there was really nothing to help him out in the slightest.

By now, Kah'ret was up on his feet again and charging Fox, declaring that he would not be defeated by a runt like him. The very ground beneath him shook with the Gnarsh's stomps into the dirt, almost like a small earthquake unto itself. And that is when Fox hatched an idea that he believed would work. It was the only thing he could think of.

Waiting until Kah'ret was a few feet away, he rolled out of the Gnarsh's path once again, but not far enough to not be hit by the butt of the axe. Clutching his head, he put some distance between himself and his opponent once more, trying to hear his thoughts out loud over the chants and stamps from the audience. "Now, how did Semacyli say it was performed?" He spun his staff in the way she had described to him, leapt into the air, and jammed it into the ground as hard as he could, creating a small crevice in the sand.

Kah'ret stopped short, waiting and watching with the rest of the spectators to see what would happen. After a few seconds when nothing had changed, he gave a guttural laugh and approached the vulpine. "All out of magic tricks?" he taunted, gripping the handle of his weapon tighter.

"Not yet," Fox countered his smile growing as the slit in the sand did too. Several cracks splintered the earth, going hither and thither in any manner they pleased. They crossed, zig-zagged, and made sharp turns in front of the vulpine. They all slunk their way under the heavy feet of the Gnarsh champion, slowly giving way to his weight before opening up and swallowing his legs whole up to the thigh.

Dropping his axe, Kah'ret pushed against the earth, straining to free himself as Fox continued to watch. After a few minutes of cursing and several unsuccessful attempts to pry himself out, the pilot crouched down and asked, "So will you help us?"

"By surrendering and losing my honor? I'd sooner die!" Kah'ret spat. "Which my people would do anyway! I am not going to have a dishonorable death such as that. I will die in battle, either here or against an army. But mark my words; I will not let my life end in such shame!"

Fox watched him struggle some more, scratching his head and trying to think of how he could persuade him. Meanwhile Kah'ret was ordering the vulpine to "get it over with" and end him. The audience was already showing their disapproval with this turn of events with boos and jeers.

"What if there was a way to regain your honor from all of this?" Fox said, posing the idea to the Gnarsh.

"It would have to be something on a grand scale to make up for this mishap on my part."

"Like defeating an enemy that the Cerinians don't have a chance against by themselves? A foe that threatens not just this planet, but the entire galaxy?" Fox said, filling the leader's head with visions of grandeur. He was going with all this off the top of his head, but he could see the twinkle in the Gnarsh's eye. So he continued, fluffing up the proposal as much as he could. "Such a person would be reveled by not just their people, but by generations of other races to come. It would surely replace any lost honor."

Kah'ret thought it over, in between trying to wiggle out of his predicament. It was not long before he opened his mouth, shut it, and started to speak again. "Well, you have proven your strength, that much is certain. And while your offer is appealing, I'm not sure the people would listen to me if I were to concede this battle."

"What if I pretended to take a dive then? Make it look like I was at your mercy?" Fox offered, stepping back and taking aim with his staff. Firing off a ball of flames, he struck the ice around Kah'ret's thighs, melting it slightly. It was all the old Gnarsh needed to free himself, much to the delight of the people, some who cheered audibly about his determination and others to kill the vulpine.

Both contestants nodded at one another before Kah'ret came at Fox again. This time, the pilot took the brunt of the attacks, blocking high and low, but allowing himself to be knocked down. He held up his staff and watched as the leader rose his axe into the air, positioning it in alignment with the vulpine's head. Fox wondered if he had just signed his own death warrant by choosing to trust the other.

But the Gnarsh brought the bladed weapon down and struck the dirt rather than the other's head. He turned around and faced his people. "You can see that this outsider is my lesser. I could easily kill him now as he is!" The noise from the stadium seats had been suppressed so that everyone could here. "Yet he is a strong warrior and a worthy challenger. One who has refused to surrender, even when death has been staring him in the face the whole time. This outsider is just as proud and fierce in his resolve as a Gnarsh warrior!

"Therefore," Kah'ret continued, turning around and walking over to Fox, "because he has proved his strength and worthiness to me through this challenge, I have decided to help him defeat this enemy that threatens this planet. I would rather fight in an all-out war like our fathers of old than small skirmishes against a haughty and supernatural people. Besides, there would be more honor in fighting a common foe alongside a worthy individual than to kill him."

He took up his axe in one hand and lifted Fox back to his feet with the other. He extended his hand to the vulpine, who shook it, before Kah'ret slapped him hard enough on the back that he felt his lungs may have been knocked out of his body. The Gnarsh leader lifted his weapon high above his head and gave a guttural roar, which was met by similar cries from the spectators. "Prepare for war!" Kah'ret ordered as the people began to empty the arena. "We leave in two hours!"

* * *

"I'm shocked your navi didn't break," Slippy exclaimed, handing it back to Fox after he had given it a once over. "You guys were going at it pretty hard."

The vulpine cuffed it back onto his wrist as Falco chimed in. "I just can't believe you actually survived. He had you dead to rights."

"Guess I got lucky," Fox remarked, having kept the deal between Kah'ret and him a secret even from them.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Krystal pointed out.

He grinned slyly at her. "Well I have been."

Falco rolled his eyes as the two vulpines made googly eyes at one another. He turned around to watch the whole city prepare instead. It was quite the ordeal, as the Gnarsh were running to and fro, gathering up as many weapons as they could carry. Even some children who appeared to be too young in his eyes were preparing themselves for the upcoming series of battles. Only a few disabled veterans and younger kids were being left to tend to the city. Everyone else wanted a piece of the action and, by the avian's count, they would have plenty of soldiers and strength to possibly match whatever Oikonny had defending the city.

When they had asked about travel, the Gnarsh had revealed a secret. They still had a few working ships, but only ones that could fly in a planet's atmosphere, not space. It was how they moved around very quickly when they had engaged the Cerinians. It could not hold all of them, but Kah'ret had arranged for them to fly ahead to the village and wait for the rest to travel on foot. All in all, they would be ready within a day at the most. And while they would wait for the others to catch up, they could devise a plan of attack.

A half hour later of waiting, Kah'ret led them over to one of the ships. Laying eyes on it for the first time, Fox guessed it to be a transport ship with few weapons on it. It spanned about twenty of their Arwings and was painted with splashes of dirt brown and royal blue. It had two large openings on either side, perfect for letting troops hop out to yarely join whatever fray they were carried to.

It also left them very much open to danger from the skies and ground. It was also just one of the reasons that Fox found out why it could not fly in space. Inside, the set-up was simple. There were chairs, handles for steadying one's balance on the ceiling, and a cockpit at the far front. But he did not see hide nor hair of any life support system or anything needed for a ship and its crew to survive in the inky blackness of the final frontier.

Once they were loaded up and packed together as tight as sardines in a can, Kah'ret yelled to the pilot to launch. The aircraft rumbled to life, kicking up so much dust that Fox could see nothing outside except slight glimpses of the top, where they were heading to. A large panel slid back from the ceiling, giving way to the bright, morning sky and freedom from the underground as their ship and two others exited the Gnarsh city.

As soon as the trio was clear, the opening closed once again as the ships zoomed off, flying in the general direction that Fox had given them. Kah'ret cleared them a path to the front, letting Slippy guide the pilot back using his navi since they were moving much too fast for Krystal to find the way as she normally would.

There was not much to do except wait patiently. According to their calculations, they would reach the village within an hour. They trudged back to their seats, deciding to get what little sleep they could as the wave of exhaustion they had kept at bay all night drowned them to the point that they were snoozing as soon as they plopped down.

Halfway into their trip, Fox's navi sprang to life with a call coming through, jolting awake him and the group. Shortly afterwards, so did the others'. They each answered, watching as Peppy's face appeared on the screen. His aged fur was a bit frazzled, exposing a few bald spots here and there. His eyelids were drooping and his glasses had been raised to sit on top of his head.

"Geez, Peppy. What happened to ya?" Falco started.

"I haven't gotten much sleep," the hare answered, pulling his glasses back down and peering at them. "I've been trying to reach you all night. Your father has been kidnapped!"

"What?" Fox yelled, attracting the attention of every Gnarsh aboard.

Peppy briefly recounted the events to him. "Oikonny, Star Wolf, and some others came in their ships. They were searching for Krystal and you. So James gave himself up to protect the villagers."

"Let's head to the city now!" Fox said, ready to tell the pilot the new coordinates. "The Cerinians can follow us on foot!"

"Don't you remember the army Olletho and Oikonny have waiting?" Krystal reminded him, standing up to push him back into his seat.

"Yeah. If what you told us is true, we'll need everyone's help at the same time," Slippy speculated.

Fox looked around, even noting that Falco, who normally was aching for a fight, was in agreement with the other two on this issue. Hanging his head dejectedly, Fox nodded and muttered that they would follow their current plan. "We'll get him back Fox," Peppy tried to reassure him. But the whole Star Fox team remembered Venom. James had been fortunate that time. Even though this planet was not armed to the teeth and brimming with Andross' forces, Fox's father might not be so lucky this time.

Krystal sat beside him and patted his shoulder. "My mother is most likely held prisoner there too. You don't think I want to do the same as you?" He had not even thought about that. Her mother was probably in just as bad a position as his father was. "But we have to be strong for them if we are going to rescue them. It will not do your father or anyone else any good to rush in there and get yourself killed. Besides, if your father is to you what my mother is to me, he will be fine if he is as resourceful as you." He relented, agreeing that his father was that and more. He sighed and sat back to dwell on their task at the moment.

* * *

When the ships had come closer, Fox had to radio Peppy again to announce their arrival so they would not be attacked. After waiting for him to do so, they were able to land just outside the village and file out of the aircraft.

However, there was not much of a village to return to. Fox was taken aback, but Krystal was stunned. Where simple huts and hand-built towers once stood, long streaks of ash and scorch marks now replaced them. A few were still smoldering and it looked like whatever buildings had been left had caught fire. One or two were still mostly complete, where many children and others unable to fight had gathered. The rest of the citizens were trying to rebuild a hut here or there or gathering together to discuss plans for their current situation, but halted once Fox and the others came up. And on the threshold of the village was a pile of black objects, slumping against one another. They smelled suspiciously of burnt hair, prompting tears from Krystal and wretches from Slippy, whose weak constitution almost emptied himself all over the ground. Fox just felt sick to his stomach and wrathful, not wanting to believe that Star Wolf and the others would do this. But the evidence was right in front of him and it only served to heighten his concern about his father's situation.

They immediately located the elders, who were near the forefront, waiting for them. Krystal and the rest of Star Fox bowed and greeted them before interrogating them as to when, where, and how all of this could happen. Ryusa answered, telling them it had been the immoral Oikonny and his little gang of common thugs that had killed several of them and burned their homes to the ground.

"Thank Duatlique for your father. Through his sacrifice, most of us are still alive, even our brothers and sisters from the other villages. He did save us, if only for a short while," Ryusa added, facing Fox. "He is a brave man. We are indebted to him."

The pilot merely nodded, having heard as much from Peppy, who happened to come along at that moment to pat Fox on his shoulder. The elder leaned around the group to meet the eyes of their long-time foe waiting behind them. "Is this all of the..."help" you brought?" one of them questioned, turning her nose up at the Gnarsh.

"No. There are more on the way. Let me introduce Kah'ret Ular, champion of the Gnarsh and Lor'tare, his right hand man," Fox said, standing back for the pair to approach the elders. "They have brought plenty of weapons and soldiers to fight."

Both sides just stood there, facing one another down. They did not even try to hide their hate for one another, prompting Falco to whisper in his vulpine friend's ear. "This doesn't look good."

Finally, one of the male elders, after looking Kah'ret up and down, snorted. "Fine. Just keep them upwind of us. They smell something awful."

"And you smell too pompous for my own nose," Kah'ret replied, surprising them. "Oh yes, I know a bit more than the average Gnarsh, you blind fool, brainwashed by your ridiculous deities!"

"Blasphemy!" someone shouted as both sides drew their weapons. The Cerinians had their staffs, swords, and spears drawn, poised to strike while the Gnarsh lined up the sights of their guns or held their clubs threateningly.

"Enough!" Fox shouted, stepping between the two sides. "This is not the time or the place for this! We have a much bigger problem than your petty arguments! And until it's resolved, we have to work together. If you want to kill each other afterwards, then go ahead, but not now!"

Kah'ret grunted and puts away his club. "Very well. We'll continue this after Andross is dead."

"Agreed," one of the elders nodded stiffly.

Fox relented, sighing as the two races still were eyeing one another up with death stares. It was probably as close to an alliance he would achieve from these peoples, so he took what he could get. His father being kidnapped again had him high-strung. Not only because he cared about rescuing him before anything happened, but because it left him fully in charge of the Star Fox team and this combined army, since it was his idea after all.

"So what now?" Ryusa asked Fox.

"For now, we need to wait for the rest of the Gnarsh," he answered.

"We will go wait for the rest of our people over there," Kah'ret announced, ordering his group to move back to the ships. "Better than staying in their presence," he muttered in his own language so only Fox and the others could understand. Before the vulpine could protest, they were already marching back to the aircraft.

"Speaking of which, we might as well retrieve the Great Fox and our Arwings soon. Are you planning for us to attack sometime today?" Peppy inquired.

"Tomorrow, actually," Fox told him. "We'll have the cover of darkness if we move in the morning and my idea needs it to work. Besides, the faster we act, the better. We don't know when Andross might be here and we need to have control of the city before then."

"I know you're worried about your father, but don't go acting rashly because of him," Peppy slung an arm around his shoulder and guided the young pilot away from the others. "James can take care of himself and he'd go insane if he learned that you had died trying to save him."

"I was already planning this from the beginning," Fox said. "I've already planned it all out, but we'll need everyone for it to work. There is the possibility that Andross could arrive during our attack, or that Oikonny and Olletho could use the darkness to turn the tide of the fight too."

The older one stared the young pilot in the eye for a few moments. He relented, nodding his approval. "Okay, just as long as you've thought it through carefully." He asked Slippy and Falco to come along with him to help fly the Great Fox over to the village so that they could be ready at a moment's notice. Not to mention, he added, that he the place could be teeming with mercenaries if it had been discovered.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the rest of the Gnarsh force arrived and the sky was beginning to fade into twilight. If they wanted to confront Olletho and his army at twilight tomorrow, then Fox had little time to explain his plan so everyone could prepare and rest well enough for it.

Gathering together the elders, his team, Kah'ret, and some other top Gnarsh, he brought them into one of the huts still standing. As he had expected, both races sat opposite of each other, most of them refusing to even acknowledge the other. Only Ryusa and Kah'ret stared one another down, both stone faced and completely solemn as Fox had Slippy bring up a crude rendering of the city on his navi from the Great Fox's earlier scans, which thankfully, had not been found by Oikonny or his goons.

"This is a rough layout of the city," Fox explained as the model rose out of the navi and displayed a three-dimensional, translucent image. Slippy translated to the Gnarsh as he spoke in the Cerinian language. "The palace is located here," he pointed to the back part as the model zoomed in on the indicated building. "The wall behind it, and the rest of the city is too high to climb up. The only way we can get everyone inside is through the gates." Again, the image shot over toward what the discussion was on, showing off the imposing, wooden gates.

"How do you plan to get through? Break it down? Burn it?" Lor'tare inquired.

"So crude," one of the elders tutted.

Before another argument was born, Fox answered the question. "We're going to open it from the inside. It should only take one person, right?" he turned to Krystal to confirm it.

"And who is going to do it?" Kah'ret asked.

"I will," Krystal replied.

"Meanwhile, Falco and I will free the prisoners and disable their ships," Fox continued.

"Permanently," Falco grinned. "I'd love to see the look on Leon's face when his precious bird won't fly."

"If we're lucky, we can probably get in contact with this resistance group Nirtana mentioned and coordinate with them. Meanwhile, everyone else will be outside near the gates, hidden and waiting for them to open. To get over the wall, we'll have Slippy and Peppy fly us in silently on their Arwings and drop us off on the edge. And when their ships our down, ours will come in. Any questions?"

"Yes. Why are we listening to you?" Lor'tare remarked. "Just because these people consider you to be some savior? You have little experience, you're no strategist from what I gather, and you expect us to completely trust you and this princess while we sit outside with our back turned to whatever betrayal you may have up your sleeve?" Kah'ret layed an arm on his shoulder and tried to calm him down to no avail.

Unfortunately, Slippy was a bit too loud in relaying the message to Fox, letting the elders overhear it. One of them stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the Gnarsh. "Who is to say that you will not stab us in the back?"

Words were not even needed for the others to jump to their feet and invade each other's personal space. Yet before any weapons were drawn, Fox acted as the mediator once again and ordered everyone to sit back down.

When no one listened, he just picked up from where they had left off. "You're right. I don't have any experience doing this," he addressed Lor'tare's concerns. "Which is why I'm leaving Kah'ret and Ryusa in charge of their army's movements when they invade the city. But since we do know our way around the palace and other areas, we're best suited to go in as a small strike team. The guard change will happen at around this time, leaving some areas undefended. Although Olletho may have changed that since we left, it's our only window of opportunity for this to work. If you have a better plan, I'm all ears." He seemed to be getting through to them as the two sides backed off slowly and were focusing on him. "If you still don't trust us, you're welcome to come along and help out."

Lor'tare did not think long about the proposition before agreeing to it. The other leaders either had no qualms or alternatives to Fox's plan at the moment. So they too settled on his idea, determining it to be the best one. Kah'ret exited the hut, saying that he would ready his men while Lor'tare told Fox he would be waiting at the edge of the village when it was time to go.

The elders were next to leave, following the Star Fox team and Krystal. Outside, it was now very dark, with only the stars and moon for light. All around, the Cerinians and Gnarsh had set-up tents, lean-tos, or slapped together some sticks and mud into huts. Slippy and Falco were off to secure a tent for themselves from the Great Fox, leaving Fox alone with Krystal.

"Nice night," he commented, looking up at the sparkling constellations.

"Yes," she agreed. "Any other night, it would look like it would be a good day tomorrow."

He tore his gaze away and faced her, but she was already walking to one of the empty tents. He raced after her, catching up and keeping pace. When they reached her tent, he was still at a loss of what to say. And given her unsure looks at him and the entrance to the tent, so was she. It was obvious that neither of them wanted to part ways, yet Fox could think of nothing to prolong their time together.

"I guess I will see you in the morning," she sighed. "Good night."

As she stooped low to enter the tent, his mind was screaming at him to say something, anything at all. "You never told me what you were going to say," he blurted out.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow while backing away from the flap.

"Before the match against Kah'ret. You said you would tell me afterwards."

"Oh." Her face dawned with a realization and a blush. "I think you already know what I was hinting at," she replied telepathically.

"I'd still like to hear it from you," he insisted.

Locking eyes with him, she leaned in close and met his lips head-on. The kiss sent sparks trailing up and down Fox's spine, lighting up all the nerves on his body. But it was short-lived as she pulled away. "I love you," she whispered to the still staggered pilot. "And to be honest, I'm afraid of that, given what we are facing tomorrow. I don't want to lose anyone. Like you."

He pulled himself out of his love struck state and grabbed her hands. "Don't you remember what I promised?" Again, she was confused, forcing him to elaborate. "I swore I'd come back to you. And I always will."

Krystal turned her head away briefly before responding with her own vow. "I promise to come back to you, too. Always as well."

He let one of his hands still be enveloped by hers while using the other to cup her chin and pull her face back into view. Fox was not especially shocked to find tears welling up in her eyes and a stray one falling down her face. In all honesty, he felt the same mixture of joy, fear, and longing that she was. Perhaps they both had for quite some time and now it was cascading out in a flood that had broken through the dam of resistance. While he did not react in the same manner she was, his face was no less loving. But just in case she received the wrong message, he decided to show her.

"I love you too," he whispered huskily before snatching her mouth up with his, greedily trying to force his tongue through her teeth as the pent-up feelings were let loose. She allowed him entry as they both clung to one another.

They took only brief moments to breath, gauging each other's readiness before continuing. At some point, they stopped caring if anyone was watching or not. They were in their own world and were slowly backing up toward the tent, finally disappearing inside of it without ever letting their embrace be broken. Fox had already decided that not only would he reciprocate her love, but comfort her in hopes of easing her concerns of the battle tomorrow.

* * *

Falco and Slippy were just in time to witness the event, although Slippy was a little slow on the uptake at first. He called out to the engaged vulpine, "Fox! We got you a te-" The avian pilot had slapped a hand over his fat mouth and shushed him.

"You moron! Don't interrupt them!"

The shorter was confused as to what his friend meant at first, but then fully saw Fox and Krystal kissing one another as they entered the tent. His eyes widened and though his mouth was still wide open, he hemmed and hawed for the right words in the situation.

Falco was quick to answer for the both of them with a wolfish whistle, slapping his knee and laughing hard about the ordeal. "About time!" he commented in between guffaws. Slippy agreed before he was led away by his taller teammate to somewhere else where they would not disturb the busy couple.

**A/N**:To be quite honest, we hated to stop writing here. Mainly because of that last scene. But if we didn't, it would take even longer to come out.

**Sword**:Pen! Give me back my 3DS!

**Pen**:...In a minute...

Anyway...Like it? Hate it? Think it can be improved or see a mistake? Let us know?

**Sword**:Pen! En garde!


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped!

**A/N**:Hello everyone! We'd like to thank Smarty and the Geek, InsaneRussianBastard,shadowofdestrution, bryan mccloud, Starjamlegend, Hopeless-Tyronos, and twilight dragon god for their reviews on the last chapter. Now we'll just get right into it!

**Sword**:All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo! The plot belongs to us and lines22. Thank you Chocovi for beta reading this!

And here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 16- Trapped!**

When James was dragged back into the room in front of Oikonny, he was in a pitiful state. His bright orange fur was now tinged with purple lumps, rising out of the vibrant sea like large whales to let the world know of their presence. A trail of caked blood trickled from his snout down to his teeth, which were exposed by his open mouth that gasped for air. His clothes had holes and tears in them- possibly from various instruments of torture or being thrown around the room. And his once fiery eyes had simmered down to two heated coals, tired and nearly at the end of their rope. However, he was alive…and that much was a miracle, to say the least.

"Now, about your son and Krystal," Oikonny tried again, leaning his smug face into James' personal space. "Are you going to tell me where they are, or should I let my men have some more fun? They haven't had a good workout like that for a while and I'm sure they'd like more time to be creative with their methods." He placed an emphasis on creative, hoping to frighten the vulpine into giving up the information.

What the simian had failed to grasp was the determination and devil-may-care, cavalier attitude that the whole McCloud family possessed, unlike his own—which was why he was unprepared for James hocking a ball of spit into his eye, causing Andross' nephew to jump back, swearing loudly, and trying to dig the slimy and offending substance out of his eye. Of course, the daring pilot was rewarded with a punch to the jaw by one of the mercenaries present, surely breaking some part of it and possibly leaving another violet hill to rise into furry meadow later.

"Stubborn to the last," Oikonny murmured.

"You want us to take him down the dungeon?" one of the mercenaries asked, grabbing the vulpine roughly and preparing to haul him away.

"And have him escape again? Venom had tighter security than this backwater hole yet he managed to get out of there." He walked around James, examining his hunched over body that was struggling now just to stay conscious. "No, no. Tie him up to one of the chairs in here. And put a guard in this room, one outside the door, and two downstairs just in case. Give him a swift kick or something if he tries anything or if you feel like it."

The two grunts chuckled, letting their one-track minds play with the possibility of "something" as Oikonny walked to the door. "I have to make some rounds. Don't fail me." And with that, he was gone, leaving James to whatever mercy the mercenaries might have. The pilot was lapsing onto the edge of total blackness, with his last feeling being that of flying, and being lifted up high by his Arwing to shoot off into the sky.

* * *

When Fox awoke, he saw darkness. Nothing at all appeared in front of him. After a few seconds, the world materialized before his eyes, showing the soft blue tent roof above his head and the night sky just to the top of his view. The stars still twinkled silently, worshiping the great white goddess and everything was completely still. The calm before the storm of their battle, he supposed.

Rubbing the rest of the Sandman's dust out of his eyes, he tried to recall some fantastic dream he had. He was certain Krystal had been a part of it and that they had confessed their love to one another. But it seemed so much like it was just a fantasy in his mind, that it could only be such. Or so he thought at first.

It was then that he realized he had a companion lying in the tent next to him. There slept the object of his affection, peacefully breathing in and out and unaware of the male's shock at her presence. Immediately, Fox's hand flew into a flurry, tossing up sand every which way about as he surveyed the rest of his surroundings. It was just the two of them, alone, with no one nearby. They were still dressed, which should have put him at ease, but he was no simpleton. He knew that the fact that he still had his clothes on meant nothing when anything could have happened while they were on their loving high.

Then he wondered if anyone had seen them. They had been exposed when he kissed her, when she kissed him, and when they had both said those three little words to each other so tenderly.

At that point, his worries came to a screeching halt. What Krystal had said overruled his entire thought process. "It wasn't a dream?" he whispered incredulously to himself, staring at her. "You really love me?" His only answer was an unintelligible slur of gibberish from the sleeping vixen, but that did not fail to prevent his lips from curling up and around to the point that he was sure they must be forming a continuous circle.

But this distraction would not last long. Fox remembered why he needed to wake up and, judging by the very faint light on the horizon, knew that it was morning. They needed to move now if they wanted to enact their plan. He only hoped that he was not the first person up at this hour. Yet he did pray that no one else was near the tent so that he could quietly sneak out.

He could not bring himself to disturb Krystal, lying there perfectly content and, in his eyes, just perfect. So he carefully scooted out, digging his heels and the palms of his hands in the sand. When he was in the clear, he stood up, brushing the beige flakes off his clothes, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Glancing up, he saw Ryusa, two of the elders, and his team standing there. The latter had somewhat bemused expressions on their faces while the former looked more solemn.

"Crud," he muttered, finishing his wipe-down much more slowly to delay the inevitable. Even though he should have been comforted by his teammates' appearance, he was more focused on the elders, reading their body language as disapproving. He figured he was in hot water. Even if he could convince them that nothing had happened, he had still slept in the same tent as her and one of any number of people could know about their kiss.

Regardless of his slim chances, he told the truth anyway, hoping they would believe him. "Nothing happened," he said, crossing his arms and swiping them across his chest. "I swear."

"Oh I'm sure of that Foxy," Falco teased. "You always were a little hesitant around women. To be honest, I'm surprised you got as far as making out."

Fox was not sure if that was helping or hurting his case, but he did not have time for a rebuttal. Two arms snaked their way around behind him, up and across his chest tenderly. Following their slender form up to their owner, he was greeted by Krystal's smiling face. "You give him far too little credit, Falco," she replied.

The vulpine stared at her, his eyes screaming his thoughts. "Are you crazy?" and "They're going to lynch me!" However, he felt an old familiar probe in his mind as she poked around inside his head. It only lasted a few seconds, squirming around here and there, before it stopped and Krystal chuckled. "So you thought they would be angry about what happened between us earlier?"

"You mean the kiss?" Ryusa spoke up for the first time. "Don't look so surprised. We can read minds too," he reminded Fox. "though we can be more subtle from our experience. As to the situation, we are not upset. Or, well, the ones of us who are at least comfortable with you being the Savior," the leader added, turning to the other senior members.

"I will be satisfied when he has actually fulfilled the duties laid down in the prophecy," the other elder responded, crossing his arms and speaking for himself and the third one. "Not before."

Fox still looked rather puzzled, quickly eyeing everyone around him. He was the only one around that was out of the loop. "You don't remember what I told you earlier, do you?" she guessed as the others said something about waking everyone else up and preparing for one final meeting.

"Refresh my memory."

"About the Savior and a princess. It is why I was originally set to marry Olletho," she offered, letting him fill in the rest of the blanks.

Like a perfectly aimed shot at the back of his Arwing, it smacked his brain, shaking it around as he recalled what she had said, that the Savior would marry a princess. Even though he already knew the answer, his jolted mind was slowly putting the pieces together. His Savior status and her title plus their love for one another meant-

"We're supposed to get married?" his slack jaw slowly whispered as the others turned around and left.

She nodded, happy that he had remembered. But Fox was quick to shake his head and looked her straight in the eye. "Hold on a moment. We can't get married!"

"Of course not! We have to take down Olletho first! And I do not want to get married right away. But the prophecy does say we will at one time. I had a problem with that before, since it meant I could not choose my husband. But," she grinned at him, "since it coincides with my love for you, I have no qualms with it now."

"No, I mean we can't at all."

"Why? Do you not love me?"

"Well, yes! I do!" He mentally smacked himself for that last phrase. "But we're from different planets. And I still have a job to do with Star Fox and stopping Andross. I couldn't let you become mixed up in all of that."

"I already am mixed up in it," Krystal pointed out. "And if we can destroy Andross here, he would no longer matter, right?"

She had him there. But he was not willing to relent yet. "That's if we destroy him. I'm also a mercenary, which means I travel all over the galaxy. I wouldn't even be able to visit you often. Would you want that?"

"No. But if you would visit often, I could try to handle it. Or I could come with you!" she thought, latching onto the new idea and forgetting the previous one. "Please. I could help you fight. I do not want to be separated from you and forced to marry someone I do not love."

"You're a princess. Your people would need you. Or have you forgotten that?"

"No, I have not," she shook her head. "But Olletho has shattered all chances for any marriage between him and me. No doubt he has turned the people against me and plans to murder you. I love my people, but I also love you and will not let him touch you. Besides, Rupiel is the true heir to the king's throne and the only way we can let him ascend it is by k-killing Olletho." He noticed her stutter. The very thought of ending the life of someone she was once betrothed to must be piling on more stress for her. And he was not helping by trying to reject her.

"Doing so might change the citizens' perception of me and cause any matrimony of mine for peace to add more instability and unrest amongst the king's supporters since I will be part of the dethroning. They might—Duatlique forbid—rouse the people against us even further and possibly try to kill my sister and her intended. But if it means that I can give the people a better ruler and kingdom instead of Olletho's tyrannical reign, so be it. I will do it for them and gladly bear any burden and blame they might heap upon me, with their never knowing that I am doing it all for their benefit. And if we survive this battle, what then? The king had no more sons. Only the marriage between Nirtana and Rupiel would have any effect. And if the people see me as one of the murderers of the king, how would me staying here help?"

He was amazed at how far ahead she had thought this out. But he still had one ace up his sleeve. "You said, and I've seen, that you're closer to the citizens than your sister is. They need that from their leaders. And I'm sure your sister, when she is queen, can smooth things over and let the truth come out. That way, you'll be hailed as a hero."

At this point, her smile had faded away and was replaced with a rather downcast expression. "Are you saying you do not want me at all..? That all that you had said before was a lie?"

Lying and saying yes to that would make it very, very easy. She was emotionally upset and probably would not be able to read his thoughts. It would be for the best anyway, as it would keep her out of harm's way and prevent her from becoming more attached to him and his dangerous lifestyle.

Yet when he stared into those questioning eyes, which were glinting with water against the light of the pale moon, he could not find the strength to be dishonest. "No," he answered. "It is because I love you that I don't want you to get hurt. And is it really fair to your people? I would love to stay here with you when this is all done. But if Andross is still around or other enemies of Corneria are, then I can't."

"I am in danger more often than you think. As for my sister, she may not have learned how to connect with the people, but she will have Rupiel by her side."

"But is he better with the people?"

"Can we decide this after the battle?" she suggested after a few moments of thought.

"Sure." To be honest, he had not wanted to have this conversation at all. He was enjoying his time with her and did not want it to end. He had secretly hoped that his team had never found him just so he could stay with her. If it were not for Andross and his duty to protect the galaxy from evil like the mad scientist, he would give anything to stay here with her.

"Until Andross is taken down, we will be together, right?" she asked. He nodded and, though he could tell she was still a bit down about the whole situation and the inevitability of their separation once this was finished- as he had figured would happen from the start-, she pecked his cheek. "We better get to the meeting."

"Krystal?"

The new voice caused both of them to frantically turn toward in its direction. There stood Nirtana, still looking a little drowsy. She yawned widely, but still faced their direction. "What's going on?" she inquired. "We have to go to the meeting."

"We know," her younger sister replied. Taking Fox's hand in hers, she pulled him along past the other vixen and toward the large gathering of Gnarsh and Cerinians in the middle of the ruined village.

Nirtana stood there for a minute more, looking between the spot where the couple's deep impressions of footprints still were, and the pair themselves. She cocked an eyebrow, sensing that something was troubling her sister. When Krystal was a good distance away from her position, the older princess began to follow, focusing on the vixen and never letting her sister leave her sight.

* * *

"Report. Anyone see anything yet?" Wolf asked over the radio of his Wolfen. They had been circling a series of villages, many nearly abandoned except for a bare minimum of locals inhabiting them. It had long become obvious that these tribal Cerinians were in cahoots with the princesses and Star Fox as well. That much was clear when they had found James amongst an extra-large gathering of villagers yet to be seen in any of the others.

They need not worry about anything the princesses might incite the villagers to do, Oikonny had assured them, for between the desert, their defenses, and this other hidden race called the Gnarsh that were their mortal enemies, they stood no chance against Olletho and Andross' forces.

Of course, they could not just traipse through each village, shooting anyone they pleased in their search. Olletho, Oikonny had reminded them, would be more than displeased if his people were to die, as he still did care for them... though he failed to see that the best thing for his people would be to relinquish the throne. And if they killed everyone, who would be able to provide them information as to the princesses' whereabouts if they knew? Wolf hadn't wanted to shed any more innocent blood. He had no qualm with killing an enemy, a bounty, or do-gooders like Star Fox, but innocents were another matter entirely.

"Panther only sees more huts, some children, and their mothers," the voice of the mercenary purred through the radio.

"Ugh! Stop speaking like that! It creeps me out," Leon ordered.

"Panther is just answering his question."

"Whatever. Anyway, like the third-person narcissus said, no one is here," Leon told Wolf.

"Move on to the next village. And let's hurry this up," he added, looking out the cockpit to the rising sun off in the distance. "I don't like the look of those storm clouds out there." The gray clouds congregating above the lifted flaming ball crackled, shaking the very air and spurring him onto the next location.

* * *

The meeting, Fox had found out, was little more than a last-minute run of the plan. Again, he briefly explained the highlights, adding in that Lor'tare would come with them this time.

"The two armies will march on ahead to be ready. With any luck, you'll reach the city a little before sundown when the night shift changes. We'll head out in the Arwings ahead out you, get in position, and hopefully find this resistance. Meanwhile, the Arwings will come back and then leave again to rejoin the armies when they're close to the city. Everyone understand?"

Ryusa, the elders, and Kah'ret nodded. "And remember one more thing," Ryusa addressed her people. "They will most likely try to kill Fox, regardless of his status of our Savior. They have probably been brainwashed, paid-off, or live in fear of Olletho and this Andross character, thereby willing to do whatever those two command of them. Conflict will be unavoidable and you cannot hesitate. Do not assume they can be reasoned with. They may be our brothers and sisters, but they will not see us as such. So you must not do so. Save who you can, but fight whoever resists."

Slippy and Krystal went on ahead to the Arwings while Fox, Falco, and Peppy lingered a little while longer, hammering out any minor details that the leaders may have had. Kah'ret repeated some of the information from Ryusa's little speech to his own people for their understanding of the situation. Once both sides were satisfied and clearly understood what would occur, they went to their own respective group of followers.

"Make sure you stay down and stay close together!" Fox reminded the retreating rulers. "They may have patrols in the air. So lay low when they come around."

Afterwards, the three decided to head for the Arwings and play their part. On the way, Fox noticed that Falco was suspiciously silent, eyeing the vulpine every few steps, but saying nothing to him. Peppy hobbled a few paces behind, also completely quiet, but staring at Fox's back the entire time.

"So where are your oxygen tanks?" Fox inquired. He did not remember seeing them carry any and doubted any of them would be rash enough to step onto a planet where the air might be toxic.

"We don't need them," Peppy informed him. "The scanners on the Great Fox said the air is tolerable."

"Though looking at you," Falco cut in, "maybe we shouldn't take our chances."

"We can examine the cause of his change once we deal with Andross," Peppy said. "I doubt the air can harm anyone. The Cerinians seem fine."

Eventually, Fox could not take Falco's constant glances anymore. "Have a problem with the plan?" he asked his friend at one point when the avian made eye contact with him.

The taller one shook his feathery head and swung his arms carelessly, delicately approaching some other situation that Fox was not aware of. "Nope. Nothing wrong with it."

"Then what is it?"

"It's," Falco began, but snapped his beak shut, tossing the matter around in his head a little while longer. It was beginning to wear on Fox's nerves and the lead pilot did not have much patience left after all that had happened. Just before his breaking point boiled over into a splashing mess of frustration, his friend decided to continue. "What's the deal with you and Krystal?"

"Huh?"

"Is she coming with us when all this is over?" Falco spelled it out. "Are you staying with her? What's the deal?"

"That's none of your business," Fox answered, quickening his stride.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yes," Fox mumbled, letting on that the conversation had been undecided by his tone.

"And?" Falco pushed.

"She's staying. I'm leaving. I won't let her risk her life. And I have a duty to the people of the galaxy."

The avian pilot put his hands on his hips, letting out a deep sigh and shaking his head back and forth, muttering, "Typical Fox." under his breath. Yet the vulpine still caught it. "You're not even gonna do the long distance thing?"

"I don't think either of us want that," Fox answered, trying to drop the subject.

"Fox, Fox, Fox," Falco said, walking on ahead to get to his Arwing faster, "you really are blowing your chances here. This is the best you'll ever get and she's throwing herself at you. Even I'll admit that I never got that lucky." And on that note, he headed to his grounded aircraft.

"Fox, I know what your father would say," Peppy spoke up, hobbling over to Fox's side while the vulpine stopped for a few moments to allow him to catch up. "I know because it's the same thing I believe and will say now for his sake. I see the same thing in you two that I saw in your parents. Every time Krystal even looks at you, I'm reminded of your mother. Vixy would stare at James in the same way, both of them acting like bashful school children," the old hare recalled.

Fox did not say anything. He only gazed ahead to see Krystal sitting in the cockpit of Slippy's Arwing while the team's mechanic was pointing to various aspects. He could hear him explaining to the vixen each and every item and briefly going over its function.

"And I see the same expression in your eyes that James has every time he thinks about Vixy these days. I'm sure you've seen it too." Peppy leaned forward, just now noticing that Fox was concentrating on Krystal. "Do you really want to leave her behind, never to see her again, and not even try to make things work? You know how depressed James was when Vixy was—" he trailed off, not wanting to actually bring up the tragic memory. "Do you want to be the same? Do you want to constantly dwell on her with only thoughts of what could have been that drive you further into a pit you can never escape from?"

"No, but-"

"I'm not saying you're making the wrong decision or not," Peppy interrupted him. "But I don't think you've thought this through as thoroughly as you have your invasion plan. Perhaps you've been avoiding it. Either way, just think about it long and hard instead of making a hasty choice, alright?"

Fox nodded, assuring the hare he would just in time. They had reached Slippy's Arwing, where he was just finishing up his crash course lecture on the inner workings of an Arwing. Though he was quick to point out that Krystal would not simply be able to fly properly it just by his explanation, but that she should now have a basic understanding of it.

Lor'tare arrived next to the aircraft a few moments later, having brought four gray cloaks for the infiltration party. Tossing the other three in their direction, he headed for Peppy's Arwing along with Falco, who gave him an extra navi Slippy had provided. Fox wished them good luck as he and Krystal straddled Slippy's Arwing by hanging on the wings of the plane. The vulpine was sure to hold on as tightly as possible for they would be going quite fast, not to mention that the extra weight would compromise the flying ability of the aircraft. But he was sure that Slippy could handle it, and if not, he would not need to worry as the Arwing would crash.

"Ready?" Slippy asked the pair as he strapped himself into the safety of the cockpit and readied the ship.

Fox and Krystal glanced at one another. He put on a brave smile for her, earning one back for himself, and turned to the pilot. "Ready!"

Their pilot was slow to take off, allowing them to become accustomed to the constant rumbling, the nearly free-floating experience of the aircraft lifting their bodies off solid ground, and the force of flight normally blocked by the cockpit's covering hitting them head-on. If the wing was more malleable, Fox was sure he and Krystal would leave behind their impressions of tightly gripping it for safety. It wasn't that he had not done this before—one of the many stupid stunts he pulled with Falco at the academy—but he knew the inherent dangers of flying like he was at low speeds. They might have to outrun an enemy ship if things turned sour and that would leave little time to have a strong hold if they did not have one already.

Looking over his shoulder, Fox saw Falco holding onto Peppy's Arwing a little more casually. It looked like he failed to remember their lesson at the Academy that one time. Lor'tare was a more expressive in his fear, disbelief evident in his eyes at either all of them attempting such a risky endeavor or that he had willingly volunteered for something like this.

Just when Fox was beginning to settle into his position of hovering hundreds of feet above the sandy surface below, Slippy took off at a fast speed. It may have been normal for the toad, but he was not outside, bracing himself against the impact of the wind whipping at the hanger-ons. The purple vulpine had to shuffle over to the cockpit, smack it a few times, and tell him to slow down— all while having lost some feeling in his fingers and face already.

"Oops," Slippy apologetically mouthed, quickly pulling back on his acceleration to fly much slower.

Fox looked over at Krystal and yelled as loud as he could. "You doing alright?"

"Yes!" he heard her over the swishing wind and whine of the Arwing's engines, which had calmed down from their take-off scream before. "You?"

"Yeah!" he called back. He turned to check on the other two. It appeared that Peppy had been much more reasonable and thought ahead of what his passengers could take. He lagged behind them by a good distance, though Fox could still pick out Falco. He was still hanging on just fine, but with a scowl etched on his face. Then, he noticed Lor'tare, whose complexion had become deathly white and was stretching his mouth wide open in what Fox could only assume was a terrified shriek.

He chuckled and faced forward, concentrating on preparing himself for when they reached their destination. They were sailing low, just barely above the tops of the jungle trees. With luck, they would be avoiding the enemy scanners and radar.

* * *

Whether it was fortune and actual gods favoring the team at this point or Oikonny becoming very lax in his security, Fox and the others were able to slip from their flying rides over the walls of the city. Slippy and Peppy took off as soon as everyone had jumped off, but not before Fox reminded the mechanic to try and have his Arwing fixed by the time the battle began so he could help once they had taken the palace. The group took out the cloaks Lor'tare had provided them with and donned them, completely hiding their entire form.

"Gee, this doesn't look suspicious at all," Falco snidely remarked as they headed down to ground level, stopping at every point where there was a patrolling sentry.

"Not as much as you think," Krystal said. "We can just pretend we are healers or priests who handle the dead or dying. While the healers wear cloaks of Rixliton to act as a conductor of his healing grace, others wear the cloak of Vuctranpicutli to pay respect for the dead and protect themselves when the god comes to claim the soul of the departed."

"Right. Well, try passing off Goliath in gray here as a priest," Falco thumbed Lor'tare. For once, Fox had to agree. Even if they could fool the common people, Oikonny and his men would most likely see through their disguise. They needed to lay low. Preferably out of sight until nightfall.

The city was a lot less crowded than Fox had remembered it. Once they hit the lowest level, he could tell how barren the streets were. Shops were still open here and there, but some had closed; out of force or fear, he was not sure. Soldiers and some mercenaries lined the streets while ordinary citizens rushed from one place to another, heads down, and not daring to look at anything.

"Where to now?" Fox asked. He secretly wanted to rush to the temple right away and demand to know where his father was. But he had to keep his emotions in check and think rationally. "Should we try to act like priests and lie in wait at a worship gathering?"

"No," Krystal shook her head. "Lor'tare will stick out and there will be too many people. Anyone of them could be supporting Olletho and Oikonny. We need to lay low." She spun around and headed down a back alley, using the buildings for cover from the main street. "Follow me."

The others did as she told them, doing their best to stay out of the soldiers' sight. Along the way, Krystal informed the men to where she was leading them. "There was this couple who fell on hard times and owed a lot of money to some people. I helped them out and they promised they would offer assistance whenever I needed it. I'd say it is time to cash in on that favor."

As they ran along, Fox discovered where all the people that used to occupy the wide, open street had gone to. They were scurrying around in the same back alleys, not even bothering to pass glances at the gaggle of cloaked individuals, since they were trying to avoid the guards' searching eyes. Others were running into houses, barricading themselves inside. Some were either conversing with soldiers, pointing in the direction of one house and receiving a modest payment while a few were dragged out of their homes to the protest of pleading family members. They were either beaten and led away to their supposed gruesome fate elsewhere, or pressed into service as a soldier themselves.

By swelling their ranks with recruitment like that—not to mention by using innocents as cannon fodder—, the battle would be more difficult both physically and emotionally. Fox had wanted to avoid hurting any citizens. But with this new development, he thought, it may not be possible.

He shook his head of such thoughts and concerned himself with their current mission. If they were caught, it would not matter what happened in the battle as they would be dead. He only hoped that they were nearing this house.

They were, and soon they arrived at the house of the couple that Krystal had mentioned. It was off in the corner, just far enough from the main street that they were not obvious to the passerby there, but close enough that they could keep a watchful eye on it. Krystal walked up the few steps and knocked on the wooden door, waiting for a response. There was none after several moments, prompting her to try again. When it failed a second time, she stepped back, looking to the door up and down.

"Are they not home?" Fox questioned.

"No, they are here," Krystal answered. "I can sense their minds. But they are afraid that we may be soldiers. I am trying to convince them otherwise."

So they stood there, waiting as she continued her mental persuasion with the occupants of the house. Meanwhile, Fox and the others were growing more than a little nervous. Groups of soldiers in large numbers kept passing by on the street. They had not been spotted yet, but it was only a matter of time until they were if they did not find somewhere to hide.

Krystal took off to the side of the house, next to one of the corners where a window was placed. Its wooden shutters barred all view inside, but she stared at it as if she could see through it. The others walked over to her, staring at it too.

Shortly afterwards, the shutters vibrated. Someone, or something, jostled them around from the inside. Then they were slowly pushed open just enough, one followed by the other, for a pair of eyes to meet theirs. Krystal pulled off the hood on her cloak and smiled warmly at the unseen person. "It is me," she assured whoever was inside. "Please. We desperately need your help."

The blue orbs floating in the dark focused on each of them and then the sound of another parade of troops marching through the streets. The pair turned back to the group, bobbed up and down, and then disappeared as a pair of purple hands reached out and closed the shutters once more.

"Get inside, quickly," Krystal hissed, pushing the others back to the door.

Now the door swung open further than the shutters had. A hand emerged from the darkness beckoning them inside. "Come in," someone said, "Hurry!"

They scrambled up the steps and through the door, throwing themselves into the pitch black room. Fox stopped where he was when he was far enough inside. Krystal slammed into him, but he caught her before she fell. He heard Falco trip and fall over something, swearing audibly while Lor'tare questioned where the lights were.

"Sorry about that," the person who had let them in apologized. Fox listened to him walk across the room. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he could see their host walk into another room for a few moments before coming back with a lit torch. The vulpine used this to light the extinguished ones that currently sat snug in their recesses on the walls. Once done, he returned the original to its proper position and came back to welcome his guests.

He appeared worse for the wear and slightly nervous, but that was to be expected as he was harboring fugitives and enemies of the state in his home. He took a peek out of his window before turning back to the party, wringing his hands.

"So what can I do for you?" he inquired.

"We just need a place to lay low until tonight," Krystal answered. "My friends and I," she introduced. The older vulpine was quiet shocked to see not only someone as foreign as Falco, but Lor'tare as well.

A small scream escaped from the room over when the Gnarsh's face was revealed. They turned to see a woman who was their host's age, covering her mouth while her eyes were wide in fear. The man reacted in much the same manner, but held his composure better. "You brought a Gnarsh along?" he half- stated-incredulously and half-asked.

"War makes strange bedfellows," Krystal explained. "We do not have the luxury to pick and choose allies. Not when Olletho and Oikonny are lording over the people with plans of tyranny."

Their host smiled a Cheshire-like grin that was far too happy and wide. He was hiding something. "Olletho is a wonderful and benevolent king," he grimaced, alerting Fox's senses that there was something wrong with the situation. "And Oikonny is a wise and trusty advisor."

Krystal glanced confused at Fox, who turned back to the host. "Listen, Mr.-"

"Tebecind," he said.

"Tebecind. Is there a place we could speak more privately?" Fox stared at him, waiting for an answer. He could tell that even though they were out of the enemy's sight, they were still exposed. They needed to retreat further into the house, perhaps to someplace they would not be spied upon by any curious guards.

"I have a cellar," he answered, "Follow me." He led them through a modest home, passing several workbenches with half-finished weapons. Fox surmised that he must be a blacksmith of some sort, but had little time to wonder as they reached a door in the middle of the house. Tebecind opened it, grabbed a nearby candle, and descended into its inky black depth, followed closely by the others and his wife.

* * *

"I'm starving!" Pigma complained, "I want Star Fox's heads as much as the next guy, but how much longer do we have to keep this up?"

"Until we've searched every village," Wolf replied. "If we don't find Star Fox there, we'll go back."

The four ships zoomed over the village that Oikonny and the others had destroyed earlier. Wolf pushed down any guilt he may have had when he saw all the destroyed huts and smaller group than there had been before. In fact, it was even less than they had left behind last time they visited.

Just as Pigma started to complain about his stomach growling, their leader also noticed the tents that were being pulled down by some of the Cerinians below. There were enough there to house an entire army. It was enough that Wolf descended in his Wolfen to land right in the middle. "Keep a lock-on on them," he said, "Something doesn't seem right."

His crew was either in no mood to debate or they had picked up on what he found, for they did not say anything. He turned off the Wolfen's engines and hopped out, staring each of the Cerinians in the eye with his only one.

Before he could utter one word, one of the elders of the group stepped forward. "Why have you come back?" he demanded to know. "Did you not get enough satisfaction last time? Plan to slaughter the rest of us?"

Wolf ignored him and turned to everyone else. "You're planning to attack the city, aren't you?" he guessed, watching the entire group become as white as a sheet. He walked around, inspecting lines of footprints in the sand that indicated a large force stood there with military-like discipline. "You've gathered an army from your people out here. Bravo," Wolf grinned.

He tried to pass by the charred huts and focus on his current investigation, although he could still picture some of the children running away from the blaster fire of their Wolfens. And speaking of that, he stumbled upon a wide print in the sand. It spanned of at least a few men, with wheels or some sort of stand attached to its undercarriage. It was an aircraft of some kind, and there was only one answer as to what it was.

"Star Fox," he mused aloud as he looked up and saw another one. Facing the frightened people, who must now know that he knew their secret, he marched over to them.

"You've been harboring Star Fox. You will pay for this."

"You've already taken our loved ones away!" another of the elder villagers shouted. "What more do you want?"

Wolf ignored her and opened up his communicator on his wrist. "Let's pack it up and head back. Oikonny will want to know about this." A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, catching the leader's attention. The gray clouds from before now loomed overhead, waiting for the opportune moment to unleash a torrential downpour that would surely wash away all evidence of an army or Star Fox. But Wolf and his crew had discovered their secret before that could happen. Oikonny would believe them over a group of Cerinians.

Just as he was walking back to his ship, another person raised an objection. "Hold it!" Several gasps were heard as this new person ran up and grabbed Wolf's shoulder. He was beginning to grow more than a little tired of the constant interruptions.

Jerking himself away, he continued to walk back to his Wolfen. Again, the person latched onto his shoulder. "You do not know what you are doing! Oikonny plans to betray you!"

While such an accusation did not surprise Wolf, he was more than a little curious as to how this person in the middle of nowhere knew that. Turning around, he faced the violet vixen, who was dressed in better clothes than the commoners here or even those in the city. And the jewels, like the headband with a gem encrusted in it, that she wore could only mean one thing.

"You're Princess Nirtana. The one that escaped from prison with that cook's help," he noted, looking her up and down. She was a bit worse off than when she had last been seen—looking harried, and her hair had a few twigs from running through the jungle. "We have orders to bring you in."

"Yes, I know," she nodded. "And I also heard the conversation between you, your men, and Oikonny before I left. He plans to betray all of you before this is over."

"Wolf!" his communicator cried. "Let's go! I don't want to fly the Wolfen in this weather!"

"Hold on a minute," he replied. Turning back to Nirtana, he asked, "Can you prove it?"

She nodded again and gripped his hand tightly in hers. Placing her other hand on his temple, she yanked his entire mind and soul into a dreamlike state. He felt as if he were being sucked into a wormhole with no means of escape. And just before he could panic, it stopped. He opened his eyes to see ground covered in solid blocks.

He was back in the temple. But something was out of place. His vision was a little hazy and rolled back and forth like a ship at sea. He could determine that he was at the top of one of the towers. In fact, he was at the very tower where Oikonny had held the meeting Nirtana mentioned. He knew this not only because he remembered the hallway and location, but also due to watching a replay of the entire event. Wolf saw himself, flanked by Leon and Pigma, walk out of the room as the meeting ended. He checked his own person, seeing that he still retained his own appearance. But the doppelgänger walking by was so life-like and looked so much like him, he was unsure if it was real or not.

He caught sight of Nirtana, crouched in a dark area nearby the door. She was keeping a sharp eye out for them. "What are yo—," but he stopped his question directed at her when his voice rebounded greatly off the walls. The hallway was small and did not allow for the kind of acoustics like he heard now. This was something else entirely.

"You're watching the events I've seen," Nirtana quickly explained, walking up beside him. Wolf stared flabbergasted between the two princesses, one against the wall and one standing beside him, both alike for all intents and purposes. "You wanted proof. This is all I have. Now listen or you will miss it."

As the other Wolf and his men trudged down the stairs out of sight and sound, Oikonny walked out into the hallway, chuckling to himself. "Oh yes. Andross will double everyone's pay," he sneered. "Too bad no one will be around to use it, for he will rule over all and I shall be at his side!"

He turned in her direction, looking her straight in the eye. Wolf saw the other princess held her breath, afraid she had been discovered. But all Oikonny did was muse quietly to himself. "Strange that Olletho hasn't caught on yet with his powers. Guess he's too worried about other things," he said, writing the prince off and chuckling to himself, which slowly grew into riotous guffaws.

The other Nirtana then dashed across the hall, into a room at the other end. Immediately, Wolf and Nirtana were yanked forward by a force not unlike a rope around their waists. It did not stop as the past Nirtana climbed out the window, propelling Wolf's body to unconsciously lurch forward and follow her.

"Yah!" Wolf cried, swinging his arms around and grabbing the makeshift rope that hung out the window. Then he felt a drop on his face. It was cold, wet, and slid down his cheek. He glanced up at the sky, but saw no cloud above. "Is it raining?"

"It is starting to here," Nirtana replied. At once, his surroundings melted away back into the desert. His hand was held aloft, still clutching tightly to the rope it once held in its grasp. The pilot blinked incredulously, opening his hand and finding nothing, but his empty palm.

"It was so real," he muttered before being broken out of his astonishment by another pelt of rain. Looking up once again, he found dark, gloomy clouds starting to open their mouths wide to spit copious amounts of water onto the ground.

"Of course it was," Nirtana said. "They were my memories."

He faced the girl who still stood in front of him. She had never moved from her spot from before the vision, dream, or whatever he had just experienced started. And she stared him down, waiting for him to reply or comment on it.

Regaining his composure, Wolf once again played the skeptic. "How do I know you did not conjure that up to cast Oikonny in a bad light?" he questioned. "Sure, Oikonny doesn't keep his excitement over plans in check, and that did seem like him…and I'd trust him about as far as I can throw him; probably less." He walked around her slowly, waiting for her to present another piece of evidence if she had one or to at least protest his upcoming accusation. "I hate him. But for all I know, you could be trying to play one side against the other, swindling us out of money, another shot at Star Fox, and possibly getting us killed. So why should I trust you?"

She was silent for a minute. Wolf was about to just call down his men and have them haul her away. But she was not about to let this opportunity escape. "I have nothing to show you that would make you trust me. You're not the type that trusts few people, if any, anyway."

Wolf snorted. She may have pegged down one aspect of him, but that did nothing to change his mind. "I could offer you payment if they city is taken back from Olletho," she offered.

"And go against Andross?" he smirked. "Sorry. We're not as stupid as Star Fox."

"What if there was a way you would be in the perfect position to be ready for Oikonny's betrayal so that you could escape with your lives and simultaneously continue your mission without arousing suspicion?"

Wolf came full circle and looked back into the sky. The rain was coming down a little faster now and the rest of his men were growing more restless. Turning to her, Wolf crossed his arms again. "Then, I'll hear you out. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Tebecind had led them into his cellar that he assured the group was thick enough to muffle all sounds within. "I have to have it this way," he reasoned. "A lot of my work goes on down here. It can become quite loud. I'm sorry about the tools everywhere," he apologized, gathering up various hammers, tongs, and other instruments. "When I'm working, I tend to just scatter them around everywhere to the point that I will trip on them. Let me clear off some of the seats for you."

After settling them in, he had left the group with his wife, Atyul, saying that he needed to deliver a few items to some customers. Then he would shut down the shop for the rest of the day to converse with them.

Fox could hear thunder rumbling outside, and by his estimate, the sun had already set. The situation did not bode well for the approaching armies, yet perhaps they could use the oncoming storm to their advantage. It certainly would make sneaking around the temple much easier for them since visibility for the guards would be low…but that would serve to be a double-edged sword.

For the past hour, Krystal had been chatting with Atyul about how things were in the city, how she and her husband were doing, and what Krystal had done since she left the city. The princess did not reveal all the details of her journey, but gave a vague overview of it.

Fox believed Atyul must not be used to accommodating strangers such as them. She had only acknowledged them once in conversation, when Fox had inquired as to why they owed Krystal a favor. "She lent us some of her own money when my husband's business went under," the wife smiled at the princess. "It was more than enough for us to get back on our feet. So, we are happy to help her in any way possible."

Tebecind returned quick enough, slamming the door, and nearly flying back downstairs. "So," he panted, pulling up a nearby stool, "where were we?"

"We want to know all of what has happened in the city. What are Olletho and Oikonny up to? What news is there of my mother and anyone else who has been captured?" Fox noticed the traces of fear and hope starting to break through Krystal's calm exterior. He could not blame her. After all, neither of them knew the current fates of their parents. They could only pray for the best and prepare for the worst.

"Well, King Olletho had been rounding up anyone opposing him," Atyul answered. "He claims the queen has fallen ill with a terrible malady, Duatlique grant her a speedy recovery." Krystal eyed Fox and the other. None of them bought that bit of propaganda at all. It smelled rank of the kind of fabrication Oikonny might concoct. "He has declared himself king during this emergency, since he says the Gnarsh and Outlying Tribes are soon to attack us. Hence why he has allied himself with—"

"Andross," Fox stated.

"Yes," Atyul nodded, tilting her head curiously. "And he has offered a reward to anyone that brings him Nirtana and you, my lady, to him. He said that you had been taken by a spy named Fox and been brainwashed by them. In fact, he had rallied the people into believing that the Gnarsh and Star Fox brainwashed all the Outlying Tribes too and plan to do the same to the people in the city. Everyone is on edge about it."

"Man, that's garbage," Falco protested. "We're coming here to help everyone. Andross and Oikonny are the real bad guys. All their talk is just lies."

"What do you two think of all of this?" Krystal asked, leaning forward.

"King Olletho was right about the Gnarsh alliance, so there may be truth to his words," Atyul slowly replied, glancing quickly at Lor'tare. "But to me, you don't seem affected by anything, so you are still the same Princess Krystal to me. Either that, or you are hiding your indoctrination very well," she chuckled.

"We need your complete vow of silence," Krystal said, "Because we plan to free you tonight."

"You have mine and my husband's. Right, hon?" She turned to Tebecind, who had been awfully quiet for a good while now. "Why are you staring at the door?"

He faced the group and stood up, pacing back and forth and wringing his hands again. "I am sorry, Princess. But I cannot be involved in this. And I will not let Atyul risk her life either. You are here with a Gnarsh, talking about traitorous things. Whether or not you are actually telling the truth, we want no part of it. I am sorry."

"What did you do?" Atyul asked, standing up to stare her husband in the eye on an even level.

"King Olletho brought me to the temple yesterday. He claimed that since Krystal had given us money from the royal treasury, we technically stole it. But he offered us, a way out. I did it for you!"

A mighty thump came from upstairs, followed by a crash and many feet pounding the floor. Fox jumped up and slammed the door to the cellar shut, while shouting at Falco to find something to prop against it. Tebecind continued to speak up the noise. "If we delivered you, Princess. Otherwise, we would be imprisoned."

Atyul backed away from her husband, disgusted at his actions. "Get away from me, you coward!" she cried when he tried to reason with her by reminding her that Olletho would have killed them or sentenced them to prison. "You cannot even support your Princess, who helped us when we needed it most?"

"I'm sorry," was all he said before resigning himself to a corner of the room.

"Shouldn't have expected anything else from a Cerinian," Lor'tare grumbled before rushing the door to help Fox bar it. "Can't trust any of 'em."

"Is there any other way out of here?" Krystal asked Atyul.

She shook her head sadly. "No," she answered as laser blasts destroyed furniture upstairs and pounding fists threatened to break down the door. "Unless Our Grandmother intervenes, you are trapped here."

* * *

Olletho could see nothing from his seat on the throne. The entire antechamber, normally lit and at least full of stationed guards, was empty and dark save for one light that shone upon him from high up on the ceiling. He could not even see the source of that. For all he knew, it could have been a god's light blessing him.

The young king did not move from his throne or try to escape. He could not explain it, but something in his mind told him to be patient. Some important event was about to happen that concerned him in a way. Rather than question the thought or why he even believed it, he sat back in the chair, waiting for whatever it was to begin.

Suddenly, another cone of light flew down, smacking the floor hard and spreading out. And in its center stood the voluptuous vixen he had longed for. The same one he had been searching for since the cowardly outsider had stolen her away from him.

"Krystal," Olletho breathed, all the worry and weight lifting from his shoulders.

"Olletho," she called, looking up and staring right past him. "Help me." Her voice was distant, as if she was further away than she appeared. "Do not let him hurt me. He wants to take me from you."

He raised himself from the seat and walked over to her, never noticing that his beam followed, always keeping him in the center. When he neared her and their lights had connected, forming one large yellow pool beneath them, a doppelganger of Olletho stepped out from the shadows. The king was taken aback to say the least, but watched as this new form welcomed Krystal into its arms.

"Olletho," the vixen cooed, snuggling into his chest. She closed her eyes, relaxing in his embrace. Yet something was amiss. Both Olletho and her felt it when the form held her tightly by the waist and let a sinister smile slither onto his face.

At once Krystal tried to beat the form back, punching and pounding on its chest and head. But it merely cackled and pressed itself on her, hungrily devouring her lips with its own. She closed her eyes, afraid to look at it. Tears streamed down and stained her once peaceful face and cries of help from her mind's thoughts screamed in Olletho's ear.

He could do nothing to stop this creature. All he could do was turn his head, repeating the same phrase over and over to himself. "Stop it! I would never do that to her! This cannot be real! I will not believe it!"

When he had chanted that mantra to himself several times in various orders, he turned back to find a new surprise waiting for him. The doppelganger's form had faded away to that of Fox McCloud, who held Krystal close to him. She was no longer resisting, but wrapped her arms around the vulpine's neck, planting lusty kisses and licking at cheek.

"Krystal!" Olletho cried, finally able to move and rush over to her. Yet he was kicked down by Fox, who stood over the monarch.

"Stop bothering me, you pathetic vermin!" she spat. "Can't you see I'm busy with a real man?"

"Krystal?" Olletho stood, puzzled by her nature. He faced Fox, clenched his fists, and yelled, "What did you do to her?"

"I just corrupted her and made her fall in love with me is all," Fox cackled, throwing back his head at the sight of Olletho's dropped jaw. "It was easy. No one was around to protect her. And I must say, you got quite a woman here, if you know what I mean." He winked, making a big show of moving his hand behind her and pinching the vixen.

"You-you-you defiled her?"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah I did," Fox mocked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You weren't around to save me," Krystal added. "You can do nothing about it." She slowly faded away until all that was left was Fox and the king. The former was now caught in the fits of uproarious laughter, pointing and holding his stomach.

"No! I will not allow it! I will save her from you no matter what!" Olletho screamed. His staff appeared in his hands. He did not question how or why. He simply swung at Fox, catching the heckling vulpine in the side, and proceeded to blast him with as many fireballs as he could produce. The entire time, he could not stop shouting every curse of the gods known to him. The recoil of the fireballs shook his entire body, while a voice louder than his built up slowly, penetrating his voice and the sounds of carnage.

"Your majesty!"

Olletho's eyes snapped open to find himself staring into the face of a soldier. He looked over his surroundings quickly, finding himself still dressed in his daytime attire, lying on his bed in his own room. Several others were gathered by the doorway, including a few mercenaries.

"You had a nightmare, your majesty," the soldier closest to him explained.

A dream. Olletho wiped the sweat pouring profusely from his brow. It had all been a horrible dream. His tensed muscles relaxed, recalling that he had decided to rest for a short while after searching for any sign of Krystal. He had barely had any sleep due to his worrying.

"You ordered us to wake you if there was anything to report," the soldier continued.

"And?" Olletho asked, sitting upright and eager to hear any news, good or bad.

"There have been sightings of the outsider and someone who looks like Princess Krystal in the city," he informed the young monarch. "We were just tipped off where they are and I have dispatched some of my men there."

Olletho hopped out of bed, snatching up his staff, and strode out of the room. "Excellent. Let us make haste to this place."

"Should we not inform Oikonny and wait for him?" one of the guards inquired.

"By that time, Krystal may be gone and that is unacceptable to me. I will not let the trail go cold while we wait. Have someone go relay this news to him. The rest of you, come with me!"

**A/N**:And done with this one. Was there enough dialogue this time around? Let us know. The beginning part with Fox and Krystal probably took the longest. We thought about making Wolf and Nirtana a transparent blue in the vision, but just settled on them looking normal. But let us know if you think one or the other would be better and what you think of the chapter. We also added an edit here by including the dream sequence at the end.

**Sword**:Let us know if you like it!

**Pen**:Or hate it.

**Sword**:Shall we?

**Pen**:Ugh. Fine. En garde!


	17. Chapter 17: True Leader

**A/N: **We're back, ladies and gentlemen. Couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger for long after all.

**Sword: **Have you ever tried hanging from cliffs? It's impossible! Nobody has anything on Stallone!

**Pen: **Just shut up before I succumb to a blind rage and kill you.

**Sword: **But I need to introduce the next chapter. All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. The plot is owned by the author and lines22. And we're owned by the author, so don't use us!

We'd also like to thank Chocovi for beta reading this. And we'd like to thank bryan mccloud, Smarty and the Geek, Stainless Steel Fox, InsaneRussianBastard, UNKnowN OrIGiNZ, and Mike Prower the Fox for not only their reviews, but for pointing out some inconsistencies and things about the story and last chapter that we overlooked. By the way, we added a new paragraph to the end of the last chapter because it didn't fit in it out if you'd like. Enjoy.

**Chapter 17- True Leader**

"Hurry, Falco! Just grab anything!" Fox shouted. The door was starting to give way. More bodies were piling up on the other side, which meant more weapons being jabbed through the wood and narrowly missing the prey inside. One particular spear came very close to shaving Fox's ear off several times, but only managed to nick his cheek. Then there was the clang of hammers and tools from upstairs being used on the door's support and hinges. And one could not forget the laser blasts the few mercenaries were using, trying to blast open the door, knock off the handle, or kill them even if some of the lasers rebounded off the stone at times.

Fox's avian friend snatched up chairs, small tables, and anything else to prop against the door. None of it was enough as it would either splinter apart like their bones might if they had to take on all the foes on the other side or would be knocked away, forcing Fox and Lor'tare to press it shut. Krystal, whispering a few prayers to herself, eventually joined in, as did Atyul, while Tebecind looked helpless and unsure what to do. Fox figured their host had expected them to go quietly. And, while he could understand the pitiful man's situation—having no fighting experience and being bullied by not only his king, but cutthroat mercenaries and pirates—, he was still furious with him. But he had no time for retribution. They needed some miracle to come along or a way out.

Just as another body slammed against the door from the other side, there was a loud commotion from upstairs. Some shouts and swears followed by the distinctive ashy smell of burning wood. Even though the house was made of stone, whatever was on fire was enough to cause a stampede of footsteps to race up the stairs.

"What was that?" Lor'tare questioned.

"No idea," Fox replied. "But if they're gone because of whatever is happening, now is our only chance. Let's rush out and hit 'em fast and hard. Meet at the temple if we get separated."

The group opened the door to find billows of smoke wafting down the steps and starting to cover the heads of the few Cerinian guards still there. Lor'tare slammed into two of them, knocking them out efficiently, while Fox grabbed the spear from the other's hands and slammed it into the side of his head. The group headed upstairs, keeping their heads as low as possible so as not to inhale the smoke.

Tebecind was devastated when he saw the state of the house. All the wooden furniture was on fire and he tried desperately to put it out. One might have said it was no less than what he deserved, but Fox felt a smidgen of pity for him and more so for his wife, who tried to comfort her husband. Lor'tare declared his feelings loudly over the roaring blaze. "This is just karma coming full circle, you treacherous swine."

"Why you—! I was trying to save my wife and myself! I did not think they would go to these lengths! I'm sorry, but how can you expect us to fight King Olletho?"

"By being brave!" Lor'tare retorted. "And what lengths did you thi—"

"Enough!" Fox interjected. "In case you haven't noticed, this place is on fire and we're being hunted."

"Yes, we will discuss this later," Krystal added, eyeing Tebecind. "For now, we need somewhere to hide."

At that moment, a flaming ball hurled itself through a previously unhinged window. It rolled across the floor, catching some more flammable objects on fire before a head popped up to see where it had landed. When the youthful face saw the group inside, he whistled to someone unseen outside. "They're here!" He turned back to face Krystal and Fox, beckoning them with his hand. "Follow us! We'll lead you somewhere safe!"

"How can we trust these guys?" Falco hissed in Fox's ear as the vulpine contemplated the decision.

Several venomous shouts were heard outside. Some were yelling about chasing down kids and rebels while others were ordering their men to storm the burning house again and capture Krystal and her friends.

"I don't think we have a real choice here," Fox answered.

Grabbing Krystal's hand, Fox dashed for the window, helping her through. Lor'tare was right behind them. Falco attempted to bring the couple along, but they refused. Atyul assured them they would escape via the front door and try to throw the guards off their trail by pointing them in another direction, to which Tebecind argued. "I wanted us to avoid helping fugitives!" he protested. "Not join them!"

"You owe them this much," Atyul responded.

"Yeah," Falco agreed. "You were good enough for her money, but not to help her. Normally, I'd shoot someone like you down. But since we don't have time for that, we'll let you off the hook…for now."

As the avian raced out of the house, Atyul pulled her husband out the front door. "I did this for you. I don't want to see you hurt or go to jail," he reiterated. "I wanted us to avoid all of this and not lie."

"And while I appreciate that, should you not think of all the people here too? Or what may happen to us anyway if Olletho stays king?" she replied. "At least this way, there is a chance everyone can come out alright. We owe it to Princess Krystal. But if you want to stay out of this, then fine, just stay quiet and let me do the talking. You might just end up betraying her more anyway."

A detachment of soldiers approached them as they emerged from the house, playing up how winded they were with hacking and coughing. When one of the guards demanded to know which direction Fox and the others had fled, Atyul pointed in the opposite direction. But before they took the bait, one of them spied the gang running behind some buildings.

"There they are!" the soldier alerted the others before they took off after them. However, he stayed behind, pointing his sword at the couple.

"Traitor. You will suffer for your lying."

He lifted his sword, preparing to bring it down on Atyul. Before he could, Tebecind found a renewed vigor coursing through his veins that lifted him to his feet to sock the guard in the jaw. As he wound up, ready to throw another punch, he was attacked from behind and then stabbed in the leg by a sharp weapon, bringing him to the ground once more.

The reeling guard ordered for the two to be taken to the dungeon and separated. As they were clasped into iron cuffs and led away from their burning house, Tebecind's wife looked at him admiringly. He shrugged sheepishly. "If you are so insistent on helping her and possibly dying for her, I cannot let you do it alone. I would rather die than lose you or let you face this by yourself. Hopefully, this makes up for my actions."

He was answered with a peck on the cheek before the guards pushed them forward, leading them to the dungeon and into separate cells. At the very least, they were content enough to know where the other's general location was, and that the other was alive—for now.

* * *

The four fugitives were not having too much trouble following the young Cerinian ahead of them. Fox had expected Lor'tare to slow them down due to his bulk, but was amazed that the Gnarsh could keep up with them by pushing himself hard. Krystal and Falco were right behind the vulpine, the latter cursing that the soldiers were on the trail and multiplying by the second.

Their rescuer twisted and turned throughout the back alleys and city streets, dashing through crowds, market stalls, and anything else that would slow their pursuers. He was leading them to their original destination, the temple. Yet instead of rushing through the front doors, he made them follow him around the side.

There was a small wooden door that sat there, unnoticed by most people and probably to the group if the younger vulpine had not walked up to it and knocked on it. After rapping on it urgently several times, it cracked open to reveal an aging priest. He peered out, caught the eyes of the one at the door, then Krystal and Fox.

"Inside!" he beckoned, opening the door wider. "Were you followed?"

"Some soldiers are chasing us," Fox replied.

The priest nodded. "Take them upstairs," he told the one who had led them there. "We will deal with the soldiers. Be ready to move when there is an opportunity."

The younger one nodded and told the others to follow him. Taking them up a flight of stairs and into a corridor that ran just beneath and around the roof, he had them hide out in the shadows.

Taking the few moments they had to breathe, Fox decided to ask the boy the most burning questions in his mind. "Who are you," he panted, "and why are you helping us?"

"Name's Cutim," the boy answered, looking over the railing of the corridor. "And I'm with the underground resistance that's fighting Olletho. You're the outsider and Princess Krystal, right?"

"Yes," Krystal nodded.

"Then you can free us from Olletho's unsanctioned wrongful rule?" Cutim asked.

"That's the idea," Fox said. "Where is the rest of the resistance? We could use their help. It would make our plan much easier and faster."

"They are underground. I will take you to them," Cutim told them. "But for now, we have to lay low and hope the guards do not find us here."

On the ground floor, Fox watched the priests and priestesses gather together quickly in a huddle, whispering to one another in hushed tones. The one who had let them inside pointed up to the top floor, causing the others to gasp and look their way. As soon as they had, the front doors burst open below. Fox could not tell who it was since their hiding place rested over the entrance, but discovered who soon enough.

Olletho himself had come to the temple, leading a large group of soldiers. He ordered them to fan out and cover every exit and begin their search as one of the priests approached him. "My king, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded as other worshippers and people of the cloth were thrown out of other rooms and gathered into the center of the sanctuary.

"Not that it is any concern of yours, but I am following some information that has come to my attention," Olletho replied, walking down the length of the room, checking in between the seats just in case.

"Which would be?"

Fox was having a hard time listening in on the conversation. He could feel something nearby, trying to prod his mind. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts clear, which he heard Krystal instruct the others to do. It would only be a matter of time until they were discovered. Yet Fox wanted to stay and gather any and all that he could on what Olletho was doing.

"That Princess Krystal and the outsider, not to mention an undesirable Gnarsh are here." The entire group had to grab onto Lor'tare before he could run down there and attack the king.

"So it is the king's duty to follow rumors now?" a priestess asked.

Olletho smirked, but turned around, letting the pilot fully see his face. It was haggard, tired, worried, and strained well past its limit. His youthful fire and determination was still there, but it had swallowed up his whole being now. It appeared that finding them so he could marry Krystal and kill Fox was his life mission now.

"It is the king's duty to protect his people from rabble like Gnarsh and anyone the outsider might bring in. Let us not forget that he is the Harbinger that is fated to bring about our demise unless I can stop him." While Fox could not read minds, he could read the expressions on the faces down below. Some of the clergy smiled knowingly and in agreement while others looked more skeptical.

"That is why I appeal to you and the people to help me in any way. I cannot do this without you," Olletho continued, facing the other way. "Besides, I follow-up on any rumor with Princess Krystal. I love her and care just as deeply for her as you do, perhaps even more so, since we are to be married after all."

"Then if your intentions are so pure," the priest remarked, even though his face spoke otherwise, "let Our Grandmother bless your search. We have not seen Princess Krystal, the outsider, or anyone else here."

Olletho appeared to have stopped paying attention and was now looking at the upper floors. He focused long and hard on the area where they were hiding, leading to Cutim to quietly usher them away from the edge and to another spot. Yet, the self-imposed king below must have sensed something, for he ordered his men up there.

When the clergy tried to protest, Olletho simply smiled and followed his soldiers. "If what you say is true, then we will find nothing up there. So you should have no need to worry. We will not ransack the place. We are just going to check it out."

Cutim made sure to keep Fox and the others on the opposite side of Olletho. But the king split his forces up to encircle them on either side. They were once again trapped in a desperate situation. They could not jump from the balcony, as it was too high up and none of them had brought a length of rope. Even if they had, they would be easy targets for the soldiers.

Their only option seemed to be to stand and fight. But Krystal was quick to shoot that idea down. "Olletho is strong. He has been training with that staff for years and our guards are well versed in combat too. If we are to take down Olletho, we need to get him alone. Now is not the best time."

That left Fox with no ideas, as it did Falco and Krystal. He was about to tell Cutim to make a break for it and save himself, since he could probably escape the hands of the enclosing soldiers, when he noticed Lor'tare pressing his ear against the wall. The Gnarsh rapped it quietly with his fist, testing out different spots and muttering estimates to himself such as, "Half a length, maybe," or "Not too thick."

The pilot did not pay much more attention, for the group was nearing them slowly, all the while checking each and every corner, recess, and potential hiding spot. It was dark up there, which bought them more time, but Fox felt that it would all go to waste. He could only pull his blaster, taking careful aim at Olletho, and hope that he could take the king down before being forced to engage in close combat. Falco and Krystal saw what he was doing and readied their own weapon. Even though she still doubted if this was the wisest option, it was their only viable one unless they wanted to charge headlong into a group, hope to catch them by surprise, and risk trying to flee without getting injured. He heard Krystal praying fervently again to the goddesses above. Fox could only hope that they could find a way out of this once again.

"Lor'tare, are you-?" but Fox was cut off by a resounding crash and then the crumbling of stone. Looking behind them, he saw daylight pouring in from a now gaping hole in the wall. Lor'tare stood there, brushing the debris off his knuckles and fanning away the floating powder.

"What have you done?" Krystal exclaimed. Cutim's and her mouths hung open just as wide as the hole.

"Created an exit," he replied. "Let's go!"

"You have destroyed the goddess' temple."

"I'm sure she won't mind if it lets us escape. Better to go ahead and ask for forgiveness later than wait to see if she will even help us or not."

Falco took a gander out, looking down at the ground level below. "It's pretty far," he said, "but we can try to slide down the roof. It looks pretty angled." He holstered his blaster, volunteering to go first. As he leapt out, Fox ran to the edge to watch. He saw his friend land rather roughly on the bare roof, sliding down it before he neared the end, grabbing the railing. Falco glanced down at the ground and then called back up to the group. "It's fine! But make sure you climb down this last part or you'll bust your-"

"Seize them!" Olletho shouted, running the length between him and the group.

Lor'tare hefted up a piece of debris from the wall and threw it, creating a sizeable hole in the floor, which one of the soldiers had the misfortune of falling into. It slowed Olletho down, forcing him to edge around it ever so slowly.

"After you, Princess," Cutim offered, readying a knife that he pulled from his side to buy her time.

Krystal stepped up to the edge, nervously looking over and muttering prayers of forgiveness to Duatlique. "We don't have time for that!" Lor'tare shouted as a fireball from Olletho's staff nearly hit his head. "I said ask for forgiveness later! Much later!"

Fox grabbed her hand, causing her to jump a bit. She turned to him and he gave her a reassuring squeeze, nodding to her. She steeled her face and repeated the gesture before they both jumped out, narrowly missing a shard of ice aimed for them. Their bodies slammed onto the roof, jolting their entire beings before running against their backs like sandpaper. He picked her up and held her on top on himself since he had a thicker layer of clothing on than she did.

When they reached the edge, they both reached out to grab it, but only Fox caught hold of it. Krystal missed and instead clung to him. Once their momentum ceased and they were not swinging from the railing like the pendulum of a grandfather clock, they chanced looking down. Falco was waiting for them, his arms wide open to catch them in case they did not want to climb.

Krystal looked back up at Fox, smiled, and said, "Thanks." She gave him a brief kiss then let go to drop into Falco's arms. He caught her easily, and then once again waited for the other vulpine. Fox glanced down, taking in that it was not too far a drop. Figuring that climbing would take longer, he too dropped down to be caught.

Once they were all on solid ground, Cutim and Lor'tare soon appeared. The mighty roars of Olletho came from up above, but they paid no attention to that. Cutim dashed off quickly, pushing past any guards and people along the way as the others followed.

This time, they did not run for very long. After a couple of turns around some homes, they wound up in an alleyway. It was barren save for a manhole cover in the middle made out of stone. Cutim ran over, lifting it and pushing it aside with some difficulty. "Hurry!" he told the group as he hopped into the darkness below. "They're waiting for you down here!"

Fox and Krystal were next, followed by Lor'tare, who had a little trouble squeezing into it. Falco could hear heavy footfalls nearing their position. He quickly pushed the Gnarsh down, causing the other to slip through and hit the ground below, showing that it was not too far down. The avian was the last one through and he pulled the manhole cover back over the opening before anyone could spot them.

* * *

Olletho was no less than furious. The only thing keeping him from seeing complete red at the moment was that his men and women around the city were searching for Krystal and the others. A mercenary had informed him that Oikonny would be arriving at the temple shortly. The king was in no mood for that, yet there he sat, spinning his staff between the palms of his hands and staring at the clergy across from him, who had various weapons pointed at their temples.

"You betrayed me, this city, and Cerinians everywhere," he slowly stated to them. "You sheltered fugitives and lied right to the face of your king."

"You arrested the queen, your brother, and have allied with these other outsiders who make life hard on us!" a young priest spoke up.

"Have you forgotten who it was it was that killed the last king?" Olletho questioned, standing up and twirling his weapon of choice. "These new outsiders are simply helping us find my father's killer: Fox McCloud."

"According to you," another member of the clergy muttered.

Olletho stopped and turned to them, gripping his staff a little tighter. He tried to keep a calm demeanor at the accusation, true as it may be, and his hands shook slightly either from fear, anger, or both. He smiled slightly, resuming his walk about them as he thought up a response. "Tell me," he said, trying to steer the conversation to where he wanted it, "one thing then. If I were lying, would I not have been stopped by the gods and goddesses by now? Surely if I am not as honest as I appear to be, they would swoop down and I would have to relinquish power that would deem unfit for me?"

"They work in ways unknown to us," a priestess said.

"Exactly," Olletho agreed. "Who could have foreseen all of this, but them? Obviously, they needed someone of my caliber to step up to the throne. And now we have a crisis. A Gnarsh is in the city. Possibly a scout sent ahead from a main force?" He looked at them and shook his head. "This is no time to bicker and backstab one another. We can save the inquiries for later. As for your complaints about my rule, just know I do it for you. This burden has been placed on me and I will do whatever it necessary for our survival and take our empire to new heights. I—we will be like the gods themselves, living in the heavens above once we have dealt with the outsider and the Gnarsh."

While he may not have had the natural charismatic sway that his brother possessed, Olletho had been training himself to speak on a level that would bring the people to his side. So far, he had managed to rally the ordinary citizens to his side, convincing most of them without question, save for a few niggling rebels. He believed he had gotten better during his rule, following a sink-or-swim trial of having to take up the mantle after slaying his father. Even now, he sensed some of the clergy siding with his case, finding a rational thinking in it. That was good for him as he could use the men and women of the cloth to bring the few naysayers to his side as well and cement his position as king among the people. That was a plot courtesy of Oikonny, who had pushed him to placate the people more during this difficult time.

And, speaking of the simian himself, that was exactly who walked into the temple. Olletho excused himself from the priests and priestesses and went over to meet Oikonny. Once he was closer to his temporary ally, the king could tell that he was less than happy. Even without sensing the annoyed thoughts, he could see it in the monkey's scrunched eyes and frown.

"Why didn't you tell me Fox was here?" he hissed when they were close enough.

"It was a last minute ordeal," Olletho whispered. "I was only just informed of it myself."

"Then you should have called for me."

"I could not wait around. They might have escaped and Krystal-"

"Well it looks like they did escape!" Oikonny said a bit louder. "Look, I don't care what Krystal or what you do with her. Leave that for after we find Fox." He turned to leave, but Olletho raised an objection.

"I will look for her first. Whether or not I find Fox first is irrelevant. I do not answer to you."

"Oh yes, you do," Oikonny sneered. "Or have you forgotten who is paying these mercenaries? Or who is set to give you 'the heavens' when he comes within the hour?"

"I could easily have left you out there to die or killed you my—" But Olletho stopped once one part of Oikonny's statement registered in his mind. "He? You mean A-"

"Your majesty!" The pair looked at the entrance where an entire entourage of soldiers were shuffling in, haggard and panting hard. They were marching in formation, with no sign of Fox, Krystal, or any of the others. At once, his temper started to boil again. He was already close to letting himself go after the accusations and talk with Oikonny without retaliating. All he could hope was that his soldiers had some good news to dampen the flames of fury in his chest.

"Yes?" he answered, striding over to them. Oikonny followed behind him, equally curious as to whether they had anything welcome to report. Olletho did realize that no mercenaries were there, perhaps from fear of his anger. They were smart then. Not as loyal as his guards, who let that trait override any survival instinct, but smart.

"We lost them," the lead soldier muttered, trailing off at the last part as they all bowed on bent knee before him.

Olletho did not look at them. In fact, he did not look at anything in the room. Oikonny believed him to be staring off into space, slowly processing the news in his own way. And he was.

"You lost her," Olletho stated, enunciating each word. He stiffened his shoulders and squeezed hard on his staff. His watery eyes and heavy breathing suggested he might break down at any moment. In a way, he was about to.

"Your majesty, we apologize. I take full responsibility for it," the soldier continued.

The poor underling never had the chance to grovel any more than that. Olletho dragged his staff across the floor and brought it upwards, smacking the guard in the forehead and sending him into his comrades. He cast a fireball at the next nearest soldier, who had picked up on what was happening and dove out of the way.

Everyone was cowering in fear from him. Even Oikonny, bull-headed in most situations as he was, knew that he did not want to tangle with someone this upset. Unfortunately for all the people in the temple, the king's wrath only escalated from there. Stabbing the floor repeatedly, he produced several tremors that shook the very foundation of the building. And as if that was not enough, he swung his elemental weapon in a blind fury, striking the support pillars and sending the violent vibrations up and down those structures as well.

Olletho could not see it, but the cracks in the walls and ceiling were beginning to show. The building may have been solid, sturdy, and supposedly blessed by the clergy and some of the gods if their history was to be believed, but that did not stop the crumbling from the earthquakes that rumbled through it. It was stronger than anything they had all felt before, whether natural or man-made with fury channeling through it.

By the time he wore himself out, it was too late for the temple. The cracks were wider and splintering off into all directions. Bits of stone were falling from the ceiling, hitting a few people to give them a slight concussion. One guard that had fallen to the ground was less fortunate when a large boulder smashed his leg. The others had difficulty moving it off, but did so just in time for the ceiling to fall faster than it was, like dangerous, gray drop of hail deliberately destined to kill rather than being a peculiarity of nature's occasional behavior.

Oikonny was quick to save himself from the falling debris, pushing anyone aside if need be. The clergy were more helpful with everyone else, ushering them toward the exit. One turned around and called to Olletho, who still stood in the middle of it all unhurt and unafraid of what was occurring around him. "Your majesty!" the priestess shouted above the thunderous roar and rumble of the temple shaking from its inevitable collapse.

The young king raised his head, gulping down as much air as he could, and realized his current situation. Part of him did not feel like moving and just wanted to just give it all up. That side was quickly slapped down by the other that remembered the one reason why he had killed his father, chased the outsider, and done everything else he could to become king and more. And he would not be doing that source of his motivation any good by dying here.

When the priestess called once more, Olletho became livelier. Saving his private thoughts for another time, he ran for the exit, dodging the rocks the whole way. He had some close calls, but managed to escape unscathed, which was more than could be said for the others.

Once they were all outside, he noticed a crowd gathering. They were in shock and horror as their beloved structure continued to crumble, buckled, and finally collapsed before their eyes. Tears flowed freely from every face and many cried out to their deities above. Others asked if it was an act of the forces above or if some heathen caused this calamity. Olletho was too slow to prevent the clergy and some of the soldiers from letting it slip that he was to blame.

The crowd's cries of sorrow began to turn to grumbling and their faces were less melancholy and more upset. They were even casting their dirty looks at Oikonny, his mercenaries, and the soldiers, lumping all three into the same boat as their king. The simian was frantically searching for a way out while reaching for his pistol. The guards stood- some begrudgingly- in front of Olletho for protection while the mercenaries were questioning themselves on whether this was worth their pay.

Since no one else was bothering to do anything and Oikonny was out of ideas on how to calm the turning mob after this unexpected destruction of their worship center, Olletho was forced to step up.

"Listen!" he commanded, holding up his arms. "We do not need the temple, nor the gods and goddesses above! This is a test for us to stand on our own without them, to determine if we deserve to live and lord over all others in the heavens like they do. To see if we have the strength and willpower to push through!"

Oikonny could see where this speech was heading and he had to give the young king credit. He was becoming better at manipulating the crowd to his will. "We shall build a new temple, grander and better than before! One that will match the glory of those above and surpass the old one's comparable rustic design! And it shall be a cornerstone of our new paradise in the sky, where I- we will rule over them in our new empire! I can see it now and it is glorious!" The simian noticed that the king's rant, while stirring the crowd into a bit of a frenzy, deliberately left out Andross' involvement at all.

"The 'king' is becoming a bit too big for his britches," he murmured to himself. "Oh well. His usefulness has nearly run its course. He will be dealt with in good time." Oikonny left his thoughts of the future in the back of his mind and concentrated on the approving applause Olletho was receiving, lest someone read his mind and discover the deadly plot. And he too joined in, flashing an insincere smile at the king.

Despite his accepting front and dagger-filled smile, the simian had enough sense to stand a little away from the commoners and try to stay out of sight. He had dealt with enough probing for one lifetime and did not want anyone to discover his plan. It had been easier as time went on since the people were distracted by their hardship and Olletho while Olletho was focused on Krystal. Still, he had figured out that to tap into a person's thoughts, they had to be in close proximity to him. So he stayed at what he had estimated to be the distance that one could stop reading his mind and only pick up his presence as he escorted the king back to the temple.

* * *

"Y'know, for carrying everyone's filth, these sewers don't smell too bad," Falco commented, taking a larger whiff of the running water to their side. He was careful to stay away from the cut-off point of the stone path they were on that ran on either side of the gurgling stream. It was already dark enough with the very sparse torches. Fox and Krystal had lit their staffs and their navis gave off some light, but it did not help much.

"That is due to the water we use in our bathhouses," Krystal answered. "We add a special flower that has an odiferous aroma which masks any smells with its own. It also keeps the water very clean, allowing us to continually use it several times over before draining it down here."

"It doesn't stink up anyone's house?"

"No, because the bath houses have public restrooms which everyone uses," she explained. "It simplifies the plumbing system. It is also necessary due to the poor growth of the flower we use. We have not been too successful in cultivating it on a wide scale, so we collect most of it in the jungle. But everyone is content to use the public bath houses. Except royalty and select others."

"Why?" Fox asked.

"One of the kings a while ago demanded that the monarchs have their own private restrooms and such in the temples. He was probably afraid of assassination," Krystal suggested.

"Or thought he was superior to others," Lor'tare muttered.

"And since then, we have used those. Although the royal family used to use the public ones long ago when we only had a queen and everyone was an equal. I myself have visited them now and again. Nothing ever happens there and the people are quite cordial and happy to have me socialize amongst them."

"Bet it beats the stuffy air of the temple," Fox chuckled.

"That is does," she agreed.

"How did you know to break the wall at that spot?" Falco questioned Lor'tare as they rounded another corner. Fox sensed Krystal and Cutim become very rigid and uptight. He figured they were still sore about an important building being damaged in such an irreverent manner. Though he did not blame the Gnarsh one bit, he could see it really upset the two Cerinians. He had expected as much, with how high in regard they held their deities.

"How do you think we built our city?" he replied. "We've had to become good miners, since we had not materials to build a city above. Therefore, we learned where to find caves and spaces behind rocks, where to dig and mine, and just about anything to do it. We've become naturals."

"Natural heathens," Cutim said aloud.

"I didn't see anyone else coming up with an escape plan," Lor'tare huffed, stomping up to the front. "I'd have preferred to go down fighting. Really, I would have. There is no greater glory." He failed to notice the lad rolling his eyes at such bravado. "But that would not be fair to my brethren, who are expecting a fight and would be denied one if we didn't complete our mission. Besides, everyone was in such a panic to escape anyway, what was I supposed to do?"

"Pray! Or find some other way besides destroying what the gods—" Krystal chimed in, but was interrupted by the Gnarsh

"You people and your gods! You're blinded by them and held ba—"

"Do not insult Our Grandmother or the others! They are all that keep us from becoming like you an—"

"You could never become like us because you are too weak-mind—"

"Who goes there?"

The third voice broke up the argument before Fox could. This left him breathing easy, since he had agreed with Lor'tare's plan of action yet could see where they were both coming from. But he had been unsure how to mediate the situation without having himself crushed by the Gnarsh in a place where he could not move around to avoid him or incurring Krystal's anger upon himself. He was saved this time, but knew that he would have to step up to the plate next time another fight broke out. And it would most likely happen soon, given the glares he noticed the pugnacious pair were casting at one another.

"Who is there?" Krystal called out to the unknown voice.

"First tell me your's. If you do not, then turn back or I will attack." Whoever it was was nervous. Fox assumed the person had no military training at all and was just a common citizen. Had they already reached the resistance?

"It's me!" Cutim called out. "You will not believe who I got with me!"

The other person stepped out of the shadow, revealing himself to be a middle-aged male. He held a stave in one hand, shakily pointing it at them as if to intimidate the group, and a torch in the other. But Fox saw no markings on the weapon like the actual staffs they wielded so he knew it could do them no harm.

The man peered curiously at them, cocking an eyebrow at Cutim and the group. Krystal remembered that they were still cloaked and nodded to the others to disrobe. They did so, earning a shocked gasp from the man. "P-Princess! You are back!" He did not even take note of Lor'tare, but that may have been due to the shadows still encroaching on their viewing area.

"Yes," Krystal said. "And we mean to liberate you. But we might need your help."

* * *

"No! Joyolzauggui's power over the eyes can be swallowed by Semacyli's ever lit inferno for all I care! I will not rest until we have found them!" Olletho shouted. He had been escorted back to the palace after his little sermon to the common people and had been given a harangue of his own, courtesy of Oikonny, complete with arguing from both sides. The simian had suggested he take advantage of the current lull while they searched so that he was ready when they did find Fox and Krystal. But the king was insistent on being awake for the whole ordeal, not wanting to let either slip from his grasp again. He had now become so frustrated that he had resorted to cursing his deities and their abilities.

"You can barely stand," Oikonny noted. "For Duatlique's sake," he shook his head, cursing the local customs that had already interjected themselves in his own speech, "you look horrible. See for yourself."

Olletho glanced over at the mirror that Oikonny pointed at and quickly turned away. From the brief glimpse, he had gathered that he no longer appeared as the proud, tall, handsome vulpine he had been less than a few weeks ago. The series of events had sunken his eyes in, desperate to shield their from the sun with sleeping bags made of his skin. His mouth drooped, hanging down in a permanent frown to rival the simian standing next to him. And his entire body seemed supported by invisible strings holding it up just enough so that he was technically standing. All in all, he was exhausted and briefly saw why Krystal might be repulsed by him to the point she would jump out of a building. But he just chalked that up to Fox's fault again.

"I am going to help my men search for them," Olletho stated, using a tone that signaled the discussion was over. "I want to be there when they are found."

"So you can do what? Fall asleep on them?"

The king ignored the simian and was about to leave the room when Oikonny's navi chimed, signaling that someone was trying to get in touch with him. "You might be in luck," the primate said as he answered the call. "Yes?"

Andross' face swam into view. "I'm here," he announced.

* * *

Fox and the others had indeed found the resistance. They had chosen the sewers since they had had the unfortunate luck to lose some members trapped in houses. This way, they could pack up and vacate the premises easily, according to some of the people. There was roughly twenty or so, none with any real military experience except one retired veteran. These were simply ordinary citizens ready to fight for against their king for their city.

The group had found their welcome to be about on par with everything else so far. When Krystal had entered, everyone fell to their knees, bowing and praising everything from the ground to the heavens. She had inspired them, briefly laying out an overview their plan to blow up the ships the enemies were using and opening the gate for their army. "But we will have a better chance of success if we have your help."

The people were fast to agree to assist her in any way possible. It never ceased to amaze Fox how loyal they were and how much they loved their Princess that they were willing to die for her. He had blushed rather heavily and turned away momentarily when he realized that he would be willing to do the same.

Things had been going swimmingly, until the citizens had insisted on everyone coming into the light and warming themselves by the few torches. They had welcomed and marveled over Fox's complete transformation from when they last saw him and warily greeted Falco, following the same unsure procedure everyone had when the vulpine had first arrived. The whole resistance had collectively jumped back when Lor'tare stepped forward. They aimed whatever weapons they had at him. Even make-shift ones like pots tied to sticks or toys with points of metal sticking out of them.

And now, for the past few minutes, no one had said a thing. Lor'tare was carefully eyeing them, one hand ready to go for his gun at any time, while the people were too shocked to say much of anything. But Fox knew that the questions must be cascading from their minds since Krystal was meeting the eyes of each of them in turn, a frown etched on her face.

The current Star Fox leader glanced back at Falco and Cutim. Apparently, the younger one was experiencing his own barrage of questions, but looked more frustrated. He assumed this was because the little one did not have as many answers as the rest of them did, but the citizens were too afraid to ask others who were not their own kind. Falco had a blank face on, but Fox could see the signs of alertness: the fingertips brushing the blaster while clenching and unclenching, the darting eyes, and the tight, serious mouth. It seemed they could not catch a break from having to defend themselves against everyone, especially today.

Fortunately, they did not have to explain themselves once again as to why they were letting a mortal enemy of the Cerinians tag along. Krystal had mentally explained it, causing the citizens to relax and lower their weapons. "So he actually helped you escape the temple?" one of the people asked.

Fox gulped. The bad vibes over sacred places were rising once again like steam from a whistling teapot. "Yes. He destroyed part of the wall so we could escape Olletho," Krystal confirmed.

"He may have weakened it," another chimed in. "I just returned from the surface and the temple has collapsed."

"What?" Cutim and Krystal exclaimed.

"Not sure how it fell down, but I heard talk that the king may be to blame. Then again, it could have been the Gnarsh there."

Rather than raise their crafted armaments again, the people wailed and lamented. They were quiet though, in case anyone was searching for the resistance at this moment. Krystal tried to comfort them and so did the others, but to less effect.

"See what your actions did?" Krystal spat at Lor'tare.

"My actions saved our hides!" he shot back. "I'll bet it was your so-called king that dealt the real blow to it!"

"But you still knocked out a good portion of the wall!"

"And I'd do it again if it was the only option, which it was!"

"I—"

"He's right!" Fox shouted over their argument. The pair was silenced, choosing to listen to the third party involved. The people were still upset and preoccupied with the loss of their temple, but their cries were softer now. Krystal left them and came closer to Fox.

"He's right," Fox repeated. "It was our only option. He made the right call." He was literally quaking in his shoes, as he did not want to provoke her. But he felt that he had to speak up to resolve this altercation. In doing so, he had to side with the person that his logical side told him was in the right. He half-expected her to run off and want to be alone for a while. He would not blame her since he might do the same thing in her position and it had played out that way last time they were at opposing ends.

But she surprised him by staying put, choosing to face this head-on. "I know, but it still pains me," she told him mentally. "Have you ever lost something special and important to you?"

An image of his departed mother flashed in his mind. Whether she saw it or not, he still answered as if she had not. "Yes. And with Andross looming over the galaxy, I'm in danger of losing other things." He pictured his father, tied up and possibly being tortured by Oikonny's hired goons.

"I know it is not the time, but I wish we could grieve over it."

"You will. Now, how about you two apologize to one another and we can move on with the plan?"

"That is impossible," Krystal replied, still keeping the conversation to their minds. "I may already look the part of an inept leader to the other nobles, but the common people see me as their flawless leader who never makes mistakes or is ever in the wrong. I cannot break that image now! Besides," she glanced at Lor'tare, who snorted and turned away, "he seems smug about the whole thing."

Fox knew that was just a flawed perception speaking from the hurt. So he knew as the appointed leader, he would have to approach this delicately. He tried to think of how Peppy or his father would handle it, but could not come up with a solution for either mindset. In the end, he just felt it out by himself. "Trust me, you are not inept in anyway. You are the most capable and amazing woman I have ever met." He flushed, realizing he might be speaking more from his own personal view.

"A-Anyway, everyone is capable of making mistakes because we're all the same. One of the best qualities a leader can have is to admit when they're wrong instead of being too proud that they think they're perfect." Although, he would argue in favor of her perfection, but he shook the thought away and continued. "I think the people would love you for it even more because rather than hide it and think only of your reputation, you're exposing your error for the sake of saving the people from suffering whatever consequences could come of it. As for Lor'tare, why would he be smug about running away from a fight? Is that like the Gnarsh? He's probably just as upset as you that he could only take out a wall in place of soldiers and is genuinely sorry. Please don't throw away the progress your two races have made so far."

She faced Lor'tare, turning the matter over in her mind. Fox waited with bated breath, hoping he had gotten through to her. She eventually relented and mentally told him, "Your father would be proud. You have the rationale and courage of a true leader. That must be why your team looks up to you for guidance so quickly in his absence because you will do what is best for everyone." as she walked over to the Gnarsh and apologized. "I did not mean to insult you. I apologize for that and for all I said earlier. If it were not for you, we would either be dead or captured. Thank you."

Fox was unsure if what she had informed him of was true. Did Falco, Slippy, and Peppy really think that? He eyed Falco, who was focused on Krystal and Lor'tare. The vulpine grinned, shaking his head as he realized that even if it were true, Falco would never tell him anyway.

Lor'tare's eyes widened at the apology. He had not been expecting that, nor had the resistance. He grumbled something to himself that sounded to Fox like, "Didn't see that coming." He uncrossed his arms and nodded to the princess. "You're welcome. I apologize for what I said too."

The citizens took the exchange rather well and accepted it quicker than Fox had anticipated. As soon as Lor'tare finished speaking, they applauded Krystal, praising her humble action and always thinking of them, while welcoming the Gnarsh into their fold. When they had settled down, one younger member piped up, directing a question to the princess. "What is the plan now, Princess Krystal?"

Krystal turned to Fox and they, along with Falco and Lor'tare, squatted on the ground. Fox picked up a few stray pebbles lying nearby and set them up in a certain pattern. "Okay," he began, working them into the strategy slowly, "this is the gate. We'll start here because the armies should be arriving soon."

**A/N:** So what do you think? Good? Bad? Too much or too little dialogue? I swear, the hardest parts of this story that we've had to write so far are the bits between Fox and Krystal. But let us know what you think.

**Sword:** Now we're gonna get to some action! Bam! Pow! Boom!

**Pen:** Just what this place needs. More mindless violence. Pah!

**Sword:** Now you're getting it! En garde!


	18. Chapter 18: Storming the City

**A/N:**We're getting close to the end people.

**Sword**: Aw, really?

**Pen**: *smiles* Really?

All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. Pen and Sword are my characters and the plot belongs to us and lines22. We'd like to thank Chocovi as always for beta reading this. And we'd like to thank UNknowN OrIGiNZ, bryan mccloud, shadowofdestruction, Stainless Steel Fox, Mike Prower the Fox, and smashbrawlguy for their support and criticism on the story.

**Sword**: Now time for action! Hyaah!

**Pen**: Ouch!

**Chapter 18- Storming the City**

Fox and Krystal were crouched down in the shadows of someone's home. She leaned over him, her breath slightly tickling his ear and making it twitch in response. He failed to notice any of this, as did she. In fact, he did not even realize that his breathing was unnatural, for he unconsciously held in large breaths for fear of being discovered and let them loose when nothing happened. They were waiting for the right time to move to the large gate blocking the entry of their army waiting outside. Krystal had been in constant contact with Ryusa for the past half hour, relaying to the elder what was taking place with each passing moment.

She knew the two armies felt a lot of tension; she could sense their fear and anxiety. And yet, were safe for the moment. As she had put it, "Duatlique's natural offspring are hiding them while Wetskli's light blurs the vision of Olletho's soldiers."

Krystal had also been informed that her sister had been taken by Star Wolf. Although she begged for more details, they could give her none. Her sister had willingly agreed to go with them. When Fox radioed Peppy and reached him through the Great Fox, he was told the same. The old hare had reasoned that they had not called Fox to tell him the news for fear they may alert the enemy to the infiltration team's presence and were waiting for them to call first. Peppy and Slippy both apologized, the latter feeling especially useless even though they tried to assure him that it was not anyone's fault. All this new information made it hard for Krystal to concentrate on the mission, but she tried her best while praying that her sister was safe and sound.

Fox, on the other hand, was watching the pattern of the guards walking back and forth along the wall. He counted their steps, their rhythm, and the seconds in between each stop. While doing that, he was also listening out for the signal to their plan on his navi. Falco, Lor'tare, and Cutim had left to take care of the Arwings. The resistance had some concerns over sending one of their own young with an ally they still did not fully trust and on such a dangerous task, but Krystal had smoothed things over as best as possible. The boy had declared he was more than up to the task if it meant stopping Olletho while Falco, and even Lor'tare, had promised they would watch over him. After they had been calmed down by that, the rest of the resistance had been ordered to cause as much ruckus as possible by burning buildings, knocking over whatever they felt like, and generally doing whatever they could to attract the attention of the soldiers. Fox had felt it would draw some of the guards away from the gate, leaving only a few behind that they could easily dispatch of.

So far, there had been dead silence throughout the city, leaving Fox to worry that maybe the others had already been caught. But his fears were soon alleviated when he saw a couple of soldiers rush off to some whooping and hollering off in the distance. The resistance members were playing their part perfectly. Now it was up to the Arwing group to sabotage the planes, effectively grounding their enemies. "Don't let us down, Falco," he muttered as he repositioned himself so that his legs did not cramp and watching his navi closely.

* * *

"C'mon!" Falco hissed, hunching over while Lor'tare and Cutim followed. They had climbed up to a small, secluded area near the palace and sheltered by the wall where the ships were at. There were only two pathways up there, one near ground level which had been patrolled by three guards. Now they were unconscious and sprawled out along the steps leading up to the area. The other led directly into the palace, but it was flanked by armed patrols that were out of their sight.

They were on the opposite side of Olletho's room, according to Krystal, so they should have no trouble at all. In fact, despite the noise they were going to be making, they should be far enough to not attract any attention at all. The only problem was that the infamous Wolfens seemed to be missing, but Falco figured they would worry about that later. For now, they just had to do what they could.

Falco waved over his two followers and opened the top of an engine of a nearby red plane, letting the bright, shiny engine light up by moonlight. "Just rip out whatever you find in here," he explained, then dropped to a prone position and slid underneath the aircraft, "and here." He demonstrated by yanking a few cords and wires out of the bottom before repeating the action on the open compartment on the top. "Simple," he nodded. "Make sure you get this one first," he said, holding up a red wire and pointing to the undercarriage of the ship. "It's a standard alarm. Now-"

He was cut off by the sound of approaching vehicles overhead. Not just any vehicles, but three Wolfens and another accompanying ship. Falco did not even need to tell the others to find a hiding place. But with such an open area and all good spots too far away, their only choice was to select one of the grounded aircraft and dive underneath it.

The avian pilot watched and waited with bated breath as the ships landed. Their cockpits opened and out burst the Star Wolf team—sans Oikonny—, a mercenary panther, and Krystal's own sister. Her hands were bound by a thick rope that also wrapped around her body and held her arms to the side. Falco could only hope this new development would not provoke some heroic gesture from Cutim. Especially since they surrounded Nirtana like a bodyguard escort.

He did not need to worry about the young street urchin, though. The entire group was actually strolling toward the ship he was under. It was only then that Falco also realized the aircraft he had chosen was the exact one whose engine he had just ripped asunder. Cursing bitterly in his mind, he scooted back further from the edge, away from the dropped wires, engine parts, and other bits lying on the ground.

As he had guessed, one member of the entourage halted. Pigma broke off from the group and walked over to Falco's hiding place. He picked up one of the ripped parts up off the ground, curiously turning it over in his hand. By now, the rest had stopped as well.

"Pigma?" Leon called.

Falco peered out to see the rest of the group starting to turn back around. The heavy stamping of boots on stone was coming closer, pounding as hard as the pilot's heart did in his chest. Nirtana looked directly at the avian knowingly. He thought he could hear her tell him "It will be all right", but he was unsure since he was too busy readying his blaster for a fight.

"It's nothing," Pigma replied, catching up to the ground and pocketing the part. Falco heard him mutter something about selling it back to whoever owned the plane. All he cared about was that they were in the clear for now.

Rolling out from underneath the plane, he stood up and quickly located the other two. "We gotta make this fast. No telling when they'll be back." The others nodded and they immediately went to work. Falco opened up his navi, but was surprised when a drop of water fell on it. Glancing skyward, he saw that lightning was flashing against the sky, greatly highlighting everyone and everything in the city. Another droplet fell, smacking his forehead, followed by more of his brothers and sisters.

"Fox. Come in," Falco said into the navi.

"Fox here. Have you guys finished?"

"Almost," he replied as he joined in tearing apart the engines. "Just saw something I think Krystal and you should know. Star Wolf just came back and-

"Was Nirtana with them?" Krystal's voice interrupted. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Falco answered, slightly bewildered. He then remembered her powers and guessed that someone had already told her. "She was just tied up and walking with them. They nearly caught us, but we're fine."

"Good," Fox praised him. "We'll be waiting for your call."

A shout off to the side caught the saboteurs' attention. They turned to the path they had taken and saw a squad of soldiers running up the stairs, alerting anyone and everyone they could. Falco suddenly wished they had hidden the bodies instead of trying to hurry the mission along, but he had to deal with the situation now. And now, there were more soldiers running out of the temple too.

"Falco? What's going on?"

"Talk to ya later, Fox! Got a bit of a problem here! Just go ahead and open the gate!" He ended the communication and ran a hand through his feathers, pulling at them in thought. Lor'tare and Cutim had regrouped behind him, ready to for fight or flight at any moment.

As he turned, his eyes laid to rest on Leon's Wolfen. A dangerous and most reckless plan took form in his mind, one that caused a rather wild and sinister smile to curve along his beak. "Did you guys get those?" he asked, pointing to the Wolfens nearby.

"No!" Cutim replied. "Why?"

"I have an idea," Falco proclaimed before rushing over to them. He took Leon's for himself, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it would enrage the reptile to no end. He ordered the other two into Wolf's and Pigma's ships. As they did, he located the radio in the cockpit as well as all the other controls. He switched on the radio and briefly explained the controls for turning their Wolfen on, aiming, and firing the main lasers.

"Hit the ships," Falco told them. "Avoid the buildings in the city. Don't waste time on the soldiers. They're too small and they'll be scared off anyway by the explosions. We're not trying to kill them, but if they don't run, that can't be helped." Stealth had to be abandoned for sheer chaos now. They had probably alerted the whole city. All they could hope to do was cause as much destruction and confusion as possible while hoping for the best.

Lor'tare was overeager to be in control of a powerful vehicle like the Wolfen and was only too happy to start blasting away. Within several seconds, one of the mercenary ships had burst apart, its force throwing several soldiers to the ground while burning bits of it rained down with the fast-falling water. The storm above was unleashing its full force now and had no intention of letting up. Thankfully, the small fires in the area were providing enough light through the heavy downpour to make out some of their enemies and their targets.

All three destroyed more ships, watching as pieces clanged against the soldiers or downright scared them away. "Not bad, Leon," Falco commented to no in particular as he tore through another ship. He aimed at one group of aircraft where a gaggle of the other force had gathered, quaking in fear. He hit the planes with great precision, watching the chain reaction of them blowing up in a one, two, three, four succession with great pride. The resulting blasts threw some of the enemy through the wall and down to the street below, most likely just incapacitating them with broken bones. The others had enough foresight to hightail it out of their, seeing they were no match for the machines.

"Run, you cowards!" Lor'tare shouted, squeezing off a few more shots. "Run before the might of the Gnarsh!"

"Ok, that's enough," Falco told the other two. "Time to go." He hopped out of his Wolfen, as did Cutim. Lor'tare sulkily climbed out of his as well.

"Felt good to be behind the control of something like that," he grumbled, his eyes downcast at leaving it.

"Maybe you'll get some more chances later tonight," Falco reassured him. "Now let's smash these up and any others we might have missed. Then we'll rendezvous with-"

Then he heard it, over both the lightning and pounding droplets that wet their skin—the distinct familiar noise of a blaster being fired and the laser from it zooming in their direction. But the pilot, quick as he was, was no match for the speed of the thin, burning projectile. All he could do was reach out and try to move Cutim away by putting everything he had left into it.

Yet he was too slow and too far from the boy to reach him in time. It passed through and the avian stopped, curling up his previously outstretched hand into a ball and closing his eyes in despair. However, he heard a sound he had not expected. Daring to look through the pouring rain, he saw Cutim had been shoved to the ground and in his place stood Lor'tare, cradling his shoulder in pain. When the Gnarsh lifted his hand briefly, Falco saw a hole that singed and blackened over any entrance to the internal parts of the body, but had not pierced it all the way through. Even though it had most likely destroyed all the nerves there, it did not stop Lor'tare from hissing in pain.

"You ok?" was the first thing out of Falco's mouth. After Lor'tare nodded, he turned to where the shot had been fired. "Oikonny's mercs?"

"No," Cutim replied, closing his eyes for a few moments and concentrating. "Ours."

"Your guys have blasters?"

"Yeah, probably ours from our fights against them," Lor'tare suggested as more lasers started to fly through the air. "My only question is how they know how to use them."

They headed for the stairs, Cutim supporting the larger member of their group and thanking him for the save—to which Lor'tare mumbled, "It's alright."—while Falco called Fox on the navi. He could barely hear the vulpine over the thunder and hail of laser fire. "Fox here."

"Ships are down!" Falco yelled. They reached the bottom of the stairs and ran off to a nearby alleyway to hide. "Or at least most of them are. Star Wolf's are still up and we may have missed one or two! But these guys chasing us got blasters and they know how to use them."

There was a long pause before Fox replied. "This is all my fault. I taught them to use the blasters."

"Why?" Falco asked. The group was hidden in the shadows and he had lowered his voice to barely above a breath. The other two gathered around the navi, listening into the conversation.

"Their king asked me to teach them how to use them against the Gnarsh when I first arrived. It was either do that or I would be thrown out. I should've just let myself be kicked out," he lamented. "I should've picked up on the fact they wouldn't use it for defense like they said."

"How much do they know?"

"I didn't teach them everything, but they do know the basics of our training with basic blasters."

"They're good shots," Falco commented, noting the hole still sizzling from Lor'tare's shoulder. "Lor'tare was already shot."

Fox smacked what sounded like a nearby wall loud enough for them to hear and started to apologize, claiming all the fault and blame for himself. But the Gnarsh was quick to cut him off. "Don't say that. Now they might give us Gnarsh a challenge. When it came to fights, they were at a disadvantage before. Now, we're on even footing. I smell a great fight for me and my people."

* * *

"We'll be fine here," Falco told Fox, who stared at the navi with Krystal still behind him. She was busy relaying the new information on the enemy's weaponry to the waiting armies.

The Gnarsh were thrilled for the upcoming fight, but the Cerinians did not share the enthusiasm. Some were quick to jump on the bandwagon of blame that Fox had started, but were calmed by the princess, who noted that it was the previous king who had practically forced him to do it. Not to mention that the pilot had believed himself to be helping defend the people at the time. "Besides," she reminded them, "we did know from the legend that this would be a terrible battle because the enemy would use every dirty tactic imaginable. King Vonketuma may have tried to learn how to use the guns in some other way. Fox meant no harm in teaching them. My mother, Nirtana, and I can vouch for that. And remember: the Savior will see us through this."

While the people started to come around and forgive Fox for his unintended mistake, he was less forgiving of himself. "Why did I even teach them those techniques?"

"Just calm down, Fox," Falco told him. "We still have better firepower and the element of surprise from your plan, remember? We'll just have to deal with this. Now get the gate open."

"You're starting to sound a bit like Peppy," Fox quipped.

"And you're turning into your old man," Falco shot back. "Aw, geez. They've found us. Get the gate open!" The communication link was severed shortly after. Fox just stared at it for a few moments before Krystal prodded him in the back.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He turned to her and then the gate. The rain obscured their vision to barely several feet in front of them. But she sensed that most of the guards had run off. They had to let the armies in now anyway. The enemy vastly outnumbered them and they needed to even the teams fast.

Grabbing her hand and holding on tight in case the water caused his hand to slip from hers, Fox raced to the gate. The controls were at the top, just up a flight of stairs. The only person they saw on the way was a mother in the streets, cradling a child back and forth and weeping over her body. It was not a sight either of them had seen during the day and one that Krystal had never expected to witness in her city. Whether the child was alive or dead or if the woman was sobbing over the entire situation, they did not have time to investigate. Their hearts went out to her as they ran. The lightning masked their feet slapping against the wet stone and puddles.

Once they'd reached the top, they dashed to the only covered area along their side of the wall. The patchwork roof had appeared to have been hastily repaired by the soldiers having to make do with what they had after beatings from the elements or enemies. So it did little to keep the heavens' tears out, but was better than nothing. Though dark, the pair spied two guards standing there, both armed for a fight, but both startled by the intruders' presence.

One rushed at Fox, who immediately ducked at the soldier's swing of a sword. He kneed the grunt in the gut, delivered a hook to the jaw, and threw the now limp body to the ground. Then he turned his attention to the other, who perplexed them by lowering his weapon. A flash across the sky lit up his face, which was one of confusion and unsureness over what to do.

"I am sorry, Princess," he said. "But Oikonny and his men told us if we do not stop you, they will kill our families."

Fox let down his guard as Krystal moved a bit closer to the soldier. "We know. Go find your family and escape."

"I cannot," he choked. "My wife is a guard in the palace. All our children are in the palace too. I cannot sneak in there. That evil man has eyes and ears everywhere and King Olletho supports him as long as he looks for you. If I were to let you get through while still alive, they would kill my little ones and my wife." He explained this entire situation while moving near the outer wall's side, still facing them.

"Then join us."

"They would know. They seem to be just as omnipotent as the gods themselves and would kill my family still. No, there is only one thing I can do, only one way to keep them safe and help you Princess."

By then, Krystal could sense what he was planning, and Fox could spy the nervous glances he made toward the forest outside the wall. They both rushed to grab ahold of him, but the soldier was faster. He leapt over the edge of the wall, not uttering a cry, and let gravity pull him toward the ground within a few seconds. The princess could only turn her head, tears welling in her eyes at how the situation had become so terrible as to take innocent and good lives.

Fox also faced away from where the guard had cast his life away, but noticed something tucked into the unconscious grunt's armor when lightning lit up the night. Bending down and loosening it from its hold, he held up a small, black circular piece of plastic with a small grate on one side.

"A microphone," Fox muttered, showing it to Krystal. "Oikonny must be using this to keep track of all the soldiers. Or maybe just some he considers trouble and scaring the rest. Found it in that guy's armor," he nodded to the body before tossing it to her.

She caught it and examined it herself. Then, with all her might, she threw it away into the jungle. "Oikonny will pay for this," she swore before heading for the gate control.

It was a large hand crank with a chain wrapped around the middle that attached to the large entrance to the city. Both sides of it had a smooth, oval handle that required the strength of two people. The couple positioned themselves on either side, formed a tight grip on their handle, and rotated it. Down below, the gate slowly lowered, welcoming in the armies that now cautiously ventured from the woods and toward it to cross, bearing torches to light the way.

Once they could pull it open no more, Krystal released her side and informed their allies below that it was safe to come in. She pulled out her staff and led the way down the stairs, prepared to fight against whatever may come.

Fox was right behind her, but slowed down when Peppy's voice called him on his navi. "Fox! Fox!"

"I'm here, Peppy. Everything is fine, more or less. But we need to be careful. These guys are desperate and armed with guns."

"We have a bigger problem than that."

"Which would be?" Fox questioned.

"Andross is here. We're already fighting the fringes of his force up here."

Now the vulpine came to a complete halt and looked up into the sky. Shielding his eyes from the falling rain, he could only see dark storm clouds swirling through the air. But one brilliant display of lightning showed many silhouettes of ships, frigates, and robots of all size in the air. The devastating boom that followed was paired with laser fire from above. It was all swept away in the furiously blowing wind.

Fox would be lying if he denied being at least a little afraid right now. They would have to move quickly and overtake the palace before he could go up to the skies. Both sides needed help, but it would take too long to run back to his Arwing now. He needed to hurry the armies along. He finished his descent and met up with Kah'ret and Ryusa, trying to hurry them along as barrages of laser fire were heard overhead along with robots starting to fall to the planet's surface like the storming rain.

He did not fail to realize that the two armies were actually working together better than he had anticipated. The Gnarsh had lent some of their battle armor and technology to the Cerinians while the vulpines had handed over some of their leather armor, melee weapons, and gear to the giant pig creatures. There was a camaraderie developing, but for now, his only concern was the palace.

"To the palace!" he ordered. "Let's move!"

* * *

"For the last time: tell me where Krystal is!"

Olletho once again stomped around Nirtana, who sat in the middle of Krystal's room. The exits were blocked by Star Wolf and Panther, who had tagged along since he was never released from accompanying them. Oikonny had sat on the bed, watching this routine play out over and over. The young king would snarl in her face, threaten, plead on his knees at her eye level, and had once roughly shaken her. She had said nothing so far, but shook slightly when he was in her face. He had refrained from hurting her or allowing anyone else to touch her, probably out of respect for Krystal.

Wolf was paying close attention to her, expecting something to occur at any moment besides Olletho's shouting. But he did not know what. Nirtana had made eye contact with him shortly before they had entered the room and never again after that.

She may not have been saying anything out loud, yet the spectators in the room could tell that she was whispering thing to Olletho mentally. He took no heed of what she told him, choosing to sometimes ignore them completely. At least, that is what they thought. He was focused on Krystal and nothing else.

"Tell me!" he ordered once more. When she did not, he grabbed her arms, lifting her to her feet, and squeezed. "Do you not understand? The longer she stays with that outsider, the more danger she is in! I need to rescue her! So for her sake, tell me where she is."

Nirtana raised her head slightly, meeting his eyes with hers. "Telling you where she is would not be for her sake, would it?" She allowed the implication of her accusation linger for a moment before continuing. "For her sake, I will not tell you where she is. And for yours, I will tell you once more that you are blind. You cannot see that you are being controlled and manipulated by him," she said, nodding her head in Oikonny's direction. "He plans to betray all of you!"

"As you claimed before we brought you here," Wolf noted.

"Krystal will come to you," Nirtana continued. "And when she does, Fox and her will take you down. For he is the Savior and he is meant-"

"No!" He threw her to the ground, clenching his hands and trying to hide that wild and worried expression that was only too evident on his face.

"You just do not see it, do you?" she coughed. "Why get angry at any of us? The legend is playing out as it should. If you need to vent your anger, do so on him!" She once again indicated Oikonny by lifting a weary hand and pointing directly at him.

The interrogation was interrupted by an impatient knock at the door. Without a second thought, the person outside, a guard, ran in, nearly out of breath. His heavy armor appeared difficult to take a bowed knee in, but he did so anyway. "Your Majesty," he gulped for air, saying a few words of his message in between deep breaths. "Many of the airships have been destroyed by saboteurs. The gate has been opened as well and the Tribes and Gnarsh are pouring in! They are working together and it has been reported that the outsider Fox McCloud and Princess Krystal are leading the charge! Although reports are sketchy since both are completely violet, unlike McCloud when he left. At the moment, we are sending our forces to stop them."

Olletho frowned at Nirtana, trying to remain unfazed and calm about the situation, but she could see that he was trembling slightly at this unexpected turn of events. "Fox McCloud. So the fool seeks to fight me. I will kill him and I will have her back. You will see. I will be rid of Fox McCloud, that pain in my backside, and he shall never keep Krystal and me apart again." Turning to the guard, he issued a command, "Make sure you do not harm Krystal. Capture her and bring her to me, understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"If possible, bring me Fox McCloud too. If not, kill him with everyone else."

"Including the Tribes?"

"Especially them," Olletho shook his fist. "I tried to protect the people, but they have all turned against me. Everyone has. I hear the whispers that float around about me. So I will spare no traitor and tolerate no dissension. Now go." The guard quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

"The people only talk like that because you have become more of a tyrant than any king before you," Nirtana spat, rising back up to her knees. "You are worse than your fat-"

"I am nothing like him!" Olletho roared, slapping her face and causing her to fall to the floor once more. "Nothing! You hear me? He wanted to kill the Queen, Krystal, and you! That is why I-" He bit his tongue, suddenly realizing what he was about to confess.

It was too late though. Nirtana quickly poked around in the memories at the forefront of his mind and audibly gasped. She now knew the truth of what had happened to the former monarch. "You did it?" she asked. When he did not answer her and looked anywhere else that was not her questioning eyes, she repeated it more as a declaration than an inquiry. "You did it. You killed the king." A thunderclap confirmed her statement.

Then she turned her implicating glare to the simian still sitting quietly on the bed. "And you knew, of course. He may want to kill Fox, but he also wants a hold over you, Olletho. Can you not see it?"

Still, he did not meet her eyes, choosing to face Oikonny instead. The simian stood up from the bed and bowed low before the king. "I believe I will go assist my uncle. And with your permission, I will escort this liar to the dungeon. Let's see her try to escape this time."

He moved to pull her to her feet, but halted for a brief second. There was a probing at the edge of his mind that he knew was synonymous with mind reading. Snarling at Nirtana and yanking her up instead, he held her close and growled at her. "Never read my mind again or you will find yourself like the former king."

"She did not read your mind," Olletho spoke up. "I did."

He turned around to face the vulpine, who now wore an expression similar to Nirtana's and had his arms crossed. There was a quiet fury that could be felt rising from his very chest as he stared at the monkey, who was at a loss for words. He still had a tight grip on Nirtana with one hand, but was completely paralyzed as to what to do.

Oikonny grinned and allowed a small smile to manifest. "Surely you read her mind. Or maybe I was just picturing her accusations in my mind's eye," he suggested, rattling off any explanations that came to him no matter how feckless the attempt or how farfetched they seemed. "You don't think I would betray you."

"I am not sure what to think anymore," Olletho shrugged.

"So this is the thanks I get for helping you? For assisting you to ascend the throne and cover up your father's murder? For trying to help you capture Fox and save Krystal?"

"You did it to benefit yourself," Olletho pointed out as more thunder rumbled around. He nodded to that and continued, "Even the gods perched in the heavens can see it clearly. I know that you only aided me because it worked out for you. Everyone has a hand out to shake mine while holding a knife to backstab me with the other. Well I will not allow myself to be killed by some low-life who hopes to use me. I will take care of this."

As soon as the words were out of the young vulpine's mouth, Oikonny reached for his blaster, held Nirtana close to his body, and pointed the weapon's tip to her temple. "The only thing you'll do, your majesty, is take the fall for all of this and let us go—unless you want to have her blood on your hands. And you couldn't do that to Krystal, could you?" He shuffled backwards, keeping a close eye on the immobile king. "No, I thought not."

"You couldn't have gotten this far without me," Oikonny continued. "You think you actually won that race? You only got ahead of Fox because I tripped him in the streets." He cackled at how the revelation unloosened Olletho's tight jaw so that it hung open, wanting to retaliate, but finding no words. "You think those people fighting out there even believe in you? They only fight because you threatened their families with death if they don't. Or rather _I_ did that and claimed it was your order."

"You-" the king began, stepping forward, but backed off when the crazed simian pressed the barrel tighter against Nirtana's head to leave an impression in both senses. "How could you?"

"It was easy. And the only way to have their unquestioning loyalty. Oh, don't worry," he added, picking up on the king's distress. "They're safe. For now. And in a place only I know about that is guarded by armed mercenaries working directly for me and me alone."

He glanced back at his team. "C'mon! Let's make for the Wolfens. Someone open the door." When he heard no creak of swinging hinges or confirmation from the others, he peeked over his shoulder, still holding the blaster to his hostage's head. "Are you guys deaf? Let's move! Or- ah, I see. You guys set me up!" he nodded, his voice beginning to climb higher. "You're with her! You're turning against me and ruining this whole ordeal! Been thinking about doing this for a while, eh? Or are you working for someone else? Someone who has the gall to go after Andross' nephew? I should've been rid of you guys long ago!"

"So you were planning backstab us too?" Leon spat. Another rolling bit of thunder echoed and shook the room.

Oikonny now spun around, hastily aiming the blaster between the four former allies and the princess. He now backpedaled in the opposite direction, the fear in his eyes growing now that he was slowly being losing help. "What do you mean?" he asked nonchalantly even as sweat poured down his face in large, fat globs. "If you didn't know, then-"

"Save it," Wolf cut him off. "Nirtana told us what would happen. We didn't believe her at first, but she offered us a deal. She would come with us regardless and not only expose you to the king, but give us irrefragable evidence that you were going to off us. After that little outburst, we now know your true colors."

The simian was now backed against a wall, his mouth opening and closing rapidly with little but gasps escaping. All his enemies were enclosing around him and while his grip on the gun was loosening from his hand shaking, his finger was playing with the trigger, gently pressing it slightly and letting it go every few seconds. "Stay back!" he screamed.

"Let the lady go and settle this like a gentleman," Panther purred. Being the closest, he reached for Oikonny, who fired the blaster at the larger male and grazed his shoulder.

As Panther yelled hissed in agony, Olletho and Leon grabbed each of Oikonny's arms, holding them against the wall. Wolf quickly stepped up and delivered a sock to the simian's jaw, knocked his head against the hard wall. With that, his entire body went limp and they allowed him to fall to the floor. Pigma kicked him hard in the ribs and sighed. "Too bad. The money was good too."

"He'll be out for a while," Leon noted.

By this time, Panther had recovered from his superficial injury and copied Pigma's action. Before he could deliver a well-deserved stomp to the body's head, Wolf held him back. "That's enough. We need to leave."

"Leave? You are not going anywhere."

They spun around to the doorway to find that Olletho was standing guard there, along with two burly soldiers on either side. In the aftermath, he had retrieved Oikonny's blaster and was now pointing it them. "Throw out your weapons and stand back from him."

Reluctantly, they did as they were told and dropped their blasters on the ground before kicking them across the floor and moving away from the simian's body. Olletho had his men pick them up while he kept the gun aimed at them and walked over. He also ordered them to remove any linen from the room or anything that could be used as a makeshift rope to escape like Fox, Krystal, and Nirtana had done before as he bent down and silently probed Oikonny's mind for the location of the hostages. "You will all be staying here. I will decide what to do with you after I take care of McCloud and release the families. My soldiers have orders to kill you if you try to leave."

"We helped you!" Nirtana argued as she stood up. "How can you do this?"

"I cannot trust anyone now," he answered. "This could have been some clever ruse for all I know. Now stay here." He shut the door, leaving them along with nothing else to do except figure out their next move.

* * *

"Bring it!" Falco shouted, shooting another soldier to try and only disarm her. So far, their pace back to the main armies had been slow going, but they were making progress. He could tell that Lor'tare was having the time of his life, as he bashed through enemies left and right, sometimes opting out for his large gun or assortment of close combat weapons and choosing to engage in fisticuffs. He roared with pleasure as he bashed helmeted foes together hard enough that their helmets dented and they slumped to the ground. He still sported his wound, but was fighting through the pain.

Close to him, Cutim was wielding small knives and showing off just how acrobatic Cerinians could be. He rolled under one soldier to kick him into Lor'tare's club, which propelled the poor soul into a stall nearby. The little vulpine then proceeded to trip up another and stab one more in the leg, bring that person to their knees. Despite the warning that they should kill, they were trying to avoid it as a last resort. Only one or two corpses were among the dozen broken bodies they left behind and those among the dead were the scum mercenaries were quick to try and end the trio's lives, unlike the somewhat hesitant soldiers when they saw their own. A few had fled into hiding mid-battle while one switched sides, running off to join the armies wherever they were.

"Are we almost there?" Cutim called out to Falco as he sliced across the midriff of someone raising their sword for a heavy blow.

"I think so," Falco shouted back over the rain. It was only increasing with time to the point that enemies from afar were merely shadows that could have easily been allies. He would pop off a few shots to startle them and perhaps scare them away. The upside to the rain was that they were hidden not only from some enemies on the ground, but from Andross' forces above, which Fox had warned them about as soon as he had received the news. "At least we're not dealing with as many as Fox and the others are!"

"Let's hurry then! I want more of a challenge!" Lor'tare proclaimed.

At that moment, one of Andross' robots careened to the ground like a flaming meteor. It struck the path in front of them with such an impact as to knock them off their feet and flat on their backs. The explosive boom threw up dirt and debris, choking the very air around them.

Falco was the first one to sit up and take in the new problem they were faced with. The wreckage had not only blocked off the path they were on, but had encircled any escape to either side. Their only choice would be to head back, find an alleyway, and hope that no soldiers were running down it.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, it was jinxed by several shouts from behind them. Turning slowly, he could just make out several soldiers approaching in the distance through the sheet of rainfall. He sneezed and faced the blazing fire in front of him, suddenly feeling crestfallen. They were cornered and he saw no feasible way out of their predicament. The only option left now was to fight their way out. And from the sounds of it, more of Olletho's troops were gathering to the host chasing them. There was also a laser blast or two, signaling that some mercenaries must also be arriving as back-up.

"Perfect," Falco muttered as the other two slowly rose to their feet. His navi beeped and he flipped it open. It was Fox once more.

"Falco, where are you? Peppy and Slippy could use your help! I'd go, but they need me down here!"

"We've run into some trouble," the avian pilot replied, glancing up at the burning robot. A large hunk fell off, lowering the height of the impenetrable wall by a little. He sarcastically figured that if they were being chased, they could wait for the whole thing to come crashing down or the fire to be put out by the rain. "Big trouble. I'm not sure we'll make it back."

He may have been cocky, but even he had to face facts. There were at least twenty, perhaps more, soldiers and mercenaries rushing toward them. They might be able to take down a few before they were shot or blasted by some supernatural magic.

"What was that?" Fox shouted, but he was cut off by a clanging in the background.

"Nothing," Falco said, standing to his feet and ending the feed. He turned to the other two, who pretended that they had not been listening in on the conversation. Picking up his blaster, he checked to make sure it was working, nodded, and took aim. "You guys ready? I figure these guys ain't looking for prisoners and I'm not going down without a fight."

"You mean to throw your life away while your friends need help?" Cutim asked incredulously.

"Not unless you see some way out that I don't!" Falco snapped. "Or unless you can cast a spell on us that resists fire so we can climb that!" He pointed to the flaming inferno behind them.

"In our culture," Lor'tare said, stepping beside Falco and readying his own weapon, "it is an honor to die in battle. But," from the corner of his own eye, he met Cutim's, nodding to the young vulpine, "I don't foresee that for you. You're needed in the skies with your friends."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Falco felt a pair of hands snatch him up like a child's plaything and fling him upward into the air itself. When he had passed over the fiery barrier, gravity took control and brought him crashing onto a nearby roof, where he was slower to pick himself back up then he had before. His back ached, but he raised his head enough to see the pair below still trapped between the approaching enemies and the wall.

From his distance, he could only guess at their conversation by the expressions on their faces. They were having a heated argument and the larger one was trying to take hold of the spry, quicker one. The Gnarsh was holding his arm, his face twisted in pain from the gunshot wound after the throw. After exerting himself several times, Lor'tare roared loud enough for Falco to hear. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Cutim stomped his foot and yelled back almost as loud. "I am going to help you! I owe you! And I will fight for the princess too!"

The Gnarsh was taken aback, as was their spectator, but eventually hung his head and chuckled. He slapped the other on the back and muttered too low, but Falco saw that whatever was said made Cutim smirk. That was when the violet vulpine turned to Falco watching them, pointed this out to Lor'tare, and mentally told the pilot to go. "Hurry! They need your help! Tell Princess Krystal, that, i-it was an honor to serve her."

Before Falco could protest, another robot fell from the sky, the air around it screaming as it sailed toward the roof he stood on. The pilot had no choice, but to jump off, land on the feet, and cover his head as the boom deafened him momentarily. Once he felt it was safe to stand once more, he dashed over to the still burning wall, but could hear nothing. To him, that could be either good or bad, but he could not see any possible way they had been able to defeat the foes that outnumbered them.

Reluctantly, he did as he had been told and ran for the two armies. His dulled senses informed him that they must be nearby, but his mind barely registered it. All he could focus on was the worry for their safety blazing in his mind as much as the make-shift wall that had cut them off before was now.

* * *

Fox holstered his blaster and whipped out his staff to connect to the jaw of a hapless soldier who found himself on the receiving end of an upper swing. To the vulpine pilot, that was just another notch to add to the growing pile around him. The armies of both sides had finally met in the center of the city and it had turned to complete chaos. There were few casualties so far, but neither side was able to push one another out of the way. Which meant that Fox's teammates were still in the air, duking it out with no help so far and that his father could be in a world of hurt from Olletho and Oikonny.

Putting down another unlucky grunt, Fox fought his way over to Krystal and Kah'ret, who were watching one another's back. He joined the fray, blasting a few soldiers with a fireball while dodging ice shards sent his way. At one point, he was nearly run over by two tribal members riding a beast similar to the one Krystal had brought him on into the city. It was reptilian by the looks of it, with snow white spikes surrounding its head, which it lowered and rammed into enemies with, knocking them aside. Once Fox escaped from its path of destruction, he turned to the Krystal and shouted over the battle, "We need to reach the palace s-woah!"

The ground beneath them shook tremendously. It threw off the balance of the smaller pair, but Kah'ret stood firm. He saw through the thick rain the soldier responsible, who had his head to the ground and his staff planted firmly on it. Kah'ret raised his club and brought it down on the soldier's head, most likely causing a concussion and stopping the mini-earthquake.

"We could sneak around," Krystal suggested as soon as the terrain stopped rumbling. "But we need more than just the two of us."

"I need to stay with my people," Kah'ret declared before they could ask. "Besides," he added as he kicked another grunt in the gut and punched him with all his might, "I'm not much for slinking around."

"Falco, Cutim, and Lor'tare could come with us," Fox thought aloud, nearly drowned out by some thunder quickly following its flashy brother. "If they're not here soon, we need to round up a few other to take with us."

"On it!" Krystal nodded, turning around and disappearing into the fight and the torrential downpour.

Fox's navi beeped to let him know that someone was attempting to contact him. He wished and prayed for good news of any kind as he answered it. It was Peppy once again and he looked more than a little shaken. "Fox!"

"What is it?" the vulpine replied, ducking from blaster fire and running for a safe spot to talk. He found a nearby market stall that had yet to be wrecked. It did not provide ample cover, but it gave enough shelter so that the fat droplets of water did not obscure the screen completely.

"Are you almost at the temple? We could really use some help!"

"Not yet. They're proving to be more resilient than I thought."

"Then- wait a minute." He waited as Peppy fiddled with a computer screen off to the side. "Oh boy."

"What is it, Peppy?" Fox asked.

"I'm picking up another large fleet of ships heading this way. Could be more of Andross' forces or pirates. Can't really see who else it would be since no one else knows we're out here."

That was one of the worst pieces of news that he could hear. Fox could feel his hope and strength to sap away. Now they were vastly outnumbered. And unless a miracle came soon, they would have no chance of winning this fight.

"Fox!" The vulpine was snapped out of his despair by Peppy's voice breaking through his thoughts. "Whoever they are, they're trying to get in contact with us."

He nodded and accepted the incoming transmission from the foreign ships. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst and whatever threats they might make, although he would not give in. Not when they had come so far and no matter how hopeless the situation seemed. Or at least he told himself that in hopes of regaining his fighting spirit to continue in such a desperate struggle.

Like the demoralizing hand that was trying to grasp his mind and soul, a manifestation in the form of an actual appendage wrapped its fingers around his throat. While waiting, some aware soldier had taken advantage of Fox not minding his surroundings. The grunt placed a second hand on the vulpine and began to squeeze shut his airway. Fox fell to the ground, kicking at the soldier and kneeing him in the ribs several times. Once, the attacker fell off, giving him a moment's reprieve, but was soon right back on him. He was having a difficult time prying off the tight fingers or grabbing the wet armor covering the soldier's arms. The stray grunt knew who he had in his hold and was not about to pass up glory and rewards he would undoubtedly receive from Olletho.

Meanwhile, a voice was calling for the pilot. But the light in his eyes were beginning to dim as his sight rolled upward, his eyes blinking rapidly at the rain falling into them as he choked. "Fox! Come in, Star Fox!"

**A/N**: So was that action-packed enough? We tried to write it faster than the others, but I think it suffered a bit in the writing. Mainly the lasy section, as usual. But let us know what you think.

**Sword**: Whoo-pah!

**Pen**: Stop it!

**Sword**: Never! En garde!


	19. Chapter 19: Strange Bedfellows

**A/N:** Can feel it?

**Sword:** What?

Something big is coming.

**Sword:** Yeah. My nap. It's almost time and I could use a long sleep.

Wha-Nevermind. Before you go to sleep, mind doing the introduction?

**Sword:** Yep, yep, yep, yep-yep! We co-own the plot with lines22. We'd like to thank logoleptic- formerly Chocovi- for beta reading this still. We'd also like to thank the reviewers from Chapter 18 for their support and pointing out any mistakes: bryan mccloud, The One and Only Geek, Stainless Steel Fox, InsaneRussianBastard, smashbrawlguy, Rebel0123, DestroyUFool, Starjamlegend, twilight dragon god, Mike Prower the Fox, Artyom carter, and Emile The Watcher. All Star Fox characters belong to Nintendo. The author owns me and Pen.

Where is he?

**Sword:** He said something about "ending this whole charade with a bang."

...Pen!

**Chapter 19- Strange Bedfellows**

Creeeeak. Thump! The two soldiers standing outside the room where Princess Nirtana and Star Wolf were confined jumped in their skin. One banged on the door, yelling at the ones inside. "What is going on in there?"

"Guards! Help!" the voice of the princess called, desperate and afraid.

The two soldiers standing outside the room where Princess Nirtana and Star Wolf were confined leapt into action—one readied a sword while the other yanked open the door. They both rushed in, their only concern being the princess' safety. By doing so, they blindly ran into the room soon after, failing to notice his partner was flat on the floor and that Wolf and Panther were standing on either side of the door, with bedposts held in their hands that they had ripped from the now collapsed bed.

Wolf brought his down, striking one guard on the back of his head, and Panther followed suit with the other. Down went the soldiers as the other two members of Star Wolf checked to see that they were out cold. Leon turned the head of one and nodded to his leader.

"Nice plan," Wolf nodded to Nirtana. "Just like clockwork."

"Except for alerting them by tearing apart the bed too loudly," she pointed out.

"Panther is sorry," Panther said.

"We will have to move fast," she continued. "Now for step two."

"Right. Strip them," he ordered his team. As they followed his command, he poked his head into the hallway. There was no sign of anyone. He shut the door as quietly as he could and turned back to his team. The two guards had been relieved of their armor, which lay in a pile on the ground.

"Thank you, Princess," Wolf half-heartedly addressed Nirtana, who bent over the guards, giving them a once-over to check for any serious injuries.

"You will keep your word, will you not?" she asked, looking up at him as he compared the sizes of the armor pieces against himself and his teammates. "I not only saved you from Oikonny, but helped lure these two in here- Duatlique forgive me. Now will you help me free those in the dungeon and aid in the fight against Olletho and this Andross?"

Finding the armor was only suitable for he and Panther, Wolf tossed some of the pieces over to the dark feline. Pigma snorted with laughter at the proposal. "Risk our lives more than we already have for no money? No thanks, lady," the gluttonous pig chortled. "The best way to help stop that nutty king is to let him get killed by either Andross or Fox. Then those two can kill each other. Wolf was just saying we'd help so you'd call these two goons in. Right, Wolf?"

"No," Wolf said, jamming a helmet on his head. "Andross wanted to have us killed, and I want to repay the favor… even if it means helping Fox. Nobody tries to backstab me."

"Are you serious?" Pigma cried, his jaw dropping. "What about you guys?" he inquired, turning to Leon and Panther.

"Panther takes offense to his employer trying to off him. So Panther will join Wolf," the feline answered.

"Same here," Leon answered, "although there is one matter to take care of first." He turned to the still unconscious body of Oikonny, grinning in a most unpleasant manner at how helpless the simian was. He picked up the spear from the ground as Wolf chose the sword for himself. Leon moved to the traitor, his weapon at the ready. "Maybe just a small hole in his back," Leon snickered, raising his spear.

"No!" Nirtana exclaimed, jumping between him and the monkey.

"Move," Leon warned her as Wolf walked up beside the lizard, the sword gripped firmly in his hand. "He deserves this."

"Yes. But there has already been enough trouble and bloodshed on his account. He can face justice when this is over."

They both turned to Wolf, who was looking between the sharp sword and Oikonny. He lowered the blade and urged Leon to do the same. "You're wrong," he replied to Nirtana, "but we don't have time to deal with him. If we did, I would make sure he could never walk again."

"Or I'd cut off his tail and choke him with it!" Leon declared.

Stepping closer to the princess, Wolf stared into her eyes, standing tall and menacing over her. "Mark my words. We will exact 'justice' on him when this is through. You can count on that." He waited for her to nod to show that she understood what he was saying. "Now, step two. Panther and I will-"

"Escort us on order of the king' as prisoners to the dungeon," Nirtana confirmed. "We will free my mother and the other prisoners, and then arm them by heading to the armory. We cannot risk retrieving your guns beforehand without raising suspicion. Then we will find those people Oikonny held hostage. Like I said before you took out the guards: we cannot stay here- even for you to get your guns because it is too dangerous- and we must move fast." Wolf turned away and resumed gearing up in the armor. Both he and Panther found the pieces to be a tight fit in some areas and the leather they were crafted from did not fill either of them with much confidence in their protection.

Nirtana idled by the unconscious body, her face deep in concentration. When Wolf inquired as to what she was engrossed in, her reply was that she was probing Oikonny's mind for more information. "I stumbled across someone else he captive. In fact, someone you should know very well. James McCloud. He is on the first floor, on the other side, second room from the stairwell."

Wolf tensed up slightly, but tried to clear his mind of any thoughts lest she pick up on them. "Yes. We helped Oikonny capture him, but he took James away once we arrived."

"I know he has been your enemy in the past, but we should free him. He could help us free the hostages," she noted, knowing they would not do it for Fox or James' sake. The Star Wolf leader nodded despite some of the worried looks of the rest of the team who were fearful of possible repercussions.

The group arranged themselves with Panther in front, Wolf in the back, and the other three in the middle, their heads down to play the part of the captives. The other two did the same since the helmets did not do much to cover their faces. Panther opened the door and led the party down the hall and stairs. He was guided slightly by Nirtana whenever he was about to make a wrong turn. They tried to stay out of the light and torches on the walls lest someone notice how odd the armor pieces fit onto the different builds of the Star Wolf members or see their faces. Although there was never any cause for alarm as they saw few, if any, soldiers patrolling the palace, leaving them to believe that many had abandoned it to fight outside.

"I hope your plan works," Wolf muttered under his breath, gazing at the princess briefly before checking around the group once more for any guards.

* * *

Fox heard his name being called over and over. Both Peppy and a familiar voice repeated it like a fading choir reaching the end of a song. His breath was fast running out and the sight of the grinning vulpine burned into his mind as he realized it might be the last thing he ever saw. His hands were losing their will to pull at the fingers and were starting to hang them like a two limp branches, beaten down by the rain and wind.

Yet just as he thought it was the end, the feeling loosened and life returned back into his body. The dark edges of his vision scattered away as Krystal appeared like an angel sent to rescue him, her form flashing into view as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. She growled at Fox's attacker, swinging her staff at him again and again and standing territorially between the two. "Don't you dare touch him," she threatened the soldier.

Failing to heed that advice or even acknowledge who she was, he rushed the pair again. Again, he was knocked back by Krystal aiming her staff at his chest and blasting him away with a fireball. This time, the attacker was down permanently, satisfying the princess. She turned to Fox, her warface chased away by one of concern. "Are you hurt?"

Fox coughed, rubbing his sore neck and shaking his head. "I'll be fine," he croaked. "Thanks."

"Fox!" the new voice called for him once more on the navi. Now that his brain was clear and he could think straight, he was able to recognize who it was.

"General Pepper?" he asked, very much doubting that it could be him. He wiped the water off the navi's screen just to be sure.

Yet the old war hound appeared on his navi screen, erasing all doubt. "Fox? Are you alright?"

"I am now," he answered, coughing again. "Is that your fleet that Peppy picked up? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't spare any people."

"Yes it is," Pepper replied. "And we couldn't. But, as soon as we saw a discovered a large armada of Venom vessels heading to such a remote place outside our space like this, that changed everything. Especially since some our spies reported that Andross was among them."

"So you grabbed some guys and came to help?"

"I figured we could end the war here and now if we can defeat Andross. Thankfully, the Cornerian government relented to my reasoning. So it was really a stroke of luck that Andross came here, making this planet a priority and allowing us to aid you. Not that we wouldn't have if we had more people to spare." Fox barely caught the end of the sentence as a stray shot flew by his ear. "We can discuss this later. It looks like we're needed. Pepper out."

"Peppy out too," the hare added, ending all communication.

Fox pulled Krystal low as another laser missed them again. He pulled out his own blaster, wiped the rain from his eyes as best as he could, and shot the offending soldier square in leg, sending him tumbling down a flight of stairs.

The two vulpines ran back into the middle of the battle, that, to Fox's surprise, they were beginning to win. During the earlier tussle, the Gnarsh and Cerinians had started to overwhelm the mercenaries, who were starting to run to save their own skins, and the city soldiers, half of whom were inadequate when it came to gun fights. In all, the combined army was slowly pushing back Olletho's forces to the palace, which was now in sight.

Krystal had already rounded up a few brave volunteers from the tribes, the Gnarsh, and the Resistance, who had rejoined them to help fight. Fox's hopes were higher were each passing moment. From where he stood, he guessed they could reach the palace even easier and stop Olletho.

Just then, Falco appeared from one of the alleyways. "Yo! Fox!" he called. He socked one mercenary and grabbed the rifle she held. He smacked her with the butt of it and tossed it to the ground, choosing his own blaster instead. "All the ships except Star Wolf's are taken care of!" he informed the vulpine over the pouring rain.

"Great!" Fox smiled. Then he noticed that his avian friend was all alone. "Where are Lor'tare and Cutim?" Krystal wondered this too and came closer to hear Falco's answer.

The blue pilot merely frowned and shook his head despondently, tearing at Fox's high-riding feelings. He crashed immediately, guilt rushing into his chest like the rain that was trying to drown them all. He barely noticed someone fire at him, which Falco fired back at. "It's all my fault," Fox lamented. "I should've remembered that I trained them."

"No, it's not," Falco said. "Look, you can't blame yourself for this stuff. You thought you were doing the right thing. It's all Andross' and Olletho's fault."

"That is correct," Krystal added. "If you want everyone's effort to matter, you cannot lose hope now. You have to end this and keep fighting until we win. So we must attack the palace now."

Fox looked up at both of them. Krystal was smiling warmly at him, filling his chest with comfort, while Falco just nodded, cracking a smirk. Fox repeated the gesture and turned to the volunteers ready to follow him. He ordered them to follow him into the palace by taking a side route where fewer soldiers were stationed, and to follow Krystal as she led them into the building itself.

* * *

Even with a large-scale battle occurring just outside their area, the two mercenaries inside the tower near the arena were amusing themselves with the terrified looks on the old, disabled, and young that they had their guns pointed at. So far, none of the prisoners had died and only one had attempted any escape, earning himself a now useless arm. That is not to say the mercenaries had not taken potshots at the people just for fun, scorching the hostages' fur and painting it that all-encompassing dark color that swallows all others, choking them out of existence. Many had now long lost the will to fight, either nursing these wounds while trying to stay on the familiar side of consciousness while everyone else attended to those that were hurt the most, as there were a few healers among them.

That was how Olletho found the prisoners when he came there flanked by several soldiers. It was also what launched him into a rage at such mistreatment of his people. The very ones he had wanted to protect as part of his empire. The men and women with him hardly felt needed as he pulled out his staff, froze the arms of one mercenary and use his weapon to launch him into the air and land on the other. The one with his arms immobilized found himself being pushed out a nearby window to make the long fall to the arena below.

He turned his attention back to the other, who scrambled to his feet, but was unprepared for the barrage of fireballs Olletho fired at him. Again and again, the zipping flames struck the lightly armored mercenary. Each and every licking tongue ate away at pathetic protection until it chewed away at the person. The mercenary fell to the ground, screaming in pain, but still alive when Olletho finally halted.

"You dare to do this to them?" he bellowed, his voice causing everyone to shirk from him as much as the sudden violence had. "Then you deserve no less than the same!" He snapped his fingers at the soldiers still in the doorway and pointed to the crippled mercenary, who cowered up in a ball to protect any further damage to his chest. Two of the armed soldiers sheathed their weapons and carried the enemy away from Olletho's sight and mind.

The king forced down the hate that was still festering at the surface and wore a more pleasant and what he thought was a caring expression. He faced his people, smiling at them, and moved closer only to find them recoil from his presence. "My people, do not be afraid. You are free now."

He reached out to one child, who only ran to her mother as if she was about to be touched by an evil entity. "I know you think I did this," he continued, dropping his hand disappointedly, "but those were lies concocted by the enemy. I did not want this. The only people that should be afraid of me in my kingdom should be those who oppose the Cerinian people."

As heartfelt and as honest as his intentions were, the wave of skepticism had not passed. It had chosen to settle permanently on the faces of everyone there, rocking from side to side, but never leaving. It engulfed all hope that Olletho had to make amends at this moment and win them over. When he realized that, he did a prompt about face and lost all warm compassion. "It is time to deal with Fox and his little group," he snarled.

Plans of death for his rival were halted when he spied a little girl standing near the doorway. He supposed she had ran over there to hide when he had taken out the two guards. She was just staring at him with large, round orbs like turquoise gems in a dark cavern. They were eerily familiar to him and rooted the king to the spot as he watched.

She approached him, coming closer little by little until she was right next to him. Reaching up, she touched his hand, her little stubby fingers seeming to strangely match his adult ones. He did not notice for she began to speak to him, her voice recognizable to his memory.

"Will do you the right thing?" she asked, looking up at him through eyes that were now slightly covered by longer hair. The longer she stood near him, the more these subtle changes seemed to occur.

Still, Olletho could only focus on how she reminded him of someone on the edge of a memory that he could not stand fully on before losing balance and plunging back into the muddled abyss of his mind. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat and nodded. "Of course I will. For you and every Cerinian, I will slay the off-worlders."

But her face frowned in disbelief. Before he could react, she pushed away from him, turning around and running off toward the corner of the room. Olletho reached out, calling for her to stop. She just continued to run, straight into the stone wall and passing through it like a ghost, leaving him all alone with no one to blame for running her off except himself.

Just as he was processing what he had done to cause such a reaction, a hand touched his shoulder. A delicate, slender one. One that he knew very well from his youthful and happier days. Turning around ecstatically, he was shocked to find that one of his soldiers had rested their hand on his person. "Your highness?" he asked.

Olletho checked the hand once more and saw that it was fat, strong, and shaped like a small boulder. He spun around a little more and saw the girl still standing there, neither having moved closer to him nor away. He too had not moved an inch the whole time.

The girl's mother called her over from the other side of the room. She took one last look at the king, meeting his eyes with her fiery orange ones, and ran off. Olletho just let his gaze follow her, wondering what had just happened to him.

"King Olletho?" the soldier questioned him again. "Are you feeling well?"

"Fine," Olletho said in a raspy voice, finding his mouth and throat extremely dry. "Just fine." He pushed whatever had occurred to the back of his mind and strode out the door, his soldiers following close behind him while two stayed in the room to assist the people.

* * *

Wolf and the others finally reached the dungeon after moving slow and staying out of sight as much as possible. A few times they thought an alarm had been raised, but it turned out to be the soldiers diverting more of the guards in the palace to the battlefront, clearing the way for the group. That had not stopped Pigma from becoming nervous enough to try and make a break to his ship. The rest of Star Wolf had seen to it that he stayed put though and followed through with the plan.

Upon entering the dungeon, they encountered only one soldier, who questioned their purpose there. "Escorting these prisoners on order of the king," Panther replied. "Two members of the Star Wolf team and the subversive princess." He allowed the guard to eye up the three before waving them to follow him.

The unsuspecting soldier never even saw Panther, Nirtana, and Leon crouch and leap onto him. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain to his neck and head before his world became black. Once the three were assured that he was no longer a threat, Nirtana swiped his set of keys.

"Someone needs to shut the door in case anyone walks by," she said.

"Already on it," Wolf replied, heading back for the open door. He checked outside, but saw only an empty, dull-stoned hallway that resembled a sarcophagus' chamber more than part of a luxurious palace. He was a little surprised at the easy time they were having, but it also put him on edge as he shut the door and latched it shut—for he assumed that such extremely good luck would be repaid later with excruciating hardship in some way. Which is why he wanted to move along quickly to take as much of an advantage of it as they could now.

Turning back to the group, he found that Nirtana was zipping around quickly from cell door to cell door, unlocking and yanking the heavy doors open to peer into the inky black mouths. She would quickly check on the prisoner's status, questioning them briefly for she did not forget that she served the people first and it was her job to take care of them. But she had some driving motive that propelled her from one locked door to the next.

As Panther aided some of the weaker members out of the cell, Wolf closed the distance between him and the princess, checking on the people in each cell too. However, Nirtana eventually stopped at a cell door that she nearly dropped the keys trying to jam them into the lock. She threw it open, allowing the light to spill in and highlight a weak figure inside like the morning sun falling into a bedroom.

"Rupiel?" she tentatively asked. She and Wolf stood on the threshold of the doorway, waiting for a response.

"Nirtana?" the tired body finally answered, its voice cracked and dry. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, nearly flying the distance to embrace the other. Wolf turned away, giving them some private time as she smothered the prince with kisses and affection pent up over the long days they had been apart as tears cascaded down her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he wearily responded, sitting up only through her support. His body had lost a lot of its muscle and his face had become gaunt and thin. The blow to his head from his brother had nearly healed, but that was the only good sign. He looked like he was on the verge of death, but had postponed it, choosing to cling onto life a little longer to be with her. "What are you doing here? I thought you escaped."

"I did, thanks to you and Slim," she nodded. "But I am back. Krystal and Fox are attacking the city with the Outer Tribes and the Gnarsh to bring down your brother."

"I must be out of it," he said slowly, coughing a few times. "I could have sworn you said Gnarsh were helping us."

She grinned and lifted him up to his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder. "Just take it easy, sweetheart." Combining her strength with the little he had, she managed to drag him out into the hallway where all the other prisoners waited, mindful of his earlier leg injury that strained him when any pressure was put on it. She propped him up against the wall, careful to steady him unless he fell over like a wooden puppet (which she saw, now that he was in better light, was not too far off from the truth). He looked even weaker and his eyes more listless than when he had been in the dark…although he was quick to shut his eyes from the bright light, at first.

"I'll be back, soon," she promised, kissing his forehead and lips before taking off. She followed Wolf down the hallway, who was nearly at the end.

For the next few doors, they found one dead prisoner that Nirtana mourned briefly for and Slim, who was looking much thinner than usual. "This prison diet does wonders for weight loss," he had joked when they found him, but he was soon up and about, helping them with the others prisoners and just as spry as he always had been.

When they reached the next to last, the princess jumped for joy. Inside, sitting on the floor, was her mother. She was in a bit better shape than the few decrepit souls they had freed, but sat in a rather feeble position, barely able to hold her head up.

Nirtana raced inside no less quickly than she had for her betrothed. She squeezed her mother's neck in her arms, allowing a fresh batch of tears hot from her heart to fall. "Mother!" she cried.

"Nirtana?" her mother asked, raising her head to see if her mind was just playing tricks on her. When she did, the daughter could tell that the queen was better than she had expected, if a little malnourished.

"Yes, it is me, mother," she said, helping Kiahuacochil to her feet. "It is a long story, but the Outer Tribes are laying siege to the city. I came to rescue you with some help." She pointed out the mercenaries when they entered the hall. The queen was a little taken aback, but did not disapprove. She just leaned against the wall, choosing to stand despite her daughter's pleas to sit down.

"I cannot. The people cannot see me as failing or they may lose more hope," she replied.

Wolf interrupted their conversation by announcing that the rest of the cells were empty. "We need to round up those who can fight and get to the armory," he said. "The others can just stay here or hide out elsewhere in the palace."

"I will take care of them," the queen volunteered. "I know the areas where the fewest patrols are."

"Are you sure, mother?" Nirtana asked.

"My dear, I am sure." She let go of the wall, putting on a strong front for her. "You need to help out with the battle." She could still sense her daughter's hesitation and reassured her again. "We will all be fine."

The princess gave in, but not before rushing back to Rupiel to explain the situation to him and kiss him once more. When she was finished, she went back to Wolf, saying she would round up everyone. "Panther and you should put the armor back on. Maybe Leon or Pigma could wear the dungeon guard's outfit too," she suggested as a couple of the stronger prisoners pulled said guard's body into a cell.

Wolf agreed and called out for the other members of Star Wolf, yet only two showed up—Leon and Panther. Wolf's good eye directed itself on the source of the door they had entered the dungeon through, closing at the other end, breaking all the silence in the room. He pushed the two teammates aside, roaring out the third one's name. "Pigma!"

He ordered the remaining members to head to the armory with the capable prisoners—though to leave a couple behind to help the queen and dependent others—and that they would meet up with them as soon as they could. "Grab me a gun if I don't get there in time to help," he called over his shoulder.

Nirtana followed him after assuring her mother that she would come back for her. The queen could sense her reluctance to leave, but urged her daughter to go, saying that she and the other prisoners that were not fighting would be fine.

The princess ran after Wolf, wasting no time and unable to bid farewell to Rupiel on the way out if she wanted to catch up. When she exited, she saw Wolf running down a long corridor to her right. Pigma's stumpy body was further down, waddling along at what only someone of his girth could consider a run.

She quickly dashed after Wolf, catching up on his rear soon enough. When she did, she could hear Pigma wasting his breath on talk and threats instead of utilizing what little sprinting energy he had on losing them. "Forget it! I ain't risking my life for no money!" he wheezed. "So go away or I'll alert this whole place!"

"Pigma!" Wolf repeated again, pumping his legs to move faster.

Nirtana recognized the hallways and turns that their quarry was leading them down. She vocalized it, though assumed that Wolf had already figured it out too. "He's heading for the aircraft!" It was confirmed by the pelting rain and the battle outside becoming less muffled by the walls.

"Yeah," Wolf grimly acknowledged. "But we almost got 'im. Then I'll kill him."

It was then that Pigma's survival instincts must have kicked into overdrive, making him observant of what was available at hand. He snatched one of the torches along the wall out of its holder, ripped down some curtains nearby, and paused to throw them all on the ground in a heaped bundle between him and his pursuers. He snorted and laughed, but took no time to taunt the two before taking off again.

The heap of linen burst into a blazing flame that leapt up and tried to swallow the ceiling itself. When it failed, it contented itself to sit wall off the path that the pair had been following while spreading itself out in a fat pile. Wolf saw no way around it since it stretched from end to end and swore loudly, possibly already alerting whatever soldiers were left if his and Pigma's banter had not already.

"Is there any other way to the Wolfens?" he inquired.

"Yes. But this is the fastest route," Nirtana answered as she studied the fire for a few seconds.

"Great," Wolf growled, letting his hands slap the sides of his legs and turn around. "Guess we'll just have to go one of those ways."

"No. We will not have to."

He cocked an eyebrow in her direction, but understood what she meant when he heard someone yelling at them from down the hallway. It was a guard, brandishing a staff in her hands. She ordered them to put their hands up once she came closer, but Nirtana distracted her by running to the side, allowing Wolf to sweep up from behind and hold her arms down. The princess knocked her out, hurting her hand a little, and took the staff.

She immediately went to work, blowing a deep freeze from the weapon's tip over the fire. Wolf let the soldier slump to the floor and waited as the frosty mist settled over the fire, smothering it until the heat gave in. She tucked the staff away and they both ran down the hall.

They reached the end just in time as a robot from the skies crashed through the ceiling, effectively cutting off their way back. The opening did allow them to see how the battle above was progressing. Many from both sides were falling from the sky and an Arwing briefly blocked their view as it streamed across the sky with fire streaking from a wing.

"C'mon," Wolf said, pushing Nirtana along.

They rounded a few corners, climbing stairs here and there and closing the gap between them and Pigma as quickly as they could. When they arrived at the last hallway that led back to the ships, Wolf spotted the traitorous member leaning against the doorway, catching his breath and almost on his knees. He wasted no time in running for him, never yelling since he did not want to alert their prey.

Unfortunately, Pigma heard Wolf's boots smacking the stone and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened in disbelief as his piggy legs took off, hurling him out into the pouring rain. His pursuers only ran faster, but he was closer to the Wolfens.

"You won't get away!" Wolf vowed, almost only him and choosing to leap at the pig.

* * *

"This way," Krystal whispered to the group. Falco and her had been leading them around, finding that the best way into the palace was to head back to the Wolfens and sneak in that way. So Falco had provided what information he could on where enemies were last as she guided them easily there.

Once they reached the platform, they were surprised to find Wolf pouncing Pigma and Nirtana running out after both. It was a sight to see and Krystal was ecstatic to know that her sister was safe and sound. Fox and Falco were happy to draw their blasters aiming at the two tussling on the ground, but Nirtana shouted for them to stay their weapons. "Don't shoot Wolf!" she ordered.

Wolf extended his claws and swiped at his opponent's head, leaving three deep lacerations on his bald scalp that would forever brand the greedy mercenary of his moment of cowardly shame. The attacker turned to what Nirtana was yelling at and believed he was about to be gunned down by Star Fox and the others. This left Pigma the opportunity to kick out from underneath Wolf and run for his Wolfen. As the gray fighter kneeled over in pain, Falco took aim and shot at the fleeing Pigma.

Wolf regained his wind soon enough and chased the pilot once more while Fox joined in on shooting. All of them were too late since Pigma had already hopped into his Wolfen, fired up the engines, and was lifting off. Some well-aimed laser fire hit the soft spots underneath the aircraft, causing it to shake unsteadily and lower slightly. But it recovered soon enough and took off into the sky, its passenger having escaped from his ground foes and now braving the battle above in hopes of slipping away in the chaos.

Back on the ground, Wolf cursed bitterly once more, directing most of them towards Pigma. He then focused on Fox, pointing an accusing finger at him. "If you hadn't come McCloud, I could've had him!"

"Excuse us for trying to stop this war!" Falco retorted for the vulpine.

"Can it, bird! We're trying to stop Andross too."

"What's the matter? Your deal with the insane war-monger fell through? What a shock."

Nirtana stepped between them, halting any further clashing from either of them. "Yes," she informed them, "it did. Oikonny planned to betray them all and now Wolf has agreed to help us take down Andross."

"And that?" Fox asked, nodding his head to the sky.

"That was Pigma being more afraid than angry. The rest of us won't leave until we repay Andross and Oikonny after the battle. Now, before you shoot me, how about we rescue your father and stop Andross?"

Fox's eyes widened and his blaster lowered automatically just a hair. "You know where he is?"

"She does," Wolf indicated the older princess by jerking his thumb at her. "She read Oikonny's mind."

"He is just downstairs. Please, put away your weapons. He means you no harm," Nirtana pleaded.

"For now," the gray mercenary added.

Fox was still unconvinced, but did relent to Nirtana's urging. Krystal had no qualms, although she was wary of Wolf's presence. "Ok," Fox agreed. "But I still don't trust you."

"I didn't ask for it," Wolf snapped. "And I don't trust you either. I'm in this to take out Andross. Then it's back to business as usual between our teams. Now let's get out of this rain."

* * *

It took a little longer than they had thought to find the room for they had to take another passage due to the crash ship in the hallway from earlier. Along the way, Nirtana informed Fox and the others how they had subdued Oikonny, been left by Olletho, and had rescued the prisoners with the plans to attack the armory and then free the families held captive, whom the king had supposedly left to do first. She was brief in her explanations, promising to tell it all in more detail later, but Krystal was happy enough to know that her mother and sister were fine.

But there was no time for any sort of affection to be shown. They reached the door where James was being held according to Nirtana. Fox and Falco drew their blasters and kicked open the door, finding three mercenaries inside. Fox shot down one while another close to the entrance grabbed Falco's gun, trying to yank it from his hands. Wolf rushed in to attack the third, ripping the hired hand's weapon from his hands, bringing the butt up into his chin to knock him down, and delivering a fatal blast to the mercenary's head when he started to rise once more.

Krystal jumped into action to aid Falco by whipping her staff harshly into the side of the enemy's leg and buffeting him with balls of ice. It loosened the grip enough for Falco to jam the side of the wrestled gun into the mercenary's nose, causing him to scream in agony. Krystal smacked him in the side of the head, hamstringing him further and floored him. He stayed on the ground and they all settled down, soaking in the quick reprieve.

Fox tucked away his blaster and faced the center of the room. Sitting in a rickety chair with his hands bound behind him and his legs roped to the legs of the chair was his father. James was looking more than worse for the wear with bruises all over the visible parts of his body, dried blood caking his nostrils, and a swollen eye behind his crooked sunglasses that was healing a little. At first, his son thought him to be oblivious to everything around him, but it turned out that James was cognitive of who was there and what had just taken place. He looked round himself and then up at the younger vulpine, his good eye opening a bit wider.

"Fox?" he croaked.

The pilot nodded and walked over to his father, immediately setting to work on the ropes holding him. "Yes, it's me, Dad," he affirmed, the emotion welling up inside him. He deftly pulled the knots apart and his father was soon free of the bondage.

James grabbed his wrists, rubbing away the tight feeling of them, but not the marks that showed through his flattened fur. "Thanks. How did you get here?"

"We are attacking the city," Krystal answered. "Your son led the Gnarsh and the Cerinians in an attack and we snuck in here to rescue you, the others, and stop Olletho."

"Really?" James asked, staring bewildered at his son. "You've really accomplished a lot while I've been here."

"That's an understatement," Falco said as Fox helped his father to his feet. James was a little wobbly and fell onto his son to maintain his balance. After a few seconds, he pushed himself off and held onto Fox's shoulder instead.

"You're becoming a great leader," James told him. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Fox said, his self-esteem and happiness soaring. He was surprised when his father leaned back in and embraced him. Not being one to turn down affection from his father, Fox returned it, copying his father when he patted his back several times. They stayed like that for a good while, the volunteers deciding to file out of the room and guard it in case any more soldiers showed up.

They ended it shortly after and Fox turned to the others. Wolf was the first to speak up. "Are you done with your little reunion? Can we move on now?" he asked irritably.

"It was sweet," Krystal chimed in, causing Fox to feel slightly embarrassed.

"So, you're here," James said, facing Wolf. "Where's the rest of your gang?"

"Procuring weapons," he simply replied. "Or Leon and Panther are. Pigma scurried off and Oikonny is out cold."

"I'd really like to see him after all this is through," James grimaced.

"Well that's one thing everyone is in agreement about," Fox said, nearing his father and offering support to help him walk. "Now let's get you back to the Great Fox."

"I'm staying to fight," he insisted, waving his son off. "I've been through much worse and I'm not going to back out now, leaving you guys alone."

"But you're hurt. You need to rest."

"I've been resting for hours in there. I'm not fit to lead right now, but I'm fit to follow. Lead on, Fox."

The younger vulpine opened his mouth to protest some more, but shut it. He remembered that his father was very stubborn and this was already a closed matter. Feeling ever more confident, Fox nodded and called for everyone to stay close behind him.

* * *

James was filled in on the situation by Falco and Fox along the way (moreso by Falco, who stayed at the rear to keep pace with the headstrong older leader). Every once in a while, Fox would fall back to check on his father, who would urge him to the front once more to guide everyone with Krystal, who led them to the armory in no time.

When they arrived, the struggle for control of the large storage of weapons had already ended, with Wolf's remaining team only paying for it with some minor bruises while the prisoners had a heftier price of a life. They had already dragged the poor soul aside, but had little time to mourn.

The newcomers raced in and outfitted themselves with anything that was familiar to them. Blasters were tossed to the mercenaries while many of the former prisoners had chosen weapons that were more up close and personal. Nirtana was reunited with her staff while Krystal was overjoyed to see Slim again.

"Guess you really fit your name now," she laughed after checking if he was unhurt. She earned several guffaws from him while Wolf assessed his own team, who assured him that they were ready to fight.

Once everyone was armed and ready to fight for their lives, Fox rounded them up so that he, Nirtana, Krystal, and Wolf, could explain the next part of their plan. "We need to free the people Oikonny kidnapped. They are innocent in all this," Nirtana stated.

"The soldiers might also abandon their king if their families are safe," Wolf reasoned.

"Everyone ready?" Fox asked them, checking to see that everyone was holding a weapon of some sort. Satisfied, he turned to the exit and he followed Krystal with nary a step between them as they headed for the supposed tower where the people were being held.

As they found themselves in the courtyard, they also found a familiar face staring them down. Fter stood in front of a detachment of troops, all who were standing between them and their goal. Their leader had no trace of the nervous excitability that had characterized him. Instead, a somber silence was all they were greeted with by the sorrowful eyes that now resided on his face.

"Princess Krystal. Princess Nirtana," he acknowledged to the two ladies. "I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass." He pulled out a spear, directing its pointed tip at them just for added intimidation. "We must follow the will of the gods and the rulers they choose. We cannot disobey them."

"But Nirtana and Rupiel are supposed to rule," Fox argued, coming a bit closer. He stopped short of the spear's reach, eyeing its end that was near his neck. "They aren't traitors."

He lowered the weapon slightly, closing the distance between them a little. "Trust me. I know. But what would you have me do? Allow these brave men and women here and out there to lose their families? I will not let that happen to them. Just as they fight only for them, so do I. If that means I am punished by burning in Semacyli's eternal flames, so be it."

"There will be no need for that."

Both parties turned to the new voice to find Olletho striding across the sandy arena, approaching the two in discussion. He faced Fter and his group first, giving them a piece of good news. "Your families are free. Oikonny took them and I knew nothing about it. I have now rescued them myself and they are still in the tower. I never intended for any harm to come to them and I hope that you can forgive my error and continue to fight for our cause and dispose of this rebel trash."

The soldiers did not dwell on the issue for long. All of them dropped their weapons and raced for the tower, already calling for their loved ones. Fter watched them go, his previous disposition leaving as evidenced by an enthusiastic light returning to his face that matched his soldiers'. Olletho simply frowned and appeared a bit more nervous. Regardless, he then turned his attention to Fox and his company.

"Krystal," he greeted her kindly, his frown reverting to an upside-down shape. "You came back. It is wonderful to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same," she remarked. "You have to stop this war."

"I cannot. I must protect my people. Especially from the likes of him," Olletho singled out Fox.

"I will not allow that." Krystal stepped in front of the pilot and stood firm.

"So he has turned you against me now," the king muttered, his hand slowly reaching for his staff.

"You did that yourself!" Nirtana spat.

"Quiet! I am the savior here! I did all of this for Krystal. All of it! I will not allow this! You!" he yelled over a thunderclap, raising his staff in Fox's direction. "You have taken everything from me! You have turned Krystal away from me. I will destroy you myself. Prepare to die!"

"No!" Krystal shouted, but Fox walked around her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to do this," he told her. "It has to end here and now. Remember the prophecy?"

She nodded slowly, repeating what it had foretold. "That the savior will win. That you will have the strength to win."

He smiled and leaned in close to kiss her cheek. "You give me strength," he whispered to her.

Fox never saw the first strike coming, but certainly felt it when Olletho connected with the side of his head. The vulpine flew backwards, hissing in pain once he hit the ground. He sat up and saw his opponent standing there, drenched in the rain, but with a fire ablaze in his eyes. "You will never kiss her again!" he screamed, rushing forward to the still grounded pilot.

**A/N:** And I think this is a good place to stop.

**Sword:** No!

Find Pen yet?

**Sword:** I saw him buying dynamite. He even gave me a stick.

I'll take that. Go look for him. As for everyone else, let us know what you think. It felt like there was too much dialogue and not enough description in this chapter. And as always, we keep getting this overwhelming sense that each chapter is weaker than the last, but that could be us. Tell us what you think as we'd like to hear your thoughts. Don't worry about Pen. Everything should be under control...I hope.


	20. Chapter 20: The Face of Evil

**A/N:** Ok, nobody panic. I, er, just need to keep looking around for Pen. Just stay calm. Sword? Would you do the regular thing?

**Sword:** Okey-dokey then! We own the plot with lines22. All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. Me and Pen are owned by the author. We'd like to thank logoleptic for being awesome by continuing to beta read these chappies! We also want to thank UNKnowN OrIGiNZ, Artyom carter, Rebel0123, Grand Helios, bryan mccloud, Hopeless- Tyronos, DestroyUFool, and Stainless Steel Fox for their reviews on the last chapter!

*runs back through* Pen!

**Chapter 20- The Face of Evil**

Olletho's staff came down in a flash of lightning, but all he struck was mud, splashing himself with it. Fox was already back on his feet and had drawn his own mystical weapon, pointing it in Olletho's direction. The king was shocked when Fox was able to freeze his feet to the ground in blocks of ice with it.

"Impossible!" he cried. "Only true Cerinians can use those!"

"I guess I'm…" Fox paused and glanced at Krystal, who waited on the sidelines with all the others, "…special."

Olletho shot a fireball at his opponent, hitting him in the chest with it. Krystal yelped as he staggered backwards, but he commanded everyone to stay back. "I don't want any of you to get hurt! I have to do this alone."

"And you will die alone," the king added. Fox turned back to Olletho to find that he had already freed himself by burning away the ice around his feet. "Forgot I could use these too?" he taunted before throwing another fireball at Fox.

The pilot shot another blast of ice at the fiery projectile, causing them both to disintegrate in the air—but that had only been the vanguard of the attacks to ensue. Olletho struck the ground on purpose, shaking it violently and splitting the earth all around Fox. Slabs of the muddy arena raised into the air at obtuse angles, throwing him off balance and dangerously toward an edge between two pieces in the hopes that he might be flattened between them.

Fox would have none of that though, as he leaned over, kneeling on the ground and determining the fastest route out of his predicament. Seeing the most steady path of shifting ground to his left, he tucked his staff away and ran for it, leaping from unsteady platform to unsteady platform. Olletho was quick to follow his escape and countered with more of the same power. Only this time, he widened the gaps between, making the same attempt all the more difficult. "You will not escape me this time!"

However, Fox had not been foolish or cowardly enough for that. Olletho had failed to realize that his opponent was now within sprinting range of him. He only saw his mistake once it was too late and Fox was already charging him head-on. He futilely tried to raise up walls of thick mud and cause even more tumultuous earthquakes, but Fox was already upon him.

He jumped the last few feet, placing a well-aimed kick at Olletho's jaw. The king flew to the side, smacking into a murky puddle. Fox pulled out his staff once more as the other lifted his head, coughing and spitting up all sorts of vile water mixed with dirty sediment. Growling like a wounded animal and wiping the mud off his mouth- although he only smeared it deeper into his fur like warpaint- Olletho picked himself back up.

Taking advantage of the spare moments he had, Fox chanced a glance at his allies on the side. Other than a few falling to the ground, they were just fine—but he did not have any longer than that, for Olletho conjured up a gust of wind that spun round and round like a tornado before spinning its way to him.

As the mini-storm came closer, it picked up speed and strength, inhaling everything in its path. Even the lightning that had increased in frequency and clashed above them seemed to be drawn toward its hollow center. Fox tried to outrun the monstrous freak of nature and just managed to reach the edge of its range. However, the tornado still carried him on its winds for a few moments and threw him far enough to the side to knock the air out of him.

He did not have time to catch his breath as Olletho threw fireball after fireball at him. When he tried to dodge to the side, he was nearly caught in a wall of flame that the king raised on that side, going against the very force of nature that was raining down upon them. Olletho did the same in all directions until they were surrounded by a circle of fire, its flames leaping out to lick at the two combatants if they dared to come too close.

"Fox!" they both heard Krystal cry.

The king frowned and turned to the pilot. "Now I have you right where I want you," Olletho snarled, he and Fox both circling one another and waiting for the other to make the first strike.

"You don't have to do this," Fox said, holding his staff sideways in a defensive position. "I'm not your enemy. Andross and Oikonny are."

"No!" Olletho shouted, shooting a jet of fire that Fox deftly avoided, careful of his proximity to the still burning walls trapping them. "All of you outsiders are my enemies," the king explained. "If you had not brought your influence and fighting here, then my father would not be dead, my people would not cower from me, and Krystal would still love me! If not for them, and you especially, everything would be fine! But you have caused all of this!"

"All I did was destroy some trees when I crash landed. I hardly see how all of this is my fault."

"Just look at what you have done now!" Olletho declared, waving his hands to the side. "Gnarsh are out there killing my people! You led Andross and Oikonny here, who kidnapped innocents! You could have taken your fighting elsewhere, but you brought it here! I am just trying to save everyone from you."

Fox's staff lowered slightly, the words turning over in his mind. He could not deny that Andross and his cronies had been after Star Fox and that the occupation of a planet of telepathists with unique powers was probably just random luck.

But before this train of thought could pull into its next destination, it was derailed by Krystal speaking in his mind. "Do not listen to him at all!" she pleaded. "All of this is on him. And Andross too. You were innocent in everything, so do not even think about taking blame for one piece of it. Nothing you did caused this and you never meant to hurt anyone on purpose."

"It was all his fault, purpose or not!" Olletho shouted, able to hear Krystal talking as well.

"No, it wasn't," Fox replied. "I've taken the blame for many things and owned up to problems I haven't even caused. But not this time. You killed your father. You threw your lot in with Andross, which backfired on you."

Olletho rushed him, swinging his staff at Fox's side. The pilot jumped out of the way and connected his own weapon into the king's back, knocking him down in the mud again. "You allowed Oikonny in and failed to realize that he meant to betray you."

Once more, Olletho hopped up and fired a flurry of fireballs and ice shards. Fox blocked and countered them all before blowing him back with a gust of wind. The king landed on his back, coughing hard as the pain of the impact rushed through him.

"You drove Krystal away from you with your fury and tyranny," Fox resumed, slowly walking toward his fallen opponent. "I only want to help these people. The Gnarsh are not killing your people, but are actively trying to incapacitate them instead. You are the reason why the city is in shambles. And I," he finished, holding his staff directly pointed at Olletho, "am the savior of Cerinia."

There were a few moments of silence at first, save for the raspy breathing of Olletho on the ground. As they faded, his wheezing for air turned into a low mutter. "No, no," he repeated over and over in his mumbles as he slowly lifted himself to a sitting position, then to his feet. "No, no," he said a little louder, going beyond his normal voice. "No, no, no!" he finally yelled to the heavens, facing Fox fully with bloodlust in his eyes. "I am the savior! Me! Only me!"

This time, his attacks came on fierce and wild. He had worked himself into an unstoppable frenzy, losing all focus of his technique or years of training and just letting his emotions guide his fighting. Even though Fox could avoid most of the attacks and hit Olletho more than he did the pilot, it did nothing to slow the king down. Whether they were blows to the king's thighs, smacks to the face, or any attempt at disabling- interjected with requests from Fox to stop the fighting and work together to take down Andross instead-, Olletho would merely snort and swing even harder, not even caring how close they were to the fire or what he was attacking. As long as he could down Fox, he would be satisfied.

So far, Fox had been lucky to maneuver his harsher hits. That luck, however, soon ran out when he countered one blow, only to have Olletho's staff catch him in the jaw and send his eyes reeling in his head. His opponent jabbed him in the abdomen, abandoned the weapon briefly to deliver a right hook to the side of Fox's head, and finished by bringing the staff straight down on his back.

Fox hit the ground hard and was immediately rolled over by Olletho's foot. "And now," the one still standing said, forming several pointed tips of ice at the end of his staff, "you will die!" He lifted the lethal weapon to deliver one final blow, but Fox had already taken note of that new trick. He too created a piece of sharp ice on the very butt of his staff and, having no time to choose an entry point for it, blindly jammed it at Olletho.

The king roared in pain, stumbling back a few feet as he made contact with some part of the body. Fox quickly took the opportunity to stand back up and saw the damage he had caused. Olletho was holding his side and his shoulder drooped low. Underneath his hand, barely visible due to the bright, burning light of the fire, was a dark red stain that was seeping out between his fingertips. Though it appeared to be a deep wound, Olletho still held his ground, taking in deep, slow breaths while letting the initial pain subside.

"Just stop this," Fox tried once more. "You can't go on. And despite all you've done, you're not evil and need to be destroyed like Andross. I've tried to give you a chance so far, but if you don't stop now, I will stop you."

"Never!" the king refused, shaking his head. He stopped pressing the open puncture, grimaced from the pain, and sprayed a jet of flames once more. But Fox was quick to counteract it with a blast of frigid air that eventually won out over Olletho's power. The king kept trying to attack him with every power he could conjure up, but Fox deflected them all as he relentlessly marched closer to Olletho.

If one could have been inside the circle at the very moment, they might have seen the fear evident on Olletho's face at Fox's unyielding stride and ability. Indeed, the pilot almost looked like a deadly, celestial messenger with the entire gamut of elements releasing from his staff and his body darkened in its features by the leaping flames behind him. The only time his face could be seen was when lightning cracked across the sky, usually illuminating only a portion of his determined face. Olletho was nearly shivering at the sight despite his back being right against his self-made wall behind him that heated up his outer body.

"I'll never give her to you!" Olletho shouted, planting his feet in the mud and preparing for a last ditch effort. Fox was already in a defensive position, anticipating that the king would yield after the next attack since he was out of options.

But they were both surprised at what occurred next. Olletho put every ounce of his remaining strength to hurl one of the largest fireballs yet at Fox. The pilot, overwhelmed by its size, threw himself out of the way and onto the ground. Olletho was stumbled backwards by the might of it, falling into the welcoming embrace of the flames behind him.

The ear-splitting scream that followed broke through the roar of heavenly thunder. Fox watched, amazed as the figure that had once resembled his adversary was now engulfed in fire from behind like some elemental spirit had come to inhabit him as its chosen vessel. He ran to and fro, trying to catch the rain on his skin and rolling in the mud like an animal to smother the flames that clung to his back.

Fox broke himself out of his trance, rushing to Olletho's aid. He used every power available that he knew of: fanning away the fire, combating it with frozen air, and trying to control the very embers themselves. It seemed to both to last an eternity, but was in reality much shorter, when the flames were finally fought off. Olletho fell to the ground like a cut tree. And with him, the circle of fire died too, finally giving into the rain without its master to stoke it.

As he stood over the burned body, Fox was barely conscious of the guns still going off above and in the distance outside or of pounding feet nearing him. Krystal was soon at his side, throwing her arms around him, babbling on about how she sensed both of them were in pain, but had trouble differentiating with her worry. When she realized that he was not paying attention to a word she said, she followed his stare to Olletho and gasped.

Kneeling down, she hesitated in touching him lest she cause more pain. "I heard his scream and the pain in his mind, but I did not think it was this bad," she whispered. By the lightning, they could see the grisly scene much better, even though neither wanted to. The stench was overpowering every other scent and the sight tore at Fox's insides. He wanted to turn away from it, but could not bring himself to. He only knew of one person who had ever been burned this badly, although he had never seen her body himself since he was too young at the time. Now, the image would sear itself into his mind permanently and intermingle with that memory.

Fox laid down his weapon and bent down next to Krystal. Together, they gripped the nearly destroyed ends of Olletho's clothing- which had miraculously not shriveled up and joined the fire- and turned him over. A sickening sight met them when they did. The scorched areas had reached part of the front, as if Olletho was wrapped in a crinkled black blanket with sanguine trim. Some areas still let off smoke, but the face was miraculously untouched for, allowing them to see every twist, contortion, and scrunching of his face as he tried not to scream in pain.

A fresh set of tears cascaded down Krystal's face as Fox could only sit there stunned. However, neither of them expected Olletho's eyes to stop their panicked darting to focus on them before showing that he still had the ability to speak.

"Krystal," he raspily choked out, his intact nerves trying to convey a smile or at least the ghost of one. "You are here." Even if he could not smile well, he could still frown, which he did so. "I am sorry. I let it all get out of hand. I just could not stand seeing you with him." He glanced quickly at Fox as he said it. "That is why I did all of this."

"But why kill your father and try to be king?" Fox asked. "I don't see the point in that."

"Like I said, it was for her." Olletho took a deep breath, his pupils dilating for a few seconds before he settled down again. "He had always planned to kill the queen and when he discovered Oikonny, he tried to take away the only option I had of winning Krystal back. So yes, I cast my lot in with them. It was all I had left. Then I had to hide it from everyone, put the blame on someone else, and it all led to this."

"Olletho," Krystal said sadly, squeezing out what tears were holding themselves back. Even Fox's heart went out to the king, who writhed on the ground in a fit of severe pain momentarily, once his reasoning became clear.

"Andross and Oikonny influenced me, yes, but I now realize—or perhaps I always knew and refused to admit it—that I let my jealousy get the best of me. I was weak and that is not what my people deserve in a leader. It is not what you deserve either, Krystal," he continued. "You deserve the strongest and the best. Who that is is now clear." He faced Fox again, craning his seared neck as much as possible. "Take care of her, will you? If not for me, then for her."

"Of course," the pilot nodded, more than a little surprised at what was being requested.

"Believe me, I am just as shocked as you," Olletho noted his expression. "But my jealousy, and my life, are leaving my body. Even though my vision darkens, I can see clearly now why she loves you. I just wish she had loved me as much."

"I did," Krystal answered. "But—"

"I know, I know. I drove you away and we were never meant to be. You two are. But I hope that I at least made you as happy as you made me before all of this."

"You did," she assured him. Fox wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she buried her face in his chest, drying her eyes each time they filled up too much. "But we can help you," Krystal remarked, grabbing one edge of the burnt cloth. She begged for Fox to pick up the other side, which he did. "We can get you to a healer," she suggested, starting to lift him up. "Maybe they-"

His cries of pain at being moved stopped that idea quickly. They released his clothing, allowing him to lie back down on the ground and grimace at the pain. "They cannot help me now. It is just as well that. This is my payment for all the wrong I have done. I did not do the right thing like you asked, Krystal."

Fox glanced at her, but she merely shrugged, unaware as to what he meant. "Will you stay with me for a while?" he begged.

"Yes," Krystal nodded. Fox slowly agreed to stay too, each one on either side of the king.

"Good. Perhaps one day, far from now, everyone might be able to forgive me and understand why I was weak. It would not be very hard to see why," he chuckled slightly, the laughter devolving into moans instead. "I suppose it was fate that I would became just as bad as my father," he said as tears began to prick his own eyes.

"No, you did not become him," Krystal shook her head. "You had the best intentions at heart. I know you, even if you have changed much in these past days. But you are nothing like him."

"Thank you," Olletho smiled, "Although I may be worse. I had the chance for redemption, but squandered it. I do love you and, whatever it may mean, you two have my blessing. I go to Vuctranpicutli now. I shall see you there one day." His eyes began to hide themselves behind the heavy lids while he continued to speak. "Please tell everyone I am sorry. Tell Rupiel, Nirtana, and everyone else that I am so sorry. Apologies are all I can offer. Maybe the gods will smile upon me and allow me to redeem myself in some other way in the afterlife."

Although his eyes were closed, salty, bitter tears poured out, sliding into the crevices of scorch marks on his body. He visibly shook as his mumblings became more incoherent to Fox. Eventually he began to talk in a simple manner, reliving past memories aloud that were only known to him and some to Krystal. He soon came around to Krystal, by now his voice just a whisper that matched the sweet nothings he repeated from the past. Fox had to lean closer to hear him, as he said, "I will always love you. Forever and ever." Krystal could only sit and watch, sniffing quietly with each word and wiping her eyes as he called to his brother in a competitive, rascal fashion several times with phrases like "I can beat you, Rupiel!" and "That is not fair! You started early!", all with labored gasps in between.

Olletho regressed once more and began talking to a woman who did not exist. "Sing that song again. Please?" he asked the empty space above him. Fox was almost convinced that there might actually be someone who had appeared next to them by the way he was plainly speaking to her. He even looked, but only saw the rain clouds that still pelted them with their rain. He smiled before humming a short tune to himself, which Fox assumed must have been the song Olletho wanted to hear.

He was surprised when Krystal joined in. She quickly explained through telepathy, as she kept a shaky pace through sobs, that it was a Cerinian lullaby that her own mother had sung to Nirtana and her as children. He followed along with it, finding it somber and beautiful, even humming it quietly himself once he caught on. But she stopped when Olletho started to talk once more. "May Joyolzauggui watch over you, too. I love you, mother," he breathed, the last syllable allowing a final puff of air to escape his lips.

Fox saw the strength leave Olletho's limbs, becoming completely limp and still. Krystal could only shudder and sob. It did not take mind reading for Fox to tell that she was in an emotional turmoil over the death. So he stood up, walked over to her, and sat beside her, laying a hand delicately on her shoulder. Her response was to immediately latch onto him, her bodily vibrations coursing through him as he held her tightly.

"I wish we could have saved him," she gasped in between bouts of shaking. "Even though I did not love him anymore, I still cared about him."

"You did save him," Fox reminded her. "He was who you used to know him at the end, wasn't he?" He waited for her to slowly nod. "Then you succeeded." He waited for her sobbing to soften, all the while staring at the empty eyes of his former enemy, unable to pull himself away. Almost as if he expected to remember something from it.

When Krystal had calmed down, he helped her to her feet, turning her away from the body and back to the group that stood by and watched. Fox counted fewer people than when they had first entered the courtyard and asked Slim about it. "Your old man said that they needed to go help in the sky. So him, Falco, that Wolf character and his boys left to go fight up there."

The pilot opened his navi, calling up the Great Fox. He reached Peppy, who told him that they could use his help up there. "Slippy said your Arwing is ready to go."

"Good," Fox replied. "Could you lock onto my navi and send it to those coordinates?"

"Sure thing, Fox. Good luck," Peppy said, ending the transmission.

He faced Krystal, who was trying to be consoled by her sister and Slim. When the conversation with Peppy ended, she looked up at Fox. He came closer to her and lifted her hands up slightly in his. "I'll be back soon," he promised as the sound of an approaching aircraft grew louder overhead.

"Please be careful," she pleaded, her eyes flitting to the former king briefly.

"I will. Like I told you, I'll come back to you. You be careful too." He lingered longer than he should have, wanting to stay at her side rather than face more warfare. He sighed when he heard his Arwing land, signaling for him to attend to his duty. Looking sidelong at it, then back to her, he settled on a brief kiss. "I love you," he whispered, allowing her to echo it before racing to the ship and hopping into it. "You can keep in touch with us on your navi!" he shouted out as the hatch of the cockpit closed.

"I will!" she called out over the sound of the Arwing's engines firing up. It lifted itself into the air gracefully despite its weight and shot off into the sky, escorting its pilot into the heavens fraught with danger.

* * *

Fox finally felt like he was back home with his body cradled by the cockpit seat, his view filled with monitors displaying data for his ship's status, the familiar hum of the engines broken up with boosts that roared and jolted him with its force. His hand melded into the control stick like a conductor's does with his baton and in his hand, he made the ship dance for him. It would have been an almost beautiful, poetic sight to watch him roll, loop, and fly about if he was not taking potshots from all varieties of the robot and mercenary menace that Andross had brought along. Although he felt comfortable here, Fox was aware that the dangers were greater than those he had ever faced.

Swarms of ships had instantly turned their attention to him as soon as he exited the planet's atmosphere. Despite being nervous at the situation, he pressed forward, breaking through the ships with concentrated fire on their noses. Two ships in the middle exploded, their debris ripping through the ones unfortunate enough to be close by. A few more exploded, continuing the cycle as Fox left the small ships behind and focused his attention on the battlefield itself.

The pitch black sky was lit up like a winter festival, with laser fire of red and green whizzing back and forth between both sides. On both sides were the flagships of the two armies; the Great Fox stayed close to General Pepper's flagship. Fox did not see any aircraft familiar to him, but did notice that the fighting was heaviest in the middle as both sides were trying to push each other back. Selecting that as his destination, he jammed his controls forward, jumping into the fray with abandon.

As soon as he did, his Arwing's told him that someone was trying to hail him. Fox turned it on, half paying attention to the fight and half paying attention to Peppy, who appeared on the screen in his console board. "Fox!" Peppy exclaimed. "Good to see you made it! How are things on the ground?"

"Olletho has been stopped," Fox said, not wanting to delve into the particulars of what had happened until later. Peppy raised an eyebrow, perhaps sensing as much, but did not say anything about it. "The Gnarsh and Ryusa's armies can take care of things down below. What's the situation up here?"

"A stalemate so far," Peppy replied. "We're holding our own, but we're also losing a lot of people. Yet with every robot ship we destroy, Andross pumps out more. That's nothing to say of the pirates and mercenaries he's hired. We need to push the attack soon, but no one has seen an opening so far."

"How is the team doing? Is Star Wolf still helping us?"

"Everyone is fine," Peppy nodded. "I'm on the Great Fox with R.O.B. and your father is leading everyone else. They should be around your area."

"Roger that," Fox acknowledged as Falco flew just in front of him. "Fox out." He pulled the ship to follow his teammate and found the rest of Star Fox and Star Wolf holding the line with many of Corneria's ships.

"'Bout time you showed up, Fox," Falco radioed him. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten how to fly."

"I can still fly circles around you any day," he taunted. "So what's the plan?"

"We're holding them here for now. There hasn't been an opening so far," James informed him, joining in on the conversation. "Andross has made these things efficient. They know when we're baiting them and have a wall formed."

"If we can just get to Andross' flag ship," Wolf said, "I believe we can shut them down. Or at least prevent any more from coming out of it. If we send ships over there, we give up the defense of our own and they'll come gunning for us. If we stay here, they'll push us to our own flagships. Either way, we lose."

Fox studied the field for a few moments, seeing if there was perhaps any way to break through. But his father was right. There was no opening at all. Yet that did not deter Fox. "We just need to make an opening," he muttered.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Let's form a line: our ships at the lead, the Great Fox behind us, and the general's ship at the rear," Fox proposed. "All the Cornerian forces can fly escort around the rear and sides of the general's ship. We can-"

"Cut through their forces," James smiled.

"That's suicide," Leon countered, taking down another enemy. "Then they'll be easier targets for Andross' robots."

"Do you have a better idea?" Falco questioned. When he heard no reply, he smirked to himself. "Thought so."

"Alright, Star Wolf," Wolf rallied his team, "let's do it." James radioed Peppy to pass the word along while Fox positioned the rest of Star Fox along with Wolf's team.

"Your idea," he reasoned. "Your fight. You lead. Besides, I'm still feeling a little light-headed."

Fox could tell that he was making excuses, but said nothing. As soon as the other ships had lined up, he gunned his forward with all the other aircraft in tow.

The enemies came at them in droves. They poured upon them like water crashing against a rock, but Fox and his team kept blasting through them. There were so many explosions around that he had to rely on his internal systems most of the time to tell him where he was heading. So far, their flagships were in good shape too, at least according to Peppy, who was unleashing a storm of lasers on the blitzkrieg of robots that tried to overtake him.

But as they pressed further, Fox heard more of the Cornerian ships going down. Every time he heard "I can't shake them" or "I'm hit", it was followed by one of their own taking a nosedive toward the planet or erupting into a pale yellow and orange cloud like a small sun. Yet with each one of Andross' that was destroyed, two more took its place. As Leon put it, after gunning another down, it was "like fighting a hydra."

A beep came from one of the many screens inside Fox's Arwing, taking hold of his eyes for a brief moment. What he saw caused his stomach to drop. "Like we needed this now," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fox!" Slippy shrieked. "It's-"

"I know," Fox cut him off. "It's Oikonny's Wolfen. He must've woken up already. We took him down once. We'll just need to do it again. Don't break off just yet to chase him. Let him come to us."

He followed the flight pattern of the new combatant, expecting it to rush them head-on or come at them from the side. Instead, it filed into the ranks behind them, following along and shooting widely around. Although the shots bursting from its barrels were scattered and off mark about half the time, leading Fox to suspect that something else was going on.

"I'm breaking off," Fox told his team. "Wolf, you want to come along?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he replied. They both pulled their ships away from the pack, allowing James to lead the two teams.

Banking sharply, Fox settled into place behind Oikonny without the simian's knowledge. Wolf copied him and they both acquired a lock-on to the ship. But just as his computer droned that he could fire when ready, Fox saw something that held his finger from jamming down the trigger to launch a torrent of gunfire up the Wolfen's exhaust: it was shooting down Andross' forces. Its fire was still sporadic and all over the place at times, but it did not appear to be harming their forces at all. If anything, it was deliberately missing their ships to shoot down the incoming robots that kept trying to destroy the two flagships.

Fox had thought it was an accident the first time he saw it, but as he watched, another robot went down in flames toward Cerinia. Then another, followed by one more. It not only stayed his hand, but Fox turned off his targeting and radioed Wolf to do the same. When the one-eyed leader objected to it, Fox pointed out what was happening.

"Maybe Oikonny switched sides?" he suggested.

"Even if he did wise up and do so," Wolf said, just as confused as the other was, "I still owe him for all things he did."

"Let's at least radio him," Fox proposed. "Just don't fire yet." Begrudgingly, Wolf complied as Fox opened a communication line with Oikonny's ships and tried hailing him. "Oikonny? Come in. This is Fox McCloud."

One could only imagine Fox's shock when the face of the ugly simian did not fill his screen and that high-pitched shrill of a voice did not come out of the speakers, but instead, the lovely image of the violet princess and her determined, soothing voice that would have melted him at any other time. "Fox!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Krystal?" he said flabbergasted. "What are you- How did you-?"

"I was listening into the navi at first, but then figured you could use my help up here more than they could on the ground," she explained. "The battle is almost wrapped up anyway. So, I just hopped into the first ship I found that was still working. Slippy showed me the basics on how to fly after all, remember?"

He did vaguely recall her being taught by Slippy how various parts of the Arwing worked. While he normally would not turn down the offer of another fighter, this was far too dangerous and he told her as much. "Go back, Krystal," Fox said before she could argue. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will admit, I cannot fly as well as everyone else, but I can hold my own enough to help take down Andross," she countered. "I want to see him fall after all he has done to my people."

"Let her stay," Wolf said, siding with her. "She can stay behind us. If you're really worried, she can fly near you and you can keep an eye on her. We need as many bodies as we can get." His suggestion was sound, but Fox was worried he would not be able to pull off watching her and fighting Andross. He would have to just hope that nothing would happen while he was busy because they did need as much help as possible. But the way Wolf had put it made Fox envision a pile of fallen soldiers, with Krystal chief among them. The idea caused him to shiver, but he relented, asking her to promise that she would stay safe and try to stick close to them once they reached Andross' flagship.

"I will," she assured him.

"You're lucky that Fox decided to radio you," Wolf said, pulling off to head back to the front. "We were about to blow you out of the sky."

"Why?"

"Because that is Oikonny's ship," Fox told her. "We were locked onto you and about to fire."

"Oh, so that is what that meant," she nodded. "I could not read the flashing warning, but I guessed it was not good. As for the radio, I just hit some button near the screen when you called. Thankfully, it was the right one."

"Stay safe," he said, reaching up to end the communication line.

"You too," she responded.

Fox guided his Arwing away from hers, keeping an eye on it until it completely left his field of view. He zoomed back to the front just in time, for his father had lead the others through the enemy line. They were now on top of Andross' flagship and free to attack it at will.

And attack it they did. Even before General Pepper let loose his own men or before Fox and Wolf ordered to start firing, every ship was already bombarding it. Every ounce of pent-up revenge for loved ones, every bit of pain for atrocities committed, and every fiber of the entire army's being to destroy Andross and put an end to the war was infused with each laser streaming through the hull and the bombs that were directed at outer defenses. The shield of the flagship had been rapidly lowered, allowing everyone to blast it to kingdom come. For a while, it became just a blaze of fire that everyone just aimed at.

Fox had eased himself into a constant groove of attacking targets on the ship, such as turrets, that he deemed dangerous. He was beginning to relax as the number of robots emerging from the ship decreased sharply in number; those that did come out were usually on fire or riddled with lasers before they could escape. He saw that it was pretty much over for Andross and was about to radio his team to hold fire so that they could assess how much damage they had caused when Slippy cried out over the radio first. "Look!"

All eyes turned to a shape rising ominously from behind the burning wreckage and heading straight for them. Its features were indistinct at first, but to Fox's baffled eyes, it appeared to be in the shape of an elongated head, complete with two hands on either side. He quickly called for Slippy. "What is that thing?"

"I'm not sure," he said, the sound of frantic key tapping heard in the background. "Whatever it is, it's alive."

"In space? That's impossible," Falco scoffed.

"Why didn't we pick this up on our radar?" James questioned.

"I don't know," Slippy replied. "It must be able to cloak itself somehow. I'm reading it now. Partly anyway. Enough to know its vital signs."

"By Our Grandmother," Krystal said in awe, bringing everyone's attention to the fact that the face was now in perfect view. It was a face similar to Oikonny's, but surrounded by scraggly white hair, from its chin to the point on top. Age had not been kind to it, digging wrinkles into it with its fingertips and bruising it with its namesake dark spots. The mouth grinned at their shocked faces and it waved mockingly at them with one of its gnarled hands.

But the eyes were what caught Fox the most. Those deep brown eyes, swimming with evil and carelessness for anything around it except for its own life. It was a pair of eyes that he had seen before and he named them right away.

"Andross!"

"Very good, Fox McCloud," the floating head congratulated him. "Yes, I can hear you."

"How is this possible?" James said.

"It is simple, my old friend," Andross told him, smirking at each ship in turn. "I am a scientist. And as a scientist, I am constantly curious and have the desire to research. Because I no longer was allowed a steady supply of test subjects like when I was on Corneria, I experimented on myself. And I have finally done it. I have achieved what I set out to do since before I was banished: become immortal."

"Immortal?" Fox repeated. "That's impossible!"

"No, it is quite possible. I am living proof," Andross said, opening his hands to present the physical evidence in front of them.

"What happened to the rest of you?" Slippy questioned.

"The procedures took their toll," the head answered, not at all downtrodden by such. In fact, it looked all the happier for it. "But to be immortal, that is worth any price. So you should be honored. You are standing in the presence of your eternal emperor for the first time before anyone else. You have seen me first. Allow me to give you a sample of my power."

The head turned slowly, facing Fox directly. "Let us see if you have inherited your father's piloting genes." All the while that he had been speaking, Fox had failed to notice one of the hands drawing back. Now that he did, it was already coming straight at him at a shocking speed, its palm almost over him and ready to swat him out of the air.

"No!" James shouted as Krystal called out the young pilot's name at the same time. Fox felt his Arwing jolt and something crash against it, ripping at the metal. He did not see it at first, for his own ship had gone into a spin from the impact, but he soon righted himself and glanced out the window. Andross had finished his attack and hurling toward the planet below was his father's ship, badly damaged and close to falling apart. Air was fast leaking out of it, leading him to believe the cockpit window might have shattered.

"Dad!" Fox yelled, jamming his control stick forward to follow. "Dad!"

He heard a cough, followed by several shallow gasps for air over the communication line. "Fight on, son," James wheezed. "I know you can do it. You're a great leader."

"Dad!"

"I love you." That was all that was heard as the falling Arwing fell into the planet's atmosphere, catching fire with such a rapid rate of re-entry.

"Dad! No, dad!"

**A/N:** I think we'll stop it there.

**Sword:** Mwah-hah-hah-hah! We're all kinds of evil!

Anyway, let us know what you think about it so far. We actually had to edit out descriptions of the burned body so as not to make it too graphic. Let us know if you think it's still too bad. I need to get back to searching for Pen. Pen!

**Pen:** *elsewhere* Just a few barrels of gunpowder and I will be ready. Heh, heh, heh.


	21. Chapter 21: Clash With Evil

**A/N:** And we're back. We hope everyone's holidays were fantastic.

**Sword:** I know mine was! *runs off to play with presents*

Still no sight of Pen, but don't be alarmed. I'm sure he'll turn up soon. For now, enjoy the next chapter of the story. As usual, we only own the plot with lines22. All Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. We'd like to thank logoleptic as always for beta reading this. And many thanks go to bryan mccloud, UNKnowN OrIGiNZ, Emile The Watcher, Mewone, Mike Prower the Fox, DestroyUFool, Stainless Steel Fox, Rebel0123, The Guy in the Background, dbzgtfan2004, Spyro the Storm Dragon, and Starjamlegend for their reviews.

**Chapter 21- Clash With Evil**

Oikonny awoke to an ashy, dry smell that was suffocating the entire room. His painful groans came out with throaty coughs, as he felt his throat was closed off by the smoke. Rolling over, he met a very different sight than he had when he last been awake. He lifted his head up slightly, gingerly touching the back of his head. There was a throbbing ache to it that pressed against his skull and made him dizzy when he finally stood up.

Taking in his surroundings, Oikonny saw that a section of the room's roof was shattered to pieces. Whatever had done it had continued through the wall and out into the burning city. Even with the various fires, he could not make out what had fallen through. He gave up trying to penetrate the darkness and assumed it was a ship from above.

The thought of a crashed ship reminded him of his own and brought him back to his own predicament. He needed to get back to his Wolfen and escape. He slunk around the small fires on the floor that were working hard to match their larger brothers. Throwing open the door to the room, he raced down it, trying his best to recall where the Wolfens were. The halls had changed a lot with collapsed roofs and walls forcing him to find another way around.

Every now and then, he ducked and hid behind whatever rubble or still intact pillar he could find as soldiers ran past. He did not know if they were Olletho's, Gnarsh, or a normal Cerinian, and frankly, he could not care. He was only concerned with leaving and returning to his uncle.

He finally found the landing pad where all the Wolfens had been parked. Just as he thought luck was on his side, that notion left when he saw the state of them. Then he noticed that his ship was gone. Someone had taken his Wolfen while he was knocked out. That, or it had been blown off by another fallen ship.

He raised his fists to the sky, cursing whoever and whatever was up there that was responsible, but he was not ready to give up. He knew that if he did not leave now, he knew he would be punished. Most likely killed by the Cerinians that seemed to be overtaking the city with the Gnarsh. At least, to him, that is what he saw when he looked out over the buildings being swarmed by the citizens and tribal people like surf hitting the shore.

Oikonny's survival instinct kicked into overdrive, putting his frustration over losing his ship on hold as he rummaged through the other ships for any that could fly. Whoever had been firing had done so with reckless abandon. He was able to find one green and white ship that was not too damaged by laser fire: the scorch marks were minimal, the wings intact, and it was still functional for the most part. There was only a piece of the engine that needed to be replaced. Oikonny carefully lifted the piece out as it sputtered and died on him, coughing up sparks as it was yanked off the tubes still supporting it.

Once he had dropped it onto the ground, Oikonny ran to the closest ship, pulling open the panels for its engine to find a working piece. The first one he found was in just as bad a shape as the one he had discarded. He went through several mercenary ships before he found the round, silver part he wanted. Carefully detaching the tubes holding it in, he hefted it out and carried it over to his chosen ship, rejoicing in his mind at how much things were beginning to look up.

He jammed the part into place, finding that it was not a perfect fit. Not one to give up, he forced it down until it was stuck and jerry-rigged the rest of the engine to it. He slammed the panel shut and hopped into the cockpit, powering up the vehicle. He whooped and hollered in delight when it came to life, waiting for him to take control of it.

"Time to get out of here," Oikonny said, strapping himself into the seat. He was glad to be leaving what he considered a desolate, backwater hole of a planet. He hovered in the air for a few moments, easing himself into the feel of the ship and hoping that it held together. Even though it rumbled unsteadily and the engine whined in protest, he deemed it worthy enough to travel in. With that, he shot off into the air, pushing the ship to the maximum speed.

* * *

"Fox! Don't!"

Fox was not even paying attention to his surroundings anymore. All he could do was direct his ship toward the flaming wreckage still falling to the planet and zip forward, applying as much boost as possible and hoping against hope that his father was still alive. He did not dare to believe otherwise, even though pieces of the breaking ship were flying apart and pelting the outside of his own. Fox just pressed, mouthing pleas and prayers that his father was fine.

His boosting thrusters soon tapped out, leaving him to watch as his father's Arwing picked up more speed on its re-entry to the planet's atmosphere. He pressed on, continuing forth, but was cut off by Falco's ship flying in front of his. His friends' Arwings forced him to halt, climb upwards, and head back to their allies, all while Falco berated him. "Fox! Aren't ya paying attention?"

He glanced back to see Andross' open palm where he had just been. Before he could even put it together, Falco spelled it out for him. "Andross was just about to knock you down there too."

"Fox, it's no use," Peppy said, his voice finally cutting through to Fox's consciousness. "He's gone."

Fox would not accept that. Nay, he could not accept that. His father was the best pilot around and had already escaped death more times than anyone could count. No, he could not be gone. No was all that Fox could repeat in his mind as it eventually forced its way out of his mouth. "No! He isn't!" He refused to listen to the truth, even if it was burning off to the side. He did not want to. He believed that it was an impossible belief that they expected him to accept.

"Fox! Listen!" Peppy was having a difficult time trying to reach him now. "I wish we could let you take this in, but there's no time for it!"

"There's nothing to take in! He's alive! His heat shields-"

"Actually," Peppy interrupted. "R.O.B. reported that his heat shields for re-entry were knocked offline by the impact. There was a lot of force behind Andross' attack."

"No! He must be reading it wrong then!" Fox argued further.

"Look, Fox. Even if he is alive, we can't reach him until we take out Andross. He won't let us go anywhere," Falco stated the obvious, gambling on it preventing Fox from reaching hysterical levels.

It worked partly. The vulpine pilot was temporarily distracted from the shock of the tragedy, but replaced that with immense hatred aimed toward the floating primate head, whose teeth were bared openly in a sickening smile at what he had done. The bottom of the head began to vibrate as the rest of it tossed itself back, rumbles of laughter welling up from what little throat it had to pour out of its cavernous mouth. Their ships rocked back and forth slightly from the powerful sound until he stopped, taunting any of them to attack.

"You have to fight together and use your wits," Peppy coached all the aircraft, but most notably his own team.

Fox grunted in response as he led his team closer to Andross, but just out of swatting distance while Pepper's troops concentrated on the robot army. Wolf directed his team back to the main battle, telling Fox that they were there if he needed help. When Leon protested, Wolf shut him up by saying, "Fox deserves the first go at that monster."

Fox thanked him, then opened up a broadcast line to the gigantic head and snarled at his adversary. "You will pay for that," he threatened.

"I know I will," Andross acknowledged, his mouth twitching as if he were holding in another chorus of chortles. "Someone will have to clean up the debris and dead body after all."

Squeezing his control stick hard enough that he could hear the plastic casing around it crack slightly, Fox held down the fire trigger, aiming his shots at every inch of Andross' face. The others joined in too, searching for any weakness that could find. Unfortunately, each hot laser that collided into his skin did no visible damage. Andross himself was not in any pain; he was relishing in what he called "the futility of their attack". He soon lost his demeanor when several stray shots struck him in the eye, causing his head to reel back in pain as he rubbed away the burn with one hand.

"What was that on his other hand?" Slippy asked. The rest of Star Fox looked at it to see that on the primate's exposed hand, raised higher in the air than before for all to see, was a dark grey octagon crafted out of some strong alloy that rose out of the middle. It flashed a whole spectrum of colors in the middle, never staying on one for very long- first red, then blue, then white, before Fox could not follow it anymore and it returned back to red after running through every other imaginable.

"Allow me to show you," Andross said, putting his other hand back down, but keeping his damaged eye shut. "Like I said earlier: the experiments took a heavy toll. So I crafted new, better hands. And they aren't just for smacking you out of the air like the pesky flies you are." He lifted one up, a purple light building on the tip of his index finger.

"Get out of the way!" Slippy cried. "I'm getting high energy readings!"

Fox rolled his ship to the side, as did everyone else. They made it just in time, for a white, purple-tinged laser flew from the finger and straight down to where they had been before. Once it stopped, Andross clenched his fists again and smirked. "Impressive, isn't it? A shame I never had a chance to show your father, Fox. Perhaps I'll show the Cerinians."

The taunts were starting to gnaw on him once again. Fox wanted to unleash whatever bombs were in his reserve- that Slippy had thankfully replenished while preparing all their ships for battle- before rushing in and ripping right through the remains afterwards. But a small part that remembered his training, in combination with his team, stayed him. That, and his father's final words- "No," Fox shook his head, refusing to think along those lines- recent words to him echoed in his mind. He needed to be the leader for now. If he wanted to win and give Andross what he deserved, he had to use his hate, not let it use him.

On his screen, he was receiving an incoming message sent out to everyone and typed out by Slippy, who reasoned that the format of his message was due to Andross being able to listen in to their conversations. He laid out a detailed plan on using the only weakness they had seen so far: Andross' eyes. Slippy believed that the primate was bluffing about his immortality and was only assuming that state without having extensively tested it. He also thought that the flashing stumps on the inner palms were another weakness; possibly a power source that was capable of being destroyed.

Falco sent another message while Andross taunted them, concluding that their silence and immobility toward him was due to the whole of Star Fox being too petrified to face him. As he reveled in his arrogance, Fox read the message and tried to simmer down despite the constant verbal jabs. Falco had suggested that the rest of them would act as decoys while Fox took out these weak points since, as he begrudgingly reasoned, the vulpine was the best shot on the team. Any other time, he would have laughed at the mental image of Falco trying to choke those words out in person, but for now, he agreed to the plan.

"Let's do it, team," he said, the faces of Krystal, Falco, and Slippy appearing where the message had been. "Ready?"

"Yes," Krystal said, smiling at him.

"As I'll ever be," Falco answered more determined than Fox had ever seen him.

"I'm ready!" Slippy said, tapping a few buttons and sending a read-out of the integrity of Andross' hands from what little of the scan data he could obtain. It was not much, but it was better than nothing to Fox.

"Go!" Fox ordered. The rest of Star Fox sprang into action. Falco climbed high above Andross' head, distracting the primate by moving in close enough to be whacked by a hand, but expertly dodging the moon-sized appendages each time. Slippy ducked low, tickling the bristles of hair on the head's chin. Krystal chose to circle around, firing into the ears and back of the head like an annoying mosquito buzzing around.

Fox took the opportunity to fire into Andross' other eye, directly hitting it on the pupil. His enemy roared in pain, trying to move closer, but finding it hard to do so. The other three ships were still proving themselves to be a nuisance and as he wiped away the searing burn from his eye, Andross was forced to open the first wounded eye, which only served to blur his vision.

Once again, one of the hands was raised high for everyone to see. Fox took aim at the center mechanism and blasted away, each laser giving off a small boom sound until it exploded, taking the rest of the mechanical hand with it. Fox grinned at how well it had gone- better than expected actually- while Andross cursed the whole team.

"You won't leave here alive!" Andross threatened. Opening both eyes and his mouth, he sharply inhaled, drawing in all manner of destroyed ships, small asteroids, and other space debris. The whole team struggled against it, braking and reversing as best as they could while avoiding the trash heading into Andross' open gape. Once he was satisfied, he closed his mouth, slowly chewing on the bits inside.

"What is he doing?" Krystal asked. Her question was soon answered as Andross spewed out the debris in their general direction. Fox and the rest of his team barely moved out of the way in time. Unfortunately, Cerinia's atmosphere caught hold of a good portion of the debris, pulling it down to its surface to smack in indiscriminate areas, whether forested, deserted, or populated.

"No!" Krystal shouted, shooting at various pieces and successfully disintegrating them or breaking them apart into smaller, less harmful chunks.

Fox quickly typed out a message that he sent to all the others. He ordered them to do everything in their power to lead Andross further away from the planet to prevent anymore damage. They were all in agreement with their replies, zooming around closer to Andross' front so he would chase after them.

And chase after them he did. Despite having only one hand, Andross followed after the other three ships while Fox hovered a little further back, slowly reversing as he once again blinded Andross with gunfire. This time he turned away his head, wiping it with the back of his hand while shouting more curses at Fox. He also exposed the palm, allowing Fox to hit its center easily and destroy it.

"No!" Andross cried as his second hand burst apart in a series of explosions.

"Hit him with everything you got!" Fox told his team. Charged laser blasts, a few bombs, and continuous gunfire pelted the floating head all over. It was a non-stop attack that Fox did not let up on despite seeing no visible damage being done to Andross. Eventually, something internal must have happened, for Andross screamed once more, shaking his head desperately. Fox saw one piece of his head blow apart, then another, and another until the primate was engulfed in curling flames that streamed through space like sea waves crashing against a tall cliff. It was similar to how his mechanical hands had fallen apart, but Fox failed to notice—choosing to revel in their victory with everyone else.

"You're finished!" Fox said. "Not so invincible after all, were you?"

His gloating was cut short when the explosions stopped, revealing what the pilots would have realized had they been paying attention: that Andross was not finished. Underneath that hideous face lied something much more disturbing. In front of Fox's very eyes was a large, pink brain, complete with eyeballs attached to it by thin red strands and bundles of nerve fibers dangling down from its base.

"By Duatlique," Krystal whispered, horrified by what they saw.

The brain pulsed and pumped sickeningly. It was a surreal sight as the pink, squishy texture just floated there while thin, red blood vessels shunted their nutrients to it- although, no one could determine where those came from. The nerves came to life now and again, their electrical signals to one another clearly seen rushing all over and into the depths of the worm-like organ. The eyeballs rivaled the brain for the worst part. They were like terror-themed paddle balls, held attached by a string of ruby nerves. Both still held the malice and insanity that Andross possessed without needing any eyebrows, eyelids, face, or any sort of aid in their expression. It was enough to shock and horrify anyone, bestowing nightmares on them for a long time afterwards.

"I told you the experiments took their toll," the brain said to the shocked team, pulsing with each word. None of them were sure how it could still communicate, but were willing to accept it at this point since it was not their main priority. "Only I have the brains to rule Lylat."

"So, Andross, you show your true form," Fox said, swallowing his disgust. "We'll still take you down!"

"You will witness my true power now," Andross said, cackling menacingly- a laugh that was unearthly and sent shivers up and down Fox's spine. The eyeballs shot forward, now attached to the brain by hot, white and purple energy that rocked each of their ships with varying amounts of turbulence. The nerves had turned into fleshy, fish-like tails that snapped left and right as if swimming through the dark sea.

Slippy radioed the team, telling them the readings were higher than the hand lasers had been. "Stay away from them!" he warned. "The power readings are off the charts!"

Although this new attack surprised him, Fox was not at a complete loss. He figured that since the brain was exposed, it would be an easy victory. Calling for all of his team to avoid the eyes and aim at the controlling mass of pink tissue, Fox and the others fired at the brain. Their shots struck an invisible barrier that illuminated around it with each laser. Andross laughed at their attempts to harm him as he flew closer to them and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Falco cried.

Fox watched his radar and saw a large blip appear behind them. "He's behind us! Move it!" They veered off to either side just in the nick of time; Andross' eyeballs flew toward them once more. "We have to do something about those! Slippy, are they vulnerable?"

"Yes. At least according to my scanners."

"Alright. Hit them hard!" Each of them abandoned any thought of a frontal approach- the eyes were coming forward far too fast to merely back away from them. The team came at each from the side and behind it, hitting each with a barrage of lasers, some of which flew off into the sky due to the jolting of their ships by being so close to the energy. Much to their relief, the over-sized eyeballs were open to fire and were lost in small explosions shortly after Fox and his team attacked them.

That still left the problem of the brain. It zoomed around, trying to ram each ship it came near. If they flew too close to it for an attack, it would disappear and re-appear elsewhere, cackling with that low, booming laugh that unnerved Fox each time. The destruction of its eyeballs had not taken away the shield around it either, leaving Fox at a loss of what to do. Slippy was continuously scanning the surface of it, searching for any holes in its defense. Peppy was out of ideas, as were Krystal and Falco.

"You can never defeat me, Star Fox!" Andross gloated, his brain turning around for another pass. This time, he was heading straight for Krystal.

"No!" Fox shouted. He banked sharply towards her, seeing that Andross was closing in. Krystal was trying to escape, but had yet to learn the fine art of looping around an enemy (or any other advanced maneuvers), although she was calling for help from everyone else since she could've lost Andross. Fox boosted forward, using it up far too quickly for his rescue. He was still too far from Krystal and Andross was right on her tail. He pressed forward anyway, firing wildly at the brain, knowing that it would do no good, but hoping to drive the pursuing mass away from her. He had to be careful as she was heading straight for him, although Andross was a very large target. "Star away from her!"

One of the lasers flew through the defensive barrier around the brain and sizzled into it, burning the tissue inside. Andross roared in pain, breaking off from the chase as Fox swooped in close to Krystal. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine now," Krystal smiled. "Thank you, Fox."

"You found an opening!" Slippy exclaimed by text. "Scanning it now." Fox's display lit up with all manner of incoming data. Most notably was the computer panel's indication to target the area he had just hit by accident. "My scanners say it's the medulla oblongata."

"The what?" Falco asked, typing out his response to everyone.

"The inner center of the brain," Peppy explained. "It's what controls a lot of the body's functions. Didn't you ever pay attention at the academy?"

"If it didn't have two wings, I wasn't interested," Falco joked.

"Andross probably can't shield it because the shield might interfere with controlling the brain," Slippy theorized. "Whatever the reason, it's our only opening."

"Let's hit it fast then," Fox said. By now, he was sure that Andross was onto their plan, even if they had been communicating by text. Still, they flew into firing range once more. Fox and Krystal swerved to the left while Falco and Slippy turned right, confusing the brain as to who it should follow. While it did, Fox tried to line up a shot from the side, but found that he could not squeeze any off to strike the medulla oblongata. The backside did not look like it would offer a better chance.

"We have to get him to turn towards us," Fox murmured. "Great. So much for a sneak attack." He saw Krystal's face on his monitor. She too was realizing what they would have to do.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him telepathically.

"I'll try to taunt him and we can both fire," Fox suggested.

"The person taunting would have to keep him busy," Krystal pointed out. "How about I do it and you take him out?"

"No," Fox shook his head. "I'm not letting you get in harm's way again. What if I miss?"

"I trust you," she replied. "I am doing it."

"Krystal, no-"

Their conversation was cut short by the wild yelling and screaming of Slippy over their radio. "You couldn't hit me if you tried, you stupid buffoon!" The usually cowardly toad had taken it upon himself to act as bait, taunting Andross so as to turn the brain's attention towards him. It worked far too well. The brain raced for Slippy's Arwing, intent on ramming it at full speed, as it would not stand for insults from the lesser pilot out of the four. Slippy yelped and pulled the nose of his ship high, climbing to whatever extreme he could to escape Andross.

"Shoot him!" he cried over the radio. The brain was closing in faster than he had anticipated. So he abandoned heading upwards and allowed himself to plummet into a dive, just barely brushing against the underside of Andross as he passed him. It immediately turned about and resumed its chase, not one to be easily tricked by such a maneuver.

Even though Fox wanted to shoot, he still did not have a shot on Andross' open spot. "You need to bring him closer towards us," he typed out quickly to Slippy. He was answered with shrill yelling. He looked up to see that Andross was less than a meter away from Slippy's Arwing and would be on him in seconds. Yet, the volunteer quarry pivoted on his side, following Fox's orders and heading straight for the three other team members.

"Get ready," Fox radioed Falco and Krystal. He was a little puzzled as to why Andross had not realized they were waiting right in plain sight, but he credited Slippy's ability to infuriate for that. They were fast reaching the desinence off their little run-around; Slippy constantly using up any speed he had. When the Arwing had expanded in his field of view to as large as Fox was comfortable with, he told Slippy to fly low, circle around behind them, and fire.

"Now!" he ordered the other two as Andross' brain was now clearly in front of them, open, exposed, naked, and ripe for their lasers to rip through it. Shot after shot left their barrels, hissing as it burrowed its way into the soft, pink mass. Each one not only began to burn chunks of it away, it also caused Andross to howl in pain—but they did not stop. Again and again they fired, no longer caring if they were hitting him straight on. All they cared about was that they were doing enough damage to him.

When explosions burst from different areas of the failing organ that tossed their ships back and forth, Fox blew out a sigh of relief, believing that they could rest easy now. However, he cursed his foolishness when Andross stayed up in the air, struggling to hold the bulky weight even as he was dying. Electrical sparks and bolts that were as long as thunderbolts to them escaped from the crevices of the scientist's brain. He laughed once more—it again unearthly and spine-chillingly deep, and yet held another message to it. One that said, "I know something you don't."

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" Andross declared. "You and everyone else!" The blasts and fires jetting out from the inner area of his brain grew larger and came more frequently. He turned away from them and towards the planet, lumbering as fast as he could to it.

"He's got a bomb in there!" Slippy shouted over the radio. "According to my scans, it's a big one!"

"No!" Krystal cried, zipping over to Andross and peppering him with constant gunfire to try and stop him. The rest of Star Fox followed, attacking him, but failing to slow him down.

"It's no use, Star Fox," Andross said. "Cerinia and you will burn along with me!"

"Not likely," a returning voice retorted.

Fox glanced to the side and saw Star Wolf flying by to help out. They dropped their bombs on top of the brain that, due to the explosions bellowing forth, detonated too early. Yet the resulting blasts still engulfed parts of the brain, earning several painful cries from Andross. "If anyone takes down Star Fox, it'll be us," Wolf declared, his last bomb falling into the midsection of the barely functioning organ. The team swooped in close to Fox's team and joined them in spraying Andross with a hail of gunfire.

"Get out of there! Stop Andross!" Fox heard another person order over the crackling radio. He once again turned to the side and saw the Cornerian Army fleeing from Andross' fleet, which were breaking apart and exploding into fragmented pieces. The decimated fleet was closer to the planet, causing shards of the ships that were not blown towards them to fall into the atmosphere, burning away most of them. Many of Pepper's forces were coming in to help, hitting the brain nonstop.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

"Andross' ships are blowing up," Peppy told him.

"It must have something to do with his bomb," Slippy said. "He probably wants to use the fleet to blow up Cerinia too, but they're not close enough."

"That's fascinating, but he still has a big bomb inside him. We need to stop him," Falco reminded all of them. Fox agreed and lead the charge as they flew around the brain, hitting it from all areas. They were slowly reaching the planet, but Andross showed no sign of slowing down. Despite their constant attacks and his pain, he pressed on. Although most of their attacks at this point were missing; they could no longer separate the fire swimming through open space and what was pieces of Andross burning away.

Krystal was becoming more desperate as the brain neared the atmosphere. Fox began to wonder himself if they could even halt Andross' advance in time. He searched for any kind of opening that might help, passing back over the medulla to check for any more weaknesses, and finally saw it. Deep inside the medulla oblongata, nestled in a dark corner where no one would normally see it, was a flashing red light. Fox knew what it was immediately and had already devised a way to stop it. He just needed a bomb.

"Anybody got any bombs left?" he asked, flying back towards the other ships.

"I do," Falco replied. "Why?"

"I think I see the bomb inside Andross. If I can just get a bomb of my own in there-"

"That'll never work," Leon objected.

"It's a long shot," Fox agreed. "But what else can we do? We're out of time." He was answered with silence, save for Falco making a brief pass in front of him to drop his last bomb from its hold. Fox picked it up, thanked him, and flew back to the medulla, trying to find the exact spot where he had saw the light.

He found it soon enough and readied himself. As he steadied his aim, it dawned on him that this was their last chance to stop Andross. Otherwise, an entire planet was doomed. He had never carried a burden so immense as it and it honestly frightened him a little at what could happen if he failed. Before it could consume the pilot, leaving him in a frozen state, his father's words echoed in his mind. "Fight on, son." It was so loud and close that Fox would have sworn it was coming from nearby. "I know you can do it. You're a great leader." It reverberated from all sides, as if his father was both in the cockpit and outside of it all at once.

"Dad," Fox whispered.

"Fox. What are you waiting for?" The voice was there again. It did sound like James.

"Fox!" It was starting to slowly morph into a more feminine voice that called his name.

"Fox!"

He shook his head, realizing that Krystal was calling him.

"Fox! What are you waiting for?" she asked. He searched around his cockpit and glanced out his window, finding no trace of his father. "He is almost there!"

"Just lining up a shot," Fox said. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand, positioning himself perfectly at the narrow opening. Only this time, when he aimed at Andross, he felt James' presence there. It was almost as if he was gripping Fox's hand, helping him to squeeze off the bomb. It gave Fox the confidence to fire. He watched the bomb sail into the hole, connecting with the device inside before setting off, simultaneously causing an early detonation of Andross' own bomb.

"No!" Andross shouted, the sense of an internal failure realized when he felt his weapon going off. "No! I can't lose! I am the mighty Andross!" He turned to Fox, who was still nearby. "Curse you Fox McCloud! I will end you!" He rushed towards the Arwing, hoping to catch Fox in the blast.

The pilot turned around, trying to escape it. He was halfway around when the bomb finally caught up to him, pushing and throwing his Arwing forward. His whole being shook violently as he tried to steady himself and press forward while his friends called out his name. "Fox! Get out of there!" one said. "Move it, Fox! Hurry!" another told him.

On all sides was a sea of fire, engulfing his ship and pulling him further in while batting him about like a pet and its plaything. He boosted forward, dodging all sorts of metal and hard pieces of unknown matter that he could only assume were bits of the brain. He saw a narrow window of opportunity on the vestiges of the blasts all around him: an open tunnel leading to the beautiful, twinkling stars and vast, charcoal sky. He flew forward, trying his best to avoid all contact with the scattered debris as the explosion started its effects on his ship: burning away the paint, cutting away parts of the wings like a blowtorch would, and forming tiny slivers here and there.

Fox did not know what else he could do. He hoped and prayed he would be able to escape in time, but the closer he got, the more of the remains of Andross seemed to smack against him with such a force and intensity that it actually slowed him down. The fire was blinding by that point and he was relying heavily on instinct.

It was then, when he thought he may not leave there alive, he saw a ship up ahead. It was a familiar plane, with the same color as his, flying steadily forward and expertly zipping around the waste and fires. There was only one person, Fox thought to himself, that could fly like that and had a ship matching his team colors. All the factors added up to the name he shouted out. "Dad!"

The pilot did not answer him. Its presence did not appear on his radar either, but that was becoming a snowy white screen that hissed constantly like his radio did due to the explosions all around. The new ship stayed just out of his reach, yet close enough so that he could see it. He figured it could only be his father's ship. It was undamaged by both Andross' earlier attack and by the fires at the moment, but he was sure it belonged to James. How it was even there, he did not have the slightest clue. Fox was just happy to see him again.

James was still dipping and dodging the falling debris, but stayed right in front of Fox. He had the sense that his father wanted him to follow. Fox obliged, speeding up closer. Whenever he did, James shot forward too, leading Fox through the seemingly impassable field. Over and under, left and right, twisting and turning through all manner of objects, Fox matching each of his father's feats.

The hole in the explosion was closing fast. Fox pushed the engines as fast as they would go, a spurt of flame bursting from his engines to give that extra shove. James matched it and they both slipped through with nary a moment to spare before the opening closed. Fox kept up the speed, going for a bit further, before turning back around to watch it. It was a magnificent sight that brought a sense of relief he had not felt in a long time.

His radio crackled to life, all manner of people calling for him, asking if he was fine. Before he answered them, he searched outside for any sign of James, but saw none. "Dad?" he wondered, pivoting his ship around in all directions. Fox saw no trace of the ship that had saved him. Had he been hallucinating? He was so sure that there had been a ship there that he could not write it off as a trick of the mind, yet as he continued to ignore the incoming messages and circled around where he was, he saw no sign of another Arwing—or in fact, any other ships at all.

"Fox? Please answer," Krystal said, finally breaking him out of his confusion.

He put his search on hold, turning his attention to the radio. "Sorry. I'm fine everyone. I'm fine."

Krystal breathed a sigh of relief, giving Falco to chance to cut in. "Sheesh, Fox. We thought you were toast. Literally!"

"No, I'm fine," he said, gazing back out the window. "Thanks to-" He trailed off, again wondering if that had really been his father, a concerned pilot, or just his imagination putting to reality what his mind wanted to believe was true: that James was still alive. Yet he still saw nothing, but empty space, which held no response for his questions. All the answers were left in the fading fires he had escaped from, burning to a crisp in there with no chance for retrieval.

"What was that?" Peppy asked. "You're too quiet."

"Nothing," Fox said.

"Let's get back down to the planet and see how everyone's doing," Slippy suggested as the Cornerian fleet regrouped and the rest of Star Fox converged on the Great Fox. He paused and then asked, "Hey, where's Star Wolf?"

Fox looked up and realized that he did not see Wolf or the other two members anymore. Everyone assumed they left as soon as Andross was destroyed when they could not find them. Fox did not care too much, as he was concerned about his father. Despite Slippy's readings about the heat shield, he believed that James must have survived somehow and that the readings were wrong, but constantly questioned the ship in the fire still. Had it really been James and no one else had noticed? If so, where was he now? Was it a sign that his father was all right? Or was it a figment of his hopeful imagination, conjured up by his unwillingness to accept that James might really be-

"Let's head down," Fox said, shaking the last thought from his mind. However, it still nagged at him, starting to bore an opening into his mind to the hard fact that they may not find James.

**A/N:** And done.

**Sword:** Whoo!

We apologize for it being a little short, but we didn't want to unnecessarily stretch it out. Anyway, let us know what you thought. We estimate that there will only be two more chapters and an epilogue for this, but don't quote us on that.

**Pen:** *elsewhere* If I have my way, there will not be. *laughs maniacally*


	22. Chapter 22: Peace and Reconciliation

**A/N:** It's been a while, but we appreciate your patience. Sword? Have you found Pen yet?

**Sword:** Almost! I hired some top men to help me find him.

Who?

**Sword:** Top. Men.

Ok. Well in the meantime, please enjoy the next part of the story. Star Fox and all related characters belong to Nintendo. I own Pen and Sword. This story is co-owned by us and lines22. We'd also like to thank logoleptic for being awesome by continuing to beta read this. Also, as usual, we'd like to thank The Guy in the Background, bryan mccloud, Riku Uzumaki, Stainless Steel Fox (whose review for this chapter all helped us add a bit more to it), Mewone, DestroyUFool, pkmnfan11, Emile The Watcher, and Mike Prower the Fox for their reviews and critiques of the last chapter.

**Chapter 22 - Peace and Reconciliation**

When Fox, his team, and the Cornerian fleet entered the atmosphere of Cerinia, they were pleasantly surprised to find that the damage to the city was not as extensive as they had feared. From ground level, it had appeared that the entire city was leveled, but in actuality, many buildings still stood, sporting only superficial injuries. Even the body count was lower, thanks to the combined efforts of the Gnarsh and the Outer Tribes. And many of Andross' downed ships had fallen in parts of the jungle instead.

Star Fox landed and took their time to offer their assistance to any survivors, as did General Pepper when his lumbering flagship found a patch of land outside the city walls to set down. Fox and Krystal were quick to vouch for the Cornerian forces and how they had helped, lest any more hostilities be raised at their presence.

However, Fox was in a hurry to leave and start searching for his father. When he was assured that the Cerinians and Gnarsh could handle themselves and that they had enough help, he hopped into his Arwing. The rest of his team- save Peppy, who elected to stay behind and facilitate communication between the natives and Pepper's troops—followed and Slippy directed them to the estimated crash site of James' Arwing. "If it survived re-entry," he once again reminded Fox.

He did not respond, choosing to only keep pushing forward until they reached the indicated area out in the middle of the jungle. Slippy calculated a wide berth for the area and marked out where they should search on the radar screen. Fox split them up into two groups: Krystal and him in one with Slippy and Falco in the other. For hours they searched, neither group finding so much of a trace of Fox's father. When they had covered the entire radius that Slippy had marked, they went further out, still circling around and looking for any sign of James.

When the sun set and it became too dark to see, Falco suggested they head back to the Great Fox and try again tomorrow. Fox silently replied by turning on his Arwing's lights and spinning them towards the ground. As Falco and Slippy took off to the Great Fox, Krystal stayed behind, eventually finding the light switch for the Wolfen and helping him. He was grateful for her assistance and felt better having her at his side. Now he realized how she must have felt when her own mother had been in danger and came to the conclusion she was repaying him. Then again, she could be doing it out of love. It was not always easy to read her, even harder given that she could literally block advances onto her inner thoughts.

He broke from his train of thought and resumed his mission to find his father, and they searched well into the morning. Fox did not even notice the sun rise or his two other teammates return until Slippy suggested a new, wider range for their search pattern. Again, the hours ticked away and again the sun set on their ships, letting the moon take over for the night shift. Fox stayed behind once more, as did Krystal, who was having difficulty suppressing yawns whenever she talked to Fox.

"Find anything?" he asked. His eyes were weary and shadows were jumping out at him from the corners of his vision. His head bobbed up and down, trying to take a much needed rest, but was denied each time Fox's senses re-awakened. He had to continue shaking his head, slapping himself, and using any other technique he could to jolt himself awake.

"Not yet," Krystal yawned, her own body weary. Fox could see the dark circles surrounding her eyes and how utterly spent she looked. He felt guilty about not having sent her back for her own health and well-being. He was about to when his light passed over something hidden amongst the jungle trees. It was a contrasting white that sorely stuck out from the fresh green vegetation. It reflected the light back at Fox, who cried out to Krystal when he saw it.

"There!" he exclaimed, waking both of them up fully. They both lowered their ships in a clearing and located the tree. Upon finding it, Fox quickly climbed to the top, using any branches he could find for support. He did not stop to take notice of how agile he had become during his time spent on the planet, as he almost scurried up the tree like a natural Cerinian. When he reached the piece he had seen from above, he found it to only be a shard of the hull. Yanking it out of the branches' clutches, he shimmied back down to the ground, the piece tucked underneath his arm.

"Well?" Krystal asked, coming closer to examine it.

"It's from an Arwing's hull," Fox said grimly. "Most likely my father's."

"Are these," she reached out and touched the tip of the white metal, "scorch marks?" Indeed, it did appear to Fox that the edges were burning to a crisp. Although cool to the touch, any pressure caused them to crumble instantly, scattering to the soft breeze that blew through the night.

For Fox, he may as well have been holding his father's tombstone. The burns only gave more credence to R.O.B.'s analysis of the ship's shields and Peppy's theory that the ship had been destroyed upon re-entry and that James was actually dead. That what he had seen in the explosions was not his father miraculously come back to life, but a specter or trick of the mind. Suddenly, Fox had trouble breathing, let alone standing, and collapsed to his hands and knees, dropping the metal piece in front of him.

"Fox!" Krystal said, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his back. He could only stare at the metal though, his vision blurring even more than it had been as prickling hot tears stung his eyes. His stomach was doing its best to tie itself into the most elaborate knot he had ever felt and, for a brief moment, he thought he would hurl its contents onto the ground. He tried to keep his calm in front of Krystal, feeling foolish for appearing so weak and exposed in front of anyone—especially her.

However, she seemed to understand perfectly. She rubbed his back tenderly, letting him know that it was natural to let it all out—and that was exactly what he did. There was no wailing, but gasping, painful, violent sobs wracked Fox's entire body. His breathing was heavy as he gulped for precious air. Any audible noises were confined to him, until he began pounding the dirt with his fists, yelling at the stars above him. His blows to the soil came fast and hard, imprinting it until it appeared that some herd of wild animals had stampeded across the ground recently.

When his hyperventilating had subsided enough for him to speak his mind, Fox only repeated one phrase over and over.

"It's my fault." He halted his punches and shakily supported himself on his clenched fists.

"No, it is not," Krystal reassured him. "Andross was the cause of it all."

He would listen to her reasoning, though. "I should've been paying attention," he insisted. "He had to save me and it cost him. I should've been in his place."

"Don't say that!" Krystal exclaimed. "Your father wanted you to live! How can wishing for death possibly honor his desire? He did all this for you to stay alive. He wanted to."

"And it's my fault," he said again. He fell back into silence, broken only by sniffs and the constant scraping noise of Krystal continuing to rub the back of his flight jacket.

When he was feeling better, she helped him to stand and they slowly headed for the ships. Fox made sure to grab the metal piece to take with him, praying for the miniscule chance that he may be wrong, even though every fiber of his being told him it was hopeless.

He helped Krystal in to the Wolfen and then climbed into his faithful Arwing. He allowed her to take off first, watching the red ship soar gracefully through the air. "I can't allow anyone else about to be put in danger for my sake," he muttered to himself, his eyes focused on her. He became more convinced of his earlier stance on the issue and resolved to slip away, hoping that doing so would keep her on the planet and safe from all danger.

* * *

When they arrived back at the city, they found that everyone had been quite busy. The fires had been put out and much of the debris had been cleaned or burnt up. Work had already begun on repairing the palace, rebuilding the temple, and patching up the common houses around the rest of the city. It was all coming together quite quickly thanks to the combined efforts of the Cornerian forces, the Gnarsh, and both sects of Cerinians all working together.

Much to Fox's chagrin, Oikonny had disappeared as easily as Star Wolf had. Pepper had sent troops out to look for him and keep a close watch for any ships in the atmosphere, but Fox believed him to be long gone.

The Outlying Tribes and the city's citizens were becoming close to one another, leading Fox to believe they might rekindle their connections. Perhaps even cohabit in the same general area. It even appeared that there would be at least a cease fire, if not total peace, between the Gnarsh and Cerinians, as Fox overheard Kah'ret and Queen Kiahuacochil discussing the terms of such an agreement. Pepper was there too, offering Corneria's protection to them both and asking them to consider joining the alliance of planets he represented.

All in all, Fox could see that Krystal's fears were unfounded. As much support as the king had garnered from some of the people, they were quick to turn Fox and the others and silenced any support for the king once Andross stepped in. Though a few whispers about her floated about that named her "misdeeds" and listed what rules she had broken, they were few compared to the general relief at no longer bearing the oppressive burden from Olletho, happy to choose the lesser of two evils even if it meant the results they were now faced with. There were also people defending her and reminding others of how kind-hearted she had been to many of them before, hushing up the opposing voices against her, once louder, but now mere murmurs. However, according to Krystal, most did not know what to think, since they had gone through a king forcing them into war, were being aided by their sworn enemies, and seeing outsiders from other parts of the galaxy walk about.

What caught his eye most of all was a large stone tablet, plain and simple in design, but rather dark to Fox all the same. When he questioned Krystal about it, she told him it was a memorial for all the people who had died. By her count, there were not too many from either side and the losses for both were almost matched—leading Fox to assume that it, along with Olletho's iron-fisted rule, was responsible for the Cerinians being able to forgive their brethren, the Gnarsh, and them. Everyone had equally lost something, all because of Andross. Just the name sent hate-filled tremors through Fox's shoulders.

As he walked closer to it, he noticed the few people nearby it, praying to the gods for their loved ones' safety either in that life or the next. Fox also picked up a lot of the venomous rumors coming from around there, most aimed at Krystal for siding with outsiders and allowing them to come in to begin with. She did not respond to it though, choosing to let them mourn and heap blame upon her in peace. Fox patted her shoulder, offering what little of a comforting grimace that he could muster in his own state of mind, before he turned back to the memorial and bowed his head.

Finding a spare chisel and hammer at his feet, he picked those up instead and began carving into the memorial, staving off his anger. The Cerinian already working on it spoke up to stop him, but Krystal held him off, telling him it was fine. Fox had some trouble with the chisel, finding it to be much more difficult then he had imagined, and whacked his fingers a time or two.

He did not notice Falco or Slippy approach from behind. Tentatively, Slippy poked him on the back and called out, "Fox?" Falco leaned around his friend's frame and made out what he was carving. When Slippy said, "Fox?" again, Falco covered the toad's mouth and shook his head.

Fox turned around, but not to respond to him. He had finished chiseling. He set the tools back on the ground and wandered off in the vague direction of his Arwing and the Great Fox. He passed Peppy and General Pepper on the way; they who tried to get his attention, but also failed. The pair continued to the memorial, Pepper being the first to speak when they were close to the others.

"What happened?"

But Peppy noticed what was wrong right away. He pointed out to Pepper that, in a different manner of carving from the rest of the names, was a new one. "James McCloud".

* * *

The Star Fox team elected to stay for the next several days, as did General Pepper and part of his troops, while the rest headed back to Corneria to report that Andross has been vanquished. It gave Fox a little time to have R.O.B. analyze the Arwing fragment he had found and busy himself by helping the citizens in a vain effort to occupy his mind. When R.O.B. had finished his analysis, within a few hours, he bluntly reported that it was statistically impossible for James to still be alive. "His chance of survival is one times ten to the negative ten thousand, th-"

"I get it," Fox said, taking the fragment and, not knowing what to do with it at the time, storing it in the Great Fox's hold before heading back to work. By trying to focus himself on the tasks at hand, he became almost apathetic as he erected new frames and carried blocks around.

But when night came around and he found himself too tired to continue, he would sleep outside, underneath the stars and envisioning his father flying among them. Only now, James would never come back for a landing or to visit his loved ones. And each night, before falling asleep, Fox's vision would either blur once again until the night sky transformed into a still lake, broken by a stone splashing into it as the stars lit up the ripples; or he would close his eyes and experience nothing, but fitful dreams where he failed to save his father from battles, plummeting ships, and a whole host of other dangers. A few times, he swore that his father turned into Krystal. Always, there was the cold, cruel laughter of Andross, taunting his inability to save anyone.

By morning, the dreams would fade from his mind's grasp, until he they only seemed like very vivid, painful memories that still affected him. His teammates, especially Krystal, had tried to talk with him and offer a comforting shoulder, but he had turned them all down. It hurt him most to turn away Krystal, who was perhaps the most concerned. Yet, whenever he saw her face, his dreams would crop up once more, only furthering the plan forming that he would enact when they left Cerinia.

After several days of work, the queen, Kah'ret, and Ryusa gathered everyone together at the entrance of the palace. It had received the most work and was near completion. The memorial had been moved to a platform, built especially for it, in the center square out front. In front of the tablet of names were various flowers and crafted items- beaded bracelets, dolls, weapons, and other curious pieces that Fox had witnessed the Cerinians and Gnarsh honor their dead with. It had been filled in more since the last time Fox saw it, since more bodies had been found and buried each day, confirming the fate of the deaths others had not seen. A few others were missing, but were presumed dead. As he read through the fresh names, he spotted Cutim and Lortare's names, out of a few others that he recognized. But he tried to concentrate on the event instead for the time being.

On the platform, next to the three leaders of the planet's natives, were Star Fox, General Pepper, Krystal, Nirtana, and Rupiel, who was still looking a bit battered from the dungeons. The queen stepped forward, calming the crowd gathered around the front in a semi-circle fashion.

"This is a momentous time for all of us," she began, stating the obvious. "Most assuredly, it is a time to remember those we have lost to violence brought on by evil and heinous acts. We cannot hope to stem the grief we all feel over the loss of our own and everyone else at the hands of our enemy, but we can remember them and honor them," she indicated the memorial behind her. "Not only with tributes like these, but by using the gift they gave us: life. They elected to go to Duatlique, trading their lives here for our own in the hopes that we could rebuild this world and make it better once the fighting stopped. And I think we should all acquiesce that request."

She stopped to let it sink in. While the people nodded and muttered approvingly, Fox noticed her glance off to a fountain that was next to the temple—the same one where he had talked to her. Nonetheless, he stopped looking at it when he realized she was continuing her speech.

"We have some help to do that, Duatlique be praised," she said, inviting Kah'ret, Ryusa, and General Pepper to stand closer to her. "Two wars have actually come to an end, which is cause to be happy as well. The Gnarsh were our mortal enemy, but they have helped us in our time of need. With this peace, we can make the planet better than it was before." She stepped aside, allowing Kah'ret to take the center stage to say a few words.

The large piggish leader did so, pounding his chest, an action that was repeated by his people in the crowd. "You Cerinians fought well for being so small," he grinned. "It was an honor to fight and die with a strong people against Andross. We would do so again, should the time ever come." Several Gnarsh shouted and delivered battle cries, as Kah'ret pounded his chest once more to the queen, who did the same and then bowed. Kah'ret gave a small bow, or as much as his frame would allow, and returned to the side.

"Our brothers and sisters that have long been separated from us have also been brought back," Queen Kiahuacochil said. "Praise Duatlique for that. Perhaps now, we can re-forge the broken bonds between our people." Again, she stood aside to allow Ryusa to speak.

The old Cerinian stood before everyone, smiled, and agreed with the queen. "Yes, I do believe we can. It must have been in Our Grandmother's plan. In that case, who are we to deny her?" The members of the Outlying Tribes praised such reasoning before Kiahuacochil quieted them down once more.

"Not only did the gods hear our supplications and pleas for help and answer them by sending us blessings in the form of our new allies, but they also sent outsiders. Outsiders who knew how to combat the foes we were up against." She waved to General Pepper, who was now sporting a navi of his own. He stood in the queen's spot and addressed the audience when she waved him over.

"Greetings," he said, putting on his best smile. In Fox's opinion, it did not suit the general. A small grin or smirk usually sufficed. As it was, Pepper's smile was downright goofy. "We were happy to help everyone here and keep Andross at bay. I understand that you may still be wary of us and all of our kind, but I assure you, we mean you no harm. I hope, if you want, that we can even become friends in these coming years ahead." He headed back to his spot as the queen took over once more.

"Now, I know this is all a big change for everyone. But this war has changed things forever, whether we like it or not. We cannot return to how things were. We can only press on and trust in those above for guidance to make this a better world. You all have misgivings about the outsiders, I know." She paused for a moment. "Some of them tried to kill us and enslave us. Yet just like the difference between Olletho and his supporters and those who fought for our freedom, so there is a difference between the outsiders. In fact, while the greatest heroes are the ones no longer with us- those who sacrificed the most- it was a very brave, heroic outsider who brought about the prophecy that is meant to restore and heal us. To bring peace and who gave his all to save us from one of our own."

At that point, she turned around to face Fox. "He did not have to do it, but he accepted the role anyway. He united the people. He fought for our freedom and for us. Whatever his reasons," she eyed Krystal momentarily, "we thank him and the gods for sending him. In fact, for all that he did, he should be honored as the savior he is. Fox McCloud."

Falco pushed Fox forward when the queen waved him to the front. Slowly walking to the spot, he stood there and froze. He had not prepared for this and all his mind was a complete blank as to what to say. "Uh." He glanced over his shoulder at his team, locking eyes with Krystal, whom he received a sudden burst of inspiration as to what he could say.

"I crashed here without knowing if I would ever be rescued. In fact, I very well could've died, if not for the kindness extended to me by some of the people here. None of you had to and some of you didn't, which I don't blame you for. You were cautious after all. Even when I was accused of things I hadn't done, some of you didn't give up on me. My time here has been one of the most memorable experiences I've ever had and I was glad to help you in your fight, especially to repay the kindness of those that had shown it to me."

"Cerinia is under the permanent protection of Star Fox," he declared. "Whenever someone like Andross threatens you again, we will be there to help you. After all, he is the real enemy," he declared, the hate frothing forth in his voice. "Those like Olletho are victims. Not as innocent as the citizens who lost their lives here, but still victims." In his mind, Fox understood that the line Olletho had walked was one that he had walked as well and could easily have fallen to the same side. "He was manipulated after all and lost his way, just like any of us could have."

"So while I thank you for the credit and appreciate," he said to Kiahuacochil, "I would be lying if I said I took on the fight against Andross alone. If I had been, I might have ended up like Olletho. This was the effort of every Cerinian, Gnarsh, and outsider working together. We've all paid heavily for it and we honor those who sacrificed the most for it. Like you said: they are the greatest heroes." He ended it there, unsure of what else to say, and simply walked back to his previous place.

What he did not expect was the shouts of from the Gnarsh that were close to their victory cries. Similarly, he was taken aback by the praises from the Cerinians, agreeing with his sentiments and hailing the gods. To top it off, the Cornerian forces- including those that were rounding up the pirates and mercenaries still alive and had stopped to listen to the speech- were applauding and cheering for Fox. Even those standing to his sides were giving him gestures or grins of approval. Krystal mentally told him that he did well.

"I now dedicate this memorial to the dead," the queen said, once the crowd had died down enough for her to speak. "May we remember them for all time. And may we have peace between all the peoples here!" Again, the crowd celebrated her words in their own ways.

"I have one more announcement to make," Kiahuacochil added. "Just as a new era is dawning on our planet, so too is a new rule. I am old in my years and Cerinia will need vigor and energy to be rebuilt and guided along it's new course. So, while I will stay to advise if they so need, I will be stepping down to allow your new king and queen to rule. They were meant to take this position sooner or later. Well, it will be sooner. They have also chosen to be married this very week to seal it." She stepped aside for the last time and motioned for Rupiel and Nirtana to take her spot.

Given their and Krystal's reactions, Fox guessed that Kiahuacochil had already talked about this with all three of them beforehand. They all seemed fine with it, but he wondered what it meant for Krystal.

The people praised the young rulers and quickly formed an open lane as they marched down from the platform. Petals were thrown and instruments were played with a fervid joy that Fox had not seen in all his time there. The people were happy to look ahead, now that they had closure on their losses, but Fox still looked sideways at the memorial, focused on his father's name.

He was startled when Krystal hooked her arm around his, jerking her head to the procession forming behind her sister consisting of everyone else that had been on the platform. "Shall we?" she asked. He nodded and they followed right behind Pepper and Peppy.

They were stopped short by a Cerinian who burst from the lines on either side. It was Tebecind, and Atyul was at his side a moment later. It appeared that all had been forgiven on her end after he had ended up helping them, as she rubbed her husband's back while he bowed on the ground before Krystal.

"Princess Krystal, please forgive me," he begged, not daring to look at her. "I did not know what else to do. I could not let them harm my wife. Please. I will make it up to you in any way possible."

Fox watched her reaction to the sudden situation, as did Kiahuacochil up ahead, who was rounding a corner, but had allowed the procession to continue without her. Fox did not believe Krystal even knew she was there, as the princess was facing only Tebecind's humbled form.

Krystal knelt down, cupping his chin and picking his face up she could look at him. "I will forgive you. On one condition," she said, the faintest hint of a chuckle suppressed. Fox could tell she was having a little fun with him, but did not say anything. "The thrones were destroyed during the battle. Would you be willing to make some new ones for Queen Nirtana and King Rupiel?"

His jaw went slack and he began babbling, his mouth gaining the largest grin to match the one creeping onto Krystal's face. "Of course! Of course!" he said. "But it will take me time to rebuild my-"

"I will see that you get some help to rebuild your home," Krystal told him. He bowed once more, thanking her profusely. She picked up back up again, this time hoisting him to his feet. "You are forgiven. You helped us out in the end. Even if you had not, I would have understood. You were desperate. Now come join everyone in the celebration."

Fox turned away to look for Kiahuacochil, but she was nowhere to be seen. Somehow, he thought that she had already figured out what her daughter would do. But he abandoned that train of thought when Krystal told him that he would be marked as a savior permanently right then.

"Marked? What do you mean?"

* * *

"Nice tattoo, Foxy," Falco teased. He stood in front of his teammate, who sat in a chair at the temple, with Krystal to one side and a healer with a specialized priest to the other. She had led them there after breaking away from the procession, which they would meet up with at a feast later once they were finished. The priest was using a long, finely pointed needle to stab and draw a white marking onto Fox's arm while the healer was pouring sacred water over the finished parts, claiming it would facilitate the recovery. Fox was skeptical of that claim, considering that their process was much more primitive than the tattoo parlors found on Corneria.

"It is not a tattoo. It is a sign of distinction. It lets everyone know he's special and should be regarded as the savior," the priest explained to Falco once more.

"I could have told you that," Krystal grinned at Fox. He returned it, but winced when the needle sliced its way into a new area. He tried to grin and bear it, but he knew it was not even halfway done. His other arm had already been "marked" and it was a very intricate design, like two white cords of rope, loosely twisted about each other, with shapes within other shapes and other foreign characters. The matching design on the other arm had yet to take on most of the same form.

"What's the matter Fox? We always talked about getting tattoos someday anyway," Falco continued, noting Fox's grimace at the needle. Fox could only remember the two of them batting the idea around once or twice back at the academy, and then it was just a typical pondering question that would go along the lines of "You ever think about getting a tattoo?"

"Why don't you sit down and give it a try?" Fox smirked, offering Falco the chance to brave it.

"Because I'm not being hailed as a hero," he swiftly replied. "Besides, white suits you much better than me."

Fox had to agree with him there. So far, the white ink did make for a nice contrast with his purple fur, which had shocked Pepper when the old hound first saw it and remained an enigma to Slippy. Then again, the thought of his color change brought up memories of his father once more. He suddenly felt undeserving of all the praise once again, feeling that James was more worthy of it. That they should be honoring his father's sacrifice instead of what Fox had done.

"Almost done," the priest said to Fox, breaking his wandering thoughts. He looked down at his arm to confirm that, indeed, the marking was nearly finished. Within a few minutes, the priest stood up, examining his work before nodding, satisfied with the outcome.

"Now remember to be careful," the healer reminded Fox as he stood up. "The markings need time to fully settle in and you will likely be sore for a while."

"Got it," Fox replied. He turned to Krystal and she led them out of the temple and to the feast held in the palace, where all the people had gathered for an evening of food and celebration.

* * *

For Fox, the feast was much different from his first one with the royal monarchy. All the different races were joyfully dancing, singing, eating, and intermingling with each other in various ways. He had joined in on some of it at first, taking Krystal out for a few dances, but the weight of his earlier thoughts about his father and what he had promised to himself caught up with his feet, burdening them with miserable stones until he resigned himself off to the side. He stayed there for a good portion of the time, content to accept congratulations from people personally thanking him and his team and watch Krystal enjoy time with her family that she had dearly missed.

When it finally ended in the wee hours of the morning, Nirtana offered to house the team for the night. Fox tried to turn her down, hoping to enact what he had been planning with as little fuss as possible, but Krystal insisted. "We have plenty of room for you four."

"I could do with a different bed," Peppy grunted, stretching his back. "The ones in the Great Fox are a little stiff for me."

"That's just age catching up to ya," Falco taunted. However, he too accepted the nightcap offered, as did Slippy, leaving Fox with no excuse to refuse. Trudging after them, he followed Krystal and his team to a hallway still being repaired. They were each given a room, each of them bidding everyone else a good night's rest until only Fox and Krystal were left in the barely lit hallway together.

She smiled at him, looking around her to check that everyone else was in their room. "Looks like you kept your promise," she noted. Fox was confused as to her meaning at first, but then remembered what he had said before the battle. If possible, it caused him to feel more like a louse for planning to leave without letting her know. But he reminded himself it was for the best.

"Of course. I said I would come back," he nodded.

"And you always will. Just like I will too," Krystal added. He felt terrible as she wrapped her arms around him. For a moment, he thought he could sense a prodding finger against his head. Though it and their embrace quickly ended when Krystal sighed and apologized. "My sister is calling me," she explained, tapping her head for clarification. "Seems like we never have any time together. Maybe tomorrow?"

Before he could answer, she had already turned and walked back the way they had come. Fox rubbed his eyes, hoping to wipe away the exhaustion and headed to his room. "I'm sorry Krystal," he muttered, "but I'm doing it for you."

* * *

It was one of the longest nights for Fox. He hardly slept and, with nothing better to do, stared outside the only window in his room most of the time, watching the scarce activity from the guards' graveyard shift and a handful of citizens. Eventually, when he realized it was nearing the early morning, he crept out of his room, silently waking up his teammates and filling them in on his plan: that they would leave without anyone knowing and call General Pepper later to inform him that they were heading back to Corneria for a rest. When questioned about what they should tell the Cerinians, most of all Krystal, Fox ignored them.

His attempt to leave nearly failed when they made the mistake of waking Slippy up during a nightmare, one which must have involved him flying and being shot at. As soon as Falco tapped his shoulder, Slippy jolted up, screaming for assistance. "Help me, Fox! They're all over me!"

Fox and Falco immediately had slapped their hands over his large mouth and restrained him from flailing about. Peppy checked the hallway while Falco hissed in Slippy's ear to "Calm down."

They found it easy to leave the palace and arrive at their Arwings. Within minutes, they were ready to leave and even had spare time to check that they had all their belongings. Peppy had gone ahead to the Great Fox to take off first so he could prepare to receive their Arwings.

Fox paced back and forth, checking his navi to read the time every few minutes. Slippy and Falco had each found large rocks to sit and rest on. When Fox grunted and swept his hand across his head after reading his navi for the umpteenth time, Falco glanced over at Slippy and then back at Fox. "You could've just said something to her."

"I did," he replied. "But she insisted on coming along. I'm not going to let her."

"Is this about your father?" Falco asked. When Fox did not answer, he pressed on. "It is, isn't it? You're afraid she'll get hurt."

"Now she won't. I won't let her."

"Fox, what happened to your dad wasn't your fault. It was Andross!"

"No!" Fox argued. "I wasn't paying attention! It was my fault! Now I don't want to hear any more about it."

There was a dead silence for several seconds before Fox realized they were not alone. He spun on his heels, finding that Krystal had followed them to their ships and was now staring at all three of them. "Is that why you tried to sneak out?"

At first, Fox thought to blame Slippy and his nightmare for alerting her to their early morning activity, but she was quick to defend him after sensing Fox's thoughts. "No, it was not Slippy. I discovered it last night."

Falco pulled Slippy off to the side and out of earshot of the conversation as Fox recalled the probing sensation he had felt. "I wish you wouldn't do that. It's not really fair," he said, trying to lighten the oppressing mood in the atmosphere around them.

"Come now. Surely you should know that most girls can read guys well enough already, with or without telepathy," she remarked, joining in on it before returning to her serious disposition. "I wish you would talk to me about these things instead of trying to hide them from me."

"There is nothing to talk about. You're not coming."

"And why not? I have proven that I can handle myself in combat. And I picked up flying pretty well. So why can I not come?"

"Because," Fox said, looking away.

"Because why?" Krystal said, taking hold of his chin and turning his face back to her.

"Just because."

"Not good enough. Why?"

"Because I can't lose you!" he shouted, slapping her hand away and grabbing her shoulder, shaking her for added emphasis. His eye were wild, desperate, almost frenzied to her, as if he were back in the Arwing once more, watching the countless deaths. He calmed down, hanging his head and shook it from side to side. "I can't lose you," he mumbled.

He felt a hand on his cheek as she pulled his face to her again. The light of the sun was now striking her eyes, revealing wet eyes that shone like two deep pools cut into pure snow and ice. "We promised we would always come back to each other. You will not lose me," she said, her head inching closer to his.

Their lips were barely a hair's breath away when he stopped, gently pushing her back and shaking his head once more. "No, you can't come. It's too dangerous. My father was one of the best pilots I knew and he still-," he gulped and trailed off for a moment. "You're needed here. I'm sure your sister and Rupiel need your help."

"No, they do not," she replied. "I have already talked with my mother and sister. They are fine with my decision and were going to wish me luck if you would take me. Although they did worry about the danger. What about the rest of your team? They are in just as much danger."

"But they're trained. They're also the best and, though I do worry for them, they have the best chance of survival. Someone needs to continue to help the galaxy. Andross, unfortunately, isn't the only threat. Besides, if your family is worried about the danger, then this solves the problem."

"They want me to be happy and being with you, traveling to other places will do just that. I can train," she insisted. "I have already learned so much."

She had Fox there. He could not deny that she had picked up the controls for piloting very quickly. He almost began to consider the possibility, but pushed it out of his mind once more. "No. I couldn't bear to let anything happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"That is not fair," Krystal shouted, stomping her foot. She closed the gap between them, sticking her face right into his. "You think it will be easier for us to live like this? You do not get to come in here and make someone fall in love with you, then leave when it becomes too hard! Love can be hard!" By now, he could clearly see the fur beneath her eyes staining with tears. At any other time, he would have held her close, doing everything in his power to ease her emotions and comfort her. Instead, Fox stood still, letting her angry sobs fill the air.

"It's better this way. That's final," he said, trying to have an authoritative tone to his voice, but cracking as he fought back blurry spots forming in his own vision. He felt a sharp sting on his cheek as Krystal slapped him, leaving an imprint of her hand on him. "I'm sorry."

Krystal's eyes grew exponentially in size as she dropped her hand limply to her side. "I am sorry too. Do you not see what you are doing? I know you are only trying to protect me. I appreciate it, but I am not going to let you do this without a fuss. You cannot lose your confidence now, not after you were becoming such a good and capable leader."

"But I can't protect you."

"I do not need protection. In case you have forgotten, you needed my help much more when you first came here," she reminded him.

"I'm trying to pay that back now. Why can't you see that I'm doing what's best for you?" Fox shot back.

"Because you are not," she said. "You are afraid. I understand. But that does not give you the right to-"

"It gives me every right to," Fox argued. "Even if I let you come with us, there is still the training-"

"You did not have any training yourself when you first came here," she pointed out. "You barely knew how to use the staff and yet I believed in you. Why can you not believe in me?"

"I'm sorry, but I've made my decision. You don't have the experience and this if for your own good."

She disregarded his apology and stood there, an unusual glint appearing in her eye. Fox expected her to continue the debate, but she surprised him by not uttering anything else, just watching him. When he turned around, he saw Falco and Slippy standing there, both doing the same. Falco looked rather irritated while Slippy appeared more concerned about the fight. Yet neither party had a chance to say anything, as Fox's navi beeped to life, notifying him of an incoming message. He opened it, letting the feed connect to the person calling. "What?" he snapped.

"I'm ready to receive you," Peppy said, shocked by Fox's attitude. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," he lied. "We'll be right up. Fox out." He ended the communication and faced the other two once more. "Let's go." He climbed into his Arwing, making sure to take off as Krystal came running up to the side, not noticing the silent look she threw to Falco, who was a little shaken at first, but returned it. He could not face her, directing all his attention to radioing General Pepper to make sure they impounded all of the mercenary ships.

* * *

"You may be friends with Leon, but that doesn't mean you get a free ride here." The lizard bartender took away the glass in front of Pigma, tossing it into a pile with its used clear, slightly stained brother in a wash bin behind the bar. "You can have more when you pay off your tab. Or you can wait for Leon to show up and do it for you. I don't much care."

Pigma twisted around in his seat, sliding his hand across his head and remembering the fresh marks when he accidently pressed too hard on them. So far, Leon's relative had bought the lie that Pigma had conjured up: that the scratch marks were from a Cerinian and that he was sent ahead of Star Wolf to scout out the station for them, lest Cornerian forces be there to capture them. He knew that Leon and the others would come there first to make repairs to their ships, as he had done. Therefore, he could not wait around for his to be finished. He needed a new vehicle and cash.

He recalled several perfectly capable planes waiting in the hanger that he could swipe, particularly a large yellow one that had caught his eye. If he could steal that, it was only a matter of finding money, resorting to whatever unscrupulous means to obtain it if it was required.

That was when he heard a vociferous patron at the other end of the bar, catching the attention of several others as he disputed with his friend. "I'm telling ya," he insisted. "I saw it with my own two eyes! Giant robot with a core the size of a ship! It was worth a fortune, I'll bet! I could've sold it to some science geek or something."

His friend, as well as the other listeners, were waving him off, suggesting that perhaps he had had enough for the evening. But at the word "fortune", Pigma hopped off his stool, took a few credits carelessly dangling from the pocket of an oblivious person on a stool, and walked over to the loud man. "You say as it was as big as a ship?"

"Yep! Maybe even bigger!" the man assured him, stretching his arms out as some vague measurement of the memorized image.

Pigma took a seat next to him. "How about I buy you a drink and you tell me all about it?" he convinced him, easily winning the man over with the promise of free drinks. "Now where did you say you saw it?"

"Last I saw it, it was heading for Katina."

* * *

"Approaching Venom."

Oikonny awoke at his computer's announcement. Blinking bleary eyes and stretching his muscles, he peered out of his cockpit window, beaming as the green planet came into view. Its toxic cloud swirled around lazily, misting equally over the lighter shades of yellow and the deeper viridian parts. To most others, it would be an abhorrent thought to traverse beyond the foggy veil, but to Oikonny, it was heart-warming.

"Home at last," he chuckled, taking manual control of the ship and heading into Venom's atmosphere. "I will avenge you, Andross. Those fools think this is all over. Soon, all of the galaxy will know the might of Andrew Oikonny!" His shrill laughter following his declaration filled the empty, hollow space all around, rising to ear-splitting screeches as his ship disappeared amongst the thick atmosphere.

**A/N: **Nearly there. The hardest part of this was writing the arguments between Fox and Krystal. As you might guess, we were inspired partly by some other movie and another story, the latter of which we honestly can't remember. Maybe someone out there knows? Stainless Steel Fox pointed left us some comments that caused us to edit it and add more so that Krystal protested the idea more. Hopefully it all came off well, but as usual, let us know what you think. Leave us your comments, reviews, critiques, etc. Any word on Pen, Sword?

**Sword:** Soon!

**Pen:** *elsewhere* Now to put the finishing touches on- *hears a gun cock behind him* Just perfect.


	23. Chapter 23: By Your Side

**A/N: **We're nearing the en-

**Pen:** *is thrown in* Oof!

**Sword:** Found you!

But how?

**Sword:** I hired Star Wolf to help! Panther was more than willing.

Ok. Well, like I was saying, we're nearing the end. As usual, all Star Fox character belong to Nintendo and the story is co-owned by us and lines22. Pen and Sword belong to me. We would also like to thank Riku Uzumaki, bryan mccloud, Stainless Steel Fox (especially for part of a paragraph he contributed to this chapter), criticalkill, UNKnowN OrIGiNZ, DestroyUFool, Mewone, and Joseph A. Genesis for their reviews and criticisms on the last chapter. And as usual, thanks to logoleptic for beta reading this chapter. Now, enjoy.

**Chapter 23 - By Your Side**

Fox shifted his heavy head from the palm of his left hand to his right, tapping slowly through the various Cornerian news reports. For the past five months, most of the galaxy had been quiet, happy to have a chance to breath after Andross' destruction. While there were rumors of Oikonny following in his uncle's footsteps and sightings of alien, insect-like machines, there had been nothing concrete to work with. All of Star Fox's time had been spent taking on whatever odd jobs they could find, usually along the lines of hunting down pirates and other bounties. Not that they needed the money, since Pepper had been very generous with the army's funds. However, it kept them on their toes and provided them with something to do.

However, when they had first arrived back on Corneria after leaving Cerinia, it had taken Fox weeks to even consider accepting any other contracts. Despite what he had claimed about trusting his team's flying skills, he felt unprepared to accept the role and responsibilities of a leader again.

Though Falco and Slippy tried to pull him out of the slump, in the end, Peppy had mainly been responsible for facilitating his ascent back to the leader role. Sitting down with the young vulpine and talking to him about how much he was like James when he was younger had helped a lot. "Your father was just as worried," one conversation had gone, late at night when the old hare had discovered him sitting up late and staring at an old picture of James and Peppy. "And although he never showed it, it was even worse after your mother passed away. He always feared for you, even when you joined his team. He kept a brave face for you, but I saw through it."

"But like you said, it's 'his team'," Fox had replied. "I'm not fit to lead it."

"James didn't think so. Neither does anyone else." Peppy had walked over, resting a hand on Fox's shoulder. "You can't do it all. You can't keep everyone safe. Your father had to find that out the hard way too. I just hope you can realize it sooner than he did. You're a fine leader."

Words of encouragement on many nights like that, coupled with the Cornerian army dedicating a special tombstone that was placed next to his mother's grave, helped Fox along over the months. At first, he visited the spot everyday, sometimes talking to his father or asking advice as if James would answer him. Other times, he was content just to sit there, staring at the piece of stone rising from the ground for a while as if all life's answers were written upon it. The more he came, the less mournful the atmosphere felt, taking on a serene quality. To him, it was almost like James was sitting right there beside him, both visiting his mother's grave once more.

Eventually, Fox had assumed the leadership position, much to everyone's delight. Falco was especially relieved as it meant new missions. Although he still fretted over everyone's safety, as they finished more and more jobs, Fox became more relaxed. Whenever they returned to Corneria after completing one, the Star Fox team would celebrate and Fox, having to visit the grave less often due to work, would relay the stories to James tombstone when he visited to pay his respects and tend the site.

Another issue that he was constantly reminded of, such as that moment when the switched hands and caught sight of his purple palm, was the issue with his fur. Slippy had become convinced it was a permanent change, as had every doctor he had seen. While Fox did miss his old hue, he did not mind the new one and was not broken up by the possibility that he might not change back. In his mind, it was only a cosmetic change that had only affected a few of his features. He did miss it a little, if only because his orange fur had reminded him of a mixture of his parents'.

While Peppy's sage words had aided Fox, mostly due to being a part of the team and therefore being in Fox's vicinity much of the time, another person had been Krystal. A few weeks after arriving back home, Fox and the other had received a communication from Nirtana, whom General Pepper had graciously provided all the equipment they would need to contact the Cornerian army or any other allies. Fox had dreaded answering the call, for fear that Krystal would be there.

She had been there, standing behind her sister and Rupiel, both who stood at the forefront of the video feed beaming to the Great Fox. As Nirtana informed them of her efforts to rebuild the city and foster peace between all the races on Cerinia, Fox's eyes had drifted over to Krystal. He had been awash by guilt, regret, and the desire to fly back to the planet just to apologize.

Seeing as they were on good terms and were deeply grateful to Star Fox, Nirtana had started calling on a regular basis, allowing the team to swap stories with the Cerinians and discover how well everyone was doing. As the updates became more frequent, Krystal's appearance in them dropped. Her presence was in direct opposite proportion to the amount of calls, leading Fox to believe that she may not want to even see him. He could not blame her. He did bring the question up a few times to Nirtana, who would wave it off by saying that Krystal was attending to "duties". When he would venture further, asking questions relating to Krystal, himself, and their last conversation in person, Nirtana would feign ignorance, leading Fox to two conclusions. First, that Nirtana had picked up a few of Krystal's social techniques quite quickly, given the comfortable air she had when speaking. Secondly was that Krystal was still upset with him and that threw his mind into a whole host of worst-case scenarios, which he distracted himself with by usually throwing himself into his work.

Still, he made the effort to reach Krystal, but was only successful once. And that time had been ended rather abruptly after it started, right when he was about to apologize, due to faulty wiring, which took a good amount of time to fix.

Reaching the end of the news reports, Fox pushed away from the desk and took to admiring the vacant ceiling above. It had been a slow day, with nothing much to do. Slippy was tuning the Arwings and Peppy was engrossed in a novel. Falco was still out recruiting, which Slippy and he had been diligently working at for the past few months. Ever since Peppy had decided that he would support their rambunctious adventures from the comfort of the Great Fox, they had on the look-out for someone new to fly with them.

It had taken more time to convince Fox, who finally chose to at least watch the potential new squad mates show what skill they had. Falco and Slippy had screened most people out, sometimes not even bringing anyone back and giving the excuse that, "They weren't up to it." Fox did not notice for the longest time that they had only brought in a few, which seemed more for show than actually presenting someone who could join.

When he did realize and confront Falco about it, the avian pilot had just shrugged and said, "Many of them aren't that good. Besides, you've rejected each one we've brought in." Which was true, as Fox had been wary of letting a new person join. The thought of his failure, though dulled, still chewed on his mind. So he had shirked off whatever suspicions he had, deciding to concentrate on more important endeavors, such as managing the team with help from Peppy and trying to rekindle any sort of communication with Krystal.

"Fox. You there?"

The ship's computer interrupted his fascination with the ceiling as Falco's disembodied head sprang from the console in all its lucid wonder. Fox swiveled in his chair to face it and nodded. "Yeah, I'm here. What is it?"

"I found a new one. She's really good."

"Alright. I'll be right there." As the head disappeared, Fox took one last look at the ceiling, hoping that Nirtana would call soon and Krystal would be with her. Each day, his desire to fix what had happened had grown and boiled over. Not that he let on to his desperation to anyone else, although he was afraid they could read him well enough to know.

Fox stood up from the chair, shaking loose his legs from hours of disuse and walked to the rear of the Great Fox and out of the hanger it resided in. Waiting for him just outside was Falco, who was staring up into the sky and watching one of their Arwings fly gracefully around.

"Is that Peppy's Arwing?" Fox asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Falco replied. "She didn't have a ship of her own, so Peppy lent her his."

"He trusted her just like that?" Fox was having a hard time believing that the old hare would just let his ship be flown by a random recruit.

"Well he did after I told him how I trusted her with mine."

Fox was even more surprised by that statement. "You let her fly yours? You never let anyone fly your ship." Then an idea struck Fox and he nodded wisely at his friend, turning his attention back to the Arwing. "She's attractive, isn't she?"

"A knockout, but that's not the point," Falco grinned as Fox chuckled at how well he could read his friend. "You could say I owe a favor. Besides, she is really good."

That was one aspect that Fox could see with his own eyes. The unknown pilot dipped low, climbed high, and banked around the air, in an ostentatious manner that could rival Falco. As he watched, Falco suggested different maneuvers through his navi to the pilot, who responded almost immediately to each one. Fox grew impressed with each successful move and finally agreed to give the recruit a chance, with a little nudging involved from Falco.

"So? What do you think?" he asked.

"Ok, ok," Fox gave in. "We'll give her a shot on a real mission. We're set to check out some pirate activity in a couple of days. She can come with us then. I'd like to meet her now-"

His navi interjected with an incessant beeping. Opening up the communication line, he was greeted by Slippy and Peppy. "Fox! There you are," Peppy greeted him.

"What is it?"

"We're receiving a call from Cerinia."

"I'll be right there," Fox said, ending the conversation. He turned to Falco. "Guess I'll meet her later." His friend nodded understandingly as Fox headed back to the Great Fox. He found it

It was not long until he reached the bridge, where Peppy and Slippy were waiting for him. Not much had changed since Cerinia, although some damage to the Great Fox had forced them to replace much of the equipment with replicas. The main difference were the chairs, which were much softer and to Peppy's liking. Everything else- the white consoles laid out on the ramp where R.O.B. usually was and below; the open window in front of them; the tall ceiling that was a perfect reflection of its grounded counterpart that Fox stood on; the call screen they used to receive and send messages; and the various computers everywhere- were the same.

The screen in front of them already displayed the palace back on Cerinia. Sitting in their respective thrones in front of a fully intact wall, courtesy of the diligent construction effort were Queen Nirtana and King Rupiel, both looking rather pleased—moreso than usual. As he took a seat in front of them along with his other two teammates, Nirtana inclined her head slightly. "Greetings, Fox," she welcomed.

"Greetings, Queen Nirtana," he replied, copying the motion. Once the formalities were out of the way, Nirtana settled back into her former self and lost the air of formality that she had gained during her brief reign. Fox was quick to notice that, once again, Krystal was nowhere to be seen in the video feed.

"How are things on Corneria?" Nirtana asked.

"Good," Peppy answered. "Just the usual reports of pirates here and there, but nothing major. How about on Cerinia? Has the construction on the temple finished?"

"It has," Nirtana nodded. "It is more beautiful than before. Duatlique has truly blessed the hands of our craftsmen and architects."

"Now we can focus on expanding the city," Rupiel added. "Many of the Outlying Tribes want to move in. So we are tearing down the walls and using them for buildings. We'll build more after we have finished the homes."

"That's great!" Slippy exclaimed.

"By the by, Fox, is something wrong?" Nirtana inquired.

Fox shook himself, realizing that they must have noticed his mind drifting off into other realms. Particularly into the "Where is Krystal?" territory. So he sat up, waved his hands, and assured them that there was nothing bothering him. "No, no. I'm fine."

"That reminds me," Nirtana said, pointing to something or someone off-screen. "Krystal apologized that she could not be here and has left a message for you."

He was suddenly very interested. The two monarchs disappeared in a torrent of fuzzy, multi-colored lines before the feed righted itself again. Instead of the king and queen, it showed Krystal, standing there exactly how Fox remembered her, in all her beauty, dressed in the same loincloth and ornate jewelry in which he had first seen her. She was in an area of the palace that he could not be completely sure of. If anywhere, he thought it might be the royal hall. She looked up, her eyes locking with his and he almost felt like she was right there with him.

"Hello, Fox," the recording began, instantly shutting down his senses to anything else. He was even oblivious to Peppy and Slippy, who had silently left their seats and were exiting the room. "It has been a while."

"Yes," he muttered to himself, as if she could hear him.

"I know that we have not seen each other much, but Nirtana tells me you are well. Truthfully, I have not been avoiding you because I am angry, even though I still am." Fox recoiled in his seat at that, fearing the worst to come. "You hurt me when you left. I know why you did it, but that does not make it any better. Yet, I still love you all the same."

If he could have, Fox would have leapt miles into the air at that revelation. He leaned forward, hanging onto each and every word. "I have never been as happy as when I was with you." He nodded his head, agreeing that she had done the same to him. "You supported me just as I did you. But it was more than that. I never expected to care about you this much, yet here we are now, with you still holding my heart."

"Just as you hold mine," he whispered to the screen.

"You also freely helped us when you did not have to. Even if you did it all for me, I still never had the chance to say something to you." The video instantly went black, leading Fox to throw his hands up in despair and hop from his seat. Before he could check for what the problem could be, he heard her voice continue to speak. "And that is to say 'thank you'."

Fox paused in his frantic movements, realizing that the last part of the message had come from behind him. Craning his neck and looking over his shoulder, he saw her standing in the doorway. Outfitted in a form-fitting flight suit that alternated between a bright purple color to compliment her fur and a deep sea blue mesh that mostly ran over her joints, she was like a dream extracted from the confines of his mind. The band around her head had been exchanged for one containing a turquoise crystal in the center and she had added other little changes like milky beads to braid a few strands of hair. She had taken to wearing violet boots to complete the ensemble that clacked as she came closer, each slightly muffled. Otherwise, she was still the same beautiful girl that he knew and still cared for.

"K-Krystal?" he choked out, suddenly finding his voice unable to work. "What-How-Who?" Fox was having trouble settling on what question to pose to her first, but she did not seem to mind. In fact, she looked bemused at his confusion.

Fox stood up, meeting her half-way as they walked closer toward one another and finally asked, "How did you get here?"

"I flew," she answered, as if it was obvious.

"You flew?"

"Yes. I am your new recruit."

It took him a few second to process what she had said. When he did, he could not believe it. "Wait, how could that have been you?"

"I have been learning how to fly," she explained. "Falco has been teaching me these past months. Slippy too, although he has mostly been keeping me up to date on the upgrades to the Arwings and tuning Peppy's so I can use it."

By then, Fox was reeling in shock. "So, every time they've has been out 'looking for recruits', he's really been-"

"Training me" she finished. "Although they did find people to act like recruits just to keep the act going. Peppy's idea really, so as to keep you distracted. Even though from what I have been told, you have been doing that yourself with your work. The training was my idea." She was enjoying the gaping expression on his face and since he was having trouble speaking, Krystal continued. "When you said I did not have enough training, I asked Falco for help. It was right before you left. He agreed, as did Slippy. They both said they owed you after all since you had helped them out many times, like when they were captured by the Outlying Tribes."

Fox had trouble believing that Falco would do anything of such magnitude or ever be so grateful. Krystal did add that, "Falco only said he was helping because you guys needed a fourth person and that I already got along well with everyone," which sounded more like his friend. Still he knew that he would be indebted to both of them for it. Yet, Fox was perfectly fine with that.

"So you trained just so you could join the team?" he questioned her.

"Yes," she nodded. "Like I told you before, you stubborn Fox, Nirtana and Rupiel are running the planet fine without me. After I helped her with her speaking and a few other things, Nirtana took the position like a natural. I want to see other places and have adventures. And there may be the small other reason that I still love you and want to be beside you," she chuckled. He sensed that her pining might have matched his over the agonizingly long months they had been apart and she was just hiding it better than he was at the moment. However, she had expected this and was better prepared for it than he was. "You cannot get rid of me either, because you already said I could come on a mission. And even you were impressed with what I had learned."

She had him in both places. He could not see any way out and frankly, he did not want one. After all, he had been wishing that he had let Krystal join the team before and now she could. "Krystal, I- I'm sorry for what I did," Fox said, hanging his head. "I shouldn't have left you behind."

"You are right. You should not have," Krystal admonished him. "But afterwards. I had time to think about it. I understand why you did it. It probably looked like the best thing to do, given what had just happened. I appreciate it, but that does not mean I like it."

"I screwed up. Can you ever forgive me?" he pleaded.

"Only on one condition," she replied, raising a stern finger. "Never, ever do that again. No matter what happens."

"I promise!" he nearly shouted, ready to agree to whatever demands. "No matter what happens."

"Good," she smiled, coming closer to him. "Besides, I would hate to have you break your promise."

He tilted his head, confused at what she meant at first, but then remembered in full detail. By that time, she was standing right next to him, looking at him and then the floor and her hands grazing against his. Fox snaked his arms around her back and pulled her closer. "If you'll be beside me, I'll always come back to you," he recalled, renewing the vow once more.

"And I will always come back to you," she whispered, as their mouths inched closer together.

Just before they could connect, a loud buzzing broke the sound and the atmosphere. It lasted for only a second or two and originated from the side of the room. The couple turned to it to find R.O.B., emerging from his charging station as he announced to all that he was fully charged to his maximum amount. "Beginning routine diagnostics of Great Fox and all systems," he reported.

"So much for that," Krystal sighed good-naturedly.

"You'll get used to him," Fox assured her.

"Yeah," she said, turning back to him. "Now where were-"

The door slid open and the other team members of Star Fox burst through the door. Falco and Peppy paused in their run, noting the scene they had stumbled upon. Slippy, so caught up in his panic, forgot about what he had been a part of and continued down to Fox and Krystal. "Guys! We gotta go!"

"Where?" Fox asked.

"General Pepper just contacted us. Said that a weapons shipment was just hijacked. They don't have anyone else to send out at the moment," Peppy informed him.

"Looks like I get to go on a mission sooner than I thought," Krystal remarked.

Falco sidled down the stairs, smirking at the pair and nudging Fox. "Told ya, didn't I? A knockout. You're lucky nothing happened between us."

Krystal rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her forehead. "Oh yes. I do not knowhowI resisted you," she mocked. "In fact, Fox, I think I may be in love with Falco after all." They both laughed at the last statement while Falco clucked his tongue and walked back to the entrance.

"Your loss," he said.

"If something had happened, I guess I could have gone for Katt," Fox smiled, joining in.

"Who?" Krystal asked as Falco looked over his shoulder, his cheeks reddening.

"Just a girl Falco ran, or flew, into a few weeks ago," Fox explained. "She's been hounding him since then. She might even be a better flyer than him."

"Maybe I should take some lessons from her," Krystal mused.

Falco shrugged his shoulders, and shot that idea down. "She's not even close to me," he said as nonchalantly as he could muster. "She's way behind. Besides, there's nothing between us, so go for it if you want."

"I think he will be sticking with me, thanks," Krystal said. Fox only agreed, holding Krystal closer to him. "You can take Kate."

"Katt. Katt Monroe," Falco corrected her.

"So you know her last name now?" Fox teased, sending Falco off to his Arwing with a stutter and nothing else to say. Peppy and Slippy followed, as did Fox and Krystal, both holding hands. Before he could leave the bridge, Krystal, pulled him back for a moment. She leaned in and planted a soft peck on his cheeks.

"For luck," she said. He returned with a kiss of his own, only he left it on her lips after pulling her in much more. Krystal was shocked at first, but quickly fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms about his neck and closing her eyes. Fox did the same, letting his other senses take over as he stroked her back and inhaled that wild, nature-filled scent that belonged to her. It was almost like they were back on Cerinia, and he might have thought himself back there, except that while their actions were just as pleasurable, this Krystal was wearing a flight suit, and her enticing scent was mingled with the familiar leather odor of an Arwing cockpit. The combination sent him into complete ecstasy.

Before it could go too far, they both ended it, silently confirming that it would resume in spades when they returned. "Good luck to you too," he grinned. "Now let's see how good you really are in a cockpit." Not letting her hand out of his grasp, he ran with her down the hallway and to the hanger, feeling fully prepared for whatever may come with her next to him.

**A/N:** Wait! There will be an epilogue! So stay tuned for that! As for this chapter, let us know what you thought.

**Sword:** What were you trying to do earlier, Pen?

**Pen:** Blow everything up.

**Sword:** Hm. I think I know what we can do with those explosives.

**Pen:** Hey! They are mine!

**Sword:** Not anymore! Ha, ha!


	24. Epilogue: The Cerinian in Me

**A/N:** We almost hate to say this, but this will be the end of The Cerinian in Me. We've had a good run with it and enjoyed it far more than we thought we would. Mostly due to everyone reading it and all the feedback we received. Who knew that a simple request that would start out as a one-shot would be so popular with you guys?

It's been stressful and difficult, since sometimes we didn't even know what to write. This has also been the longest story we've written to date and perhaps the most work we've ever put into one. However, despite all the blood, sweat, and tears, you guys and girls have made it worthwhile and for that, we thank you profusely. Yes, you. The reaction and comments you have left us have spurred us on to the finish and helped us correct some of our writing problems. Again, thank you Mewone, criticalkill, The One and Only Geek, The Guy in the Background, Joseph A. Genesis, Stainless Steel Fox, UNKnowN OrIGiNZ, Emile The Watcher, Riku Uzumaki, bryan mccloud, DestroyUFool, Mike Prower the Fox, and twilight dragon god for your reviews on the previous chapter.

Also, we'd like to give a special thanks to logoleptic, who has been kind enough to beta read this and many other stories. This whole thing probably wouldn't have succeeded with logoleptic.

So, for one final time, we are here to tell you that all Star Fox related characters belong to Nintendo. The story belongs to us and lines22. And the original characters, Pen, and Sword belong to me.

**Sword:** *cries, but walks by carrying fireworks*

*raises eyebrow* As always, please enjoy.

**Epilogue - The Cerinian in Me**

Years had passed since Fox's first fateful crash landing on Cerinia, and while it had been one wild adventure, the following years had done their best to match it. There were ups and downs, friends made and lost, enemies defeated or created, and so much more. Through it all, he had kept up the mercenary position, aiming to surpass his own father in years accrued in that kind of lifestyle.

Yet, if one were to examine the Great Fox at that very moment, they would not find any evidence of such changes, save for everyone's age and Peppy retiring from his post to take up a desk job with the Cornerian military.

Fox rolled over in his bed on the ship to face one area of his life that had been the cause of much joy, heartbreak, love, and everything in between in the past years: Krystal. They had shared many hardships as well as adventures and become a central force to the team, becoming one of the most famous couples and skillful pair of pilots in the galaxy. The good that had come from their life together far outweighed the bad for Fox, but even if it had not, he would still never regret agreeing to her joining the team. At that very moment, she was in a peaceful sleep, blowing little puffs of air into his face. He just smiled and inhaled each one, tantalizing his senses with the taste of her mouth.

If he could have stopped time to keep the moment still forever, he would have. But the alarm resting next to their bed announced that it was eight in the morning with its blaring, restless voice. Fox pounded the off button while Krystal scooted over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his shirtless chest. "I don't want to get up," she groaned.

He chuckled, pecking the top of her head. "Me either. But Fortuna isn't going to check itself out."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "That isn't what I mean. I feel too sick to get up."

Fox propped himself up, looking her over. "What is it?" he asked, touching her forehead with the back of his hand. "Do you—"

Krystal immediately threw off the baby blue sheets covering both of them, exposing both of them in all their underwear-only glory. She hopped out of the bed, one hand slapped over her mouth, and ran from the room. Fox quickly followed, chasing her down the length of the hallway outside their room to the bathroom, where Krystal locked the door behind her.

He knocked on the door rapidly, abandoning it when she did not answer. He pressed his ear to the door, faintly hearing more moaning and other sounds of an upset stomach. "Krystal?" he called, knocking again, his concern consistently rising. "Can I come in?"

"In a bit," Krystal replied, her response sounding more like the wail of the dead. Fox back away from the door, pacing outside of it and propping the side of his head up to it every minute or two to listen for any change. For the longest time after the noises stopped, he heard nothing and that only worried him even more. His pace quickened each time he resumed it and when it became too fast for him to keep up, he turned to tapping his foot anxiously.

Eventually, the door unlocked and Krystal emerged, pale and sweaty from the ordeal. Fox rushed to her side, letting her lean on him. "Feel any better now?"

"A little," she nodded. "I wonder what it was."

"Maybe that flu that Slippy had last week," Fox suggested. "You could've caught it."

"Yeah," she agreed, closing her eyes and holding him more tightly for support.

"C'mon," Fox said. "I'll take you back to our room and bring you some food."

"No food," Krystal murmured, slowly turning with him in the direction of their bedroom. "Just some juice…or something to drink."

"Alright," Fox said, slowly inching forward with her. When he saw that she could barely stand, he hefted her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed, concerning himself mostly with moving slowly and laying her back onto it gently. Before he left, he placed a bucket beside her and pecked her forehead. "Try to get some rest." She only hummed an unintelligible reply before he headed down to the Great Fox's kitchen.

* * *

As Krystal had expected, Fox had insisted she not fly in their mission with them that day. Not that she minded it at all. She still felt queasy after what had happened that morning and relished the thought of being able to sleep it off. Yet after she bid farewell to Fox, Falco, and Slippy—who apologized to no end on passing his flu to her—, she found she could not sleep. So Krystal threw on some comfortable sleepwear and chose to roam the Great Fox, searching for something to pass the time.

While in the ship's study, searching for a book that interested her on one of the shelves around the room, she mentally sensed another presence on the Great Fox. It was one that she had never felt before, certainly not belonging to the rest of the Star Fox team. And it was nearby. In fact, Krystal could swear that whoever or whatever it was, was right on top of her.

She left the room, trying not to panic and let on that she knew something was on the ship. Deciding the best course of action would be to arm herself and then let the others know, she headed to the armory. All the while, the presence continued, growing stronger. It felt familiar to her, but she was absolutely sure that she had never experienced sensing it before.

As Krystal reached the armory's door, a wave of nausea struck her like a punch to the stomach. She doubled over, the pain intense and for a moment, she was afraid there would be a repeat of that morning's sickness. As she wrapped her arms around her torso, willing herself to not give into it, the presence intensified, becoming its strongest. Krystal wildly glanced over her shoulders and all around herself, but saw nothing in the long, metal hallway with her.

Suddenly, just like it had come upon her, it vanished—or had at least died down. She still felt a pang of nausea every now and then, but it had mostly left her. It took Krystal a few moments to realize that the presence had also become faint. She sat back, supporting herself on her hands and looking around once more. There was still no sign of that anything had been with her in the hallway.

Krystal glanced down at her stomach, rubbing it subconsciously to ease the pain. She found it odd that it had acted up at the same time she was sensing the presence. As she continued to rub it, she ran through the list of possibilities and found one that stuck out in her mind.

"Is that it?" she whispered to herself, her eyes widening as she took her hand away from her body. "Could this really be it? This time?" Each question brought her head closer to her abdomen as if she was speaking directly to it. She paused, a smile tracing itself on her face as she reached out with her mind, picking up the presence once more. Though still foreign, she focused more on the familiar aspects of it. The more she did, the more her grin grew until she sprang to her feet.

The sudden rush of blood to her head from the action caused her to fall against the wall at first. But she ignored it, pressing on and turning toward the bridge of the ship. "I have to tell Fox," she said to herself, sprinting as fast as she could.

When she arrived on the bridge, there was a television on in the corner, with a woman announcing the latest news in a loud voice. "The latest exploits of the Star Fox team, who took out a pirate gang operating on Fortuna, are being praised by the Cornerian military. We were able to get a few words from the self-proclaimed 'ace pilot' of the team, Falco Lombardi."

Krystal chuckled as the footage switched to a recording of last week when they had docked on Corneria after disposing of the pirates. She kept one eye on the screen as she searched for the remote control to turn down the volume. Falco was at the forefront, cocky as ever and reveling in the fame he had built up over the years. Thanks to Fox, it had not gone to the avian's head too much.

"Mr. Lombardi!" someone off-screen called, catching his attention as they shoved a microphone in his face. "Who do you credit most for the capture of these dangerous criminals?"

"The Star Fox team," he answered. Yet his lips curled into confident grin as he leaned in closer. "Of course, they couldn't have done it without me."

Krystal chuckled as the screen switched back to the news anchor. "That was Falco Lombardi, one of the four members of the Star Fox team, which is led by Fox McCloud, and also includes Slippy Toad, the much sough-after mechanic, and Krystal M-"

She found the remote and turned the television off, turning her attention to the main computer in the room. Krystal sat down at it and moved aside some of Slippy's reports involving his work with the Cornerian military in developing new weapons and defense systems. Tapping in a few commands, she tried to call Fox first on the computer. Yet after a few tries, he did not answer, nor did Falco or Slippy. Assuming that they was perhaps too busy to talk, she left Fox a message to call her as soon as possible.

Wanting to tell someone what she suspected was happening, Krystal connected to Cerinia, hoping that her sister would be in. When the call was answered, she saw Rupiel sitting by himself on his throne.

"Krystal!" he greeted, his expression brightening. "How are you?"

"Good," she answered. "And you?"

"Stressed," he answered. "But such is the life of a king." He did not look as weary and haggard as one would expect, given the problems he had dealt with over the years. "To what do I owe this call?"

"I have something important to tell Nirtana and you. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. Hold on and I will bring her back," he said, swiftly walking off-screen.

Krystal reclined in the chair, spinning away from the screen and ran her hand down one arm, tracing one of the special, snow white tattoos that she had received after some time with Star Fox. She followed it until it ended on her forearm, yet her hand kept going until it reached her ring finger, where a gold band was snuggly fitted onto it.

She turned it back and forth several times, smiling to herself before she turned her attention back to her stomach. Krystal thoughtfully stared at it and spoke to it. "How about Marcus?" she asked it. For a fleeting moment, she could sense some spark of the presence once more grow stronger than fade away. She chuckled. "You like that, huh? Marcus." She let the name roll off her tongue and closed her eyes, picturing what Fox's reaction would be when she told him what had happened.

**A/N:** And the title comes full circle. To tell you guys the truth, this is where the name of the story came from. Yes, we were planning this the whole time. But we also found that it fit well for Fox's situation, so that's why we ended up using it.

We didn't want to give too much away about everyone's future, but you probably got the gist of it. Anyway, we once again want to thank you for reading this. We're happy you stayed with it to the end and we're both happy and sad that it's over. Just to answer the question that's been cropping up recently, no, we don't plan to make a sequel. This wraps it up quite well we think and a sequel wouldn't do much.

**Sword:** *lights the explosives and shoots off fireworks* Bye! Thanks again! C'mon Pen! Join in the fun!

**Pen: **I will not. Bunch of idiots reading this trash. It is drivel I tell you!

**Sword:** Hey! We worked hard on it! En garde!


End file.
